<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Métempsychose by KuramaKyubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637793">Métempsychose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKyubi/pseuds/KuramaKyubi'>KuramaKyubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKyubi/pseuds/KuramaKyubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies avant celle-ci ? Nous nous rêvons d'un amour intemporel déjà vécu mille fois. Mais qui n'a jamais eu la fin qu'il méritait. Peut-être que dans celle-ci, nous pourrons finalement vivre l'amour, donc on nous prive depuis des siècles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rencontre hasardeuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>« La métempsycose ou métempsychose (du grec ancien μετεμψύχωσις / metempsúkhôsis, déplacement de l'âme, de μετά et ψυχή / psukhḗ) est le passage, le transvasement d'une âme dans un autre corps, qu'elle va animer. »( source wikipedia)</p><p>Le kenjutsu est l'art du sabre des samouraïs. Il appartient aux anciens arts martiaux japonais et entre dans la catégorie des bujutsu, les techniques guerrières du Japon féodal. Le kenjutsu est seulement enseigné dans les écoles anciennes ou koryū</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brusquement il ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre matinale d'une chambre d'un nouvel inconnu, il avait eu à vendre son corps. Le jeune homme en avait eu marre de dormir par à-coups dans le froid pénétrant avec l'estomac vide et de devoir garder un œil ouvert.</p>
<p>L'homme qui l'avait approché la veille au soir, avait été plus ou moins agréable. Il l'avait emmené discrètement chez lui pour le nourrie. Par la suite, l'homme l'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour le déshabiller en vitesse par la suite celui-ci l'étendit sans ménagement sur le ventre. Il le prépara hâtivement sans délicatesse pour ensuite le prendre rudement sans attendre. Une fois que tout fut terminé, le jeune homme s'était rhabillé, en silence, son hôte lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester dormir. Le sans-abri ne connaissait pas cet homme donc il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne voulait pas dormir ici, mais c'était mieux que dehors.</p>
<p>Maintenant, il écoutait en silence les sons de la chambre autour de lui, tout semblait silencieux. Le jeune homme resta immobile, il avait de nouveau fait ce même rêve. Il faisait celui-ci depuis que sa vie était devenue réellement un enfer. Étrangement ce rêve, lui apportait un sentiment de paix, mais aussi un sentiment de perte. C'était comme-ci ce rêve tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. Dans ce songe agréable, il était lui-même physiquement, mais il était un homme fort et puissant. Il manipulait adroitement des choses qu'il ne savait pas existaient. Il pouvait faire apparaître spontanément un éclair dans sa main et cracher du feu. Dans son rêve, il se battait vaillamment contre un autre homme tout aussi puissant. Celui-ci semblait être en mesure de faire apparaître un renard de flammes gigantesque. À la fin de son rêve, il réalisait qu'il avait perdu, mais il était ravi de cet échec. Car le jeune homme blond le regardait avec un sourire. Il allait retourner chez lui. Sasuke se demandait sincèrement ce que tout ceci voulait dire, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie pour se mettre à déchiffrer la signification de son rêve.</p>
<p>L'homme à ses côtés ronflait doucement, coucher dos à lui. Le plus silencieusement possible il sortit du lit pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte. Le jeune sans abri enfila prestement ses vieilles bottes noires, déverrouilla la porte et sortit silencieusement sur le palier. Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer à l'horizon, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les garder au chaud le plus longtemps possible. Sasuke était son prénom, mais il ne le donnait jamais à qui que ce soit si on le lui demandait, il se forgeait une identité. Hier auprès de l'homme, lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé son prénom il avait donné Obito. Ainsi, ces hommes ne pouvaient pas le retrouver si jamais le goût leur en prenait.</p>
<p>Sasuke hocha la tête, ça faisait longtemps qu'il vivait ainsi, pas en choix, mais un tour cruel du destin. Il était né dans une famille extrêmement aisée financièrement, son nom de famille était synonyme de prestige et de réussite. Il était né deuxième enfant d'Uchiha Fugaku et Mikoto, il avait un frère aîné Itachi, 5 ans de son aîné. Son père avait réussi à créer un empire dans le développement pharmaceutique, Fugaku avait très tôt su que son fils aîné prendrait la relève de l'entreprise à sa retraite. Il n'avait pas rien de prévu pour Sasuke car celui-ci avait été un bébé surprise. Fugaku lui avait laissé le choix pour ses études, contrairement à son frère. Déjà à 23 ans, son frère travaillait à temps plein comme partenaire dans l'entreprise ainsi qu'un membre du Conseil. Sa jeunesse avait été agréable, ses parents l'autorisant à faire autant d'activités qu'il désirait. Sasuke s'était découvert une passion pour le combat à l'épée, il possédait un talent inné avec cette arme. Il s'était ainsi inscrit dans un programme de kenjutsu où il monta promptement dans les échelles de combat. Son sensei Hatake Kakashi avait avoué à ses parents que ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas constaté un talent si pur chez un jeune homme de l'âge à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait à peine 12 ans à l'époque, donc avec l'accord de ses parents ainsi que leurs encouragements, il parcourut le Japon pour participer à tous les tournois disponibles. Fugaku avait insisté qu'il ne devait pas négliger ses étude. Donc la vie du jeune Uchiha se résumait à l'école, ses pratiques ainsi que ses tournois de kenjutsu. Il était heureux même s'il avait peu d'amis chose qui semblait inquiéter son grand frère, celui-ci tentait de lui faire rencontrer des gens de son âge. Mais ceux-ci lui apparaissaient toujours ennuyants ou carrément idiots. Mais à son école secondaire, il s'était lié d'amitié avec deux garçons, Nara Shikamaru et Hyûga Neji. Ces deux-là étaient les seuls que Sasuke trouvait agréables en plus, il était possible d'avoir des discussions intelligentes avec ceux-ci. Ce fut au même moment âgé de 12 ans qu'il réalisa que contrairement aux autres garçons autour de lui, il n'était pas intéressé aux filles. Celles-ci lui tombaient facilement sur les nerfs, il les trouvait vides de sens et puérile. Par contre, il réalisa qu'il était attiré sexuellement par Shikamaru, celui-ci était plus grand que lui, mince, sans être maigre et un beau visage. En plus de tout ceci, son ami était un génie quoique paresseux. Sasuke ne posa jamais de geste, car il savait que celui-ci affectionnait les filles. Lorsque Sasuke eut 15 ans, il rencontra Suigetsu, il était arrivé à leur école en milieu d'année et il s'était facilement joint au groupe de Sasuke. Suigetsu avait tout de suite attiré l'attention du jeune Uchiha, il n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer en tant que gay, et il possédait une langue aiguisée. Le nouvel élève possédait aussi un trait particulier, il avait les cheveux complètement blancs malgré qu'il était seulement âgé de 16 ans et des dents beaucoup plus pointues que la majorité des gens. Alors, au bout de quelque temps, leur relation amicale se transforma en une relation conjugale. Suigetsu se fit un plaisir d'apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le sexe entre hommes. Leur relation durant deux ans, elle se termina lorsque le père de son amoureux obtint une promotion à son travail. Ils devaient déménager en France. Cette séparation avait été dure pour les deux jeunes hommes, mais ils durent se rendre compte que le destin n'était pas de leur côté. Sasuke avait longtemps gardé contact avec son ancien amoureux, mais les événements à venir feraient en sorte qu'il ne garderait plus contact avec celui-ci. Initialement, son homosexualité avait bousculé beaucoup de choses dans sa famille extrêmement conservatrice. Mais avec l'aide de son frère Itachi, ils avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Sasuke secoua sa tête, cette réalité était encore plus vraie aujourd'hui après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.</p>
<p>Malheureusement, tout ça avait disparu du jour au lendemain, le jour après son 18e anniversaire. Shimura Danzô, l'associé de son père en plus d'être son homme de confiance, l'avait trahi. Celui-ci avait réussi, avec l'aide de complices, à monter un dossier de fraude contre son père. Par conséquent, le patriarche Uchiha avait été jugé coupable malgré le fait qu'il ait embauché le meilleur avocat de la ville. Son frère, qui était membre du conseil, s'était battu contre tous. Pour ensuite être lui aussi emprisonné pour obstruction à la justice et conséquemment d'autres charges s'étaient ajoutées. Sa mère n'avait pas été en mesure de gérer tout ce drame, et c'était enlever la vie quelques semaines après le scandale. Ils avaient tout perdu, maison, argent et amis, ces supposés amis qui avaient tous disparu lorsque Sasuke aurait vraiment eu besoin d'eux. Il cracha parterre à ce souvenir amer. Le brun avait dû disparaître de sa maison sous le couvert de la nuit, il n'avait pas voulu être pris en charge par qui que ce soit. Il se jurait qu'un jour, il trouverait un moyen de venger les siens. Son seul regret dans sa situation actuelle était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller rendre visite ni à son frère ni à son père. Il venait à peine de déserter la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il avait menti pour ne pas que ceux-ci s'inquiète à son sujet. Car son frère assimilerait d'un simple coup d'œil sa situation, il ne voulait pas ajouter plus de honte et de douleur sur leurs épaules. Lorsqu'il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de la rue, Sasuke retournerait les voir. À présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de leur écrire ainsi, il leur envoyait une lettre toutes les deux semaines. Il ne disait pas dans quelles conditions il vivait présentement. Il leur racontait une vie fictive qu'il aimerait avoir avec un homme adorable qui prenait bien soin de lui ainsi qu'un travail banal.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il avait disparu, les médias en avaient dressé toute une histoire. Mais plus personne n'était là pour exercer une pression sur la police, et il était rapidement tombé dans l'oubli. Le fait qu'il doit tomber si bas et soit obligé de vendre son corps le répugnait au plus haut point. Sasuke ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il en soit rendu là. Hier soir avait été la troisième fois qu'il avait dû le faire en 2 ans. Mais il ne parvenait plus à se respecter pour autant. Le peu de fierté qui lui restait lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans l'enfer de la drogue. Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se rendre au YMCA pour avoir droit à une douche et peut-être un déjeuner. Sasuke accéléra le pas en direction du centre, il était encore tôt, il croisa les doigts. Comme à son habitude, il marchait à toute allure, les yeux baissés. En fixant le trottoir face à lui et ainsi contourner les gens. Tout d'un coup, il se retrouva sur le dos sonné et une truffe de chien sur son visage.</p>
<p>-Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé ! Kurama lâche-le !</p>
<p>Il se releva en ignorant la main de l'autre personne, bien décidé à continuer son chemin, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Au moment où il allait tourner les talons, une main délicate saisit son poignet.</p>
<p>-Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?</p>
<p>Sasuke s'apprêtait à envoyer l'homme se faire voir, mais il perdit sa voix. Il avait un ange face à lui d'une beauté sans nom. Un regard plein de soucis réels à son sujet, d'un bleu qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait exister. Un sourire discret avec une paire de lèvres charnues qui lui hurlait de l'embrasser et une chevelure couleur or. Ce visage était celui de l'autre homme dans son rêve, il en était persuadé, Sasuke se sentit tout d'un coup faible.</p>
<p>-Hn non.</p>
<p>Ce fut tout ce qu'il put lui répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il tombait et tout fut noir.</p>
<p>Naruto se réveilla avant son cadran, il étira le bras vers celui-ci pour l'éteindre. Il s'étira tout en restant sous les couvertures, son appartement modeste n'était pas convenablement chauffé, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Au moins, il ne vivait pas dans la rue. Il tenta de balayer les derniers vestiges de son rêve, toujours le même depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat. Il était lui-même tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Il ressentait sa puissance, son contrôle sur les éléments autour de lui. Dans ce rêve, il combattait un homme, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était meurtri par la vie et ne voulait pas renoncer à sa quête de vengeance. Cet homme était tout aussi puissant que lui, il pouvait faire apparaître du feu ainsi que des éclairs. Naruto était lié avec un renard de feu extrêmement puissant qui répartissait avec lui sa force. Son rêve se terminait invariablement de la même façon, il gagnait le combat, et finalement son ami acceptait de rentrer avec lui. C'est à ce moment exact que le bonheur qu'il ressentait le réveillait à tous les coups. Naruto chérissait et détestait ce rêve, car l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'homme de son rêve obscurcissait tout autre sentiment possible pour qui que ce soit. Le blond était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ce rêve le bouleversait autant, mais l'homme dans son rêve était attaché solidement à son cœur. Il se trouvait naturellement idiot pour s'attacher à un homme que son imagination avait créé, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Il sortit alors de sous ses couvertures en frissonnant, Kurama son chien vint immédiatement se frotter à lui. Naruto avait trouvé ce drôle de mélange abandonné près d'une poubelle d'un centre commercial, il n'avait pas hésité avant de le prendre avec lui et le ramener chez lui. Le chien avait une couleur rousse semblable au renard, un tempérament agréable et très protecteur de son maître. Une fois leur rituel de câlin matinal terminé, le blondinet se dirigea vers son étroite salle de bain pour se préparer pour sa première cliente de la journée.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme blond n'avait jamais connu le luxe d'une maisonnée chaude rénovée ou alors correctement éclairée. Non, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat qui percevait très peu de subventions. Celui-ci était tenu malgré tout ouvert par la force unique ainsi que la volonté de la directrice. Tsunade avait ouvert ce refuge pour les enfants abandonnés par leurs parents et parfois même par l'État très tôt dans la vie. Celle-ci avait perdu son fiancé et son frère à la guerre. Ainsi, elle tentait de faire ce que ceux-ci auraient fait s'ils avaient être confrontés à la situation de ces enfants. Naruto avait été recueilli par Tsunade lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Il possédait très peu de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Il s'évoquait une femme avec des cheveux de feu et un rire contagieux ainsi qu'un homme blond qui l'avait sans cesse fait sentir en sécurité. Ceux-ci l'avaient couvert d'amour selon le peu qu'il parvenait à se souvenir. Naruto se souvenait d'une maison blanche avec un jardin à l'arrière dans lequel sa mère avait planté plein de fleurs, il y avait aussi un petit module de jeux pour lui. Il y avait de la couleur partout chez lui à l'extérieur à cause des fleurs, mais aussi à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il se souvenait que les murs de chaque pièce étaient peints de couleur vive que ses jouets colorés jonchaient le sol. Sa chambre, la pièce, donc le souvenir était le plus intact, était orange avec des étoiles peintes partout sur les murs et au plafond. Il possédait aussi une très fenêtre vaste qui procurait une vue exceptionnelle sur le jardin de sa mère. Naruto avait grandi dans un sentiment d'amour ainsi que de sécurité. Son père lui lisait une histoire à chaque soir et l'entourait de ses bras puissants, en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait.</p>
<p>Mais subitement, le petit garçon s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat de la Feuille sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Naruto que sa journée s'était passée comme d'habitude, jouant dehors avec ses jouets, riant avec sa maman, il avait même fait un nouveau dessin pour son papa. Après que son père l'a bordé pour la nuit, juste au moment où il allait s'endormir, il avait entendu sa mère crier. La voix de son père calme, autoritaire quémandant quelque chose. Mais Naruto était trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais tout d'un coup, sa mère apparut dans sa chambre, respirant précipitamment. « Naruto, mon cœur. Viens ici, tu vas te cacher ici et tu ne sors pas avant que je revienne, d'accord ? » Le jeune garçon qu'il était à ce moment-là avait obéi, mais il avait quand même eu peur, sa mère avait alors ouvert la porte de sa garde-robe pour le mettre à l'intérieur. Celle-ci lui avait ensuite souri avant de l'embrasser par la suite, elle lui chuchota, « je t'aime mon kitsune», Et elle avait disparu Naruto, n'avait jamais revu ses parents vivants. Ce fut les policiers qu'ils le trouvèrent le lendemain matin, toujours cachés dans sa garde-robe, guettant le retour de sa maman. Lorsque les services sociaux ne joignirent aucun membre de famille pour le prendre en charge, ils avait envoyé Naruto vivre à l'orphelinat de la Feuille.</p>
<p>Sa vie avait radicalement changé à ce moment-là. Naruto avait malgré tout gardé sa bonne humeur contagieuse, son sourire éclatant et aidait le plus souvent qu'il pouvait. Il aimait assister les plus jeunes, Tsunade l'encourageait constamment. Le blond aimait encourager les jeunes à ne pas abandonner lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas adoptés après une rencontre ou lorsqu'ils avaient de la difficulté avec les devoirs et études donnés par Iruka Sensei. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse donc malgré le fait qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans des conditions agréables, il y avait toujours de la place au rire et au bonheur. Naruto se donnait infiniment auprès des plus jeunes la nuit, il pouvait passer celle-ci couché par terre dans une des chambres communes si un des enfants avait peur. Tout le monde aimait le blond lorsqu'un enfant était adopté, celui-ci voulait systématiquement voir ses nouveaux parents prendre aussi Naruto. Naturellement, ce n'était jamais arrivé et le blond avait accepté son destin avec résilience comme tout le reste.</p>
<p>Tsunade s'était bien entourée pour diriger l'orphelinat, elle bénéficiait de l'aide d'une autre femme, Shizune, qui aidait avec les enfants, et Iruka qui venait enseigner au plus âgé de l'orphelinat. Ces deux-là étaient là réellement pour aider, car le salaire modeste qu'ils recevaient ne pouvait pas justifier le fait qu'ils restaient malgré tout. Ils étaient animés de la même passion et dédication que Tsunade, c'était pourquoi ils étaient lui étaient fidèles.</p>
<p>Lorsque Naruto avait atteint ses 18 ans deux ans auparavant, il avait dû quitter l'endroit où il avait grandi. Tsunade avait voulu qu'il reste, mais le risque qu'elle perde le peu de subventions qu'elle recevait si le gouvernement se rendait compte qu'elle hébergeait un "adulte" l'avait convaincu de partir. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les études malgré tout le mal qu'Iruka s'était donné pour tenter de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir. Mais Naruto possédait un don avec les animaux, particulièrement les chiens. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait eu droit à son départ, il avait loué cet appartement modeste dans un quartier par très recommandable, et il avait commencé à poser des annonces pour promener des chiens. En peu de temps, il s'était fait une petite clientèle fidèle et satisfait de son travail. Il gagnait assez pour conserver son appartement, acheter de la nourriture pour lui et son chien Kurama. Et parfois une sortie modeste au restaurant de ramen près de chez lui. Il n'était pas malheureux, ni heureux Naruto vivait tout simplement. Il avançait résolument dans la vie, et un jour, il savait que quelque chose de mieux lui arriverait. Au parc à chiens, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un autre marcheur du nom de Kiba. Celui-ci était aussi exubérant que lui, adoraient les chiens et possédait un excellent sens de l'humour. Kiba logeait avec sa famille un peu plus loin en ville, il avait une sœur ainsi que trois et ses parents possédaient une clinique vétérinaire. Naruto y avait été quelques fois, il avait beaucoup aimé l'ambiance conviviale de l'endroit. Par la suite, son nouvel ami lui avait présenté un de ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis le primaire. Shino représentait tout leur opposé calme, il s'exprimait peu celui-ci tolérait les chiens, car il faut bien l'avouer, il ne possédait pas vraiment le choix. Sa passion était les insectes, il possédait une collection de ceux-ci chez lui. Il avait conçu une pièce spécialement pour eux, Naruto avait trouvé ceci un peu bizarre, mais respectait trop Shino pour lui dire. En dernier lieu, Kiba lui avait présenté une fille qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années, Hinata. Elle était extrêmement introvertie, bégayait parfois, mais elle était ravissante. De longs cheveux d'ébène, des yeux bleus pâles qu'on aurait dit qu'il était blanc. Sa tranquillité ainsi que sa gentillesse avaient immédiatement plu à Naruto. Il était ravi d'avoir pu se lier d'amitié avec ces trois personnes, sa vie ainsi était beaucoup moins morose que lorsqu'il était arrivé au début.</p>
<p>Naruto n'avait jamais été en couple ou encore amoureux, mais il avait réalisé que les femmes ne l'attiraient pas réellement. En premier lieu, Hinata, celle-ci, malgré sa timidité maladive, avait tenté de l'approcher pour lui solliciter un rendez-vous galant. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il avait pu faire preuve, le blondinet avait refusé. Il appréciait grandement la jeune femme, mais il n'éprouvait aucune attirance sexuelle pour elle. Ce qui accrochait son regard était l'homme des formes fermes de la force, capable de rivaliser avec la sienne. Mais encore là, il n'avait en aucun cas éprouvé d'attirance spécifique envers qui que ce soit et ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité avec n'importe qui. Lorsque finalement il avait osé en parler avec ses amis, Kiba l'avait accepté immédiatement, ce fait ne changeait rien entre eux. Shino avait haussé les épaules pour par la suite expliquer que dans le monde des insectes, l'homosexualité était chose courante. Kiba, depuis, n'arrêtait pas de lui poser plein de questions qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre car il était toujours vierge lorsque son ami l'avait appris, il l'avait regardé étrangement, mais ils avaient changé de sujet et ils n'en avaient plus parlé.</p>
<p>Le blondinet acheva sa toilette rapidement, il renonça à l'idée de modeler sa chevelure rebelle. Il enfila un vieux manteau, celui-ci ne prêtait pas mine, mais il était chaud, et pour Naruto, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Il revêtit une écharpe, un cadeau de Tsunade, une paire de gants, pour ensuite attraper la laisse de Kurama, celui-ci déchiffra le message et sautilla partout. Il attacha son chien, pas qu'il avait besoin de le faire pour que celui-ci le suive, mais c'était le règlement municipal. Il se mit à la hâte en route pour la maison de sa première cliente de la journée Anko-San. Celle-ci était policière, donc à cause de ses horaires pas toujours stables, elle avait engagé Naruto. C'était une femme exigeante dure d'approches, mais le cœur sur la main une fois qu'elle vous connaissait. Il ne voulait pas être en retard, il accéléra le pas encore, et finalement, il arriva chez elle. Il cogna fortement en claironnant le nom de celle-ci, comme elle l'avait exigé de lui lors de leur première rencontre.</p>
<p>-Naruto ?</p>
<p>Anko-san semblait surprise de le voir.</p>
<p>-Je ne suis pas en retard !</p>
<p>Naruto déclara instinctivement, il ne voulait plus affronter sa colère.</p>
<p>-Oh ! Nom de Dieu ! Je suis désolé, Naruto ! J'ai oublié de t'aviser que je n'avais pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Kuro a un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire.</p>
<p>Naruto baissa la tête, l'argent qu'il ne recevrait pas aujourd'hui allait mettre un trou dans son budget durement balancé. La policière dut ressentir quelque chose car elle enfouit la main dans son pantalon avant de tendre l'argent à Naruto.</p>
<p>-La moitié de ce que je te donne habituellement pour t'avoir fait déplacer pour rien.</p>
<p>Le blondinet prit l'argent avec un sourire discret, il salua chaleureusement la femme après avoir obtenu la confirmation qu'il devait revenir le lendemain. N'ayant pas d'autre marche avant l'heure du dîner, il se décida à prendre la direction vers le centre YMCA. pour voir s'il y avait d'autres annonces pour lui. Tout à coup, Karama se mit à tirer durement sur sa laisse entrainant Naruto confus à sa suite, il ne comprenait pas ce que son chien faisait. Jamais il n'avait agi ainsi avant aujourd'hui, il tenta de tirer sur la laisse pour le calmer, ou au moins le ralentir, mais rien n'y fit. Toute cette course stoppa d'un seul mouvement quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il entrait durement en contact avec une autre personne. Naruto parvint à conserver son équilibre, mais l'autre personne fut brutalement projetée au sol et Kumara était déjà sur elle.</p>
<p>-Oh ! Mon Dieu, je suis désolé ! Kurama, lâche-le !</p>
<p>La personne se releva sans effort pour par la suite tenter de contourner Naruto. Mais il le saisit doucement par le poignet entrant en contact avec sa peau si satinée qu'il en fut surpris.</p>
<p>-Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?</p>
<p>Le visage se tourna vers lui, mais Naruto ne perçut pas de réponse. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, aucun son rien ! L'homme face à lui était tellement beau, sa peau pâle était souple sous sa main crasseuse. Ses yeux sans fond noirs semblaient l'ensorceler sur place, et ses cheveux semblaient faits de satin. Mais ce qui ébranla le plus Naruto était que l'homme face à lui était celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis ces deux dernières années.</p>
<p>-Hn. Non.</p>
<p>L'homme répondit finalement l'instinct intact de Naruto d'avoir côtoyé de jeunes enfants, empêcha Sasuke se tomber tête la première sur le béton. Lorsque le blond attrapa l'autre jeune homme, il fut sidéré à quel point celui-ci ne pesait absolument rien dans ses bras. Naturellement, Naruto ne s'accorda pas le temps de réfléchir, appela Kurama et retourna vivement dans la direction de son appartement exigu. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme ni son histoire, mais à voir ses vêtements et son poids, il ne jouissait pas d'une vie facile. Le blondinet ne comprenait pas comment un homme venant de son imagination pouvait se matérialiser dans la vie réelle, mais il se poserait ce genre de question plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait ramener ce beau jeune homme chez lui, le mettre au lit et lui confectionner un repas qui le remettrait sur pied. Il ne possédait pas beaucoup de surplus chez lui, mais il ne laisserait pas le brun mourir de faim, pas s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Cette décision prise Naruto se sentit beaucoup mieux, il serait chez lui en moins de dix minutes, et vraiment cet homme ne pesait pas assez pour le ralentir. Il éprouva une bouffée de tendresse envers l'inconnu, sans savoir pourquoi encore là le blond décida de tout simplement accepter tout ceci pour le moment. Il aurait le temps plus tard de réfléchir à tout ceci.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un lien tangible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto ainsi que Sasuke se découvre une attirance, un lien entre eux. Les deux hommes se demandes bien d'où ce sentiment provient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke se sentait faible, étourdi, mais étonnamment il avait chaud et il y avait quelque chose de pressé contre son dos. Il n'osa pas bouger tentant de déterminer où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Premièrement, il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit, plusieurs couvertures semblaient être placées sur lui. Le noiraud distinguait un bruit étouffé, une personne qui semblait faire la vaisselle, il entre ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ensuite, il se rappela ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il était tombé face à face avec l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis ces deux dernières années. Le choc, la fatigue et la faim avaient eu raison de lui. La forme dans son dos bougea, il arrêta presque de respirer tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose de froid et humide contre sa joue. Il sursauta légèrement un petit jappement, se fit entendre, il orienta la tête pour faire face à un chien qui le regardait fixement. Le canin était impressionnant par sa grosseur et par sa couleur orange, il ressemblait presque à un renard. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit délicatement, un jet de lumière éclaira la pièce, et une tête blonde apparut dans le cadrant de la porte.</p>
<p>- Ah ? Tu es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ?</p>
<p>Le jeune homme blond ne s'avança pas dans la chambre, laissant tout l'espace possible entre eux. Sasuke réalisa que celui-ci possédait un degré de respect pour les autres qu'il avait rarement vus. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être pris au piège. Il trouva ça étrange, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce sentiment, il en profita, s'était agréable de pouvoir se relaxer un peu. Il observa correctement l'homme qui l'observait depuis la porte. Il était exactement comme dans son rêve, même les plus infimes petits détails, comme les trois fines cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur ses mains, le sentiment de connaître le blond face à lui était déconcertant. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.</p>
<p>-Tu veux davantage dormir ?</p>
<p>Sasuke éleva le regard et secoua la tête négativement, il avait oublié que le blond lui avait posé une question au préalable.</p>
<p>-Je vais bien. Je te dois un remerciement. Que s'est-il passé ?</p>
<p>Naruto prit cette chance pour avancer vers l'homme qui était assis dans son lit. Il avança de deux pas et s'arrêta. L'homme l'observait calmement, il semblait relaxer, son regard calme ne le lâchait pas. Le blondinet fut gêné d'être dévisagé ainsi. Habituellement, les gens avaient plus tendance à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Cet inconnu semblait le regarder réellement, comme s'il représentait une personne importante. Naruto trouvait la situation extrêmement déroutante. L'objet de ses rêves des deux dernières années était là face à lui dans son lit. Ils se parlaient se regardaient. Naruto ne saisissait rien à cette situation, mais il ne voulait pas se poser plus de questions que nécessaires pour le moment.</p>
<p>- Kurama, mon chien a perdu la tête un instant.</p>
<p>Le chien en question émit un jappement de contestation, mais Naruto l'ignora pour continuer.</p>
<p>-Il s'est mis à tirer comme un fou sur sa laisse, et par la suite, je suis entré en collision avec toi. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, d'ailleurs. Tu t'es ensuite relevé pour perdre connaissance presque immédiatement.</p>
<p>Le blond rougit un peu en abaissant finalement le regard en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Sasuke observa le mouvement, il éprouva une impression de déjà vu. Comme s'il avait aperçu cet homme accomplir ce geste des centaines de fois. Le noiraud secoua de nouveau sa tête, cette situation était vraiment étrange.</p>
<p>-Avant que tu ne tombes à terre, j'ai réussi à te rattraper. Voyant bien que tu n'étais pas en forme, je t'ai emmené chez moi.</p>
<p>Un silence gêné s'installa dans la chambre Naruto, savait ce que ce genre de situation pouvait avoir l'air. Mais il avait emmené ce jeune homme chez lui par bonté de cœur, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre de le laisser seul face à lui-même. Pas avec l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas, le peu de vêtements qu'il portait ne le protégerait pas, et il était beaucoup trop mince. Kurama, qui avait quitté le lit pour aller saluer son maître, retourna se blottir contre le dos de Sasuke une fois de plus. Le noiraud observa la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son hôte, il le regarda en mettant sa tête de côté en une question muette.</p>
<p>-Je… Wow… Je suis surpris, Kurama n'apprécie pas beaucoup les gens en général. Il tolère mes amis, mais jamais il ne les a collés comme il le fait avec toi.</p>
<p>Naruto tenta de s'approcher à nouveau de son lit, il était bouche-bé devant l'attitude de son chien, dire qu'il tolérait ses amis, représentait un terme généreux. Mais il semblait avoir adopté l'homme dans son lit sans raison apparente. Le sans-abri se tourna alors un peu pour regarder le chien roux, il avança doucement sa main droite vers le museau de celui-ci. Naruto voulut l'avertir de ne pas faire ça, Kiba avait presque perdu un doigt lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire pareil. Mais les yeux du blond sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites lorsqu'il vit Kurama lécher délicatement la main offerte. Oubliant qu'il ne voulait pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel de l'autre homme, il s'avança résolument vers le lit. Il observa son chien faire ami-ami avec l'inconnu, lui léchant encore une fois la main et le laissant le caresser.</p>
<p>-Tu as drogué mon chien ?</p>
<p>Ce fut tout ce que pu dire le blondinet à ce sujet, il était complètement dépassé par les événements. Peut-être que l'inconnu avait drogué Kurama d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car il était virtuellement irréalisable pour son chien d'agir ainsi avec un autre être humain.</p>
<p>-Hn dobe.</p>
<p>Le blondinet braqua la tête vivement vers Sasuke, qui venait tout juste de l'insulter.</p>
<p>-Quoi, TEME ? Tu ne sais pas vivre ou quoi ? J'aurais pu laisser ton cul se faire geler.</p>
<p>Frustré, il croisa les bras sur ton torse en faisant la moue, l'autre roula des yeux.</p>
<p>-Hn. Désolé. Mais à quel moment j'aurais pu droguer Kurama ?</p>
<p>Le blond refusa de contempler son visiteur, mais il devait l'admettre, celui-ci mentionnait un bon point. Son chien avait certes dormi avec lui, une autre bizarrerie à ajouter à la liste. Mais personne ne pourrait forcer Kurama à ingéré quoi que ce soit. Il soupira longuement par le nez avant de relever la tête pour retomber dans les deux puits sans fond face à lui. Cet homme était superbe, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto eut une attirance physique pour un autre homme. Cela lui fit baisser les yeux honteux d'avoir de telles pensées face à un homme dans une mauvaise position. Naruto se releva pour se diriger vers sa commode qui était sur le mur opposé. Il prit des sous-vêtements propres bas, pantalons en coton ainsi qu'un t-shirt.</p>
<p>-Tiens, si tu veux, tu peux aller te laver. Je pourrais laver ton linge, je suis bon pour faire une machine de toute manière.</p>
<p>Il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la porte et sortit pour réchauffer leur repas. Sasuke resta un moment immobile, Kurama, toujours dans son dos. Il observa la pile de vêtements propre près de lui. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu ce luxe en plus d'une douche. Le noiraud retira les couvertures qui le recouvrait et sortit du lit, il remarqua alors ses bottes. Naruto était vraiment un homme à part, il avait vraiment voulu qu'il ne se sente pas pris au piège. Sasuke se leva, ignorant ses bottes, empoigna la pile de vêtements propres pour se diriger vers la porte. Il tourna sur lui pour observer la pièce, celle-ci était modeste mais confortable. Dans le petit couloir qui le menait dans la cuisine, plein de petits cadres étaient fixés aux murs. Des photos, il s'arrêta pour les observer. Beaucoup de photos de Naruto avec pleins d'enfants, une femme blonde, une autre aux cheveux noirs et un homme aux cheveux bruns et une cicatrice au visage. D'autres photos de Naruto avec des jeunes gens de son âge, deux hommes et une jeune femme. Sur chacune des photos, le beau blond possédait toujours ce sourire splendide. Il abandonna son observation pour avancer vers ce qu'il assumait d'être une cuisine-salon. À sa droite, Naruto était assis à une table rudimentaire en bois avec quatre chaises. Dernière lui, un petit frigo, un four ainsi qu'un garde-manger. À la gauche de Sasuke, un salon exigu avec un sofa deux places, deux chaises et une télévision. Encore ici, beaucoup de photos accrochées au mur représentant les mêmes personnes.</p>
<p>- Ma famille adoptive et mes amis.</p>
<p>Naruto avait répondu à sa question muette, Sasuke hocha la tête pour s'avancer vers la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit, entra et referma derrière lui la pièce était la plus petite de la maison. Pas de bain, seulement une douche et des toilettes. Le noiraud ne perdit pas plus de temps, retira ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber dans le panier à linge. Le blondinet entendit la douche s'allumer, il se leva pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir afin de faire du thé. Il était presque l'heure pour lui d'aller chez sa clientèle de l'après-midi. Il espérait que Sasuke voudrait bien rester malgré son absence, il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il avait l'impression que cet homme était essentiel pour lui. Sûrement le fait qu'il ait rêvé à lui ces deux dernières années, jouaient un rôle important dans la manière dont il se sentait près de lui. Naruto ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, et pourtant son cœur le réclamait. Après quinze minutes, Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke, peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance de nouveau ? Il se leva du sofa où il avait pris place pour lire un peu. Il commençait s'avancer pour s'assurer que le brun allait bien lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Naruto se laissa retomber sur le sofa, ses yeux dévorant Sasuke. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'il avait cru noir comme du charbon. Sa peau claire, une fois lavée, sa peau ressemblait à de l'ivoire, et ses yeux splendides semblaient encore plus beau, plus profond. La vapeur qui s'échappait de la salle de bain, l'enveloppait Naruto, avait l'impression de voir un mirage dans son appartement modeste. Son invité s'avança légèrement vers lui pour s'arrêter à quelques pas.</p>
<p>-Merci. Merci pour tout. Cette douche m'a fait un bien fou, j'ai l'impression d'être un humain de nouveau.</p>
<p>Naruto se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond pour réclamer la bouche de Sasuke. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient enfoncées dans ses cuisses respira un bon coup avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait normale.</p>
<p>-Ça me fais plaisir, Sasuke. Veux-tu manger ?</p>
<p>Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la table qu'il avait auparavant mis, il ne possédait pas grand-chose, mais cela lui plaisait de pouvoir aider Sasuke. Celui-ci s'approcha en silence de la table avant de regarder ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Il était évident que Naruto n'était pas un homme fortuné. Qu'il avait peu de choses lui appartenant, mais il voulait bien partageait le tout avec lui un inconnu. Il fut touché par tant de gentillesse que ses « amis » ne lui avaient pas offert dans la partie la plus pénible de sa vie.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup…</p>
<p>-Ne t'excuse pas, Naruto.</p>
<p>Sasuke avait interrompu son excuse d'un ton raide, il adoucit sa voix avant de continuer.</p>
<p>-Tu as tant fait pour moi alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.</p>
<p>Cette déclaration fit apparaître une jolie couleur rosée sur les joues du blond qui passa encore une fois une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.</p>
<p>-Je dois aller promener les chiens. C'est mon travail. Tu es le bienvenu ici si tu le souhaites. Sinon assure toi juste de verrouiller la porte avant de partir et de mettre la clé dans le pot de fleur.</p>
<p>Naruto hésita un moment avant d'ajouter.</p>
<p>-Ça me ferait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, mais tu n'es aucunement obligé. Tu peux aussi conserver les vêtements, ils sont devenus trop petits pour moi.</p>
<p>Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour se saisir de la laisse de Kurama. Celui-ci apparut comme une furie se laissant attacher, ils sortirent sans verrouiller dernière eux. Le silence tomba sur l'appartement de Naruto. Le noiraud examina la table une fois de plus avant de s'y diriger et y prendre place. Le blondinet lui avait préparé trois boules de riz avec des feuilles d'algues, une soupe à base de légumes et une tranche de pain. Ce repas modeste fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Sasuke, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois ou une personne avait cuisiné pour lui. Ce repas simple lui remplit l'estomac, mais encore plus son âme en peine. Naruto était assurément un être exceptionnel, il lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait rester sans rien lui demander en échange. Sasuke regarda l'appartement autour de lui. Pour récompenser le blondinet, il se décida à faire le ménage et la lessive. Il avait remarqué un petit pot de change sur le comptoir de la cuisine, celui-ci devait servir pour utiliser la buanderie. Le noiraud ne possédait peut-être pas un sou, mais il pouvait malgré tout aider son hôte. Le jeune homme alla donc prendre un élastique dans la salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux, et il se mit au travail avec le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>Naruto était particulièrement de bonne humeur après avoir quitté son appartement en compagnie de Kurama. Les trois sorties qu'il avait de prévues se déroulèrent aussi bien que d'habitude, son sourire était plus rayonnant et ses clients lui en firent la remarque. Il rougit, mais n'avait pas répondu à leur demande, il était près de 16 h lorsqu'il termina sa dernière marche de la journée. Sa dernière cliente Yamanaka-San, une fleuriste, lui avait offert un bouquet de marguerite avec un petit pourboire. Ordinairement, Naruto aurait mis ce surplus dans ses économies durement acquises. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de commettre une petite folie. En revenant du centre-ville, il s'arrêta dans un magasin de seconde main où il avait été auparavant pour s'habiller. Cette boutique vendait du linge et des chaussures usagées, mais de bonne qualité. Le blond avait bien remarqué à quel point les bottes de Sasuke ne tenait qu'à un fil. La saison froide approchait et il voulait s'assurer qu'il serait bien chaussé. Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu pour choisir la bonne paire pour Sasuke. Il avait pris le temps de remarquer la taille de chaussure du brun. À la boutique, il y avait une vaste sélection, mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider, il n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il entendit le jappement de Kurama. Celui-ci pourrait aisément briser sa laisse pour retourner de lui-même à l'appartement. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer par les employés de la fourrière municipale. Il choisit donc une paire de bottes de style « armée », elle était solide, à peine usée et en plus doublée pour l'hiver. Il ajouta une paire de gants noirs ainsi qu'une écharpe bleue marine, ça ne lui coûta presque rien de plus, la caissière lui fit un rabais. Naruto lui fit un sourire pour la remercier, et sorti par la suite en courant presque pour retourner chez lui, il avait hâte de revoir son visiteur. Il cessa de courir en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, comment il pouvait avoir hâte de revoir un inconnu ? Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Naruto réalisa tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis ce matin était complètement dingue si Tsunade apprenait qu'il avait ramené chez lui un inconnu, elle l'assassinerait probablement.</p>
<p>Par contre, il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas l'impression que Sasuke était un inconnu. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une personne chère qu'il avait perdue voilà des années. Le blond ne pouvait pas justifier rationnellement ce sentiment. Lorsqu'il avait contemplé directement dans les yeux charbons de Sasuke, il avait éprouvé une impression de déjà vue. Ce sentiment l'avait grandement troublé, il remettait la faute sur son rêve. Kurama tira un bon coup sur sa laisse le blond, l'échappa et le chien se mit à courir comme un fou vers la maison. « Je ne suis pas le seul qui a hâte de revoir Sasuke »Le blond sourit légèrement avant de courir dernière son chien pour ne pas le perdre de vue, celui-ci l'attendait sagement sur le pas de la porte de leur immeuble. Naruto ouvrit la porte et Kurama s'empressa de gravir les marches en courant, le blond suivant. Celui-ci eut un doute, peut-être que son invité était déjà parti, peut-être que celui-ci ne voulait pas de sa générosité. Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur, il tenta de la chasser de sa tête et s'avança vers sa porte. Le blond déposa sa main sur la poignée, hésita un instant avant de la tourner. La porte s'ouvrit sans réticence, il pénétra dans l'appartement Kurama déjà à l'intérieur. Le chien courait partout en reniflant l'air, il semblait chercher Sasuke. Avant même que Naruto ait le temps de refermer la porte, Kurama ressortit aussitôt en émettant un jappement bref. Le blondinet hocha la tête en souriant, il cherchait Sasuke c'était évident. Il ôta ses souliers son épais manteau, et il s'avança. Naruto contempla autour de lui ébahi. L'appartement était d'une propreté telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, tout était rangé à sa place, une odeur accueillante d'encens embaumait l'endroit. Son salon avait l'air légèrement plus grand, sa cuisine reluisait de propreté, il s'avança vers sa chambre et poussa la porte. Son lit était convenablement fait, tous les coussins judicieusement placés et son linge bien plié à sa place. Naruto pivota sur lui-même, se demandant où était Sasuke, il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bains. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, donc il l'ouvrit peu à peu encore-là, il en eut le souffle coupé. Sa douche était reluisante, la porte était entièrement transparente, contrairement à d'habitude, et toutes les serviettes étaient bien placées sur les tablettes. Le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo était nickel et les toilettes également, mais que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Il perçut la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt, il s'avança vers l'entrée. Sasuke avait le panier de linge sous le bras, les cheveux remontés sur sa tête, et il était couvert de poussière. Kurama tournoyait autour de lui, laissant des petits jappements de joie se faire entendre.</p>
<p>-Hum…Sasuke ?</p>
<p>- Je me suis permis de faire un peu de ménage pour te remercier.</p>
<p>Naruto observa l'homme face à lui, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas l'embrasser.</p>
<p>-Mais… Mais… Je veux dire, merci. Mais tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça.</p>
<p>-Je le voulais.</p>
<p>Sasuke devança le blond pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il s'installa sur la table et se mit à plier le linge. Il agissait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Le blondinet le regardait bouche-bée jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il possédait quelque chose pour Sasuke et des fleurs à mettre dans l'eau. Naruto alla alors prendre un verre dans la cuisine pour le remplir d'eau et mettre le bouquet de marguerites sur la table. Sasuke lui lança un regard curieux.</p>
<p>-Une de mes clientes est fleuriste, elle m'en a fait cadeau.</p>
<p>Le blond baissa les yeux tout à coup gêné du modeste cadeau sans importance qu'il avait pour le jeune homme face à lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer.</p>
<p>-Tiens moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.</p>
<p>Il lui tendit le sac en papier Sasuke, le regarda surprit avant de tendre la main et s'emparer délicatement du sac. Il déposa celui-ci sur la table pour l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il contenait. Sasuke sortit tout d'abord l'écharpe et les gants les caressant du bout des doigts, et ensuite il saisit les bottes. Il se laissa tomber durement sur la chaise, des grosses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Frappés par cette réaction, Naruto s'avança sans réfléchir vers son nouvel ami, s'agenouilla face à lui et posa une main sur son genou droit.</p>
<p>-Ça va, Sasuke ?</p>
<p>Celui-ci braqua vivement son regard pénétrant comme la nuit vers Naruto, et sans crier garde, il prit le blond dans ses bras.</p>
<p>-Merci… Merci, Naruto.</p>
<p>Le blond se figea un instant avant de lui retourner son accolade, elle était tellement agréable, comme s'il retournait où il devait être. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger, profitant de la chaleur et de la proximité de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jappement les fassent sursauter, ils se séparèrent en rougissant chacun de leurs côtés. Un flottement s'installa pas nécessairement un malaise, mais les deux hommes ne semblaient plus quoi faire. Naruto fut le premier à agir.</p>
<p>-Je vais préparer la gamelle à Kurama. As-tu faim ?</p>
<p>-J'ai pris un peu d'avance cet après-midi. Tu avais un peu de farine et des œufs, je nous ai cuisiné une tarte aux œufs.</p>
<p>Naruto considéra avec surprise cet homme qui avait cuisiné, nettoyé pour lui, pour le remercier. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, ce fut à son tour d'être ému. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, ils sentirent une attraction entre eux qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. Alors Naruto se releva en rougissant se passant une main dans les cheveux en baissant les yeux.</p>
<p>-Merci pour le ménage, mon appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre.</p>
<p>-Merci à toi pour les bottes.</p>
<p>Encore une fois ce flottement comme ci Chronos leur donnait du temps pour agir, faire quelque chose pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui récupéra en premier.</p>
<p>-Tu devrais aller te laver. On pourra déguster ce repas ensuite.</p>
<p>Sasuke hocha la tête maintenant son regard sur ses gants et son l'écharpe continuant à les caresser du bout des doigts. Il ne parvenait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait eue de rencontrer Naruto, peut-être que son rêve représentait un signe qu'il rencontrerait cet homme. Le noiraud se voyait mal dire à Naruto dont il avait rêvé à lui depuis ces deux dernières années, ce serait prendre le risque pour que celui-ci le mettre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul. Non, il garderait cette information pour lui, il le chérirait dans son cœur. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto sortit de sa douche dans un nuage de vapeur. La bouche de Sasuke s'assécha, ses yeux dévorèrent le corps du blond. Le t-shirt ordinaire blanc qui collait à son buste encore humide ne dissimulait rien de ses attributs. Son pantalon ordinaire de coton était porté bas sur ses hanches étroites, laissant apparaître un petit bout de peau bronzé entre le t-shirt et le bord du pantalon. Il était pieds nus, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait un petit air animal. Sasuke dut user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur son hôte et l'embrasser pour être tenu dans ses bras musclés et être pris sans retenue sur le sol. Il secoua sa tête vivement avant de se lever pour préparer la table, la tarte aux œufs était déjà en train de réchauffer au four, il avait aussi préparé des boulettes de riz. Naruto prit place à table regardant Sasuke évoluer dans sa cuisine comme s'il y était depuis toujours. Leurs interactions étaient simples, faciles et il adorait ça. Une fois tout prêt, Sasuke prit place à table face à Naruto.</p>
<p>-Itadakimasu !</p>
<p>Ils mangèrent, discutant légèrement, le blondinet, lui parla avec entrain de son travail ainsi que des chiens et leurs anecdotes. Sasuke se surprit à rire franchement à quelques occasions, cela le troubla car il ne croyait pas être en mesure de le faire à nouveau. Avec le blond, il lui était facile d'oublier ses tracas. Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto insista pour faire la vaisselle pendant que son invité allait sélectionner un film. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sous une couette pour les garder au chaud sur le sofa. Leurs genoux se touchaient, mais n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'y voyait un inconvénient. Ils étaient bien ensemble malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, ils étaient confortablement comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ils écoutèrent le film en silence, Kurama s'était joint à eux pour se blottir contre Sasuke, comme s'il croyait que celui-ci avait toujours froid. Vers la fin de leur visionnage, Naruto regarda Sasuke et son cœur s'arrêta. Celui-ci s'était endormi, son visage pâle éclairé seulement par la lumière de la télévision, était paisible. Si le blond avait été un autre homme, il aurait volé un baiser au jeune endormi sur son divan, mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Au lieu de quoi il éteignit la télévision, seule la petite lumière du four dans la cuisine éclairait la pièce. Naruto se leva sans produire de bruit, prit Sasuke dans ses bras comme une princesse, gardant la couette enroulée autour de lui. Il navigua facilement jusqu'à sa chambre, y déposa délicatement son fardeau dans son lit. Il essaya de le placer le plus loin possible du rebord, car de 1, il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe, et de 2, il voulait avoir un peu de place pour lui. Heureusement, une fois dans le lit, Sasuke s'était enroulée sur lui-même et fit dos à Naruto. Le blond alla se laver les dents, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, son cœur fondit. Kurama, le chien le moins amical qu'il connaissait, s'était couché au pied de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, son chien le regarda s'approcha la bouche ouverte, comme s'il souriait, le blond le flatta doucement sur la tête.</p>
<p>- Tu l'aimes réellement, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>Naruto murmura à son chien dans le noir, celui-ci lui lèche la main. Le blond sourit dans la noirceur puis s'allongea sur le dos aux côtés de Sasuke. La situation était tellement irréelle ce matin, il s'était réveillé à cause de son rêve, pour plus tard tomber pratiquement face-à-face avec l'homme de ses songes. Leur lien s'était faites tellement facilement, même sa relation avec Kiba n'avait pas été aussi simple. En sentant le sommeil s'approcher, il se demanda s'il allait rêver à nouveau de Sasuke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Acharnement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Naruto observait Sasuke perché en hauteur, l'instant d'après, il était à ses côtés sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto. La voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis près de deux ans lui dit.</p>
<p>-Le temps que tu passes pour me courir après ne serait-il pas mieux investi dans ton entraînement, Naruto ?</p>
<p>Il se rapprocha encore plus avant d'ajouter à voix basse.</p>
<p>-Je vais terminer ce que j'avais commencé.</p>
<p>Comme un spectateur, il vit les deux hommes face à face très proche de l'un de l'autre. Mais Sasuke n'était pas lui-même, il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il le vit sortir son épée de son fourreau pour l'attaquer. Le Naruto de son rêve répondit à l'autre homme.</p>
<p>-Comment pourrais-je être Hokage, si je ne suis pas en mesure de sauver mon ami ? »</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Naruto se réveilla en sursaut son souffle erratique comme s'il avait couru. Mais il ne put se lever car dans la nuit, Sasuke avait roulé de son côté pour enrouler ses jambes et ses bras autour du blond. Celui-ci hocha la tête, il déposa délicatement son bras sur l'épaule du noiraud. Il ne comprenait pas son nouveau rêve, il essayait de l'analyser avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son esprit. Ce rêve se déroulait dans la même ère que le rêve qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis ces 2 dernières années. Mais dans celui-ci, un sentiment de trahison, de tristesse, le troublait énormément. Dans son songe, Sasuke avait tenté de le tuer. Pourtant, son lui dans le rêve avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il soupira frustré d'avoir oublié son but. Mais il disait ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre s'il ne pouvait pas sauver Sasuke. Pourquoi donc le rêve avait-il changé ? Pourquoi continuait-il de rêver de Sasuke alors qu'il était avec lui dans son lit ? Naruto était excédé de ne pas comprendre les rêves où même la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Que se passerait-il avec le noiraud qui s'accrochait à lui de tous ses membres ? Allait-il le laisser ? Que représentait-il pour lui ? Le blondinet souffla fortement par le nez pour tenter de se calmer. Il braqua la tête pour voir l'heure 5 h 45, il devait se lever pour aller se préparer pour ses promenades du matin. Avec délicatesse, il réussit à sortir du lit, chercha dans le noir ses vêtements siffla très bas pour appeler Kurama. Celui-ci apparut derrière Sasuke et descendit du lit, ils sortirent de la chambre silencieusement. Naruto alluma seulement la lumière de la cuisine pour ne pas produire trop de bruit, il ne voulait pas réveiller Sasuke. Il avait besoin de temps pour démêler tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Les rêves, l'apparition du noiraud dans sa vie et leur facilité à accepter leur situation. Le blondinet savait qu'il aurait aidé n'importe qui d'autre dans la même situation, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait habituellement pas amené un inconnu chez lui et encore moins partagé son lit. Et Kurama, là-dedans ? Il agissait étrangement avec le beau brun, il était affectueux avec et l'avait même léché. Pourtant, Kiba, qui était un spécialiste des chiens, avait quasiment eu la main arrachée par son chien. Naturo se prépara mécaniquement, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, il s'habilla, appela Kurama et quitta son appartement. Il avait laissé la clef bien en évidence sur la table avec un mot pour expliquer qu'il était parti travailler. Est-ce que Sasuke serait encore là à son retour ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Naruto voulait vraiment qu'il reste. Mais ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé ensemble de toute cette situation. Il était naturellement hors de question qu'il parle de ses rêves à Sasuke. S'il le faisait, il était sûr que celui-ci se sauverait en courant en le traitant de fou à lier. Non, il valait mieux garder tout ça pour lui. Il discuterait avec le brun à son retour, ensuite il aviserait de ce qu'il devait faire selon ce que son invité voulait faire. Peu importe la décision, il n'avait jamais été une personne égoïste et ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fut en route pour recueillir le premier chien, il se sentait déjà mieux dans sa peau.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>« Sasuke observait en contrebas Naruto, celui-ci était entouré de trois autres personnes qu'il remarqua à peine. Il était frustré que le blond n'abandonne pas son envie de le ramener, il voulait tant que celui-ci laisse tomber. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue, cet homme était plus têtu qu'une mule. Alors il se laissa légèrement tomber dans le vide pour apparaître tout près du blond, il déposa sa main gauche sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto. Il se vit s'approcher pour parler à l'oreille du blond.</p>
<p>-Le temps que tu passes pour me courir après ne serait-il pas mieux investi dans ton entraînement, Naruto ?</p>
<p>Il se rapprocha encore plus du blond pour lui dire à voix basse.</p>
<p>-Je vais terminer ce que j'avais commencé.</p>
<p>Comme un spectateur, il vit les deux hommes face à face très proche de l'un de l'autre. Mais Sasuke n'était pas lui-même, il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il se vit sortir son épée de son fourreau pour attaquer le Naruto de son rêve, lui répondit.</p>
<p>-Comment pourrais-je être Hokage, si je ne suis pas en mesure de sauver mon ami ?</p>
<p>Dans son rêve, Sasuke ressentait clairement la douleur du blond, la colère de que son autre lui dégageait, ainsi que son envie réelle de mettre fin au lien qu'il les unissait. »</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke se réveilla en sursauta, cherchant où il était, il fut confus pendant quelques secondes, et remarqua l'odeur. Celle-ci était celle de Naruto, il était incapable de dire en quoi exactement, mais il s'y sentait bien en sécurité. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, il remarqua ensuite que la place à ses côtés était vide et froide, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure 9 h 24. Ainsi le blond devait être parti travailler, que devait-il faire ? Hier, Naruto l'avait invité à rester, mais il n'avait pas spécifié si c'était pour une seule nuit ou plus longtemps. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il s'était endormi devant le film et que Naruto avait dû le porter dans le lit dans ses bras. Il était presque déçu de ne pas avoir été éveillé pour avoir ce souvenir en mémoire, il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et son rêve lui revint en mémoire. C'était la première fois en 2 ans que ce rêve différait, mais pourquoi donc ? Sasuke n'avait pas aimé ce que son autre lui dégageait, il était tellement empli de rage et d'un désir malsain de vengeance. Il pouvait le comprendre jusqu'à un certain point, lui aussi avait une vengeance dans son cœur, mais pas au point où il voudrait tuer Naruto. De plus, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison son autre lui était obnubiler par sa propre vendetta. Dans le songe, il avait même ridiculisé la persistance du blond, son alter ego avait parlé d'entraînement. Il se demandait à quel genre d'exercice il faisait allusion, ça devait être réellement important pour qu'il en parle dans un tel moment. L'autre Naruto lui avait alors répondu qu'il ne pourrait pas être un Hokage, s'il ne pouvait pas sauver un ami. Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu ce mot auparavant. Il décida qu'il irait à la bibliothèque en attendant que son hôte rentre, il devait tenter de trouver ce que ce terme voulait dire. Sasuke sortit donc du lit toujours habillé des vêtements de la veille, il s'accorda le temps de remarquer à quel point Naruto était respectueux. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré. Par conséquent, il fit le lit rassembla les vêtements éparpillés que le blond avait laissé traîner dans la chambre, alla les porter dans le panier de linge sale. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se fit deux toasts avec une petite tasse de thé. Une fois ce repas frugal avalé Sasuke ramassa ce qu'il avait sali en plus de ce que Naruto avait laissé dans l'évier et fit la vaisselle. </p>
<p>Finalement, il remarqua un bout de papier sur la table avec la clef de l'appartement, il attrapa le mémo « Sasuke, j'espère que tu as convenablement dormi. J'ai quelques marches à faire ce matin, je devrais être de retour pour le dîner. À tantôt Naruto » Le noiraud sourit, il possédait la réponse pour aujourd'hui, le blond ne lui demandait pas de partir. Satisfait, il prit la clef et laissa un mémo sur la table. Une fois fait, il alla enfiler ses nouvelles bottes qui lui faisait comme une paire de gants ainsi que sa nouvelle écharpe. Il sortit sur le palier de l'appartement, ferma la porte pour ensuite cacher la clef dans le pot de fleur sur la gauche. Sasuke était heureux pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il savait que même s'il quittait un endroit chaud, il pouvait y revenir après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. C'était un sentiment grisant, naturellement le brun savait que cette situation pouvait être temporaire. Naruto et lui n'avaient pas entretenu de discussion à ce sujet, il ne voulait pas vivre au crochet du blond. Mais il ne savait pas où commencer pour tenter de se trouver un boulot. Il avait terminé ses études, mais il ne possédait aucune expérience de la vie active et était sûr que mettre sur son CV "vend son corps de temps en temps" ne serait pas très bien vu. Sasuke décida que lorsque Naruto serait de retour, il lui parlerait franchement, il éprouvait le besoin de savoir ce que le blond voulait. Lorsqu'il posséderait des réponses claires, Sasuke savait qu'il pourrait à ce moment-là prendre une décision. Il fut satisfait de son raisonnement et se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. Il voulait être de retour à l'appartement à temps pour cuisiner quelque chose à manger pour le blond, il eut alors un sourire imperceptible, un petit objectif faisait toute la différence dans le déroulement de sa journée.</p>
<p>-NARUTO !</p>
<p>Le blond se tourna en attendant la voix familière de Kiba, il était au milieu du parc à chien maintenant un œil sur les six à sa charge. Son ami arriva avec un immense sourire, comme à son habitude quatre chiens le devançaient en jappant à l'unisson. Une fois rendu à la porte, son ami dut retenir d'une poigne de fer sa petite meute le temps qu'il ouvre la porte pour pouvoir la fermer convenablement. Une fois fait, il fit asseoir son gang une fois qu'il fut obéi, il les libéra, il se dirigea ensuite vers Naruto. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond remarqua qu'un autre garçon suivait Kiba tout habillé de noir, un visage pâle, il crut pendant une fraction de seconde que c'était Sasuke.</p>
<p>-Naruto ! Je suis content de te voir.</p>
<p>Kiba, l'agrippa d'un câlin féroce avant de s'éloigner en souriant, il se tourna légèrement pour inciter l'autre homme à avancer.</p>
<p>-Naruto, je te présente Saï. On était amis en primaire, mais il a dû déménager avant le secondaire. Il est de retour en ville depuis à peine 2 semaines.</p>
<p>Le blondinet fut déstabilisé durant quelques secondes, l'homme face à lui ressemblait à Sasuke, mais sans sa beauté. Pas que Saï soit laid loin de là, mais il exhalait quelque chose qui mettait Naruto mal à l'aise. Lorsque Kiba se racla la gorge, il réalisa qu'il dévisageait l'autre homme. Il rougit avant de s'avancer vers celui-ci et lui tendit la main.</p>
<p>-Enchanté, c'est un plaisir de connaître un ami de Kiba.</p>
<p>-Tu avais raison Kiba, il est bandant.</p>
<p>Naruto examina l'autre les yeux ronds sa main toujours tendue, il braqua vivement la tête vers son ami.</p>
<p>-Excuse-le, Naruto, Saï ne semble pas connaître les étiquettes du bien vivre.</p>
<p>Le blondinet laissa retomber sa main, il se détourna des deux hommes pour conserver un œil sur sa meute. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kiba avait parlé de lui avec un autre homme. Et se faire considérer "bandant" par celui-ci le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ami s'approcher après avoir parlé à voix basse avec le nouvel arrivant, il déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, Naruto. Je ne croyais pas qu'il serait aussi… Eh bien direct. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de faire attention à ce qu'il dirait, mais il semblerait que ce soit peine perdue.</p>
<p>Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, il savait bien que Kiba n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal, il examina ainsi son ami en souriant.</p>
<p>-Pas de problème, Kiba.</p>
<p>Par la suite, Saï se rapprocha d'eux doucement, mais ne parla pas, observant en silence les chiens autour d'eux. Le reste du temps Kiba et Naruto parlèrent de tout et de rien séparant les chiens qui tentaient de se bagarrer, où toute autre chose qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés faire. Naruto, durant tout ce temps, pensait à Sasuke un sourire discret quasi-invisible sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait à quel point ça avait été agréable de dormir aux côtés d'une personne et encore plus se réveiller avec dans ses bras. Il était aussi attrayant de savoir qu'il y avait une personne, qu'il l'attendait chez lui, qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans un appartement vide et froid. Naruto remarqua Kurama qui se dirigeait vers eux, la gueule grande ouverte clairement satisfait de sa sortie matinale. Mais toute son attitude changea lorsqu'il fut près de Naruto après avoir remarqué Saï, il gronda méchamment. Tout son poil le long de sa colonne dressée. Kurama s'était placé le dos à Naruto et face à l'autre homme montrant les crocs. L'ami de Kiba ne sembla pas affecté par la réaction du chien, il haussa le regard vers le blond qui s'était tourné vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.</p>
<p>-Il est plaisant, ton chien. Drôle de couleur, non ?</p>
<p>Avant même que Naruto puisse lui répondre, Saï s'était approché de Kurama pour tenter de lui frôler le dessus de la tête, celui-ci lui attaqua la main.</p>
<p>-KURAMA !</p>
<p>Le blond hurla au même moment où la mâchoire puissante se refermait sur la main présentée, l'autre homme hurla de douleur au même instant. Le blond était déjà à genoux entre eux, exigeant de son chien qu'il délaisse la main de l'autre. Kurama écouta, mais sans pour autant arrêter de gronder après l'autre homme, Saï récupéra sa main couverte de sang et on y décelait clairement les traces de crocs. C'était la première fois qu'il attaquait réellement une personne et il eut peur. Que se passerait-il si l'ami de Kiba décidait de porter plainte ? Son chien serait fort probablement euthanasier, il devait trouver un moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il se tourna vers Kiba, qui observait la scène horrifiée. Il n'était pas le seul, tous les autres maîtres et marcheurs présents les regardaient de la même manière. Naruto en fut presque malade.</p>
<p>-Kiba, est-ce que tu peux ramener ma meute ?</p>
<p>Son ami hocha sa tête, le blond se tourna vers Kurama, qui dévisageait toujours Sai enfin il orienta le regard vers celui-ci. Il était encore plus pâle qu'avant.</p>
<p>-Sai suis-moi, je n'habite pas loin, je vais m'occuper de ta blessure.</p>
<p>L'autre homme hocha néanmoins de la tête en acceptant de suivre Naruto, Kurama les suivait, conservant un œil sur Sai. Mais il devait sentir la colère, le désespoir de son maître. Car il resta de son côté relativement loin de l'homme pour ne pas paraître trop menaçant. L'appartement du blond était à environ 10 minutes de marche du parc où ils étaient, mais avec l'adrénaline, ils le firent en 7 minutes. À un certain point, durant leur marche pour aller chez Naruto, celui-ci avait retiré son foulard pour l'enrouler autour de la main blessée de Sai. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches pour parvenir à l'appartement du blond, il mit sa main sur sa poignée, mais celle-ci était fermée. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant le pot de fleurs, il se pencha récupéra sa clef et ouvrir la porte. Il invita Sai à y pénétrer, Kurama suivit Naruto, fit volte-face vers son chien, le visage fermé et du doigt, il lui désigna sa chambre. Son chien sembla hésiter, mais remarquant le regard sévère de son maître, celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi fâché envers lui, donc il se retira de mauvaise foi vers la chambre. Par la suite, Naruto invita Saï à prendre place sur une des chaises de la cuisine avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain où il resta quelques secondes à peine avant de réapparaître avec une trousse de premiers soins. Le blond saisit une chaise et s'installa tout près de Saï, il prit la main blessée dans la sienne pour regarder de plus près les dommages occasionnés par Kurama. Celui-ci avait percé la peau à trois endroits, le sang continuait à couler et son cœur tomba dans ses talons. L'homme face à lui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parc, mais si jamais il portait plainte, Naruto perdrait Kurama.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, Sai. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris à t'attaquer. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens en général, mais il n'a jamais attaqué physiquement quelqu'un avant.</p>
<p>Le blond parla d'une voix ténue en sortant les choses qu'il aurait besoin pour nettoyer et soigner la main dans la sienne.</p>
<p>-Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente.</p>
<p>Naruto n'aima pas du tout le ton utilisé par l'homme face à lui. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se mettre au travail sur la main blessée. Il nettoya du mieux qu'il put les plaies pour par la suite sortir des pansements qui serviraient de point de rapprochement pour permettre de fermer les plaies occasionnées par Kurama. Il travailla en silence, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait en tentant d'ignorer le regard de l'autre sur lui, il savait que celui-ci le dévisageait. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se releva de sa chaise, ramassa les papiers souillés et toutes les choses utilisées pour les jeter à la poubelle.</p>
<p>-Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé.</p>
<p>Sai, s'était approché de Naruto beaucoup trop proche à son goût, il était mal à l'aise que l'autre homme entre ainsi dans son espace vital. Celui-ci déposa une main sur sa joue, son autre main se mit sur ses hanches, et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond resta immobile, choqué de la tournure des événements avant de se reculer précipitamment entrant en contact avec la chaise derrière lui.</p>
<p>-Hé ! On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça sans demander la permission !</p>
<p>Ce fut tout ce qui vint à la tête de Naruto, son premier baiser volé par un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et qu'il ne lui inspirait définitivement pas confiance. Avant que celui-ci puisse répondre au blondinet, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas, Akamaru le chien de Kiba apparu, suivi de près par son maître.</p>
<p>-Sai, Naruto !</p>
<p>Akamaru disparu du salon-cuisine pour se diriger vers la chambre de Naruto, sûrement pour aller s'assurer que son ami se portait bien. Le chien de Kiba était un des rares que Kumara appréciait, Naruto en fut soulagé et encore plus de l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>-Sai, comment-va ta main ?</p>
<p>La voix inquiète de Kiba ramena Naruto dans le présent, il se tourna vers son ami. Les deux savaient pertinemment que Kurama était dans le tort et que les choses pouvaient dégénérer rapidement.</p>
<p>-Hmm, Naruto a effectué du bon boulot. Je lui ai dit qu'on trouverait bien un terrain d'entente, n'est-ce pas Na-ru-to ?</p>
<p>Encore une fois, ce ton de voix ne lui inspirait rien de bon, il regarda Kiba qui ne semblait pas percevoir le malaise qui le regardait avec espoir.</p>
<p>-Ou… Oui, bien sûr. Voulez-vous du thé ?</p>
<p>Sans attendre leurs réponses, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre l'eau à bouillir, il devait se garder occupé sinon il se mettrait à hurler. Une fois l'eau prête, il la versa dans la théière, puis la déposa sur la table avec trois tasses. Kiba s'installa près de Sai Naruto, prit place face à son ami, ils se servirent l'un après l'autre. Kiba meublait le silence en parlant de tout et de rien tentant de faire en sorte que ses deux amis participent, mais sans grand succès.</p>
<p>Sasuke sortit de la bibliothèque quelque peu frustré, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé au sujet du terme « hokage » que le Naruto avait utilisé dans son rêve. Mais en même temps, il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas un mot que son subconscient avait créé. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant malgré la fraîcheur de l'air qui annonçait la venue de l'hiver sous peu, le soleil était encore présent et il était heureux. Il possédait un endroit où rentrer avec une personne qu'il appréciait grandement. Il observa l'heure sur un tableau publicitaire, il vit qu'il était 11 : 15 donc Naruto serait de retour bientôt. Il accéléra le pas sans même s'en rendre, il avait même un petit sourire sur son visage habituellement neutre. Il vit l'immeuble et accéléra davantage le pas, il voulait préparer une soupe avec le peu de légumes qui restait chez Naruto. Celui-ci serait content d'avoir quelque chose de chaud à se mettre sous la dent à son retour du travail. Une fois en bas de l'appartement, il ouvrit la porte avec entrain pour monter les marches deux à deux, une fois sur le palier, il se pencha vers le pot de fleur et fonça les sourcils, la clé n'était plus là. Il remarqua alors quelques gouttes de sang par terre, son cœur tressauta dans sa poitrine, et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en catastrophe.</p>
<p>-Naruto !</p>
<p>Il enleva ses bottes en un temps record en s'avançant à toute allure dans l'appartement, il se tourna vers la cuisine et tout s'arrêta autour de lui, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Assis à la table avec Naruto était le dernier homme qui l'avait engagé pour le baiser, en échange d'un toit pour la nuit de la nourriture et un peu de monnaie. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers Sasuke, son regard s'illumina d'une lumière méchante, le noiraud fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre avant d'entrer en contact avec le mur du couloir.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ?</p>
<p>Naruto s'était levé de la table, inquiet devant la réaction de son beau brun, celui-ci avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il semblait être sur le point de perdre connaissance comme s'il avait aperçu un fantôme.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ? C'est le nom qu'il t'a donné ? Moi, il m'a dit s'appeler Obito.</p>
<p>La tête du blond se tourna brusquement vers Saï, un sourcil levé de confusion.</p>
<p>-Obito ? Tu connais Sasuke ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Sai.</p>
<p>La colère commençait à se faire sentir dans la voix habituellement posée du blondinet.</p>
<p>-Eh bien quoi ? J'ai fait comme toi, je l'ai payé pour le baiser. C'est une pute, quoi !</p>
<p>Naruto braqua son regard confus vers Sasuke, celui-ci était encore plus blanc, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le blondinet ne comprenait absolument rien de quoi Sai faisait allusion, mais il semblerait que Sasuke lui sache. Tout à coup, le noiraud bondit sur ses pieds Naruto dû reculer et s'emmêla les pieds avant de tomber sur les fesses. Kurama choisit ce moment exact pour réapparaître, il s'élança vers Sasuke, celui-ci avait déjà enfilé ses bottes et ouvert la porte. Le noiraud s'élança dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière, Kurama sur les talons. Naruto s'était relevé en vitesse, mais pas assez vite pour bloquer la sortie de Sasuke, suivi de près de Kurama.</p>
<p>-SASUKE ! KURAMA !</p>
<p>Il allait s'élancer à leur poursuite lorsque la main de Saï attrapa, son poignet le serrant fortement.</p>
<p>-Laisse-le partir, on doit discuter, seuls.</p>
<p>Il orienta son regard glacial vers Kiba, celui-ci sembla retissant, mais appela Akamaru pour se diriger vers la porte. Il regarda Naruto une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui.</p>
<p>-Maintenant parlons dédommagement, Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Déchirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke avait couru infatigablement sans regarder derrière lui durant un long moment, il ne parvenait pas à croire que son dernier « client » était apparu chez Naruto. La honte totale ! Comment pourrait-il observer le blond dans les yeux après ça ? Naruto avait survécu en faisant appel à toutes les connaissances à sa portée pour se trouver un petit travail, il était débrouillard. Sasuke lui avait vendu son corps comme une vulgaire pute. L'Uchiha réalisa que s'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé par son propre malheur, il aurait pu essayer de réellement faire quelque chose de sa vie comme le blond. Non, au lieu de cela, il s'était servi de son corps. Il s'arrêta de courir le cœur au bord des lèvres, le noiraud redressa son regard pour tenter de déterminer exactement où il était. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout où il était, il assuma qu'il avait dû courir beaucoup plus loin qu'il avait cru. Il réalisa qu'il était dans les vieux quartiers miséreux, presque tout autour de lui était dans un stade d'abandon, des ordures étaient un peu partout dans les rues et sur les trottoirs. Des voitures abandonnées dont tout ce qui restait étaient leurs armatures de métal. En second lieu, Sasuke remarqua sortir du lot un groupe de cinq hommes attroupés autour d'une poubelle en métal dans laquelle un feu avait été allumé. Ceux-ci regardaient attentivement l'Uchiha en s'entretenant à voix basse, finalement à deux des cinq hommes s'approchèrent de lui. Sasuke lutta contre son envie de se détourner pour se remettre à courir, il était capable de se défendre après tout.</p>
<p>-T'u fa's ic'ite ?</p>
<p>Sasuke considéra attentivement l'homme qui avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il secoua discrètement la tête au lieu de répondre. Alors le deuxième homme l'attrapa durement par le col de son manteau pour l'attirer brutalement vers son visage. Il lui manquait quelques dents et son haleine fétide lui donna la nausée.</p>
<p>-Y t'a p'sé un qu'stin !</p>
<p>Mais le noiraud ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Alors il tenta de se dégager sans succès, un troisième s'approcha. Celui-ci l'empoigna à son tour le col de Sasuke pour l'attirer à lui. Ensuite, il arma son poing massif et frappa le noiraud directement sur le nez. L'Uchiha sentit son nez se casser net avant que le sang ne se mettre à couler le long de son visage. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager sans succès. Au moment où l'homme allait le frapper à nouveau, il perçut un grognement suivi d'un aboiement menaçant. Un tourbillon de fourrure rousse apparut instantanément et sauta prestement sur le bras de l'homme qui tenait Sasuke et le mordit vigoureusement. L'homme hurla de douleur en lâchant le noiraud qui tomba rudement sur ses fesses, il cligna des yeux surpris.</p>
<p>-Kurama ?</p>
<p>Le chien s'était positionné devant lui, grondant férocement montrant les crocs, son poil hérissé le long de sa colonne. Les hommes s'éloignèrent vivement, gardant leurs regards posés sur le chien une fois assez loin, ils se mirent à courir. Sasuke se releva prestement pour s'approcher de Kurama, il se pencha vers le chien de Naruto pour lui flatter la tête.</p>
<p>-Mais que fais-tu ici ?</p>
<p>Le chien se rapprocha encore plus de lui pour lui lécher le visage, la gueule entrouverte, il le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.</p>
<p>-Naruto va assurément être inquiet si tu disparais ainsi.</p>
<p>Le chien aboya en continuant de l'observa étrangement, comme si sa phrase était totalement absurde. Sasuke hocha la tête calmement totalement découragée, il ne voulait pas argumenter avec Kurama. Il s'essuya le visage du mieux qu'il put, il avait commencé à neiger abondamment, et il devait se trouver un endroit pour dormir. Sasuke trouverait un moyen de renvoyer discrètement Kurama à son maître, il était hors de question pour lui de faire face au regard du blond. Il ne voulait pas y voir la déception et le dégoût qu'il y verrait assurément. Alors il se mit en quête d'un endroit à l'abri du froid et de la neige, dire que ce matin, il s'était dit que c'était agréable de posséder un endroit où retourner. Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé que son passé viendrait le hanter jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto, celui-ci était se faisait certainement du souci pour Kurama. Mais l'homme aux cheveux de jais savait parfaitement bien que le blond était profondément dégoûté de lui et il ne voudrait plus de lui. Au bout d'environ une heure, il remarqua une cabane rudimentaire dans le fond d'une cour d'une maison abandonnée. Il observa un long moment les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent, qu'il pouvait entrer dans la cabane en bois sans être vu. Kurama le suivait au pas gardant un œil vigilant sur lui Sasuke se demandait bien pourquoi le chien de Naruto avait décidé de le suivre. Non pas qu'il n'était pas ravi au contraire, Kurama l'avait définitivement aidé à faire fuir les hommes qui l'avaient agressé, mais il savait aussi que pour le blond, son chien-renard était un être important dans sa vie. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la voie était libre. Il s'engagea rapidement dans la cour et courut jusqu'à la maison exiguë au fond de la cour. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à ouvrir la vieille porte, le chien le suivit de près, il referma prudemment derrière eux du mieux qu'il put. En regardant discrètement entre l'ouverture de la porte, il vit distinctement que la neige tombait un peu plus fort camouflant ainsi leurs traces de pas. Il se dit qu'il devait être environ 15 h, et pourtant la noirceur arrivait plus rapidement que Sasuke avait prévu. L'Uchiha n'avait aucune collation avec lui, le peu de monnaie qu'il lui restait était dans son autre pantalon chez Naruto. Il se dit qu'il attendrait un peu pour s'installer. Ensuite, il essayerait de se procurer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ainsi que pour Kurama. L'endroit semblait être une veille remise à outils, pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour les héberger pour le moment. Sasuke remarqua un bout de tissu qui dépassait d'une boîte de carton qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il tira dessus et fut agréablement surpris d'apercevoir une ancienne couverture de laine trouée de partout, elle empestait l'humidité, mais serait parfaite pour le protéger de l'humidité et du froid. Le noiraud saisit la boîte de carton, l'aplatir avec ses pieds une fois satisfait, il s'assit confortablement dessus. Au moins il ne se gèlerait pas les fesses, il empoigna la couverture pour se draper dedans avant d'inviter Kurama à le rejoindre. Le canin n'hésita pas avant de s'installer à ses côtés et poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sasuke.</p>
<p>- Tu es assurément un chien spécial, Kurama.</p>
<p>Sasuke s'était exprimé sincèrement d'une voix à peine audible, un murmure respectueux en flattant délicatement la tête du chien. L'avoir avec lui le rendait heureux mais triste aussi. Kurama représentait symboliquement Naruto et Sasuke ne savait pas comment il ne pourrait faire face à celui-ci de nouveau. L'Uchiha savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait fait était écœurant. C'était la raison majeure pour laquelle il n'avait pas visité ni son père ni son frère en prison. Cette décision lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas leur accroître un poids de plus. C'était décidé demain matin, il ramènerait Karuma chez Naruto. Il n'aurait pas besoin de monter tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de faire était d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Ainsi, il laisserait passer Kurama et il saurait quoi faire pour le reste. Une autre décision qui lui tordait le cœur, mais encore là, c'était la meilleure solution pour Naruto, ensuite il changerait de ville. Autant qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa famille, autant qu'il ne pouvait pas ne rester ici. Pas où le blond serait, ça lui ferait trop mal. Le chien leva la tête pour le regarder comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Sasuke éprouva quasiment l'nette impression qu'il le jugeait de fuir au lieu d'affronter ouvertement la situation. Il secoua la tête franchement, comme si un chien pouvait raisonner ainsi, il roulait des yeux énervés contre lui-même. Le noiraud remarqua que la lumière déclinait brusquement son estomac grondait son mécontentement d'être vide, et malheureusement, il ne possédait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Tout compte fait, il décida que ça devrait attendre le lendemain. L'important était qu'il était à l'abri des intempéries et relativement en sécurité, surtout avec Kurama à ses côtés. Alors Sasuke prit la décision de tenter de dormir, il devait l'admettre volontiers, il n'était plus aussi en forme qu'auparavant, et sa course effrénée l'avait épuisé. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, la chaleur que dégageait Kurama était rassurante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit paisiblement sous le regard vigilant du chien roux.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke semblait survoler la scène cette fois-ci. Naruto et lui étaient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'auparavant, les deux étaient au sommet de deux statues gigantesques séparées par une magistrale chute d'eau.</p>
<p>-SASUKE !</p>
<p>-Yo… Usuratonkachi</p>
<p>-Tu as voulu combattre à mes côtés la dernière fois au Village, non ?</p>
<p>Tout à coup, Naruto se fit empoigner à son tour par Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit debout en tenant Naruto à bout de bras avec une force surhumaine. Par la suite, il le frappa fortement à l'estomac, le blond cracha du sang avant d'être propulsé au loin pour tomber dans l'eau immobile.</p>
<p>Lorsque Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, le côté gauche de son visage semble être littéralement couvert d'un drôle de tatouage, et son œil gauche était entièrement noir.</p>
<p>-Qu'y a-t-il… Sasuke ?</p>
<p>-Peu importe ce qui m'arrive, en quoi cela te concerne ?</p>
<p>La réponse surprit désagréablement le blond, en plus de le blesser, il semblait avoir perdu sa langue quelques instants, alors Sasuke poursuivit son discours succinct.</p>
<p>-J'ai terminé de gaspiller mon temps avec vous les gens de la Feuille. Retourne immédiatement au Village.</p>
<p>Cette déclaration sembla à encore plus choqué Naruto. Séparés par la rivière chacun sur la tête d'une des statues. Le blond était si triste qu'il en tremblât, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il se fâcha vis-à-vis de son ami, il accomplit un saut qu'un être humain normal ne devrait pas être en mesure de faire en criant rageusement.</p>
<p>-Comment oses-tu traiter injustement tes...</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, un instant paniqué avant de se souvenir ou il était. Kurama était toujours à ses côtés, l'observant. Il avait encore rêvé mais son songe était différent cette fois-ci mais il était trop épuisé pour y réfléchir. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto regardait mal à l'aise Saï qui c'était de nouveau approcher dans son espace. Il avait voulu dire à Kiba de rester, mais il se doutait que s'il faisait son difficile, Saï porte plainte et Naruto perdrait Kurama.</p>
<p>-Ainsi, Sasuke n'est pas ta pute ? À observer ta réaction, ça semble évident.</p>
<p>Le blondinet serra les poings, il détestait que ce brun fade parle ainsi de Sasuke, il était hors de question que Naruto le juge. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre, au contraire, il voulait encore plus l'aider. L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de lui jusqu'à avoir ses lèvres près de son oreille pour lui murmurer.</p>
<p>-Tu es encore vierge, pas vrai ?</p>
<p>Naruto tenta de se dégager, il voulait partir à la cherche de Sasuke et Kurama. Que son chien ait décidé, seul de suivre son noiraud voulait tout dire pour Naruto.</p>
<p>-Ne résiste pas, je le vois bien à la manière dont tu rougis. Voici mon offre, tu me donnes ta virginité, et en échange, je ne porte pas plainte contre ton chien.</p>
<p>Saï le lâcha pour reculer de quelques pas afin de l'observer, un petit rictus satisfait peint sur son visage. Naruto n'était pas un homme coléreux, il ne s'était jamais battu, mais là ici et maintenant il voulait brutaliser l'homme face à lui. Mais il se contrôla, il savait qu'il serait perdant dans cette histoire. En revanche, il ne voulait absolument pas donner sa virginité à un homme comme Saï. Il était persuadé que celui-ci ne s'occuperait pas de son plaisir, mais seulement du sien, et puis même rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée.</p>
<p>-Je te laisse la journée pour y réfléchir, je te contacte demain pour avoir ma réponse.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme passa près de Naruto, lui passa une main sur les fesses en les tâtant avant de quitter l'appartement du blond en ricanant. La bile monta dans la gorge du blondinet, il ravala le tout, puis alla avaler un grand verre d'eau. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devrait se mettre immédiatement à la recherche de Sasuke et Kurama. Par contre, il ne voulait pas tomber sur Saï de nouveau, il se décida à attendre un peu. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kiba pouvait être ami avec une personne aussi infecte que ça.</p>
<p>Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte, enfila ses bottes, son manteau et son foulard en un temps record. Il dévala les escaliers, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il avait neigé durement. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas quelle direction ses deux fugueurs avaient pris, il choisit alors au hasard et prit la direction du YMCA avec un peu de chance Sasuke y serait. Étrangement, le fait que Kurama soit avec lui le rendait un peu moins anxieux, il savait que son chien le protégerait envers et contre tout. Son estomac gronda, il réalisa qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin. Naruto ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour s'arrêter manger quelque part de toute façon, son argent était resté chez lui.</p>
<p> Oh ! Il réalisa qu'il était parti si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte de son appartement. C'était trop tard maintenant pour retourner sur ses pas, l'important était de retrouver les deux personnes importantes pour lui avant la nuit. Naruto aperçut l'heure sur un autobus de la ville qui passait 14 h 24. Eh merde ! Il avait deux promenades à faire à 15 h, le blond ne pensait pas avoir le temps de les faire il devrait trouver une cabine téléphonique et appeler Kiba. Naruto n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un portable, il réalisait bien qu'il devait être le seul Tokyotes à ne pas en posséder un. Que ferait-il si Kiba ne pouvait pas le remplacer ? Le blond ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ces contrats-là, il soupira déçu de la tournure des événements. Pas qu'il blâmait Sasuke, celui-ci ne voulait certainement pas que Naruto apprenne ce qu'il faisait pour survivre, mais jamais le blond ne l'aurait jugé pour ça. Il avait un peu de chagrin de savoir que Sasuke pouvait croire qu'il réagirait négativement de savoir ça, mais en même temps, ils se connaissaient si peu. Il se demanda s'il allait chez Kiba, son ami serait là, mais décida de saisir sa chance, Akamaru pourrait l'aider à retrouver rapidement Kurama et Sasuke. En aucun cas Naruto n'aurait cru que son chien le quitterait ainsi pour accompagner une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, il concevait la réaction de son chien et une partie de lui était soulagé de le savoir avec Sasuke car il le protégerait, il en était persuadé.</p>
<p> Naruto était arrivé au YMCA, il avait regardé partout autour de lui en route et malheureusement, il n'avait vu aucun signe des deux disparus. Le blondinet se décida à se rendre chez Kiba avec de la chance, il ne croiserait pas Saï et son ami serait déjà imparti. Pour gagner du temps, il se mit à courir un peu, la neige commençait à tomber de nouvelle plus épaisse. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke et Kurama passe la nuit dehors. Il se devait de faire comprendre au noiraud que peu importe ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, il ne le jugeait pas. Naruto voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que sans comprendre pourquoi il éprouvait l'impression que c'était là où il devait être.</p>
<p>Il devrait aussi réfléchir à son problème avec Saï, il ne voulait réellement pas perdre son chien, mais à quel prix ? Il avait toujours cru que lorsqu'il perdrait sa virginité, ce serait avec une personne qu'il aimait, et non pas à un homme qui lui faisait du chantage et par-dessus tout lui répugnait. Naruto se demanda s'il devait en parler à Kiba, il balaya l'idée du revers de la main, non il ne mêlerait pas son ami à toute cette merde. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la maison de Kiba, il remarqua l'heure 14 : 42, eh merde ! Ses rendez-vous, il ne pouvait pas demander tant de choses à Kiba, le remplacer en plus de lui prêter son chien, il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'arrêta près de la maison de son ami, observant la porte, il secoua la tête. Non, il irait honorer ses contrats, ensuite il demanderait à Kiba s'il pouvait emprunter Akamaru. Cette décision prise, il tourna le dos à la maison pour se remettre en marche.</p>
<p>-Naruto ! Attends !</p>
<p>La voix de Kiba le surprit, il n'avait pas perçu la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il se tourna. Son ami sortait de la cour adjacente à sa demeure, celui-ci s'approcha vivement, Akamaru sur les talons.</p>
<p>-Tu n'as pas retrouvé Kurama ? Ni ton… Nouvel ami ?</p>
<p>L'hésitation dans la voix de Kiba énerva Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter.</p>
<p>-Non ce n'est pas ma pute ! Il a perdu connaissance hier lorsque je lui suis rentré dedans et je l'ai ramené chez moi pour le nourrir ! Il n'a que la peau sur les os !</p>
<p>Sa réponse brutale fit reculer son ami d'un pas, Akamaru gémit la queue entre ses pattes arrière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais entendu Naruto élever la voix. Celui-ci remarqua leur réaction et se sentit immédiatement coupable de s'être emporté envers son ami. Inconsciemment, il le blâmait d'avoir amené Saï dans sa vie, il détestait cet homme.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé Kiba, je suis anxieux pour Sasuke et Kurama. Il neige, il va faire encore plus froid ce soir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas faire mes contrats, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.</p>
<p>Kiba lui concéda un sourire compatissant.</p>
<p>-Pas de problème. Après nos engagements, Akamaru et moi nous t'aiderons à les retrouver.</p>
<p>Naruto eut une fois de plus honte d'avoir été impoli envers son ami, mais il accepta avec joie sa proposition. Il lui serait beaucoup plus facile avec l'aide de Kiba, qui connaissait le plein potentiel d'Akamaru. Ainsi, ce fut avec le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers ses prochains clients. Kiba et lui se donnèrent rendez-vous au parc à chien après avoir récupéré leurs meutes respectives. Le blondinet ne parlerait pas de Sai. Il espérait que Kiba ferait pareil, car pour le moment, il voulait oublier l'autre homme et focuser sur ce qui était le plus important. Ils se rattrapèrent au parc 45 minutes plus tard chacun leur meute en main selon leur contrat, ils se devaient de rester au minimum 30 minutes au parc. Habituellement, Naruto restait toujours beaucoup plus longtemps, tant, il avait le temps entre chaque sortie, car il était important pour lui que les chiens puissent faire le plus d'exercices possible. Mais aujourd'hui, ça serait différent, il avait pris soin d'aviser sa clientèle qui avait été très compréhensive de la situation. Lorsque les premières 30 minutes furent passées, Naruto retourna les chiens chez leurs maîtres et alla chercher sa dernière sortie de la journée. </p>
<p>Bizarrement, les chiens étaient tous beaucoup plus calmes qu'à l'habitude, ils semblaient ressentir le malaise du blond et tentait ainsi de l'apaiser. Finalement, ils eurent tout terminé vers 16 heures, Kiba réussit à le convaincre de s'accorder le temps de venir avaler un repas hâtif chez lui. Ils mangèrent debout près du comptoir des sandwichs que la mère de Kiba leur avait préparés ainsi qu'un thermos de soupe maison pour plus tard. Ce fut donc vers 17 h que Kiba et Akamaru suivirent Naruto dans la neige fraîchement tombée et qui continuait à tomber mollement. Cette neige alarmait le blond, il avait peur que Sasuke ait froid, où qu'il souffre d'engelures, et si Akamaru était incapable de recouvrer sa trace ?</p>
<p>-YO! Naruto !</p>
<p>Le cri de Kiba le sortit de ses pensées moroses, il haussa le regard surpris.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?</p>
<p>-Eh bien, je t'ai appelé 3 fois normalement, mais tu ne me répondais pas donc….</p>
<p>Naruto rougit et passait sa main dans ses cheveux tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux ou embarrassé.</p>
<p>-Je te demandais si tu possédais quelque chose à ton ami chez toi qui a son odeur.</p>
<p>Le blond réfléchit à toute allure, le linge qu'il portait la veille avait été lavé. « Hier ? J'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé voilà des années » Son lit, les draps ainsi que la taie d'oreiller n'avaient pas été lavés. Ils se dirigèrent brusquement vers l'immeuble où loger Naruto. Le blond laissa son ami en bas et monta à la hâte les marches deux par deux, il ouvrit sa porte, attrapa immédiatement ses clefs puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, le lit était fait, Sasuke l'avait fait. Naruto, s'avança doucement pour s'asseoir sur son lit et s'allongea où le brun avait dormi la veille. Les splendides yeux bleus se voilèrent de larmes, il éprouvait réellement l'impression que c'était sa dernière chance de sauver Sasuke. Bizarrement, tout son être avait cette impression, comme s'il n'était pas en mesure de garder le noiraud près de lui, aucune autre chance leur seraient accordée. Si on lui avait demandé d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait en mesure de le faire instinctivement, Naruto savait que tout était lié à ses rêves. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes attrapa la taie d'oreiller utiliser par le brun, sauta en bas de son lit pour repartir vers la sortie. Cette fois-ci, il ferma la porte et dévala les escaliers en un temps record. Kiba et Akamaru l'attendaient patiemment à l'entrée de son immeuble à l'extérieur le vent et la neige avaient prit de l'importance.</p>
<p>-Eh bien, Naru. On va avoir droit à notre première tempête de neige de l'année.</p>
<p>Le blond ne répliqua pas, mais hocha la tête, il tendit la taie à Kiba qui l'offrit immédiatement à Akamaru. Le grand chien blanc s'octroya le temps de bien la respirer, ensuite il aboya pour se mettre en route, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assuré que les deux humains le suivaient bien. Une fois sûr, il se remit à courir aboyant de temps en temps semblant appelé Kurama. Naruto faisait entièrement confiance au talent de traqueur du chien de son ami, il s'élança donc dans la nuit, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. L'importance de l'amitié</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto commençait à décourager, il semblerait qu'Akamaru ait perdu la trace de Sasuke. Ils étaient singulièrement plus loin qu'il avait pensé initialement se rendre, le blond n'aurait pas cru que le noiraud se serait autant éloigné. L'unique pensée qui le rassurait était de savoir que Kurama était avec lui, l'Uzumaki savait que son chien le protégerait si nécessaire. Kiba marchait à ses côtés en silence depuis un long moment, la tête baissée semblant perdu dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, Naruto.</p>
<p>Le blond s'arrêta afin de saisir le bras de son ami de longue date, l'obligeant à faire de même.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Kiba ?</p>
<p>Le jeune homme se détourna une fois de plus de lui pour regarder Akamaru qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et qui semblait les observer.</p>
<p>-Si je n'avais pas amené Sai, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'ai cru bien faire, mais en fin de compte j'ai tout fait foirer.</p>
<p>Naruto secoua vivement la tête, même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir.</p>
<p>-Non, Kiba. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu faire de mal. Je ne suis pas fâché.</p>
<p>Son ami se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, il semblait vouloir s'assurer que le blondinet dise la vérité. Naruto lui retourna son regard, sa colère de ce matin avait entièrement disparu, il savait bien que Kiba n'avait pas voulu mal faire.</p>
<p>-Je voulais uniquement te faire rencontrer un autre gay, en espérant que ça clique entre vous.</p>
<p>Il rougit et abaissa son regard embarrassé, mais Kiba ne voulait plus que Naruto soit si seul. Naturo considéra son ami surpris qu'il ait pensé à lui. Il en fut touché, il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son ami lui retourna son câlin en double soulagé de savoir que Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, alors il osa poser la question qu'il avait sur la langue depuis ce midi.</p>
<p>-Que voulait Sai ce midi ? Lorsqu'il m'a pratiquement jeté hors de ton appartement ?</p>
<p>Naruto devient rigide entre ses bras, puis se dégagea pour se remettre à marcher suivant de nouveau Akamaru qui s'était remis en route. Kiba resta un instant immobile surpris par la réaction de son ami, mais n'insista pas. Connaissant le blond, il lui parlerait lorsqu'il le voudrait, pas avant. Le jeune homme décida qu'il aurait une petite discussion avec Sai quand même, il n'avait pas apprécié son attitude chez Naruto, surtout envers son invité. Tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent lui enleva sa capuche, le vent s'était levé et la température avait encore chuté. La visibilité était presque nulle, la neige continuait à tomber sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il espérait retrouverait Sasuke bientôt car il ne sentait plus ses pieds qui étaient gelés. Ils étaient à présent vraiment loin de leur point de départ s'il ne se trompait pas, ils étaient dans un des quartiers miséreux de la ville. Kiba savait que si Akamaru les avait guidés jusqu'ici, c'est que Sasuke et Kurama devaient être dans les environs, il n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de son chien.</p>
<p>-KIBA !</p>
<p>Le cri de Naruto, le sorti de sa rêverie Akamaru, s'était mis à courir en aboyant tournant sur lui-même pour s'assurer qu'ils le suivaient de nouveau. Le blondinet s'était déjà élancé à sa poursuite sans attendre de voir si son ami le suivait, il ne devait pas égarer le chien. Celui-ci était parti comme une fusée après s'être assuré qu'un des humains le suivait, Naruto courrait aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait réellement de Sasuke et Kurama, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas ça. L'Uzumaki eut l'impression de courir durant des heures avec la neige qui rendait la visibilité quasi nulle, il ne savait pas s'il avançait où s'il faisait du surplace. Le blondinet ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour s'assurer si Kiba le suivait, il ne voulait pas perdre le chien blanc dans la tempête et encore-là, c'était à cause de ses jappements fréquents qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa trace dans ce blizzard. Enfin, Akamaru s'arrêta devant une maison délabrée complètement délabrée, il semblait attendre patiemment Naruto lorsqu'il le jugea assez près, il s'élança dans la cour Naruto sur ses talons, son souffle lui brûlait les poumons, il ne sentait plus ses pieds depuis des heures la même chose pour ses mains, et il était persuadé qu'il devait avoir perdu ses oreilles. Puis il vit une cabane rudimentaire, ensuite il perçut par-dessus le rugissement du vent, le jappement caractéristique de Kurama, il s'avança dans la neige qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet avec l'énergie du désespoir. La porte de la cabane était entrouverte, il remarqua immédiatement que la neige s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur. Il dut pousser de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir assez l'ouvrit et entrer l'image face à lui, le fit émettre un cri de détresse. La neige avait partiellement recouvert Sasuke, le visage de celui-ci était presque bleu à cause du froid, il remarqua par la suite Kurama émergé de sous la neige.</p>
<p>-Kumara ! Tu… Tu l'as gardé au chaud.</p>
<p>Un faible jappement lui répondit, il entreprit alors de retirer la neige qui les recouvrait, une deuxième paire de mains se joignirent aux siennes. Kiba était là, Naruto avait presque oublié son ami dans sa panique.</p>
<p>-Ma mère va arriver !</p>
<p>Kiba l'informa tout en continuant de creuser sans relâche finalement, ils eurent assez retiré de neige pour tirer Sasuke à eux, celui-ci, émit un léger gémissement. Naruto le prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec une jeune mariée et se dirigea vers la rue. Lentement alourdi par son fardeau ainsi que la neige qui ne cessait de tomber une fois rendu à la rue, il souffla.</p>
<p>-Donne-lui de la soupe Naruto, ça va le réchauffer.</p>
<p>Kiba était à ses côtés Kurama dans ses bras dans une autre situation, le blond aurait ri son chien était presque aussi grand que son ami. Le blond s'accroupit et tenta maladroitement d'attraper son sac à dos sans avoir à déposer Sasuke après quelques tentatives, il réussit et attrapa le thermos. Maladroitement, il parvint à ouvrir le couvercle, il regarda inquiet le visage de l'homme dans ses bras.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?</p>
<p>Il tapota délicatement ses joues, le brun émis un grognement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, alors Naruto tenta de lui ouvrit la bouche sans succès. Alors il se décida à y aller plus directement, il se versa la souple d'une chaleur réconfortante dans la bouche, puis se pencha vers Sasuke pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, utilisant sa langue pour entrouvrir la douche du noiraud une fois réussi, il laissa la soupe glisser doucement dans la douche de l'autre. Sasuke avala la soupe plus par réflexe que consciemment Naruto s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait était le réchauffer un peu. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la soupe ait été entièrement avalée, il recommença ainsi qu'un troisième. Un klaxon de voiture le fit sursauter, il leva les yeux pour apercevoir le camion de la mère à Kiba tout juste stationné à leurs côtés. Il se releva difficilement, son ami avait déjà pris place à l'arrière avec les deux chiens laissant la place avant à Naruto. Tsume avait mis le chauffage dans l'habitacle au maximum, le contraste avec l'extérieur le fit tousser, mais il était ravi de la chaleur, ça serait bénéfique pour Sasuke et son chien. La femme fit demi-tour pour se remettre rapidement en route, elle braqua vivement son regard vers le brun qui était placé confortablement sur les genoux de Naruto.</p>
<p>-À l'hôpital ?</p>
<p>-Non, chez moi.</p>
<p>Sasuke commençait à remuer sur ses genoux la main de Naruto alla se placer automatiquement dans la chevelure humide. Sa peau était encore froide, mais beaucoup moins qu'auparavant, il se pencha vers lui.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?</p>
<p>-Naruto ?</p>
<p>La voix enrouée du brun lui parvint à peine audible par-dessus le bruit du chauffage et du moteur du camion.</p>
<p>-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Sasuke papillonnèrent tentant de faire leur focus sur lui, il leva péniblement une main qu'il déposa sur la joue gauche du blond. Aussitôt, une main tannée attrapa celle du beau brun, et la serra délicatement dans la sienne.</p>
<p>-Tu es venu ? Pour Kurama ?</p>
<p>À ces paroles, le cœur de l'Uzumaki se fissura dans sa poitrine, comment cet homme pouvait croire qu'il était revenu exclusivement pour son chien. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke ait honte qu'il ait appris qu'il ait vendu son corps, mais le blond s'en contre foutais. Naruto savait très bien qu'il était pénible de survivre, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du noiraud, mais il n'en était certainement pas arrivé là par pur caprice.</p>
<p>-Je suis venu pour vous deux teme.</p>
<p>Le regard d'obsidiennes le regarda un instant surpris. Puis les paupières se refermèrent, le corps de Sasuke se détendit.</p>
<p>-Merci.</p>
<p>Naruto eut un sanglot qui menaça de l'étrangler, il le ravala avec difficulté, il laisserait libre cours à ses émotions une autre fois. Le blondinet leva le regard, ils étaient presque arrivés chez lui, il se retourna légèrement sur son siège pour regarder à l'arrière. Kurama était déjà assis par lui-même, il semblait dévisager son maître en souriant Naruto hocha la tête en souriant à son chien. Il était soulagé de voir que Kurama semblait déjà être remis sur pattes. Grâce à cette bête extraordinaire, Sasuke n'avait pas été seul. Il avait toujours cru que Kurama représentait un chien spécial, qu'il lui avait été envoyé pour une raison spécifique aujourd'hui, il en avait obtenu la preuve. Naruto se doutait réellement que son chien n'eût pas attaqué Saï sans raison, il avait deviné qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne et avait voulu à tout prix l'éloigner de son maître. Enfin, ils furent arrivés chez l'Uzumaki Kiba ouvrit la porte arrière, Kurama sortit sans permission pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, attendant patiemment son maître. Kiba aida Naruto à sortir du camion, le blond remercia chaleureusement Tsume.</p>
<p>-Veux-tu que je t'aide pour monter ?</p>
<p>-Non, je te remercie énormément de ton aide aujourd'hui, Kiba.</p>
<p>Il s'avança vers la porte de son immeuble, la neige continuait à tomber sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Naruto ouvrit sans difficulté la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La température tiédasse du hall d'entrée fut la bienvenue. Kurama le suivit, il gravit ensuite les marches en premier. Celui-ci se retournant fréquemment pour s'assurer que son maître le suivait sans difficulté. Une fois face à sa porte, il dut déposer Sasuke debout, il se saisit de son bras pour qu'il encercle son cou. De sa main gauche, il attrapa la main de son ami pour qu'il ne tombe pas, et de la droite, il ouvrit la porte. Naruto parvint avec difficulté à entrer dans l'appartement malgré que le brun commençait à mettre un peu de force dans ses jambes.</p>
<p>-Lâche-pas, Sasu, on est arrivés.</p>
<p>-Mouais.</p>
<p>Satisfait que le noiraud lui réponde, il enleva ses bottes à l'aide de ses pieds, puis le blond guida l'autre jeune homme jusqu'au salon pour l'installer rapidement sur le sofa. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, entrebâilla la porte de la douche, alluma l'eau tiède et retourna chercher Sasuke. Une fois au salon, il se pencha pour retirer les bottes, les chaussettes, puis les gants gelés et le manteau. Une fois tout ceci accompli, Naruto hésita une seconde, mais l'heure n'était pas à la gêne, il retira les deux épaisseurs de t-shirt que portait Sasuke. Il laissa tout tomber dans un tas mouillé sur le sol, il ramasserait le tout plus tard. Enfin, il fut rendu au pantalon du brun, il hésita de nouveau une fois un peu plus longtemps, il se décida à retirer le pantalon, mais conserverait le sous-vêtement le plus longtemps possible.</p>
<p>-Allez, Sas, un petit effort, on va aller te réchauffer dans la douche.</p>
<p>Le brun émit, un son d'acquiescement, il tenta de se lever, mais il était cependant sans force Naruto, lui mit encore une fois son bras autour de ses épaules et utilisa son autre bras pour le mettre autour de la taille du brun. Celui-ci faisait un effort considérable pour rester debout, mais il tremblait de tous ses membres. Une fois rendu dans la salle de bains, Naruto se dit que Sasuke ne serait sûrement pas en mesure de tenir seul longtemps. Le blond prit le temps d'asseoir son ami sur le siège des toilettes pour se dévêtir en un temps record, gardant lui aussi ses sous-vêtements.</p>
<p>-Naruto ?</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Merci</p>
<p>-Allez viens, on va se réchauffer, on parlera plus tard.</p>
<p>Sasuke haussa le regard vers l'homme quasi-nu face à lui, son cerveau réagit plus lentement que d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas encore entièrement comment le blond l'avait retrouvé, et encore moins pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Il se sentait si faible. Ses jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du béton, la main chaude de Naruto l'attrapa par son avant-bras. Le blond l'encercla de son autre bras, l'aidant à pénétrer dans la douche à la surprise de Sasuke, Naruto le suivi à l'intérieur. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la douche, le noiraud perdit toute force dans ses jambes, si le blond n'avait pas été là, eh bien, il se serait fracassé la gueule.</p>
<p>-Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, ça sera plus facile comme ça.</p>
<p>La voix paisible de Naruto lui parvint lointaine, mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Le moment d'après, il sentit les bras du blondinet encercler sa taille. Sasuke commençait à se réchauffer peu à peu sous l'eau tiède, les tremblements qui sillonnaient son corps un peu plus tôt diminuait. Naruto le tenait fermement contre son torse, sa chaleur corporelle ainsi que celle de l'eau lui faisait un bien fou, mais éveillait en même temps sa conscience. Sa honte revint au centuple lorsqu'il voulut se détacher du blondinet, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.</p>
<p>-Ne fais pas ça. On bougera lorsque tu seras réchauffé.</p>
<p>-Naruto…</p>
<p>-Non, on discutera demain.</p>
<p>Le ton catégorique du blond ne lui laissa pas le choix, il posa sa tête sur le torse du blond trop fatigué pour argumenter. La chaleur le rendait somnolent, son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd, il sentit le corps de Naruto bouger sous lui, et l'eau s'arrêta. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit, il ouvrit un œil, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit une serviette l'envelopper pour le sécher entièrement, il se laissa faire comme un enfant. Il sentit ensuite Naruto le prendre dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il fut déposé délicatement sur le lit, encore une fois, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir observer le beau blond, mais il était incapable de voir clairement. Le blond lui mit un pull à manches longues, une paire de bas. Il sentit le jeune homme hésiter finalement, la serviette fut déposée sur lui pour masquer ses parties intimes. Sasuke sentit les mains de Naruto enlever à l'aveugle son boxer mouillé. S'il avait été en état de le faire, le noiraud aurait ri de la situation tant le blond était mal à l'aise. En définitive, Naruto réussit à retirer le sous-vêtement humide, puis tenta d'enfiler un bas de pyjama à Sasuke, travaillant toujours les yeux fermés et la serviette au même endroit. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réussit, le tout sans effleurer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas supposé. Le blondinet était persuadé qu'il avait aperçu l'homme dans son lit sourire, mais la pièce était dans la pénombre, peut-être avait-il halluciné. Il s'habilla à son tour puis recouvrit son ami d'une couverture. Naruto allait sortir de la chambre. Pour aller ramasser tout le foutoir qu'il avait créé dans le salon et la salle de bains. La voix de Sasuke l'interpella.</p>
<p>-Naruto ?</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Tu peux rester avec moi ? S'il te plaît.</p>
<p>Naruto hésita, mais Kurama apparut au même moment pour sauter dans le lit, le blond secoua la tête, le linge pouvait attendre demain. Il alla seulement éteindre les lumières, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il se glissa silencieusement sous les couvertures. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui consciemment, il déposa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto et son bras au travers de son estomac.</p>
<p>-Je peux ?</p>
<p>Naruto ne protesta pas, il plaça son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke pour le serrer contre lui. Il aimait ce sentiment, c'était comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ainsi. Deux moitiés d'un tout. Cette pensée le fit sourire, c'est donc dans le calme, la chaleur de la chambre et sous le regard vigilant de Kurama, que les deux hommes s'endormirent paisiblement.</p>
<p>Saï arriva dans son appartement modeste du centre-ville d'humeur exécrable. Il était sorti en boîte espérant pourvoir ramener quelqu'un chez lui, mais à cause de la neige, le club était pratiquement vide, il avait bu une bière avant de se décider à retourner chez lui. La ville semblait déserte alors qu'il marchait pour se rendre chez lui, il comprit un peu mieux lorsqu'il fut quasiment projeté par terre à cause du vent. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière puis a verrouilla, il ne jouait pas sa chance, son immeuble abritait de drôles de numéros. Sai eu un sourire imperceptible en pensant à sa matinée, il avait été surpris de croiser Kiba, un loser avec qui il était ami au primaire. Celui-ci lui l'avait alors invité chez lui pour par la suite l'entraîner au parc. Pour lui présenter un ami à lui, il lui avoua que celui-ci était gay et toujours célibataire. Le noiraud était heureux d'avoir accepté, Naruto était une beauté saisissante qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il l'aurait baisé là maintenant devant tout ce monde, tant il était bandant, mais son bâtard de chien l'avait attaqué. En fin de compte, ce clébard lui avait donné la monnaie d'échange dont il avait eu besoin car il était persuadé que Naruto n'aurait en aucun cas accepté de coucher avec lui autrement. La cerise sur le gâteau, le blond était vierge, juste y penser son pénis eu un mouvement dans ses pantalons. Kiba lui avait expliqué à quel point il trouvait dommage que son ami soit si seul dans la vie à quel point son chien était important pour lui. Donc le fait qu'il ait attaqué Sai lui avait donné beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Tokyo était extrêmement sévère avec ce genre d'attaque. Une plainte de sa part et le chien serait retiré à Naruto pour être euthanasié, il était persuadé que demain il aurait la virginité du blondinet. Sai se décida pour prendre une douche, il se branla en passant ce qu'il ferait avec Naruto le lendemain, il jouit si fortement qu'il dut se retenir sur le mur de sa douche. Ensuite, il sortit, se sécha rapidement, enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt ordinaire pour par la suite aller se coucher.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sai ouvrit les yeux dans la noirceur d'une pièce qu'il assuma d'être sa chambre sans vraiment être sûr. Il éprouvait un poids sur son corps à la hauteur de ses hanches, il baissa les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui était sur lui. Initialement, il ne vit absolument rien, mais le poids était réel. Finalement, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité, il décela une forme humaine qui était assise sur lui et qui semblait l'analyser. Il sursauta lorsqu'un regard rouge apparut, les yeux étaient réellement rouges avec une fine ligne noire autour de la pupille ainsi que trois tomoe. Sai tenta alors de se servir de ses bras pour se relever, mais un objet apparu dans la main de la personne face à lui. Cet objet ressemblait à un couteau, mais était de forme triangulaire allongée, ainsi qu'un long manche, et au bout de celui-ci, un rond en métal.</p>
<p>-Tu n'as pas à t'acharner sur Naruto.</p>
<p>La voix de l'homme pétrifia son corps en son entier, cette voix était la représentation parfaite d'un tueur, il aurait juré sa vie là-dessus. Sai ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment, comment cet homme était-il apparu dans son lit dans son appartement. Et ses yeux ? En aucune façon, il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un être humain possédant ce genre de regard ni l'arme qui était placée si près de sa gorge.</p>
<p>-Tu… Tu es qui toi ?</p>
<p>Sai fut frustré que sa voix trahisse la peur qui lui agrippa tout son être entier. L'homme car il était persuadé que ce n'était pas une femme fit un rapide mouvement de main.</p>
<p>-Ryûka no jutsu.</p>
<p>Une simple boule de feu apparut au-dessus de leur tête, elle resta là en suspension illuminant légèrement la pièce. Sai réalisa qu'il était en effet toujours chez lui dans son lit, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.</p>
<p>-Sa… Sasuke ?</p>
<p>Ça ne se pouvait pas, l'homme face à lui représentait une version quasi parfaite de l'homme qu'il avait payé pour du cul. Mais celui face à lui était tout en muscle, il possédait une forme physique d'une personne en bonne santé et non pas la forme rachitique de l'autre qu'il avait fourré. Son cerveau n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, comment l'homme face à lui pouvait être Sasuke ? Ça y est ! Il était tout simplement en train de rêver ! Donc aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'apparition face à lui satisfait de son raisonnement, il eut un rictus imperceptible.</p>
<p>-Que fais-tu chez moi ?</p>
<p>La voix de Sai avait recouvré tout son aplomb, rassuré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve donc rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver. Il sentit l'autre homme bouger sur lui, sa forme s'approcha dangereusement de lui, l'homme prisonnier se rappela que c'était un rêve pour ne pas avoir peur.</p>
<p>-C'est notre dernière chance. Si on manque celle-ci, il sera trop tard, on a eu beaucoup trop de chance.</p>
<p>Sai regarda le clone de Sasuke qui avait mis son visage réellement près du sien, ses cheveux lui balayaient le front, ses lèvres étaient collées à son oreille. Ça l'aurait excité dans un autre contexte, malgré qu'il sache que tout ceci était un rêve, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cet homme.</p>
<p>-Mec, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu fous le camp avant que j'appelle la police !</p>
<p>Le propriétaire des lieux savait bien que c'était une menace vide de fondement, car il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses muscles en ce moment.</p>
<p>-Ne t'approche plus de Naruto, reste loin d'eux et je n'aurai pas à revenir.</p>
<p>-Tsk ! Tu n'es qu'un rêve, je peux faire ce que je veux.</p>
<p>Sai avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Son indignation prit le dessus sur sa peur, non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?</p>
<p>-Je ne te le dirais pas une autre fois.</p>
<p>Une douleur aiguë transperça son avant-bras gauche, il tenta une fois de plus de bouger. Il observa les yeux rouges qui le dévisageaient durement avant de disparaître peu à peu.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sai se releva en position assise dans son lit d'un mouvement brusque, il se tourna rapidement vers sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer. La lumière crue l'aveugla un instant, il analysa brièvement sa chambre, elle était vide de présence autre que de la sienne, il soupira soulagé. Il éprouva une douleur sur son bras droit, il approcha celui-ci, Sai cria avant de se lever prestement de son lit manquant de tomber par la même occasion. Il courut vers sa salle de bains, alluma la lumière, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba lourdement à terre. Sur son avant-bras droit, une longue coupure partait du bas à l'endroit où son coude pliait jusqu'au haut de son poignet. Un délicat filet de sang coulait mollement de sa plaie, il ouvrit l'eau du robinet pour étendre son bras sous l'eau. La coupure était beaucoup plus profonde qu'il avait cru, pourtant elle était si mince qu'on aurait presque cru à une blessure légère. Il banda son bras dans une serviette frustré et effrayé, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Sai empoigna son cellulaire pour héler un taxi, il devait aller à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. Une fois dans le taxi, il se calma quelque peu, Sai tentait de réfléchir plus posément pour trouver une logique à ce qui venait de se passer chez lui. Il avait dû se couper quelque part sans s'en rendre compte, il avait aussi dû rêver de Sasuke suite à sa rencontre de cet après-midi cette logique apaisa son angoisse et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent aussi. Peut-être même étaient-ce les deux bigots qui étaient responsables de tout ceci, ils avaient peut-être trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans son appartement, peut-être avaient-ils réussi à le droguer d'une manière ou d'une autre, oui tout prenait un sens maintenant. Demain, il devrait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Naruto et Sasuke, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse intimider ainsi. Les deux hommes allaient regretter d'avoir tenté de lui faire du chantage, oh que oui. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage pendant que son esprit échafaudait un plan pour avoir sa revanche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Retrouvaille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke marchait dans un couloir en terre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin de chaque côté à intervalles réguliers, des flambeaux étaient allumés. Il se demandait où il allait ainsi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait avancer alors c'est ce qu'il le faisait. Il ressentait malgré tout un certain malaise, pas une menace, mais plus tôt, une impression qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il verrait. Le noiraud éprouvait l'impression de faire du sur place tellement le couloir ne changeait pas, rien ne semblait le faire. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il arriva dans une grotte plongée dans le noir, excepté deux flambeaux placés en hauteur. Lorsque son regard s'ajusta à la noirceur, il remarqua que les feux représentaient en réalité les deux yeux d'un serpent gigantesque, bâti tout en pierre et une silhouette était assise sous la gueule de la bête. Sasuke s'arrêta en arrivant au milieu de la caverne, regardant de gauche à droite, mais toute la pièce était dans la pénombre.</p>
<p>-C'est notre dernière chance d'être ensemble, arrête de faire l'idiot.</p>
<p>La voix de la silhouette le fit sursauter, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le choqua le plus, non cette voix était la sienne. Un brin plus rauque, plus sévère, la tristesse qu'il perçut lui serra le coeur.</p>
<p>-Huh ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui es tu ? La dernière chance à qui ?</p>
<p>La forme se leva pour s'avancer vers lui sans émettre aucun son comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol. Instinctivement, Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, mais l'autre homme était déjà face à lui et avait attrapé son poignet. Il savait à présent qu'il rêvait, il en était certain, car face à lui était lui-même, malgré quelques différences. Son autre lui était définitivement beaucoup plus en forme, il distinguait distinctement ses muscles, ses abdominaux bien bâtis. Sasuke remarqua aussi ces vêtements qui étaient tels qu'il n'en avait en jamais vu auparavant. Un pantalon ample noir, une genre de chemise blanche ouverte en entier sur son torse musclé et le tout attaché lâchement par une grosse corde mauve. Il arborait au pied une sorte de sandale qui n'existait pas, du moins il y en existait, il n'en avait jamais vu. Ses cheveux, eux par contre, étaient exactement pareils, ainsi que son visage, mais son regard… Son autre lui présentait un regard rempli de regrets et de tristesse. Sans en savoir la raison, il eut le cœur qui se serra, il ressentait sa tristesse comme si elle était sienne.</p>
<p>-Je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps. Ce jutsu temporel utilise énormément de chakra et je n'en ai pas autant que Naruto… Mais tu dois m'écouter.</p>
<p>-Naruto ? Où est-il ?</p>
<p>L'autre lui leva la main pour l'interrompre.</p>
<p>-Naruto est à Konoha, marié, père de deux enfants. Moi aussi, je suis marié et père d'une fille. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute-moi.</p>
<p>Konoha ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Naruto marié ? Avec des enfants ? Et lui aussi ? Tout ceci ne possédait aucun sens, il était gay et Naruto aussi. Le noiraud tenta de respirer afin de se calmer et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.</p>
<p>-Naruto et moi avons en notre ère constamment été amis et rivals. J'ai déserté le village pour venger la mort de mon Clan par la main d'Itachi.</p>
<p>-Itachi ?</p>
<p>Sasuke parla avant même de réfléchir, l'autre le regarda, et il jurait que ses yeux avaient été rouges une fraction de seconde. Il s'excusa silencieusement, l'autre repris.</p>
<p>-Naruto a tout fait pour me convaincre de revenir au village, il a toujours été têtu. Finalement, lors de notre dernier combat, je me suis laissé convaincre de rentrer avec lui. À ce moment-là, ont auraient dû vivre notre amour, comme le destin en avait décidé. Malheureusement, nous étions trop obtus pour voir ce qui était sous notre nez.</p>
<p>Son clone cessa de parler un instant, son regard perdu dans le vide, la tristesse palpable de sa voix et son regard troublé. Son bras gauche était manquant, et dans sa main droite, il tenait quelque chose fermement, il ouvrit son poing et continua son récit.</p>
<p>-Du coup dans cette ère, nous n'avons pas vécu heureux ensemble. En tout cas pas comme Naruto et moi étions supposés le faire. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'on laissait notre bonheur nous filer sous les doigts. Plusieurs autres vies sont passées à des époques différentes et on a toujours échoué. Vous êtes la dernière chance qu'on a d'être enfin heureux ensemble si vous échouez…</p>
<p>La voix de l'autre Sasuke se brisa une larme, une unique larme coula de son œil droit. Il ne tenta pas de l'enlever ni de l'essuyer. Il se racla la gorge avant de braquer son regard vers lui, il s'avança davantage, presque nez à nez.</p>
<p>-Si vous échouez, le destin nous séparera à jamais ! On aura gâché notre chance d'être enfin heureux ensemble. De vivre cet amour qui nous fait défaut depuis tellement de temps afin qu'on soit entiers.</p>
<p>L'image se brouilla et perdit un peu de sa consistance avant de revenir, mais plus floue.</p>
<p>-Tends-moi ta main.</p>
<p>Sasuke lui tendit sans poser de questions, l'urgence de sa voix ne lui donna pas le choix.</p>
<p>-Quand tu seras prêt bientôt, j'espère. Tu donneras ce médaillon à Naruto…Oublie pas, c'est notre dernière chance !</p>
<p>Tout redevint noir autour de l'Uchiha, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que c'était important.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le noiraud se réveilla doucement, il avait chaud, il était douillet et se sentait en sécurité. Puis toute sa journée lui revint en tête, il tenta de se lever, mais un poids le maintenait en place. Sasuke orienta la tête et tomba sur le visage endormi de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était son bras qui le maintenait en place, le gardant tout contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. L'Uchiha avait fui la maison du blond lorsqu'il avait aperçu son dernier client assis à sa table, accompagné d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les paroles blessantes de l'homme brun, le visage atterré de Naruto qui le regardait et sa honte qui avait pris le contrôle. Une fois de plus, l'ancien homme fière avait fui comme le lâche qu'il était devenu depuis que sa vie était partie en couille. Ses parents et son frère seraient probablement extrêmement déçus de lui. Malgré tout, Naruto avait affronté la tempête pour les retrouver lui et Kurama, il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blondinet l'avait ramené chez lui, le sauvant de l'hypothermie, l'avait mis sous la douche et même habillé. En agissant toujours avec le même respect qui le caractérisait tant. Comment pourrait-il récompenser cet homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces deux derniers jours ? Il réalisa que sa main gauche était refermée sur quelque chose, il l'a sortie de sous les couvertures pour voir ce qu'il y tenait. Un médaillon avec un signe, un symbole ressemblant à un éventail. Son père lui avait montré quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il était enfant, lui disant que dans le passé ce symbole représentait l'emblème de la famille Uchiha. </p>
<p>Son rêve lui revint en mémoire une fois de plus, il tenta de se lever, mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de le libérer, semblait-il. Malgré la noirceur de la chambre, il pouvait bien voir l'artefact dans sa main comme si celui-ci dégageait sa propre lumière. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Pourquoi ce rêve si étrange ? Comment cet objet était-il apparu dans sa main ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la mise en garde de son autre lui et de la tristesse que celui-ci dégageait. Et enfin son message, il devait donner ce médaillon à Naruto lorsqu'il serait prêt, mais il ne devait pas traîner. Le noiraud ne savait pas comment rapporter tout ceci à Naruto. S'il lui faisait allusion de près ou de loin à son rêve, il le prendrait pour un dérangé, ça c'était certain. Mais il pourrait toujours lui offrir le pendentif en cadeau pour le remercier. Mais il avait comme l'impression que ce n'était pas ce à quoi son autre lui faisait allusion. Sa tête commençait à lui faire un mal de chien, il se décida donc à tenter de se rendormir. Il se concentrerait à tout cela une fois le soleil levé. Il tenta prudemment de se mettre sur le côté dos à Naruto, et lorsque enfin il réussit celui-ci raffermit sa prise afin de le coller contre sa poitrine. Son cœur rata un battement, il était si bien comme s'il devait être ainsi depuis toujours. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage au moment même où il s'endormit. Il ne vit donc pas le médaillon briller vivement dans sa main quelques secondes avant de redevenir terne.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Naruto marchait dans un village tel qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, les habitants étaient habillés différemment malgré le fait qu'ils parlent Japonais. Le village était bâti bizarrement, les immeubles, les marchands, tous étaient transformés. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais il continuait d'avancer. Car c'était ce qu'il devait faire, il le sentait. À l'horizon, il remarqua une montagne qui surplombait le village avec des visages gravés à même le roc, sept au total six hommes et une femme. Le dernier visage lui ressemblait énormément, ça ne se pouvait pas, mais en même temps, dans un rêve, tout était possible. Quatre des six statues arboraient un bandeau avec un signe identique, il assuma que ça devait représenter le symbole du village. Les gens autour de lui ne semblaient pas le voir. Il semblait y avoir des personnes distinctes que de simples villageois, car eux aussi présentaient le même signe. Ils étaient habillés différemment des habitants et il se dégageait d'eux une force que le blond ne pouvait expliquer. Il remarqua un homme en particulier qui marchait vers lui la tête dans un livre tout habillé de bleu et vert. Il portait un masque qui masquait tout le bas de son visage et son bandeau lui cachait l'œil gauche. Il avait les cheveux entièrement blancs, était peigné d'une manière qui défiait toute logique. Inconsciemment Naruto se poussa vers la droite afin d'esquiver l'homme malgré qu'il ait remarqué que personne ne pouvait le voir. Seulement cet homme haussa son regard de sa lecture lorsqu'il fut près de lui sans s'arrêter, il lui dit sur le ton de la conversation.</p>
<p>-Dépêche-toi, il t'attend.</p>
<p>Sans avoir le temps de lui répondre, celui-ci avait déjà disparu Naruto, secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route. Il semblait se diriger vers une tour blanche qui s'élevait devant lui, un escalier en faisait le tour par l'extérieur et il les prit. Il les monta sans effort malgré le nombre incalculable de marches qu'il semblait y avoir. Une fois le sommet atteint tout semblait désert, excepté une personne qui demeurait dos à lui. Il arborait une immense cape qui fouettait l'air derrière lui, il put y lire 7e Hokage, il avait perçu ce nom dans un de ses rêves. Oui, il voulait obtenir ce titre selon ce que disait le Sasuke de son rêve. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques pas derrière l'homme.</p>
<p>-Approche-toi, nous ne possédons pas beaucoup de temps, Kurama fait son possible pour maintenir le jutsu, mais c'est difficile, même pour lui.</p>
<p>Naruto fut choqué d'entendre l'autre parler utilisant sa propre voix parlant de son chien et un terme qu'il ne connaissait pas.</p>
<p>-Vous représentez la dernière chance à notre bonheur.</p>
<p>-Huh?</p>
<p>Le blond failli tomber par terre lorsque l'autre se tourna vers lui, c'était sa copie conforme,  un peu plus âgé et les cheveux courts. Il semblait si triste son regard semblait porter la souffrance du monde, alors il secoua la tête.</p>
<p>-Quelle dernière chance ?</p>
<p>-À notre amour. À Sasuke et à moi. Dans cette ère, nous étions supposés nous avouer notre amour, de le vivre intensément. Comme tout le reste qui nous concerne ici dans notre réalité.</p>
<p>Son double secoua délicatement la tête se passant une main sur la nuque exactement comme lui.</p>
<p>-Mais Sasuke est un handicapé des sentiments, et moi, eh bien, je suis un idiot. Je me suis marié à une fille bien, mais que je n'aime pas. Elle m'a donné deux beaux enfants que je n'étais pas supposé avoir. Tout ça parce qu'en définitive le Teme et moi étions trop imbéciles pour apercevoir le lien qui nous unissait.</p>
<p>Il soupira légèrement sa tristesse transparaissait de tous les mots qu'il prononçait, il s'avança davantage.</p>
<p>-Le destin en a marre de nous. Il nous a donné selon lui beaucoup trop de chance. Dans le passé, à des époques diverses, dans des mondes parallèles. À chaque fois, on merde, on a donc fini séparés et malheureux. Dans votre ère, vous bénéficiez de la chance de pouvoir concevoir l'amour auquel nous avons droit… Que nous aurions voulu avoir. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas tout foirer.</p>
<p>Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur les joues de son autre lui. L'accablement qu'il ressentait, le fit presque pleurer, tant l'émotion était vive et sincère.</p>
<p>-Si vous ne réussissez pas, eh bien, on n'aura jamais goûté le bonheur infini ensemble. Présente-moi ta main.</p>
<p>L'image se brouilla pour disparaître une fraction de seconde. Puis tout à coup la main de l'autre Naruto saisit la sienne. Il lui présenta quelque chose dans sa main, refermant celle-ci par-dessus l'objet.</p>
<p>-Donne-le à Sasuke lorsque tu seras mûr. Ne tarde pas trop ! C'est notre notre dernière chance.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce fut l'appel de la nature qui éveilla le blondinet malgré ça, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux ni se lever. Car dans ses bras, il y tenait le corps chaud de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait bougé dans la nuit, maintenant il lui faisait dos et était collé à son torse, son bras droit le retenait fermement contre lui. Naruto sourit en respirant son odeur, il osa même se pencher un peu afin de pouvoir mettre son visage dans sa chevelure somptueuse. Le blondinet sentit qu'il maintenait quelque chose dans son poing droit fermé. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour ne pas échapper ce qu'il tenait. Une fois qu'il fut certain de le tenir comme il faut, il l'approcha de son visage. C'était une fine chaînette, d'où pendait un petit médaillon dans la pénombre de la chambre, il semblait briller. Sur le petit rond était gravé un rond noir semblable à un tourbillon sur un fond rouge. Il n'avait jamais aperçu de symbole de sa vie, mais dans ses rêves, son autre lui le portait sur la majorité de ses vêtements. Au même instant, il se souvint de son rêve et de la demande de son autre lui d'offrir cette chaînette à Sasuke lorsqu'il serait prêt, mais sans gaspiller de temps. Naruto secoua la tête, il devait être en train de perdre la tête, Kurama le regarda au même moment en émettant un jappement bref.</p>
<p>-Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, tu es de mèche avec mon subconscient.</p>
<p>Son chien le regarda ouvertement, Naruto s'attendait presque que celui-ci lui répondre. L'appel de la nature se faisant de plus en plus urgent, il se détourna de Sasuke avec regret. Il s'assura que les couvertures étaient toujours convenablement placées sur son brun afin de le garder au chaud. Il se hâta vers la salle de bains pour se soulager, il jeta un coup d'œil hâtif à l'horloge de la cuisine presque 9 h. Dans la salle de bains, une fois soulagé, il ramassa le tas de linge humide à terre. Il le mit dans le panier à linge qu'il amena avec lui dans le salon. Par la suite, il rassembla tout le linge qu'il avait laissé dans le salon le mettant avec le reste. Naruto se gratta la tête tout en s'étirant, il décida d'amener tout ceci au lavage avant que l'odeur d'humidité s'incruste dans son appartement. Il se dépêcherait car il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se réveille dans un foyer vide. Le blondinet mit tout dans la machine à laver, inséra la monnaie pour débuter le cycle, puis repartit sans attendre chez lui, il ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Tout était serein, un sentiment étrange de paix l'envahit de savoir le beau brun dans son lit, le rendait euphorique sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Naruto ne se rendormirait plus, mais décida malgré tout de retourner dans son lit et s'étendre auprès de Sasuke, il en éprouvait le besoin. Dans la pénombre, il remarqua que celui-ci avait bougé pour prendre son oreiller entre ses bras, son visage enfoui dedans. Le cœur du blond se gonfla de bonheur à cette vue, il s'approcha précautionneusement, s'assit et posa sa main dans la chevelure brune, celle-ci était si douce. Un sanglot silencieux se coinça dans sa gorge de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors il s'installa délicatement dans le lit, encerclant de son bras droit Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas détacher son regard de cet homme, il se dégageait tellement de tristesse de lui, et Naruto voulait l'effacer et lui redonner le sourire. Pour le moment, il avait mis sa chaînette à son cou. Plus tard, Sasuke et lui auraient une discussion, Naruto se devait de lui dire comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de lui. Un flash-back de son rêve apparu derrière ses paupières closes, son double qui pleurait pour un amour perdu. Le blondinet ne savait pas exactement tout ce que cela voulait dire, mais une chose était claire pour lui, il ressentait un lien avec Sasuke, il voulait pouvoir le solidifier. Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir comment le noiraud se sentait vis-à-vis de lui, sa réaction d'hier soir pouvait être reliée à la peur d'être seul après un événement traumatisant.</p>
<p>Sasuke était réveillé lorsqu'il avait senti Naruto se recoucher à ses côtés, il avait senti son regard sur lui, l'Uchiha avait utilisé tout son self-control pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque le blond déposa sa main dans sa chevelure, Sasuke failli se mettre à ronronner. Et lorsque le blond le prit dans ses bras, ça lui fit se sentir tellement bien en sécurité et enfin accepter pour qui il était vraiment. Le noiraud se rappela son rêve, du chagrin palpable qui s'était dégagé de son autre lui. L'urgence de lui faire comprendre que Naruto et lui représentaient leur dernière chance au bonheur, à l'amour. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il sentait ce lien dont l'autre faisait allusion, il l'avait ressenti presque immédiatement. Mais il se voyait mal expliquer tout cela au blondinet sans que celui-ci croie qu'il avait perdu la tête. Mais le simple fait qu'il soit dans son lit et que Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras devait vouloir dire quelque chose. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, le regard brillant bleu de Naruto le regardait, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait expliquer se saisit de lui.</p>
<p>-Hé. Comment te sens-tu ?</p>
<p>La voix sereine de Naruto, le berça de bien-être, il sourit malgré lui.</p>
<p>-Hé. Je me sens bien. Naruto…</p>
<p>-Sasuke.</p>
<p>Le blond avait appliqué son index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.</p>
<p>-Je me contrefous de ce que tu as dû faire avant. Jamais je ne te jugerai, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire.</p>
<p>L'Uchiha sentit ses yeux se couvrir de larmes, il les laissa tomber librement sur ses joues, l'acceptation de Naruto valait beaucoup pour lui. Il sentit le pouce au blond, lui essuyait ses larmes, il réouvrit les yeux Naruto, le regardait tendrement un sourire d'ange aux lèvres.</p>
<p>-Je ne connais pas ton histoire, mais je sais que tu n'as pas fait ce choix par gaieté de cœur.</p>
<p>Sasuke perdit le contrôle, s'avançant insensiblement vers le blond, il le regardait pour que celui-ci puisse le repousser. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres tendres du blond. Immédiatement, Naruto répondit au baiser maladroitement, mais avec amour et tendresse. Les mains du blond se posèrent dans le dos de l'Uchiha pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Ce baiser était tendre, rempli d'affections. Les deux hommes avaient l'impression d'avoir espéré toute leur vie pour pouvoir se rejoindre ainsi. Leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, touchant, voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. L'air où le manque d'air eût finalement raison d'eux, ils durent se séparer afin de prendre le temps de respirer, mais gardant leur regard sur l'autre. Leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, ils se souriaient. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau pour recommencer, mais le grondement sourd menaçant de Kurama suspendit leurs gestes. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une personne cognait agressivement à la porte d'entrée. Naruto se pencha pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de son beau brun avant de se lever du lit.</p>
<p>-Je reviens immédiatement.</p>
<p>Le blondinet sorti de la chambre s'accordant le temps de replacer correctement ses vêtements et remettre sa verge correctement. Celle-ci s'était réveillée lors de sa session pelotage avec Sasuke, il rougit d'être excité pour si peu. Une fois le tout replacé, il alla vers la porte, l'autre personne n'avait pas arrêté de tambouriner. Irrité Naruto, ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder qui était de l'autre côté. Il regretta immédiatement, Saï se tenait sur le palier, son sourire arrogant bien en place.</p>
<p>-Je suis ici pour exiger mon dû.</p>
<p>Sans espérer la réponse du blond, il pénétra dans l'appartement, se dirigea dans la salle à manger et prit place à la table. Naruto était content d'avoir pensé à refermer la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller ouvrir car Kurama était en train de hurler sa frustration.</p>
<p>-Ton clébard a fait beaucoup de dommages, j'espère que tu as pensé à ma proposition.</p>
<p>Au même instant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma Kurama avait cessé de hurler à la mort. Un moment plus tard, Sasuke apparut, Naruto cru voir un sursaut de peur chez Saï mais ça ne dura pas et il crut avoir halluciné. Son brun arriva près de lui, il approcha sa main de celle du blondinet qui empoigna la sienne sans hésiter. La surprise qui se peint sur le visage de leur tourmenteur en valait presque la peine.</p>
<p>-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à partager quoi que ce soit avec toi, Saï.</p>
<p>Sasuke ne connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup Naruto, mais le ton de la voix qu'il venait d'utiliser, il n'aurait pas aimé l'entendre diriger vers lui.</p>
<p>-Alors j'irai en ville porter officiellement plainte contre ton chien.</p>
<p>Naruto se tendit la main de Sasuke, fit pression sur la sienne, celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse aux menaces de l'homme face à eux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se détourna de Naruto pour jeter son dévolu sur le noiraud.</p>
<p>-Et toi ? Combien lui as-tu facturé pour agir en amoureux devant moi ? Et votre tentative de me faire peur hier soir ? Tout ça n'est que du bluff.</p>
<p>Sasuke le regarda froidement, comme s'il était capable de s'abaisser aussi bas que d'être payé pour jouer à l'amant amoureux. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi Saï faisait allusion par rapport à hier soir.</p>
<p>-Sasuke n'a pas à me facturer quoi que ce soit. J'apprécie sincèrement l'homme qu'il est peu importe ce qu'il a fait auparavant. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles à propos d'hier soir. Pas que j'éprouve le besoin de me justifier envers toi, mais Kiba et moi étions à la recherche de Sasuke jusqu'à environ minuit. Et quand on l'a retrouvé, je l'ai ramené ici, alors tu vois, tu étais le cadet de nos soucis.</p>
<p>Saï observa les deux hommes à tour de rôle, il remarquait effectivement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Alors pour lui, ce qu'il s'était passé hier faisait encore plus de sens, peu importe ce que le blond clamait.</p>
<p>-Donc ? Pour le marché ?</p>
<p>Il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne aussi facilement, il obtenait invariablement ce qu'il voulait, et maintenant c'était le cul de Naruto.</p>
<p>-Quel marché ?</p>
<p>Sasuke demanda en regardant exclusivement Naruto, celui-ci se passa la main sur la nuque, ses joues adoptèrent une jolie teinte rosée.</p>
<p>-En échange de sa virginité, je ne porte pas plainte.</p>
<p>L'Uchiha tourna son regard dégoûté vers Saï, il avait délaissé la main de Naruto et il s'apprêtait à mettre son poing sur la gueule de l'homme face à eux. La main du blond attrapa l'épaule de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi jusqu'à ce soir.</p>
<p>Sasuke se retourna vivement vers le blond, sa colère clairement visible sur son visage merveilleux. Le rouge lui avait monté aux joues, il tremblait littéralement de rage.</p>
<p>-Tu n'as pas à réfléchir, Naruto ! Tu refuses ! Tu... Tu ne peux pas offrir ça à lui !</p>
<p>-Sasuke, ne t'en mêle pas !</p>
<p>La voix de Naruto était tendue. Tout son corps l'était lorsque Sasuke tenta de s'approcher, il se détourna légèrement, s'avançant de deux pas dans la direction de Saï. Celui-ci semblait grandement s'amuser de la situation si le blond se fiait à son expression arrogante.</p>
<p>-Va t'en ! Je te fais signe ce soir.</p>
<p>Saï haussa des épaules devant le ton agressif peu impressionné. Il savait qu'il possédait le gros bout du bâton, Naruto lui donnerait raison et sa virginité avec tout ça pour un clébard. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner, il ouvrit la porte, la referma tout doucement.</p>
<p>Le silence s'abattit dans l'appartement une fois la porte close, Sasuke observait le dos rigide de Naruto. Toute la chaleur, l'amour et l'ambiance de sécurité, tout avait à présent disparu. Le jeune homme ne savait pas où se mettre, mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Naruto... Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser agir ainsi.</p>
<p>-Naruto, écoute-moi.</p>
<p>-Écoute-moi attentivement, Sasuke. Je t'ai hébergé par bonté de cœur, tu es ici tout simplement parce que je me suis senti responsable de ton bien-être. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ça ne te s'accorde pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée.</p>
<p>Les paroles de Naruto, chacune d'elles, furent comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur, son sang se transforma en glace. Bien sûr que le blond avait agi simplement par gentillesse, le baiser de ce matin ne représentait rien. Non, c'était ce stupide rêve qui jouait avec ses émotions. Alors calmement, l'Uchiha retourna vers la chambre pour ouvrir la porte à Kurama, celui-ci le regardait devinant que quelque chose clochait. Le brun retira les vêtements de Naruto, enfila ses vieilles guenilles et ses anciennes bottes, il ne voulait rien qu'il lui évoquerait le bref bonheur qu'il avait connu ici. Lorsqu'il repartit vers la porte, Naruto n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi droit, on aurait quasi dit qu'il s'était transformé en statue. Kurama, assis au pied de son maître, leva la tête en attendant Sasuke, mais il se leva lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte. Il inspira doucement pour tenter de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion dans sa voix.</p>
<p>-Je te remercie de nouveau de ton hospitalité et aussi de m'avoir sauvé la vie hier.</p>
<p>Kurama s'était approché de lui pour attraper de bas de son manteau dans sa gueule, le noiraud eut un sourire triste, mais se pencha au niveau du chien.</p>
<p>-Je suis aussi content de t'avoir connu, Kurama. Veille bien sur lui.</p>
<p>Un sanglot menaça d'éclater au même instant, mais il réussit à le ravaler. Il ouvrit la porte, osa un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Naruto ne s'était pas retourné à son départ, toujours au même endroit et dos à lui. Son cœur se brisa encore plus lorsqu'il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il inspira difficilement les sanglots toujours prêts à l'étouffer. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien terminé, Naruto ne viendrait pas à sa recherche. Il avait clairement dit que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti responsable, rien de plus. Sasuke se trouva idiot d'avoir cru en ses rêves son subconscient lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas expliquer la présence du médaillon qu'il portait désormais au cou, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa situation. Pour le moment, le plus important était de trouver un endroit pour dormir, il était encore tôt, mais il se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, il avançait sans trop savoir où il se rendait, conservant ses yeux visés sur le trottoir. Le froid était mordant encore plus que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la chaleur de Naruto, il secoua fortement sa tête. Non, il ne devait plus penser à lui, il ne se ferait pas mal pour rien, il était plus fort que ça.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ?</p>
<p>Le brun s'arrêta surpris d'entendre quelqu'un, l'appelé, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Un visage souriant, un beau regard brun et une tignasse rousse s'approchaient rapidement de lui.</p>
<p>-Jûgo ? Mais… Mais je te croyais aux États-Unis.</p>
<p>L'autre homme prit Sasuke dans ses bras solides chauds, et le brun perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami de longue date.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ?</p>
<p>L'homme à la chevelure rousse resserra sa prise sur son ami d'enfance, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke n'avait en aucun cas été une personne à donner libre cours à ses émotions. Alors pour que celui-ci fonde en larmes dans ses bras quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.</p>
<p>-Entendu. Ça va aller, aller suis-moi, je te ramène chez moi.</p>
<p>L'Uchiha hocha seulement de la tête. Il se décolla de son ami, tentant de reprendre contenance la chaleur de celui-ci, et la joie réelle de l'avoir vu avait brisé les derniers remparts qu'il avait. Jûgo avait été un de ses premiers amis encore plus proches que Neji et Shikamaru. Il avait malheureusement dû déménager lorsqu'il avait eu 16 ans aux US pour le travail de son père. Ensemble depuis l'âge de 4 ans, la séparation avait été extrêmement difficile. Après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble, découvert leur homosexualité ensemble, mais avaient décidé rapidement qu'ils ne se mettraient jamais en couple. Leur amour était beaucoup plus fraternel qu'autre chose. Sasuke l'avait gardé dans l'ignorance ainsi qu'espacer leurs discussions lorsque tout avait commencé à tomber en morceaux pour sa famille. Ainsi, son ami ne connaissait rien de tous les déboires qu'il avait connus ces dernières années. Mais Jûgo avait réagi comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, et Sasuke devait admettre que ça lui faisait un bien fou de le revoir. Ils marchèrent en silence, le rouquin avait mis sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se sauverait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel de luxe du centre-ville, le gardien tenta de s'interposer et refuser l'accès au noiraud. Mais accepta bien promptement lorsque Jûgo lui expliqua en terme poli qui il était. Sasuke en fut impressionné. Son ami avait définitivement bien réussi sa vie et il était fier de lui, mais il avait encore plus honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Une fois dans la suite de son ami, celui-ci l'invita à s'installer confortablement car ils devaient avoir une petite discussion. Sasuke roula des yeux, mais savait qu'il devait parler avec Jûgo, non, il éprouvait le besoin de parler avec lui. Le rouquin avait toujours été une personne ressource pour lui dans le passé lorsqu'il faisait face à des difficultés. Alors l'Uchiha s'installa confortablement sur le sofa moelleux face à son ami d'enfance et se lança dans une longue narration des dernières années de sa vie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Distance accru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto resta un long moment sans bouger après le départ de Sasuke. Tout son corps lui hurlait de courir après le brun, de s'excuser de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Mais son côté obtus avait obtenu le contrôle et il avait honte d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Sasuke avait tout simplement voulu l'aider, Naruto le savait bien. Mais il avait été embarrassé que le bel homme apprenne ainsi qu'il était toujours vierge. Donc il avait laissé cours à sa colère et son embrassement. Maintenant, il était de nouveau solitaire dans son appartement modeste, qui lui semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Kurama était de retour à ses côtés. Il jappa brièvement, cherchant son attention, il jappa de nouveau en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, et il revint sur ses pas. Le chien recommença plusieurs fois ce manège irritant de plus en plus le blond qui était déjà à fleur de peau.</p>
<p>-Ça suffit, Kurama !</p>
<p>Celui-ci cessa immédiatement en le regardant, il abaissa ensuite sa tête et évacua la pièce. Jamais Naruto n'avait élevé la voix sur son chien, il se frappa le front de sa main. Cette journée s'annonçait de plus en plus merdique. Le blond appela son chien qui revint la queue entre les pattes. Naruto s'agenouilla face à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, Kurama. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus, j'ai vraiment tout fait foirer avec Sasuke, et ça me rend dingue.</p>
<p>Son chien lui lécha la joue frappant l'air de sa queue touffue, ceci fit sentir le blondinet un peu mieux. Maintenant, il devait se mettre en route. Il devait sortir sous peu pour son premier contrat de la journée, mais avait l'impression que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre financièrement. Alors il alla dans sa chambre se préparer le cœur lourd. Le blondinet vit immédiatement les vêtements qu'il avait offerts à Sasuke, soigneusement pliés sur le lit. Naruto fut alors submergés par toutes ses émotions des derniers jours, il se mit à pleurer, ça lui faisait si mal. C'était si douloureux qu'à chaque sanglot, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il avait agi en fieffé crétin, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit, et surtout raison d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait avec Sasuke. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il s'était à peine écoulé quelques minutes entre le moment où il tenait amoureusement le brun entre ses bras et le moment où il avait quitté son appartement pour certainement ne jamais revenir. Le blondinet tenait le bonheur au bout de ses doigts, et il avait tout fait foirer car il avait été gêné que Sasuke apprenne qu'il soit toujours vierge. Maintenant, il se sentait complètement bête, pourtant lui, il savait bien que Sasuke avait vendu son corps. Lorsque l'Uchiha avait entendu Saï parler de son marché, d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui, l'Uchiha avait aussi pris la fuite… Donc les deux avaient un problème d'acception de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et ceci les mettaient dans une fâcheuse position. Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, il avait après tout une journée de travail devant lui. Un bon bol d'air frais lui ferait du bien, et surtout devoir s'occuper des chiens lui changerait les idées. Oui, il se concentrerait principalement là-dessus aujourd'hui, tenté d'oublier la merde qu'il venait de créer. Le blondinet s'habilla promptement en évitant d'observer son lit sorti de sa chambre, attrapa ses clés et mit ses bottes. Encore une fois, l'émotion le prit à la gorge, les bottes qu'il avait offertes à Sasuke étaient placées proprement sur le tapis. Le noiraud avait tout laissé derrière lui, un message clair pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait effacer Naruto complètement de sa vie. Son cœur fit une chute au fin fond de son âme, il avait vraiment fait tout capoter. Alors qu'il marchait comme un zombie vers sa première cliente de la journée, il se souvint alors de son rêve. À quel point son autre lui avait insisté sur le fait que c'était leur derrière chance au bonheur. Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi faire pour régler le désastre qu'il venait de créer. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir pour les prochains jours, il risquait de se faire solidement engueuler. Il récupéra son premier chien en mode pilote automatique, continua vers le deuxième de la même manière. Si quiconque lui demandait de quoi il avait discuté avec les propriétaires des canins, il ne serait pas en mesure de répondre. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré les six chiens de sa course du matin, il marcha malgré tout d'un bon pas vers le parc. Naruto devait quand même soutenir le rythme de sa meute, sinon il perdrait le contrôle sur eux, et là il serait davantage dans la merde.</p>
<p>Une fois au parc, contrairement à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à se mêler aux discussions avec les autres marcheurs. Naruto ne s'était pas non plus isolé, mais il écoutait d'une oreille distraite répondant par monosyllabes. Son gang se tenait bien, donc il n'avait même pas à intervenir pour mettre un terme à quelques conflits que ce soit. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta vivement manquant de tomber de son banc, Kurama le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de retourner à sa sieste.</p>
<p>-Ça va, Naruto ?</p>
<p>Kiba était près de lui avec Akamaru qui s'était allongé auprès de Kurama. Naruto observa son ami, celui-ci le dévisageait son inquiétude visible dans son regard.</p>
<p>-Ouais…</p>
<p>Le blondinet ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ses sentiments devant tout ce monde.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que Sasuke va bien ?</p>
<p>Naruto savait que la question lui serait posée après tout Kiba avait passé la moitié de sa nuit avec lui pour l'aider à retrouver le noiraud. Mais elle lui fit quand même mal, il n'osa pas répondre. Naruto pensait que s'il entrouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Alors il hocha simplement la tête en haussa ses épaules dans un mouvement ambigu. Kiba considéra son ami, il vit clairement la douleur sur le visage de celui-ci, et ses yeux se voiler de larmes. Alors il n'insista pas, ce n'était pas le moment approprié ni le bon endroit pour discuter de tout ça. Alors il resta auprès de son ami, se levant parfois pour mettre un terme à quelques petits conflits canins. En finale de compte, ils restèrent au parc près d'une heure, mais le froid commençait à se faire sentir et le vent s'était levé.</p>
<p>-Allez, Naru. Retournons nos racailles à leurs maîtres, allons chez moi ensuite.</p>
<p>-J'ai n'ai pas vraiment envie de so…</p>
<p>-Naruto vient, il est clair que tu as besoin de parler. Je serais un bien piètre ami si je te laissais seul en ce moment</p>
<p>La chaleur du ton de son ami, l'amitié réelle qui se dégageait de lui, eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Le blond se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, il éprouvait le besoin de parler de toute cette merde. Avoir un autre point de vue plus objectif et l'Uzumaki savait que Kiba le lui donnerait et pas seulement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Alors, aux portes du parc, ils se séparèrent pour retourner leurs meutes à leurs propriétaires, et Naruto promis à son ami de le rejoindre dès que possible. Savoir qu'il pourrait bientôt discuter le fit se sentir un peu plus léger, Kurama semblait le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Depuis que Sasuke avait déserté son appartement, son chien agissait étrangement, il semblait l'observer ça rendait le blondinet mal à l'aise. Il avait presque l'impression que Kurama allait prendre la parole d'un instant à l'autre pour l'engueuler. Bien entendu, il se traita d'idiot en secouant la tête. Une fois le dernier chien rendu à son maître, Naruto retourna un peu sur ses pas pour aller jusqu'à la maison de Kiba. Kurama le suivant sans bruit, un pas en arrière comme à son habitude, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de son chien, seulement il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin, il arriva chez son ami, il n'eut pas le temps de cogner que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.</p>
<p>-Aller entre, Naruto. Kiba termine de rentrer les chiens.</p>
<p>Tsume les fit entrer lui et Kurama avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. La chaleur de la maison fit du bien aux joues gelées de Naruto, ainsi que l'odeur délicieuse de nourriture, son estomac émit, alors un gargouillement bruyant. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La mère de son ami lui fit un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à prendre place à la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci était déjà mise pour le dîner, d'après ce qu'il vit, ils seraient uniquement trois à manger ce midi. Kiba arriva sur ces entrefaits, il alla rapidement se laver les mains et retourna à la table pour se laisser tomber sans ménagement sur sa chaise.</p>
<p>-Comment va ton ami Naruto ?</p>
<p>La voix de Tsume lui parvint clairement depuis la cuisine, il prit un petit instant pour se recomposer avant de répondre avec une fausse bonhomie dans la voix.</p>
<p>-Il va bien, merci de demander.</p>
<p>La femme arriva au même moment, déposant le repas sur la table.</p>
<p>-Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre, il ressemblait à un glaçon hier soir. Il a beaucoup de chance de te connaître.</p>
<p>Naruto hocha sobrement de la tête, enfournant la nourriture dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à répondre et se mettre à pleurer incontrôlablement devant la mère de Kiba. Alors son ami changea de sujet sur quelque chose de plus neutre, Naruto lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant. Ils mangèrent en discutant de toutes sortes de choses, Kiba s'amusant à raconter des anecdotes avec les chiens au parc. L'ambiance légère aida le moral du blondinet, celui-ci se proposa pour faire la vaisselle pour remercier Tsume qui refusa du revers de la main. Alors son ami lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer dans sa chambre. Une fois en lieu sûr, Kiba mit de la musique assez forte pour masquer leur voix, mais pas assez pour qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Il invita Naruto à prendre place sur son lit, celui-ci s'installa à son tour sur son sofa placé face à son lit.</p>
<p>-Veut-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec toi, Naru ?</p>
<p>L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux un moment tentant de refouler ses larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler. Il inspira profondément, se demandant par où débuter son histoire. Alors il commença au moment où Saï avait chassé Kiba de son appartement jusqu'à ce qui s'était passa chez lui le matin même. Naruto ne lui dissimula rien sauf ses rêves. Ceux-ci lui étaient trop personnels, et de toute manière son ami croirait certainement qu'il inventait ou qu'il avait perdu la tête. Kiba avait changé plusieurs fois de couleur et de position dans son sofa durant son récit. Il était apparent qu'il était mortifié des agissements de son ami d'enfance. Il ne comprenait pas comment Saï avait pu agir ainsi envers Naruto, le faire chanter pour que Kurama ne soit pas enlevé et euthanasié. Jouer sur un point faible que Kiba lui-même avait donné à Saï durant leur discussion le rendait malade. Pire, il voulait s'approprier quelque chose de précieux à son ami, comme-ci donner sa virginité était quelque chose de léger, une chose sans intérêt.<br/>
Il n'osa pas hausser son regard vers Kiba. Il ne voulait pas voir le regret ou la honte que celui-ci afficherait. Alors il n'aperçoit pas celui-ci s'avancer vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.</p>
<p>-Je suis affreusement désolé, Naruto. Peux-tu me pardonner ?</p>
<p>De toutes les réactions qu'il s'était attendu, celle-ci était la dernière à laquelle il aurait pensé Naruto avait cru que Kiba l'aurait blâmé pour tout. Car après tout, Kurama avait attaqué son ami sans provocation s'il avait accepté immédiatement son offre, eh bien, Sasuke serait vraisemblablement encore chez lui en ce moment.</p>
<p>-Je…Je croyais que tu serais fâché ou alors déçu… Tu n'as rien fait de mal, donc je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Kiba.</p>
<p>Son ami se redressa pour le regarder ouvertement. Il avait l'air sincèrement confus par la déclaration du blondinet.</p>
<p>-Mais de quoi parles-tu Naruto ? Tout ce qui est arrivé est à cause de moi.</p>
<p>Il interrompit la parole au blond avant même que celui-ci entrouvre la bouche pour contester.</p>
<p>-Écoute, si je n'avais pas invité Saï au parc, est-ce que tout ceci serait arrivé ?</p>
<p>Naruto prit le temps de réfléchir, il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela de ce point de vue. Il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas croisé Saï Kurama ne l'aurait pas attaqué, donc il n'aurait pas été victime de chantage de la part de l'autre homme.</p>
<p>-Tu as peut-être raison, mais ça ne justifie pas comment j'ai parlé à Sasuke ce matin. Maintenant, il est parti, il a tout laissé derrière lui, tout ce que je lui avais offert. Pour moi, le message est clair, il ne veut plus jamais me revoir.</p>
<p>-Naruto, as-tu pensé que peut-être il a laissé tout derrière pour tenter de t'oublier ? Peut-être pense-t-il que c'est toi qui ne veux plus jamais le revoir.</p>
<p>Le blondinet le regarda vivement les yeux ronds, il n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Était-il réellement possible que Sasuke voulut l'oublier car il l'avait blessé et qu'il cherchait naturellement à se protéger ? Il se frappa fortement le front avec la paume de sa main, quel imbécile il était. Naruto devait trouver un moyen de retrouver son beau brun, il s'expliquerait avec, il lui dirait à quel point il était important pour lui. La chaînette qu'il avait reçue durant son dernier rêve pendait présentement à son cou lourd de conséquences d'après ce que son double lui avait dit. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond du lit, il devait retrouver Sasuke immédiatement et s'excuser.</p>
<p>-Whoa ! On se calme, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?</p>
<p>Kiba l'avait attrapé par la manche de son pull, freinant sa course vers la porte.</p>
<p>-Eh bien, je vais essayer de retrouver Sasuke, je dois…</p>
<p>-Attends deux secondes, Naru. Tu possèdes deux autres contrats cet après-midi, tu dois t'occuper de ça en premier. En second lieu, il serait peut-être bien que tu lui laisses la journée. Tu sais ? Pour qu'il puisse aussi réfléchir, se calmer.</p>
<p>Encore une fois, le blond dut admettre que son ami avait raison. Il s'occuperait de ses contrats, ensuite il retournerait chez lui espérant secrètement que Sasuke soit là. En contre partie, il se doutait bien que Saï reviennes chez lui en soirée. Il gérait lorsque Saï se présenterait chez lui d'ici là, il le chassait de son esprit. Sinon, il prendrait le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait. Le lendemain, il possédait uniquement deux petites sorties en fin de journée, ça lui donnerait amplement le temps de tenter de retrouver Sasuke. Il se retourna vivement vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine.</p>
<p>-Merci, Kiba, pour tout !</p>
<p>Avant même que Kiba puisse répondre, Naruto était déjà hors de sa chambre. Il enfila à la hâte ses vêtements et ses bottes Kurama sur les talons. Le blondinet remercia encore une fois Tsume, il sortit de la maison presque en bondissant. Il était réellement satisfait d'être accordé le temps de discuter avec Kiba, celui-ci lui avait mis les pendules à l'heure et éclairci les idées. Ce fut donc avec le cœur et l'esprit beaucoup plus léger qu'il alla effectuer ses sorties qu'il avait de prévues pour la journée.</p>
<p>Saï avait l'impression d'avoir gaspillé sa journée à ne rien foutre, il avait tenté de rejoindre quelques-unes de ses connaissances, mais celles-ci étaient toutes occupées. Par la suite, il avait été prendre un verre à son bar de prédilection. Il avait trop bu et n'avait rencontré personne à son goût pour une baise rapide. Il avait alors décidé de retourner chez lui passablement saoul. Il était supposé repasser chez le blond pour obtenir son dû, mais l'idée de ressortir dans le froid le fit changer d'idée. Effectivement, il était persuadé que Naruto allait plier à son chantage, il l'avait vu dans son regard ce matin, c'en était presque trop facile. Non, il irait chez lui demain matin s'il ne lui donnait pas immédiatement ce qu'il exigeait, il irait alors porter plainte à la police du quartier. Saï savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à se rendre là, le blond se plierait à ses demandes. Oh, comme il avait hâte de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son beau petit cul, il y serait tellement à l'étroit. S'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul, il se serait masturbé sur ce fantasme qui allait bientôt être réalité. Maladroitement, il se dirigea vers son lit tout bougeait autour de lui, il avait définitivement trop bu. Saï heurta son lit, il s'y effondra sur le dos il n'avait même pas retiré ses bottes, celles-ci mouillaient le plancher avec la neige qui fondait. La seule chose qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de retirer était son manteau qui devait traîner à l'entrée. L'homme ferma les yeux car la pièce tournait beaucoup trop autour de lui. Un sourire méchant apparut sur son visage pâle avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Saï fut en proie à une douleur intense à sa main droite qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux paniqué. Il tenta de s'asseoir dans son lit, mais il était déjà assis dans une chaise. Il braqua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite, tentant de savoir où il était et surtout comment il était arrivé ici. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il rêvait, il ricana soulagé, même si ce rêve semblait réel, rien ne pouvait lui arriver physiquement. Saï baissa alors son regard vers sa main droite, il eut alors un haut-le-cœur dans sa main se trouvait planter une espèce d'étoile métallique à quatre branches. Celle-ci était enfoncée assez profondément dans sa chair et le sang coulait sans cesse de la plaie. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger sa main, la douleur irradia encore plus fortement, il faillit vomir tant celle-ci semblait réelle.</p>
<p>-Je te déconseille de la retirer.</p>
<p>Saï releva rapidement la tête pour regarder une fois de plus autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à part quelques torches accrochées ici et là. Mais le jeune homme aurait identifié cette voix n'importe où, même si elle provenait de son imagination. Finalement, le clone de Sasuke sortit de l'ombre pour s'approcher sans émettre de bruit, celui-ci semblait encore plus menaçant que la dernière fois. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de meurtre, une menace palpable de mort éminente. Saï tentait de maîtriser la peur qui s'emparait de lui petit à petit « ce n'est qu'un rêve », il se répétait cette phrase en continu pour se rassurer. Sasuke était à peine quelques pas de lui, ses yeux étaient un peu différents de la dernière fois. Celui de gauche était entièrement mauve avec de fines lignes noires et des tomoe, il était trop loin pour en connaître le nombre exact. Son autre œil lui était rouge comme ceux de son dernier rêve, mais le design était entièrement différent. Saï savait que si cet homme existait vraiment, il représenterait une personne dont il ne voudrait pas s'attirer les foudres. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas était pourquoi il continuait à rêver de Sasuke, mais différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Pas comme s'il avait eu la baise du siècle avec, malgré que celui-ci soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais il avait eu l'impression de baiser avec une poupée gonflable tellement le brun était resté immobile.</p>
<p>-Il me semble que je t'avais dit de laisser Naruto en paix.</p>
<p>Encore une fois, cette voix qui le faisait frissonner de terreur. Il continuait à se répéter que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.</p>
<p>-Ah ouais ? Eh bien, demain je penserais à toi lorsque je m'enfoncerais profondément en lui.</p>
<p>La douleur qui succéda à cette déclaration lui fit quasi douter de son raisonnement. Sasuke était déjà devant lui une de ses mains sur sa gorge, serrant tellement fort que Saï n'était même pas en mesure d'émettre le moindre son.</p>
<p>-Tu ne feras rien de tel.</p>
<p>Le ton définitif utilisé par Sasuke eut presque raison de son argumentation qu'il rêvait, mais tout était étrange et différent. Donc il était impossible qu'il ne soit pas endormi, il savait qu'il n'avait pas voyagé et Saï ne faisait pas de somnambulisme. L'homme vit apparaître dans la main de son assaillant, le même type de couteau que l'autre fois, Sasuke abaissa brusquement la lame tranchant sans aucun effort l'auriculaire droit de Sai. Celui-ci hurla, se demandant pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, l'autre homme le frappa alors brutalement au visage. La douleur l'empêcha de crier à nouveau, Saï était persuadé que le coup qu'il venait de recevoir lui avait cassé la pommette gauche. Pendant une seconde, tout se brouilla devant lui, Sasuke et l'endroit parurent se dissiper un bref instant.</p>
<p>-Kami ! Usuratonkachi, j'aurai besoin d'un peu plus de chakra.</p>
<p>Sasuke avait marmonné ces mots, Saï avait compris l'insulte qui ne semblait pas être une. Mais les autres mots utilisés ne lui disaient strictement rien, c'était des termes qui semblaient provenir d'un autre monde. Tout à coup, il entendit un « pouf ». Naruto apparut, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait. Les vêtements étaient différents beaucoup trop d'oranges à son goût, il chaussait des sandales étranges. Ce qui le marqua le plus demeurait la force et la férocité qui se dégageait de lui, son énergie était palpable pour Sai.</p>
<p>-Un clone ?</p>
<p>-Tsk, je suis particulièrement occupé teme.</p>
<p>Malgré l'échange d'insultes, leurs regards, leurs gestes étaient teintés de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Saï se disait qu'il était sérieusement en train de perdre la tête, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ce Naruto orienta son attention vers lui au lieu des yeux bleus qu'il s'attendait à voir ceux-ci étaient rouges vermeilles.</p>
<p>-C'est lui ?</p>
<p>-Hn.</p>
<p>-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chakras en réserve.</p>
<p>Sasuke se retourna donc vers Saï, d'un pas mesuré, un rictus aux lèvres.</p>
<p>-Je t'avais pourtant dit de laisser Naruto tranquille. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.</p>
<p>Il fit une série de mouvements de sa main unique trop rapidement pour que Saï puisse suivre avec son regard.</p>
<p>-Tsukuyomi !</p>
<p>Saï hurla silencieusement tombant dans un univers cauchemardesque où il fut soumis à mille et une tortures. Ceci sembla durer 72 h dans la réalité du jeune homme, alors qu'en réalité, ça ne dura pas plus qu'une dizaine de secondes. Dans le monde réel, le corps de Sai fûts pris de convulsions dans son lit du sang maculait son matelas et son auriculaire sectionné gisait au sol près du lit.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke se réveilla confus un instant se demandant où il se trouvait, son cerveau illumina sa lanterne un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps chez Naruto. Comment il avait perdu en si peu de temps un sanglot tenta de sortir de sa gorge, mais il le ravala. Il réalisa aussi que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait fait aucun rêve tout du moins ceux qu'il était habitué de faire. Était-ce normal ? Est-ce que ceci voulait dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais le blond ? Qu'il avait échoué dans la demande qu'il avait reçue de son autre lui ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, Jûgo l'avait invité chez lui la veille. Il était au chaud des vêtements neufs sur le dos que son ami lui avait prêté, et il avait avalé un repas délicieux. Sasuke avait beaucoup parlé hier soir, il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait parlé autant de sa vie. L'Uchiha avait tout expliqué à son ami depuis l'explosion de sa famille, sa déchéance personnelle, le début de ses rêves jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Naruto. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine étrangement, Sasuke s'ennuyait déjà du blond, chose qu'il avait rarement connue. Seulement avec le départ de Jûgo, il avait connu le manque d'une personne et il connaissait celui-ci depuis des années. Naruto, il ne le connaissait même pas depuis une semaine, mais avait eu un impact important sur sa vie. Sans le savoir au moment de le rencontrer, il y était déjà attaché.</p>
<p>-Bien dormi Sasu ?</p>
<p>Jûgo apparut dans le salon déjà habillé pour sa journée, deux tasses de café en main. Sasuke avait insisté pour dormir sur le divan qui était très confortable. Il s'y assit pour laisser la place à son ami, celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire en lui tendant son café.</p>
<p>-Merci pour hier, Jûgo.</p>
<p>-Ne me remercie pas. Je crois par contre que tu devrais retourner voir ce Naruto.</p>
<p>Sasuke braqua vivement sa tête vers son ami qui s'était assis de manière à lui faire face. Il le regardait pensivement, buvant son café, son regard calme ne le lâchant pas du regard. Celui-ci abaissa le regard gêné par l'intensité de son ami, il avala aussi son café en silence.</p>
<p>-Tu sais lorsque tu me parlais de lui hier ? Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu brillais littéralement de bonheur. Pourquoi ne pas retourner le voir ?</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas, Jûgo.</p>
<p>-Et si c'était votre dernière chance ?</p>
<p>Sasuke contempla son ami surpris.</p>
<p>-Qu'as-tu dit ?</p>
<p>-J'ai dit que c'était peut-être ta dernière chance de rencontrer quelqu'un de vraiment bien.</p>
<p>Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas retourner ainsi vers l'homme qui l'avait volontiers rejeté d'un revers de main. Ça lui brisait le cœur, mais après tout, il avait quand même sa fierté, il ne retournerait pas auprès d'une personne qui ne voulait pas lui. Non, il ne mendierait pas des miettes d'amour, peu importe ce que son rêve pouvait lui dire. Ce stupide songe lui avait fait miroiter des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies, alors non, il ne retournerait pas voir Naruto, il se devait de l'oublier.</p>
<p>-Non Jûgo, je ne souhaite pas le revoir.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ?</p>
<p>-Il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il m'avait aidé par bonté de cœur. Je n'irai pas mendier son amour ou toute autre chose.</p>
<p>-Mais Sasu…</p>
<p>-Arrête Jûgo, je ne veux plus en parler.</p>
<p>L'Uchiha se leva vivement pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et claqua la porte. Par la suite, il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre. Il éclata alors en pleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sasuke se traîna jusqu'à la douche pour l'allumer, il ne voulait pas que Jûgo l'entende pleurer pour par la suite tenter de nouveau de lui faire changer d'avis. Non, il ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne retournerait pas se prosterner devant l'autre pour avoir un amour qui serait irréel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Révélation et vengence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba marchait à toute allure, les poings serrés fortement Akamaru à ses côtés. Il s'était levé tôt pour aller transmettre un message clair à Saï. Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre comment un ami d'enfance comme lui avait pu être aussi cruel. Kiba avait été profondément mortifié quand Naruto lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Saï lors de leur première rencontre. Il serra un peu plus ses poings, il était tellement en colère. Le tatoué avait parlé de Naruto à Saï, dans l'espoir qu'il daigne donner une chance au blond. Kiba se doutait réellement de la solitude de Naruto. Il avait bien entendu parlé à Saï du lien exceptionnel qui liait son ami à son chien, que le canin représentait tout pour le blondinet. Kiba contracta sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal, comme il avait envie de fracasser la gueule à Sai. Il décida que c'est ce qu'il ferait avant de vider son sac, le noiraud l'aurait amplement mérité, ensuite il lui passerait un savon. Une chose était claire pour le maître-chien, il ne voulait plus de cet être odieux dans sa vie et il serait plus que direct à ce sujet. L'homme qu'il était fut satisfait d'avoir emmené Akamaru avec lui lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier démuni où habitait Saï. Kiba était loin d'être riche, mais ici son chaud manteau, ses bottes ainsi que ses mitaines faisait de lui une cible rêvée. Cependant, la présence de son fidèle compagnon tenait à l'écart, ceux qui seraient tentés de l'attaquer. Non pas qu'Akamaru soit méchant, mais sa taille produisait cet effet. Car la race de Berger des Pyrénées était peu connue au Japon et sa taille était impressionnante. Une fois rendu à l'immeuble où logeait son ami de longue date. Kiba ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement vif. Il laissant Akamaru passer en premier, puis le suivit à l'intérieur. Peu de lumière fonctionnait, le sol était crasseux, jonché de déchets, et l'odeur ambiante était désagréable. Il se dépêcha d'utiliser les marches, son compagnon suivant de très près. Saï habitait au troisième étage, dire qu'il était soulagé d'arriver devant la porte était un euphémisme. Kiba frappa sèchement de son poing sur la porte en bois, il ne distingua aucun son ne lui provenait de l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akamaru qui émit un faible gémissement. Alors il osa tenter d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans problème. Ce qu'il trouva étrange, le noiraud verrouillait toujours sa porte même lorsqu'il était chez lui. Le manteau de son ami gisait en tas près de la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, son chien gémit de nouveau se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de Saï. Akamaru jappa une seule fois avant de s'asseoir face à la porte de la chambre ouverte. Kiba fonça les sourcils.</p><p>-Saï ? Eh mec ! On doit discuter.</p><p>Ne s'accordant pas le temps d'enlever ses bottes, le maître-chien s'avança dans l'appartement se dirigeant sans hésiter vers la chambre. Il devait avoir encore trop bu la veille, il devait s'être endormi avec ses bottes et oublier de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, son cerveau mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Saï semblait dormir sur le dos ses bottes toujours aux pieds, une tache de sang séché à côté de son lit, il s'approcha précautionneusement. Une fois près du lit, il remarqua au milieu de la tâche, un auriculaire, en levant les yeux, il vit que c'était bien celui de Sai. Il recula vivement manquant de tomber sur ses fesses, Kiba examina le visage de l'homme sur le lit. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, le visage déjà pâle semblait presque transparent, le pire était l'expression figée qu'arborait celui-ci. On aurait dit que Saï avait aperçu les choses les plus abominables du monde sans perdre une seconde de plus, Kiba attrapa son portable afin d'appeler les urgences. Ne pouvant plus être témoin de la scène devant lui, il se rendit dans la cuisine, se laissant tomber sans délicatesse sur une des chaises. À peine assis, il dut se relever en vitesse, il ne prit pas le risque de se rendre aux toilettes et vida le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier de la cuisine. Akamaru était à ses côtés sa forme chaude apaisa un peu la panique qui risquait de prendre le contrôle sur lui. Il alluma l'eau pour faire disparaître son vomi puis se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il ragea intérieurement que Naruto ne possède pas de téléphone, il devait lui parler, était-il possible que le blond soit responsable de ce carnage ? Non, c'était impossible qu'il ait fait autant de mal, le blondinet était incapable de tant de cruauté. Mais qu'en était-il de Sasuke ? Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, Saï avait menacé le blondinet, et s'il avait bien compris la situation, le noiraud semblait beaucoup apprécier Naruto. Eh merde ! Devait-il faire part de ses doutes à la police ? Cependant, il ne détenait aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'il avançait, le blond était une bonne personne, et depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il montrait une attirance ou un attachement quelconque envers un autre homme.</p><p>-Police !</p><p>L'appel le fit sursauter, il ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Il se leva pour s'annoncer et expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici.</p><p>-Putain !</p><p>Le policier qui avait été dans la chambre en premier était livide.</p><p>-Appelle une ambulance !</p><p>L'agente face à Kiba empoigna son micro pour solliciter une assistance médicale puis retourna son attention vers Kiba et son chien.</p><p>-Bon, Inuzuka-San. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ?</p><p>Kiba décida de dire le peu qu'il savait sans mentionner ni Naruto ni Sasuke. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mêler son ami à une enquête policière. L'enquêtrice posa beaucoup de questions à l'Inuzuka. Celui-ci, qui fit de son mieux pour y répondre, son esprit continuait sans cesse de vagabonder d'une idée à une autre. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent finalement entrant vivement laissant entrouverte la porte et ils suivirent le deuxième policier dans la chambre. Le regard de Kiba suivit automatiquement les ambulanciers lorsque ceux-ci sortirent de la chambre même pas cinq minutes plus tard. Saï avait un masque sur le visage, ses mains étaient bandées et un petit contenant posé sur la civière semblait conserver l'auriculaire.</p><p>-Va-t-il s'en sortir ?</p><p>Sa question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment. La policière qui avait aussi observé la scène retourna son regard vif vers Kiba et Akamaru. Celui-ci était assis calmement auprès de son maître. Celui-ci passait une main distraite dans le poil long du chien, il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard était fixé sur la porte de l'appartement par laquelle les ambulanciers avaient emporté Saï.</p><p>-Honnêtement, Inuzuka-San…</p><p>-Kiba, s'il vous plaît.</p><p>-D'accord. Kiba, je ne suis pas ambulancière, donc je ne peux pas vous répondre.</p><p>Celui-ci hocha plusieurs fois la tête, il se sentait mal d'avoir voulu faire du mal à Saï maintenant qu'il semblait avoir été gravement blessé.</p><p>-Anko !</p><p>-Quoi, Ibiki ?</p><p>-Viens voir ça !</p><p>-Kiba, reste ici s'il te plaît.</p><p>La policière posa rapidement sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Elle avança d'un pas vif tout en faisant attention à ne rien toucher qui pourrait leur servir plus tard pour leur enquête. Son partenaire s'était agenouillé près du lit, faisant preuve de délicatesse pour ne rien toucher. Il se releva lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre maintenant, au bout de son crayon, un objet en forme d'étoile à quatre branches. Anko s'approcha de son collègue, puis alluma sa lampe de poche afin d'éclairer l'objet.</p><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?</p><p>La policière se rapprocha encore plus de l'objet en question, jamais elle n'avait aperçu un objet similaire dans les cas qu'elle avait traités. Cet objet semblait très tranchant, deux de ces pointes étaient tâchées de sang séché, cela devait être l'arme utilisée sur l'homme inconscient transporté à l'hôpital. Elle aurait beaucoup de questions pour le jeune homme s'il survivait. Son collègue Ibiki se releva avant de disposer l'arme dans un sac plastique scellé afin de l'ajouter aux autres indices placés dans une boîte sur le bureau présent dans la chambre. Anko analysa la pièce du regard, la chambre était sommaire, aucune décoration sur les murs, aucune photographie non plus. Les meubles étaient bons marchés, des vêtements traînaient un peu partout au sol, une flaque d'eau était aussi près du lit. Selon ce qu'elle avait observé, la victime s'était endormie avec ses bottes aux pieds, donc probablement la neige qui avait fondu. Le jeune Inuzuka avait indiqué que la porte n'était pas verrouillée lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait au demeurant trouvé cela étrange car l'homme qui habitait ici la fermait toujours correctement. Après tout, Saï savait parfaitement bien dans quel quartier il habitait, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller dormir en laissant sa porte déverrouillée, peu importe son degré d'alcoolisme. L'enquêtrice se fit une note d'exiger un rapport toxicologique sur leur victime. Tout ceci était étrange, elle demanda à Ibiki de finir d'emballer les indices et de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils en avaient pour un moment à analyser la scène de crime, l'équipe photo n'était toujours pas arrivée ni les techniciens. Kiba était dans la même position dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé, elle s'approcha et le regard du chien se posa sur elle. Anko n'avait jamais eu peur des canidés, mais ce regard semblait presque humain, elle était persuadée que si elle tentait quelque chose contre son maître, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.</p><p>-Kiba ?</p><p>Anko s'était arrêté à quelques pas du jeune homme, celui-ci orienta son regard vers elle. Il semblait inquiet, troublé, même ce qui était normal après la scène dont il avait été témoin.</p><p>-Tu peux rentrer chez toi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.</p><p>Elle tendit sa carte, le jeune homme la saisit sans la consulter du regard, puis la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la porte, son chien le suivant de près. La policière soupira avant de se remettre au travail, elle possédait une scène de crime à cataloguer.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Naruto se demanda où il se trouvait, la pièce était immense, mais plongée dans le noir, et il avait les pieds dans l'eau. Une lueur au loin attira son attention, il marcha en direction de celle-ci. Il était confus car dernièrement aucun de ses rêves n'était semblable. Pourtant, ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé une seule fois durant deux ans, ils avaient commencé à varier au moment de sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Cela voulait dire que son brun avait un impact sur ses rêves d'une manière ou d'une autre. Finalement il s'arrêta, le choc lui fit entrouvrir la bouche peu gracieusement. Devant lui se trouvait une cage immense à l'intérieur de laquelle un renard gigantesque le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le plus impressionnant pour Naruto était le nombre de queues que celui-ci possédait.</p><p>-Avance-toi.</p><p>La voix du renard le fit sursauter, elle était puissante, elle avait fait vibrer tout son intérieur. Craintivement, il s'avança mais garda une distance entre les barreaux de la cage et lui.</p><p>-Naruto. Je savais que le mien était idiot, mais il semblerait que ce soit un trait qui se transmet peu importe le temps et l'âge.</p><p>Le blond regarda incrédule le renard qui venait tout juste de l'insulter. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?</p><p>-Kurama, je t'ai dit de cesser de me traiter d'idiot.</p><p>Le blondinet se retourna si prestement qu'il faillit tomber dans l'eau. Son double marchait calmement vers lui, cette fois-ci il était habillé d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt à manches longues noires et oranges.</p><p>-J'arrêterai lorsque tu cesseras d'agir en imbécile, kit.</p><p>Le Naruto de son rêve se tourna vers lui avec un regard désolé, mais il semblait encore plus triste que la dernière fois. Il se détourna de son double pour faire face au renard qui s'appelait comme son chien. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait étrangement le même pelage orange avec des poils noirs et le même type de tête. Naruto se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Pourquoi ce renard gigantesque le traitait ainsi, et surtout comment était-ce possible qu'il parle ?</p><p>-Lors de notre dernière rencontre, je croyais avoir été clair au sujet de Sasuke et toi. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu l'as traité comme tu l'as fait.</p><p>Le début de la phrase avait été dit calmement, mais vers la fin de la colère de son autre lui était palpable. Une aura rouge semblait se dégager de lui.</p><p>-Du calme, Naru.</p><p>-Calme ? Comment veut-tu que je reste calme alors que cet… Ce... Baka agit comme un abruti ?</p><p>Le blondinet recula de quelques pas. L'autre était présentement recouvert d'une substance rouge faute d'un meilleur terme. Il se dégageait de lui une colère sourde qui semblait électriser l'air autour d'eux. Il se détourna du renard pour regarder Naruto, celui-ci eut réellement peur, il désirait se réveiller à présent. C'était la première fois que son double se montrait menaçant envers lui, et il était terrifiant.</p><p>-Usuratonkachi.</p><p>La voix de Sasuke fit tourner la tête des deux Naruto. Le blondinet eut la surprise de sa vie devant lui, se tenait Sasuke, mais pas celui qu'il connaissait. Premièrement, les vêtements étaient entièrement différents, il était définitivement beaucoup plus musclé et il dégageait de la confiance en lui que l'autre n'avait pas.</p><p>-Que fais-tu ici, teme ?</p><p>Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans se parler, gardant une distance respectable entre eux. Mais Naruto pouvait sentir le lien puissant qui les unissait, en même temps que de les blesser. Il se souvint de sa dernière discussion avec son double la nuit précédente, et de la tristesse que celui-ci ressentait. Maintenant, il éprouvait cette tristesse encore plus profondément. L'autre Sasuke n'avait pas eu un regard pour lui, toute son attention était sur l'autre. Il pouvait voir aussi clairement que les flammes qui les illuminaient, l'amour que ces deux ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer. Son cœur se brisa, se sentant encore plus démuni d'avoir agi avec Sasuke comme il l'avait fait.</p><p>-Je suis venu m'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de stupide.</p><p>Un sourire mélancolique apparu sur le visage de son double, sa main alla automatiquement se gratter la nuque, il eut presque envie de faire pareil.</p><p>-Ce…Ce moi à… Sasuke, il va tout faire rater… Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, en sachant qu'on ne sera pas… Je ne peux pas… On a seulement cette chance… Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi à jamais…</p><p>La voix de l'autre Naruto se brisa, il tomba à genoux dans l'eau, ne tentant même pas d'amortir le choc avec ses mains. De grosses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, des sanglots secouait son corps, Sasuke fut à ses côtés en un instant. Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par se pencher doucement vers l'autre homme et le prit dans ses bras. Alors Naruto s'accrocha à lui, désespérément, ses sanglots irrépressibles. L'observateur remarqua que des larmes silencieuses coulaient aussi sur les joues de Sasuke. Alors celui-ci s'agenouilla à son tour, les bras toujours autour du blond tentant de le rassure du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le noiraud semblait être aussi sur le point de se briser, il embrassa délicatement la tête du blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'osa plus bouger savourant cet unique moment de tendresse qu'ils s'autorisaient. Car une fois ce rêve terminé, ils devraient résumer leurs rôles d'époux, de père et de meilleurs amis. Les deux hommes avaient renoncé au droit de vivre leur bonheur ensemble dans cette réalité, mais Sasuke avait créé ce jutsu pour leur dernier espoir.</p><p>Alors Naruto ne put supporter autant de tristesse, surtout en sachant qu'il en était le responsable. Il s'avança résolument vers les deux hommes qui semblaient avoir oublié son existence. Le renard lui l'observait très attentivement, son regard menaçant.</p><p>-Je vous jure que je n'échouerai pas. Je vais me faire pardonner auprès de Sasuke, je… On va vivre l'amour dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Je vous en fais la promesse.</p><p>-J'espère bien pour toi.</p><p>Kurama avait parlé en le regardant droit dans les yeux Naruto compris le message clairement. Il n'échouerait pas !</p><p>Sasuke le regarda par-dessus la tête du blondinet et fut frappé par le regard de celui-ci, il n'avait jamais observé de tels yeux. Ils étaient magnifiques un mauve et un rouge qui le regardait, l'analysait, et le brun dit quelque chose au creux de l'oreille du blond. Celui-ci hocha alors la tête, il respira profondément avant de se relever. Il retira de la poussière inexistante sur son pull avant de contempler son double.</p><p>-Si tu es aussi déterminé que moi lorsque je fais des promesses, alors je suis confiant.</p><p>-Même s'il n'est qu'un dixième de ce que tu es, je suis sûr qu'il va réussir.</p><p>-Naruto, Sasuke, laissez-nous. Je dois parler avec lui.</p><p>Les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement leurs regards remplis de regrets, d'un amour perdu à jamais par leur faute. Chacun fit des signes rapides avec leurs mains, sa main dans le cas de Sasuke. Ils disparurent comme ils étaient apparus, Naruto avait le cœur dans la gorge. Il était tellement ému par ce qu'il venait de voir, le blond trouva toute cette situation bien injuste pour ces deux hommes. Car leurs souffrances de ne pas être ensemble, d'avoir réalisé trop tard leur amour. Il honorerait leurs demandes, il leur avait juré, et Naruto ne brisait jamais ses promesses.</p><p>-Bon, maintenant approches.</p><p>L'ordre de Kurama le ramena à la situation présente, cette fois-ci Naruto n'eut pas peur d'approcher le renard. Celui-ci était couché en boule, un œil sur le lui regardant s'approcher.</p><p>-Maintenant, je vais te révéler la vie de mon Naruto. Je souhaite que tu puisses encore mieux comprendre leur situation, ce par quoi ils sont passés.</p><p>Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, le blondinet fut envahi d'une multitude d'images. Ce fut comme s'il regardait un film sur l'avance rapide. Il vécut la naissance de son double, le sacrifice de ses parents. Son enfance élevée par lui-même et isolée des autres enfants. Comment les villageois ainsi que les autres enfants le traitaient, son entrée dans une école. La création de son premier lien avec Sasuke. L'amitié d'une fille aux cheveux roses, un homme avec une cicatrice au visage qui l'appuie, faisant figure de père. L'homme aux cheveux argentés qui semble être son professeur qui leur apprend des choses que Naruto ne savait pas pouvoir exister. Il observa le cœur de son double se briser lorsque Sasuke quitte de son plein gré leur village. Sa rencontre avec un homme à l'imposante chevelure blanche, aidant davantage Naruto à développer son potentiel. L'évolution des deux jeunes hommes, leurs combats respectifs. Naruto observait leur vie, leur lien à quel point ils se sont constamment aimés. Comment Sasuke ne pouvait pas accepter ce lien, la colère, l'amertume de celui-ci. Mais l'acharnement du blond qui paie finalement après une bataille finale qui dévaste tout autour d'eux.</p><p>-Tu vois ce moment ? Selon le destin, ça aurait dû être à ce moment qu'ils auraient dû se déclarer. Mais ce sont deux imbéciles et encore une fois, ils ont tout fait foirer. Je t'ai montré tout ça pour que tu saisisses la profondeur de leur lien, votre lien.</p><p>Kurama se releva forçant Naruto à lever la tête afin de le voir en entier, celui-ci s'étira avant de regagner sa place originale.</p><p>-Ce que Naruto et Sasuke tentent de vous faire comprendre depuis deux ans est le résultat d'un jutsu que Sasuke a crée par erreur.</p><p>Le renard ricana un instant en fermant les yeux.</p><p>-Pas qu'il l'avouerait. Pour résumer, lorsqu'il a fait ce fameux jutsu, il a été catapulté dans un univers parallèle. Et dans celui-ci, il a vu un couple d'amis, leur copie conforme et ceux-ci aussi ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils avaient devant eux, leur amour. Lorsque Sasuke a finalement réussir à revenir à Konoha, il avait visité trois réalités distinctes. Dans chacune d'elles, Naruto et lui entretenaient un lien, mais ils ne parvenaient jamais à le compléter.</p><p>Kurama soupira longuement, ce qui surprit le jeune homme, c'est que le renard semblait aussi triste que son double. Naruto se dit que lui aussi avait un lien particulier avec son chien, c'était peut-être semblable pour ces deux-là ? Le renard se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention de nouveau.</p><p>-Mais en voyageant, comme il l'a fait, Sasuke a vu des choses qu'il n'était pas supposé voir. Ceux-ci l'ont beaucoup chamboulé, tellement qu'il a demandé à Naruto de le rejoindre ici. Seulement une troisième entité s'est invitée. Le destin.</p><p>Le géant semblait davantage déstabilisé par cette rencontre avec le « destin ». Celui-ci hochait la tête de gauche à droite, ses griffes immenses tapait le sol de manière rythmée.</p><p>-Donc ce fameux « destin » a passé un savon à Sasuke, un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.  En lui disant qu'il ne bénéficiait de pas le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait. La tête de Sasuke valait son pesant d'or.</p><p>Le rire du renard secoua la grotte, Naruto regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être frappé par quelque chose qui tomberait du plafond. Il remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas en posséder un.</p><p>-Puis finalement, l'invité surprise leur expliqua ce que tu sais déjà et a copieusement insulté les deux ninjas. Haha ! Pour leur annoncer qu'il en avait marre, que ta réalité représentait la dernière chance qu'il leur donnait. Et pouf ! Il a disparu. Bon ensuite, Sasuke a dû exposer à Naruto ses découvertes. Ici, ils ont finalement pu s'avouer ce qu'ils auraient dû, il y a au moins six ans. Naruto a alors eu l'idée d'utiliser le jutsu temporel pour être sûr que tout se déroule comme il faut.</p><p>Kurama cessa de parler pour observer Naruto dans les yeux, celui-ci hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement entièrement compris l'histoire et la raison pour laquelle le renard avait voulu lui parler en particulier. Bien entendu, il avait du mal à comprendre vraiment tout, mais il saisissait l'important.</p><p>-J'ai déjà donné ma parole aux deux autres, je vais la tenir.</p><p>Le renard l'observa un long moment sans rien ajouter, il dressa une patte et tout devint flou puis disparu.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux lentement, cherchant ses repères,pendant un instant il chercha Naruto. La réalité le rattrapa bien vite, et il referma les yeux. Il s'était endormi sur le sol de la salle de bains, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours. Il se releva pour l'éteindre. La journée d'hier repassa dans son esprit le début avait pourtant été si idyllique. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Naruto, celui-ci le regardait avec tellement d'affection, il n'avait pas hésité et l'avait embrassé, et le beau blond lui avait retourné le baiser avec autant d'entrain. Ceci n'avait pas duré, malheureusement Kurama avait grondé à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on cognait à la porte. Naruto l'avait de nouveau embrassé furtivement en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, il s'était habillé à la hâte pour sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans les instants qui avaient suivi, Kurama était devenue de plus en plus agité, grognant, exhibant ses dents et tentant de sortir. Sasuke se décida donc à sortir de la chambre, peut-être était-ce là son erreur, mais à ce moment-là, il avait cru que c'était la bonne chose à faire. L'homme qui l'avait engagé pour du sexe était de nouveau là, semblant relancer Naruto sur quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris la main du blond dans la sienne. Tout était parti en vrille à cet instant, l'intrus exigeait de Naruto qu'il lui donne sa virginité. Sasuke avait été choqué qu'un autre homme ose revendiquer une chose si inestimable comme paiement. Il avait supplié Naruto de ne pas le faire, le blond l'avait alors envoyé sur les roses, brisant son cœur par la même occasion. Sasuke avait alors quitté la pièce au même moment que l'intrus sortait de l'appartement, il avait laissé derrière lui tout ce que le blondinet lui avait offert. L'Uchiha avait capté le message, il savait lire entre les lignes. Naruto ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, il l'avait aidé uniquement parce qu'il s'était senti coupable. </p><p>Puis il avait erré sans but réel dans le centre-ville avant de tomber accidentellement sur son ami d'enfance Jûugo. Et puis ce matin, son ami avait voulu le convaincre de retourner voir le blond, et puis quoi encore ? Les Uchiha ne mendiaient pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer, son ami devrait l'accepter. Sasuke se releva pour se regarder dans le miroir, il faisait peur à voir, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis ces deux dernières années. Ses cheveux qui avant faisaient sa fierté n'étaient plus aussi luxuriants et brillants qu'avant, et il était terriblement cerné. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à Jûugo s'il pouvait l'engager dans son entreprise, n'importe quel travail ferait l'affaire pour le sortir de la rue.</p><p>L'Uchiha sortit alors pour rattraper son ami qui semblait être dans la cuisine étroite incluse dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Celui-ci était dos à lui, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, car il regardait par la petite fenêtre qui était au-dessus de l'évier, sans réellement voir ce qu'il avait devant lui.</p><p>-Jûgo ?</p><p>Son ami ne bougea pas plus semblant, toujours captivé par ses pensées. Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée de son ami.</p><p>-Ho ! Jûgo !</p><p>Finalement, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, mais le noiraud eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme devant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son ami, mais ce n'était pas lui. Sasuke était persuadé qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il se pinça le bras pour être sûr. Car la moitié gauche du visage de Jûugo était recouverte d'une tâche brunâtre qui semblait bouger, son œil était maintenant tout noir et l'iris de couleur orange. Celui-ci leva alors son bras gauche, conservant ses yeux fixés sur le noiraud, et tout son avant-bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts se transforma en une espèce de main géante. On aurait dit que celle-ci était constituée de pierre ou d'un autre matériel résistant. Puis tout à coup, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, Sasuke observa son ami, clignant vivement des yeux et secoua la tête. L'instant d'après, le rouquin était à genoux, s'agrippant la tête. Malgré sa crainte, le noiraud s'avança vers son ami.</p><p>-Jûgo, ça va ?</p><p>Pour toute réponse, l'autre grogna en secoua la tête, il leva son bras droit pour repousser légèrement Sasuke. Alors le brun se releva afin de mettre quelques pas entre son ami et lui, se demandant ce qui se passait. Était-il en train de perdre la tête ? Il était impossible que ce qu'il venait de voir soit réel, c'était impossible. Finalement, au bout de 4-5 minutes, le rouquin se releva. Sasuke soupira de soulagement, le visage de son ami était revenu à la normal.</p><p>-Nous devons parler Sasuke. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.</p><p>-Du temps ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?</p><p>-Allons-nous installer au salon, ce petit exercice m'a complètement drainé. Tu peux m'apporter la boîte de croquettes de poulet, s'il te plaît ? Et une bière aussi.</p><p>L'Uchiha fit ce que son ami lui demandait, il était tellement confus. De retour au salon, il mit ce que son ami lui avait demandé sur la table pour prendre place aux côtés de ce dernier sur le sofa, il s'installa de manière à être face à lui. Jûgo l'observa un instant en silence, il étira son bras pour attraper la bière l'ouvrit et la vida quasiment d'une seule gorgée.</p><p>-Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre.</p><p>Le noiraud hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, se demandant où allait cette discussion. Il observait son ami face à lui, Sasuke avait l'impression que celui-ci était moins tangible, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il approcha alors sa main vers son épaule, sa main entra en contact avec la fermeté du corps de son ami. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il perdait la tête.</p><p>-Tu le sens, Sasuke ?</p><p>Jûgo avait englouti la boîte de croquettes de poulet en un temps record et avalé sa bière en deux gorgées.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion, Jûgo.</p><p>Le rouquin le regarda un moment, il semblait l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Finalement, il sortit son portable de sa poche de veston puis l'ouvrir, et le tendit à Sasuke. Celui-ci le prit. Il présentait la page Facebook de Jûgo sous les yeux, il haussa un regard perplexe vers son ami.</p><p>-Regarde le dernier post.</p><p>Sasuke fit ce que son ami lui demandait. Sur la photo, on y apercevait le rouquin en face de la statue de la liberté sous celle-ci, était écrit « prêt à faire ma demande ». Le noiraud examina la date, c'était daté d'aujourd'hui, il secoua la tête confus.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas le Jûgo avec qui tu as grandi. Lui annonça Jûgo d'une voix posée, continuant de le regarder calmement son regard rivé dans le sien.<br/>
Sasuke comprit ses mots le sens de sa phrase, mais ce qu'il venait de dire était impossible. Son ami était bel et bien face à lui en chair et en os, il n'était pas en train de rêver ni d'halluciner. Alors l'Uchiha se leva d'un bond du sofa, fit face à son ami d'enfance les poings sur les hanches.</p><p>-À quoi tu joues ? Je ne te trouve pas drôle.</p><p>-Je ne joue pas. Je ne te mens pas non plus, Sasuke.</p><p>Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Jûgo disait des choses aussi insensées ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il agisse ainsi avec lui ? Il passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux, marchant vivement en rond dans la pièce, mais que se passait-il dans sa vie ? Était-il drogué ? Était-il possible que Jûgo l'ait drogué à son insu ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis.</p><p>- S'il te plaît, Sasuke. Écoute-moi, je manque de temps.</p><p>C'était la deuxième fois que le rouquin parlait de manquer de temps, de quelle limite faisait-il allusion ? Sasuke inspira profondément, il écouterait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et après il déciderait ce qu'il ferait. Alors il retourna prendre place sur le sofa.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>Son ami inspira à son tour, il se pencha pour se saisir d'un petit sac rond. Il semblait être en tissu et il était blanc. Jûgo l'ouvrit pour déposer quelques objets sur la table face à eux. Sasuke s'avança pour mieux voir, il ne reconnut rien.</p><p>-Tu m'as parlé de tes rêves dans ceux-ci, tu te voyais avec Naruto. Dans ces « rêves » les deux hommes sont en fait de puissants ninjas, probablement les plus forts de notre génération.</p><p>Jûgo donna du temps à Sasuke pour intervenir. Mais celui-ci semblait concentré sur les objets sur la table, osant les touchés du bout des doigts.</p><p>-En faisait un très gros résumé, Sasuke a déserté le village pour venger son Clan, qui aurait été massacré par son frère, et Naruto a tout fait pour le ramener. Sasuke représente une personne très importante pour moi, il m'a sauvé à plusieurs niveaux. Je ne gaspillerai pas de temps à t'expliquer aujourd'hui le lien que j'ai avec lui, mais il est devenu comme ma famille.</p><p>Le noiraud avait empoigné un couteau fait tout en longueur avec une lame triangulaire, tout en faisant extrêmement attention de ne pas se blesser.</p><p>-Ce que tu tiens dans ta main, on appelle ces arme un « kunai ». Sasuke a passé des heures dans sa jeunesse à s'entraîner avec. L'étoile en métal est un «shuriken », c'est aussi une arme que Naruto et Sasuke utilise régulièrement dans leurs combats.</p><p>L'Uchiha hochât la tête démontrant qu'il continuait d'écouter son ami, il tendit sa main vers une bobine de fil.</p><p>-Ça, c'est des fils que Sasuke utilise pour attacher ses attaquants, avant de leur lancer un « jutsu » de feu.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Jûgo de se lever, surprenant son ami qui redressa vivement le regard vers lui.</p><p>-Je te montre ces objets en t'expliquant tout ceci, pour que tu comprennes que je ne vis pas dans ta réalité.</p><p>Son regard n'était plus brun comme au préalable, mais rouge ce qui surprit Sasuke. Mais il était décidé à écouter jusqu'à la fin sans l'interrompre. Jûgo le remercia d'un signe de tête.</p><p>-Encore là, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer en détail. Mais dans ma réalité, les ninjas utilise du « chakra » pour pouvoir créer des « jutsus ». Certains plus puissants que d'autres. Sasuke a réussi à créer un « jutsu » temporel, ce qui a fait que je me sois porté volontaire pour venir ici.</p><p>Le noiraud éleva sa tête après avoir déposé les armes sur la table. Il s'installa confortablement sur le sofa, entrecroisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il fit signe au rouquin de poursuivre son récit.</p><p>-Je ne devais pas intervenir si tout se passait bien avec Naruto. Mais vous connaissant, je savais que malgré tout, je devrais le faire.</p><p>Le sourire bref en coin de Jûgo avait une mélancolie réelle.</p><p>-Je suis amoureux de Sasuke, tu sais ? Pas toi, mais celui de ma réalité, mais je ne suis pas celui qui est destiné à lui. Naruto la perpétuellement été, c'est la raison des rêves que tu as depuis deux ans. Il y travaille depuis deux ans, lorsqu'il a découvert ce jutsu, il a finalement réalisé l'importance du blond dans sa vie. Mais dans notre réalité, il est trop tard pour ces deux imbéciles. Il y a trop de choses contre eux qui font qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble.</p><p>L'Uchiha comprenait ce que le rouquin tentait de lui dire. Mais d'accepter qu'un autre « lui » qui provenait d'une autre dimension et qui voulait s'assurer que Naruto et lui termine ensemble lui semblait tellement tirés par les cheveux. Alors il le dit à Jûgo qui soupira en se passant à son tour une main dans les cheveux.</p><p>-Sasuke a eu… Quelques surprises avec son « jutsu ». Il a découvert totalement par hasard d'autres univers où Naruto et lui existaient. Mais dans aucun des endroits explorés, ces deux-là ne parvenaient à vivre l'histoire d'amour que le destin avait préparée pour eux. À chaque fois, pour une raison ou une autre, leur relation n'aboutissait jamais. Le destin est capricieux, il aime que les choses se passent comme il l'a décidé. Il est donc apparu devant eux et a passé un savon à Sasuke pour « jouer avec des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ». Le destin leur avoua alors qu'il en avait marre que ce qu'il avait prédestiné pour eux n'aboutisse jamais. Il a donc autorisé Sasuke à modifier un peu sa trouvaille.</p><p>Jûgo semblait changer un peu de forme, il semblait plus éphémère, presque transparent. Ses vêtements changeaient de look, celui-ci le remarqua et parla plus rapidement.</p><p>-Donc Sasuke a réussi à modifier légèrement son "jutsu" pour me téléreporter dans cette réalité. Mais ça prend beaucoup de chakra, et du coup, ça fragilise beaucoup Sasuke. Donc s'il se faisait attaquer, il serait sérieusement en danger.</p><p>Sasuke hocha la tête, tout ça ne faisait aucun sens. Mais ses rêves non plus, pas plus que la chaînette à son cou. Il se devait de croire ce que l'homme face à lui tentait de lui expliquer. Car malgré tout, il avait le sentiment que Jûgo lui disait la vérité. Il l'avait vu se métamorphoser quelques minutes auparavant.</p><p>-Jûgo ? La forme que j'ai vue plus tôt, c'était quoi exactement ?</p><p>-Encore ici, je te fais un résumé. Certains ninjas ont des habilités plus spéciales, qui font qu'ils sont en mesure de changer de forme. Moi, j'en fais partie. Ce que tu as vu est la forme la moins puissante que je possède.</p><p>Tout ça était tellement énorme, on aurait dit que c'était le scénario d'un film de science-fiction. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, plus ses rêves, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que d'y croire. Il se demandait à présent comment approcher Naruto avec tout ça. Il était sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne retournerait pas vers un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Autre dimension ou pas, il s'en fichait pas mal. Maintenant, c'était son bonheur à lui qui était important.</p><p>-Jûgo. Je parlerais- avec Naruto. Je ne garantis rien. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à mendier pour entretenir une relation avec lui.</p><p>-Parfait ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Mais promets moi de lui permettre de s'expliquer.</p><p>-Je t'en fais la promesse.</p><p>Tout à coup, Jûgo sembla devenir transparent durant quelques secondes.</p><p>-Sasuke ... Je dois rentrer. Mon Sasuke a besoin de tout son chakra... Tiens ta promesse.</p><p>Une lueur aveuglante apparue à l'endroit exact où se tenait Jûgo. Le noiraud dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ceux-ci de nouveau, il était seul dans la chambre d'hôtel. Alors Sasuke décida de retourner chez Naruto l'après-midi même. Il réglerait cette histoire avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Ensuite, il déciderait de ce qu'il devrait faire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ne pas abandonner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto se demandait par où commencer ses recherches. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Kurama et les doubles. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour convaincre Sasuke de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, le blondinet avait réellement envie d'être avec une personne. Oh, il aimait avoir des amis, être bien entouré, mais pour ce qui était d'être physiquement intime avec une autre personne ou d'avoir une relation conjugale, il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti pour quelqu'un avant la venue de Sasuke dans sa vie. Alors que le noiraud à peine entré dans sa vie, qu'il voulait déjà qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse et peut-être même plus. Le blondinet secoua la tête en se levant de table, il irait prendre une douche, puis il irait se promener dans le centre-ville, peut-être y rencontrait-il Sasuke par hasard. Il sauta dans la douche, lava ses cheveux, se rasa le peu de barbe qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours et termina par un lavage en profondeur de son corps. Non pas qu'il espérait quoi que ce soit, mais il préférait être propre, sait-on jamais. Une fois sorti, il opta pour un pantalon noir qu'il portait peu car salissant et se saisit d'un de ses pulls préférés. Ironiquement, comme son double, il affectionnait aussi la couleur orange, son pull était donc de cette couleur. Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, ses cheveux blonds indomptables, ses grands yeux bleus, ses six cicatrices asymétriques sur chacune de ses joues. Le blond poursuivit son observation, il était rarissime qu'il s'accorde le temps de réellement se regarder, il était plutôt bien bâti selon lui. Naruto ne s'entraînait pas, mais il marchait beaucoup et manipuler des chiens, avait développé les muscles dans ses bras. De grandeur moyenne, il trouvait qu'il n'était pas trop mal coté physique pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demanda comment une autre personne le percevait. Comment Sasuke le voyait-il, comment le regardait-il ? Devait-il couper ses cheveux ? Recouvrir ses cicatrices de fond de teint ? Naruto ricana tout seul, il se regarda une dernière fois avant de se décider à commencer sa journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chien couché sur le lit, Kurama le regardait se préparer un seul œil ouvert et semblait le juger.</p><p>-Quoi ? Je veux être présentable, on ne sait jamais.</p><p>Kurama émit un bref jappement en refermant son œil, il semblait attendre que son maître se décide à sortir pour qu'il puisse aller se dégourdir les pattes. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la sortie, enfila ses bottes, ses gants, son écharpe et pour finir son manteau. Il saisit ses clés, Kurama l'avait rejoint et regardait la porte fixement. Lorsque Naruto l'ouvrit, il sursauta lorsqu'il faillit entrer en collision avec Kiba, qui avait le poing levé, prêts à cogner à sa porte.</p><p>-Kiba ? Mais que fais-tu l du mat' ?</p><p>Naruto remarqua alors le visage pâle ainsi que le regard hagard de son ami, il décida de ne pas avoir cette discussion sur le palier et incita son ami à entrer dans l'appartement. Il se défie de ses vêtements chauds, conviant son ami à faire de même. Akamaru suivit Kurama dans la chambre de Naruto, laissant leurs deux humains discuter seuls. Kiba resta un instant immobile dans l'entrée avant de maladroitement déboutonner son manteau. Il semblait en transe Naruto s'approcha doucement de lui, mais finalement son ami se pencha pour retirer ses bottes alors le blond recula afin de lui donner de l'espace. Kiba s'avança vers la cuisine comme un robot, ce qui alarma son ami, jamais Naruto ne le l'avait vu agir ainsi. Le blondinet alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour préparer du thé. Kiba était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce semblant perdu dans ses pensées.</p><p>-Yo ! Kiba !</p><p>Son ami se tourna vers lui en secouant la tête, il prit place sur une chaise soupirant profondément et se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux brun déjà hirsutes.</p><p>-Je… Je suis allé chez Saï ce matin.</p><p>Ceci suscita l'attention de Naruto, celui-ci s'approcha de la table à son tour, se laissant tomber sans délicatesse sur une chaise.</p><p>-Pourquoi es tu allé chez lui ?</p><p>Naruto était inquiet pour son ami, celui-ci n'était jamais été aussi amorphe que maintenant. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si quelque chose lui était arrivé par sa faute.</p><p>-Je voulais mettre quelques trucs au clair avec lui. La première représentant mon poing dans sa gueule pour t'avoir traité aussi mal.</p><p>Il leva la main droite pour empêcher Naruto de l'interrompre.</p><p>-Et ensuite pour lui dire que je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie, et aussi très loin de la tienne… Alors quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé la porte déverrouillée, ce qui est étrange quand tu sais dans quelle partie de la ville il habite.</p><p>Il laissa mourir sa phrase son regard perdu de nouveau une fois dans le vide, le blondinet se leva pour finir de préparer le thé, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami, qui semblait presque en état de choc.</p><p>-Ainsi, je suis entré prêt à aller lui péter la gueule, Akamaru a gémit et s'est dirigé vers sa chambre. Alors je l'ai suivi… Dans la chambre, Saï était couché sur son lit… Naruto… Il était blanc, mais comme s'il avait été vidé de son sang… Son auriculaire était tranché, il trempait dans une mare de sang... Et son visage… Son visage était paralysé de la frayeur, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de terrible.</p><p>Kiba avala péniblement sa salive, il tendit la main vers la théière pour se verser une tasse, il en prit immédiatement une gorgée. Il grimaça à cause de la chaleur du breuvage, mais continua son récit.</p><p>-Il respirait mais… C'est comme s'il n'était plus là, son corps ressemblait à une coquille vide…</p><p>Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire à cette révélation, pas qu'il souhaitait du mal aux autres, mais Saï ne représentait pas une personne bienveillante. Peut-être que la personne qui lui avait fait ça avait été blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre par lui et était venue se venger. Mais simultanément, le blondinet réalisait que Saï était malgré tout un ami de Kiba. Il se devait de lui adresser un mot réconfortant.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, Kiba.</p><p>Celui-ci leva la tête de sa tasse pour le regarder clairement un sourcil relevé en question silencieuse.</p><p>-Eh bien, Saï demeure ton ami…</p><p>-Naruto ! Tu te fous de moi ? J'allais chez lui pour lui étendre mon poing dans la gueule et le bannir de ma vie. C'est horrible ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il la cherché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais que je suis horrible de penser comme ça, mais j'y peux rien, il n'est plus le garçon de mon enfance. Il est devenu une personne complètement étrangère, je suis triste qu'il soit devenu comme ça…</p><p>Le blondinet hocha la tête, il comprenait ce que son ami disait, il était même d'accord avec lui. Mais il n'aimait pas la violence, même si la victime était un homme malveillant. Il n'ajouta rien à tout ça, son esprit était déjà retourné vers Sasuke, se demandant où il pourrait trouver le noiraud. En même temps, il ne voulait pas se monter un impoli envers Kiba qui avait quand même vécu un événement traumatisant, il lui accorderait le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se remettre quelque peu. Alors les deux hommes restèrent assis en silence à la table de la cuisine, avalant leurs thés, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Soudainement, Kia se leva de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Naruto.</p><p>-Eh merde ! Je possède un contrat dans 30 minutes, je dois y aller !</p><p>Le blondinet se leva simultanément, attrapant le poignet de son ami, le stoppant dans son élan.</p><p>-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?</p><p>Kiba lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui soulagea quelque peu Naruto.</p><p>-Nah, tu as mieux à faire, non ?</p><p>Le tatoué lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux comparer à lorsqu'il était arrivé 30 minutes plus tôt. Il appela Akamaru, qui arriva presque immédiatement suivi de près par Kurama. Une fois habillé, prêt pour affronter le froid hivernal, Kiba se tourna vers Naruto.</p><p>-Tu me tiens au courant pour Sasuke ?</p><p>-Oui, pas de problème. Il faut que je le retrouve avant.</p><p>Il eut un sourire optimiste pour son ami, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas si convaincu lui-même de le retrouver.</p><p>-Je suis sûr que tu vas le trouver, tu as Kurama après tout.</p><p>Naruto se tourna vers son chien qui était assis gentiment à ses côtés, sa queue battant l'air tranquillement attendant patiemment son tour pour sortir.</p><p>-Certainement, tu as raison.</p><p>Le blond ouvrit la porte à son ami qui partit à la hâte avec son chien sur les talons, il referma la porte derrière Kiba. Par la suite, il se rhabilla à son tour. Il chercha un instant ses clés avant de se souvenir qu'elles étaient toujours dans la poche de son manteau. Il fut presque tenté de laisser sa clé dans le pot de fleurs, mais résista et la remit dans sa poche. Naruto descendit deux à deux les marches Kurama devant lui, il ne croisa personne. En ouvrant la porte elle lui échappa des mains pour aller se fracasser contre le mur extérieur, tant le vent était fort. Le blondinet replaça sa capuche correctement sur sa tête pour mieux protéger ses oreilles, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches doublées de son manteau, il espérait voir le vent se calmer avant ses contrats du soir. Déterminé le jeune homme se mit en route vers le centre-ville, s'octroyant le temps d'inspecter toutes les ruelles qu'il croisait, en espérant apercevoir la silhouette de Sasuke. Environ 45 minutes plus tard, il était dans le centre-ville et décida d'aller voir au YMCA des fois que le brun ait été dormir là-bas. Il pénétra dans le lobby bien chaud, Kurama l'attentait à l'extérieur, donc il ne s'accorda pas le temps de retire sa capuche ni ses gants. Naruto s'avança vers le comptoir de la réception, la jeune femme le regarda s'approcher avec un sourire professionnel.</p><p>-Bonjour et bienvenue au YMCA.</p><p>-Bonjour. Je suis à la recherche de mon ami un peu plus petit que moi. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, très bel homme. L'auriez-vous vu ?</p><p>L'hôtesse sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se pencher et sortir un classeur volumineux de sous son bureau. Elle déplia celui-ci tourna rapidement les pages qui semblaient être couvertes de photographies. Peu de temps après, elle s'arrêta sur une page, leva le classeur et le déposa face au blond. Du bout de son doigt, elle tapota une petite photo de type passeport. Naruto se pencha sur la photo qu'elle pointait, c'était réellement Sasuke. Habillés comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux, le regard défiant et il était si mince. Le cœur du blond se serra à cette image, comme il avait envie qu'il apparaisse comme par magie pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il ressentait un besoin presque viscéral de protéger Sasuke, de l'aimer et de le dorloter. Peut-être était-ce lié à ce fameux lien dont son double avait fait allusion. Mais il éprouvait le besoin de le voir.</p><p>-Oui, c'est bien lui, l'avez-vous vu dernièrement ?</p><p>-Malheureusement, non, pas depuis quelques semaines.</p><p>Déçu Naruto hocha sobrement, il lui sourit pour la remercier et retourna vers la porte pour rejoindre Kuruma qui l'attendait bien calmement. Le blondinet resta un moment immobile étudiant les alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir Sasuke, mais il ne semblait pas être ici. Il soupira découragé, il ne savait plus où aller, alors il se dit qu'il marcherait au hasard dans les rues de la ville, et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait son beau brun. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement le vent était désagréable, mais il ne faisait pas trop froid et il était bien habillé. Naruto se dit qu'il retrouverait Sasuke aujourd'hui, il le devait. Avec ceci en tête, il se remit en marche avec la motivation qu'il réussirait sa mission.</p><p>Il était passé l'heure du déjeuner, et avant d'aller voir Naruto, il eut le besoin d'aller rendre visite à son père et son frère en prison. Il repoussait cette visite depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, le noiraud savait que ses lettres étaient insuffisantes. Alors il se mit en marche vers le haut du centre-ville où la prison était située. La marche pour y aller lui prendre environ 45 minutes vu la pente assez abrupte. Il était satisfait d'avoir accepté l'offre de Jûugo pour les nouveaux vêtements car sa famille le verrait habillé convenablement et ils seraient soulagés. Bien sûr, Sasuke devait faire attention, son frère était très intuitif et il semblait constamment être en mesure de le lire comme un livre ouvert. Une fois rendu face à la prison, il hésita un instant pour finalement se botter le cul et avancer vers l'entrée centrale. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dut s'enregistrer avec la seule pièce d'identité qui lui restait. Puis il fut escorté jusqu'à la salle commune pour les visites. Le cadet Uchiha espérait sans cesse trouver une solution pour sortir son père et son frère d'ici. Mais sans argent ni contact, il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse. Il ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant. Il trouverait bien un moyen de les innocenter car ils ne méritaient pas d'être enfermés alors que Danzô était à la tête de la compagnie que son père avait créé de toutes pièces. Une sonnerie retentit fortement, faisant sursauter Sasuke, celle-ci annonçait l'arrivée des prisonniers. Il scanna les hommes qui entraient, cherchant les siens des yeux, son père apparu en premier suivi de près par son grand frère. Ceux-ci semblaient relativement en forme en tenant compte des circonstances, le noiraud se leva pour aller à leur rencontre et empoigner son frère dans ses bras. Son père se joignit à eux, étreignant fortement ses deux fils dans ses bras. Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer, et ainsi les inquiéter pour rien, il était tellement ravi de les voir. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils lui manquaient dans la vie de tous les jours.</p><p>-Otouto, je croyais que tu nous avais oubliés.</p><p>Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement profitant un instant de plus des bras paternels. Finalement, les gardes leur ordonnèrent de se séparer, ils prirent alors place à la table.</p><p>-Comment vas-tu, mon fils ?</p><p>-Ça va bien, père. Et vous ? Comment ça se passe ici ?</p><p>-On s'adapte.</p><p>Itachi avait répondu à la place de son père au ton un peu abrupte, il devina qu'il ne voulait pas parler de leur séjour forcé en prison. Alors Sasuke changea de sujet, il parla de sa rencontre avec Jûugo naturellement pas l'histoire exacte mais relativement proche. Sasuke décida de parler de Naruto, il voulait avoir l'opinion des deux hommes face à lui.</p><p>-J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.</p><p>Juste de voir le petit sourire satisfait de son frère et la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de son père, il fut content d'avoir décidé parler de son blond.</p><p>-Allez, parle-nous de lui.</p><p>La voix de son père était aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il y décelait une vraie curiosité.</p><p>-Son nom est Uzumaki Naruto, il a 20 ans. Il est marcheur pour chien, il a fondé sa propre entreprise modeste.</p><p>Il s'interrompit un instant, se demandant quoi d'autre il pouvait ajouter. Sasuke réalisa que malgré son attirance puissante pour le jeune homme blond, il ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. Ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble. Le noiraud se demandait comment il avait pu s'attacher à ce point au blondinet, il regrettait déjà sa présence et sa chaleur naturelles.</p><p>-En tout cas, tu sembles l'apprécier.</p><p>Itachi avait mis fin à son dialogue intérieur et le regardait tendrement, il s'approcha et tapa son front de son index. Sasuke eut les larmes aux yeux. Itachi n'avait pas fait ce geste depuis des lustres, ça lui rappela vivement tout ce qu'ils avaient perdus depuis que toute cette merde leur était tombée dessus. Il ravala tant bien que mal ses sanglots, mis un sourire sur son visage et regarda sa famille. Les deux le regardaient avec ce sourire si typique, comme s'il ne pouvait rien leur cacher.</p><p>- Qu'as-tu fait, mon fils ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir, mais ne devrais-tu pas être avec ce jeune homme ?</p><p>Encore une fois Sasuke fut surpris de la perspicacité de son père et Itachi le regardait aussi, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il se demanda comment leur expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé sans entrer dans les détails scabreux. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se lancer.</p><p>-On a eu une dispute. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, il… Il m'a aidé lorsque j'ai eu un problème. Je suis immédiatement tombé sous son charme.</p><p>Fugaku et Itachi regardèrent Sasuke, celui-ci avait rougi, il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, le patriarche souri à son aîné. Il était ravi d'apercevoir son fils cadet amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant que lorsqu'il parlait de ce Naruto. Naturellement, Fugaku se doutait réellement que la vie ne devait pas être facile pour Sasuke, il voudrait tellement avoir la possibilité de l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malheureusement, il était prisonnier ici et n'avait plus autant de pouvoir qu'auparavant. Oh, il savait bien que son cadet n'était pas sans défense qu'il pouvait se débrouiller. S'il se sentait aussi attiré et amoureux envers ce jeune homme, ce garçon devait être une personne bien, car à sa connaissance, son fils n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il jeta un regard à Itachi, son aîné semblait penser à la même chose que lui, son sourire en coin, tout ceci était des signes qu'il avait appris à lire au fil des années.</p><p>-Alors, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait aidé par bonté de cœur, ni plus ni moins.</p><p>-Le crois-tu ?</p><p>Itachi avait entrecroisé ses bras sur la table qui le séparait de son jeune frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas… Je… Je vais peut-être aller le voir pour discuter. Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi, je ne vais pas mendier de l'affection où il n'y en pas.</p><p>Fugaku ricana, les Uchiha étaient une longue lignée d'hommes et de femmes extrêmement fières et son fils ne faisait pas exception.</p><p>-Je n'en doute pas mon fils, par contre-essai au moins de discuter avec lui. Je serais curieux de rencontrer l'homme qui te fait rougir.</p><p>Ses paroles venant de son père firent rougir davantage Sasuke, il baissa les yeux en marmonnant « d'arrêter de l'embarrasser ». La sonnerie de la prison le fit sursauter de nouveau dans sa chaise, les visites étaient déjà terminées. Il se leva pour faire le tour de la table et reprendre sa famille dans ses bras. Ils ne dirent rien de plus, Sasuke aurait voulu leur promettes de les sortir d'ici, mais il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence avant de se séparer, ces moments-là étaient toujours très difficiles pour le cadet. Il avait l'impression de les abandonnés à leurs sorts et il détestait ça, mais il savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il quitta donc la pièce sans un regard en arrière de peur de craquer, il remit ses vêtements chauds car par la fenêtre, il avait remarqué que le vent s'était de nouveau levé. Une fois dehors, il se mit en direction du quartier où habitait Naruto, il en avait pour environ une heure de marche. Ça lui donnerait le temps de mettre ses idées au claire, car s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait au blond lorsqu'il le verrait. Il était envisageable que Naruto ne veuille pas lui parler si c'était le cas, eh bien, il irait de l'avant. Sasuke avait été sérieux auprès de Jûugo, il ne s'abaisserait pas à quémander de l'amour. Peu importe ce qui se passait dans un univers qui ne le concernait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute ni son problème. Pour lui, l'important était de trouver le bonheur ici afin de pouvoir trouver un moyen de faire sortir son père et son frère de prison. Le reste ne présentait pas réellement d'importance à ses yeux, donc il s'en laverait les mains. Le vent était tellement puissant qu'il croyait qu'il allait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre, le froid passait au travers de ses vêtements. Sasuke était heureux que Jûugo lui ait offert ce manteau doublé, sinon il était sûr qu'il se serait déjà transformé en glaçon, il leva le regard et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était arrivé près du YMCA. Cela signifiait qu'il serait sous peu chez Naruto, il commençait à être nerveux. L'Uchiha avait vraiment envie de le revoir, d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, mais une partie de lui avait aussi peur d'être rejeté. Sasuke continua d'avancer vers l'immeuble du blondinet. Il avait froid quelques mèches de ses cheveux, s'étaient échappé de son capuchon et lui fouettait durement le visage. Alors il se mit à fredonner une chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était jeune enfant, ceci lui donna le courage de continuer et d'affronter la situation. Sasuke crut percevoir son nom, mais regardant autour de lui avec la neige qui s'était mêlée au vent, le noiraud n'apercevait pas grand-chose. Finalement, il aperçut l'immeuble où habitait Naruto, il continua d'approcher la tête baissée et les mains dans ses poches. Sasuke se demandait comment était-ce possible qu'il fasse aussi froid cette année, qu'il y ait autant de neige, il leva les yeux un instant et sourit. Il était à peine à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il allait attraper la poignée pour l'ouvrir, il fut saisi d'une poigne de fer.</p><p>-Sasuke !</p><p>La voix de Naruto couvrit aisément le rugissement du vent, l'Uchiha se laissa aller dans les bras de celui-ci, n'offrant aucune résistance. Le blondinet déverrouilla la porte de l'immeuble Kurama entra, suivi de près par les deux hommes. Naruto attrapa fermement la main de Sasuke presque douloureusement et se mit à rapidement escalader les marches jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois sur son palier, il déverrouilla à la vitesse de l'éclair sa porte poussa littéralement Sasuke à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux. Examinant Naruto se demandant ce que celui-ci voulait-il lui dire. Kurama passa près de lui pour lui mordiller délicatement le pouce et disparut à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Naruto s'avança sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le blond le saisit par le col de son manteau pour l'attirer à lui, et il l'embrassa. Contrairement à tous les gestes qu'il avait faits jusqu'à maintenant, ce baiser était doux, presque hésitant même. Le noiraud lui répondit sans attendre ses bras enlaçant à la nuque du blond afin d'approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Naruto émit un gémissement encerclant à son tour la taille de l'homme face à lui, ils avaient l'impression que tout autour d'eux disparut. Leurs cœurs prêts à exploser dans leurs poitrines le duo avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient atteint la plénitude. Malheureusement, leurs poumons vides d'air les ramenèrent au présent. Sasuke fut le premier à reprendre contact avec la réalité et repoussa légèrement Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit alors ses yeux qui tombèrent inévitablement sur les perles noires de Sasuke. Les deux hommes respiraient laborieusement, le blond voulu reprendre son baiser. Il en avait besoin, mais Sasuke se déroba. L'Uchiha avait besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas embrasser à nouveau le beau blond face à lui. Ses yeux couleur du ciel l'empêchait presque de réfléchir. Il retira son épais manteau et le reste de ses vêtements d'hiver du coin de l'œil, il observa Naruto faire pareil. Une fois tous leurs vêtements retirés, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre place à la table, attendant que le blond le rejoigne. Une fois que le blondinet face à lui, il déclara.</p><p>-Nous devons discuter, Naruto.</p><p>Le blond soupira longuement, sa main alla directement vers sa nuque pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.</p><p>-Je sais.</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux, les deux se demandant par où commencer ce qu'ils devaient dévoiler à l'autre. Sasuke et Naruto levèrent leurs regards au même moment, le temps sembla se figer. Certes, ils devaient discuter les deux espéraient en bout du compte la même chose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tristesse pour eux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke était au milieu de son jardin dans le quartier Uchiha lorsqu'un flash de lumière et un "boum" lui fit ouvrir un œil. Devant lui se dressait un de ses plus vieux amis, Jûugo agenouillé un nuage de vapeur l'enrobant. L'Uchiha sentit tout son chakra lui revenir. Ceci lui fit un bien fou, ça avait tellement inquiété Naruto, l'Hokage qu'il était devenu, l'avait retiré des missions actives. Ils avaient eu une joute verbale assez violente qui les avait laissés fâchés et meurtris chacun de leurs côtés. Depuis que Sasuke lui avait avoué son amour longtemps caché et que Naruto avait fait la même chose, il était extrêmement pénible pour les deux hommes d'être dans la même pièce. Naturellement, tout le monde autour d'eux se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux amis inséparables. Leurs femmes avaient tenté de leur parler, tentant de comprendre pourquoi les deux hommes habituellement inséparables passaient le moins de temps possible ensemble. Chacune d'elles fut reçue avec des réponses évasives Sakura et Hinata n'assimilaient entièrement pas la situation. Sasuke suite à cette discussion avec sa femme, s'était retiré dans son ancienne demeure pour pouvoir être seul et tenter de méditer. Naruto, lui, s'était jeté à cœur perdu dans le travail. Il prévoyait d'ailleurs de déserter le village pour quelques jours pour une rencontre entre Kage à Suna. Normalement, ça devrait être Sasuke qui serait son garde du corps attitré, mais c'est Shikamaru qui hérite de ce travail. Habituellement, celui-ci accompagnait l'Hokage dans ses déplacements, mais à titre de conseiller et non comme garde du corps. Cette fois-ci, il devrait accomplir les deux.</p><p>-Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke se releva aisément et dirigea vers son ami qui se relevait péniblement, il savait que ce type de jutsu était particulièrement difficile pour un ninja. Jûugo n'avait pas hésité un instant lorsqu'il avait demandé un volontaire. Initialement, Naruto avait voulu envoyer Shikamaru, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas voir le génie être au courant de leur histoire. Les seules personnes qui le savaient étaient eux, Jûugo et Kakashi. Celui-ci avait depuis longtemps deviné le lien qui les unissait bien avant qu'ils ne le réalisent eux-mêmes.</p><p>-Content de te revoir, Juugo. Alors ?</p><p>Le rouquin leva les yeux vers son ami dans la lumière déclinante du jour, habillé d'un simple yukata bleu marine, il était superbe. Il abaissa le regard honteux d'éprouver des envies envers Sasuke. Celui-ci n'était pas pour lui, mais son cœur, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, il se racla la gorge avant de parler.</p><p>-Aussi bien qu'on pût l'espérer avec toi.</p><p>-Hn.</p><p>Jûugo ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réponse, alors il s'approcha doucement de son ami hasardant un geste de réconfort en déposant sa main sur son épaule.</p><p>-Mais je ne crois pas que tout espoir soit perdu. Tout comme ici, Naruto et Sasuke s'aiment profondément ...</p><p>Lorsqu'il sentit son ami se tendre sous sa main, il l'enleva prestement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler si ouvertement de leurs sentiments. Le rouquin savait pourtant bien à quel point c'était un sujet tabou. Sasuke soupira bruyamment abaissant la tête puis passa une main fatiguée dans sa longue tignasse.</p><p>-Désolé, Jûugo. Tu as tellement fait pour moi... Pour Naruto, pour nous.</p><p>Sasuke inspira puis expira avant de continuer les yeux toujours baissés sur sa seule main.</p><p>-Ça n'a pas été facile... De... De savoir qu'on... Qu'il... Merde !</p><p>L'Uchiha épongea subtilement son visage et se détourner de son ami contemplant le soleil disparaître derrière la forêt. Il resta un moment sans bouger, se régalant de la beauté de la nature devant lui, mais un regard bleu s'interposa.</p><p>-Savoir qu'il éprouve... Qu'on ait... On est tellement stupide... J'apprécie Sakura, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé.</p><p>Sasuke renifla subtilement constamment le dos à Jûugo, qui avait compris que son ami éprouvait besoin de parler, alors il resta silencieux.</p><p>-Je me doute que ce soit semblable pour Naruto... On...On n'est même plus capable de se retrouver dans la même pièce. Ça nous fait si mal...</p><p>Jûugo resta silencieux, que pouvait-il ajouter ? Rien, sinon des paroles vides de sens ce n'était pas son genre. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à son ami était sa présence et une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait. Tout à coup, comme si Sasuke avait lu dans ses pensées, il se retourna vers lui.</p><p>-Je vais partir de nouveau, il me reste davantage d'endroits à découvrir. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longuement, on souffre beaucoup trop tous les deux.</p><p>-Tu veux de la compagnie ?</p><p>Jûgo formula la question sans réfléchir, il savait qu'il suivrait Sasuke au bout du monde si celui-ci lui demandait.</p><p>-Non. Je vais guetter le départ de Naruto pour le sommet des Kages à Suna. Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. C'est ce que je dois faire, sinon on ne pourra jamais continuer à vivre les vies que nous avons choisies. Ça va finir par briser l'un d'entre nous, ou alors nous deux.</p><p>Avant même que le rouquin puisse répondre, Sasuke avait disparu. Il se dit alors qu'il devait tout de même faire son rapport à l'Hokage, ensuite il quitterait Konoha. Il était venu ici à la demande de Sasuke, et s'il n'était plus là, ce village ne présentait aucun intérêt pour lui. Jûugo se dit qu'il tenterait de retrouver Suigetsu et Karin, d'après la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue, ils se trouvaient dans un modeste village au sud. Malgré le succès de sa mission, c'est le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la Tour de l'Hokage. Sûrement que Naruto serait heureux d'apprendre que leur plan avait fonctionné, celui-ci était devenu maître dans le camouflage de sa douleur avec un sourire et un rire idiot. Le rouquin savait, pour sûr, avec la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sasuke, que leur Hokage était aussi malheureux que son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva à la tour, il y pénétra sans s'accorder le temps de trop réfléchir. C'était une situation trop délicate pour qu'il s'en mêle sans que Sasuke le lui ait demandé. Il fut finalement en face de la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, il allait frapper lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître la femme de Naruto. Celle-ci le salua vivement de la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses mains étaient crispées devant sa poitrine. Le rouquin hésita, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour faire son rapport, il devrait peut-être revenir plus tard.</p><p>-Entre, Jûgo.</p><p>La voix éteinte de Naruto prit la décision pour lui, il entra sans émettre de bruit puis refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers le bureau qui débordait de paperasse, l'homme assis derrière le tas de documents semblait livide. Le cœur de Jûgo eut un pincement d'apercevoir le blond ainsi, lui qui était habituellement si rayonnant, si joyeux. En le voyant ainsi, il assimila les paroles de Sasuke « ça nous fait si mal ». Les deux hommes étaient déchirés, ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments plusieurs mois auparavant, mais le contact avec leurs doubles avait été une gifle pour eux. Un cynique rappel de ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais ensemble, Jûgo croyait qu'ils avaient été en mesure « d'ignorer leurs déclarations ». Mais de voir la possibilité que ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir les avait blessés plus profondément qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ne sachant pas comment maîtriser cette situation délicate, ils préféraient se détourner de chacun à leur manière. Jûgo n'y pouvait rien, il fournirait son rapport à Naruto, puis quitterait le village pour tenter de rattraper ses deux autres amis.</p><p>-Tu peux parler, Jûgo.</p><p>Alors il décrivit sa rencontre avec l'autre Sasuke, ce qu'il avait observé et son interprétation de la situation entre les deux hommes dans l'autre réalité. Il remarqua que pendant son explication, les yeux bleus de Naruto s'étaient recouverts de larmes, il avait d'ailleurs brusquement tourné le dos à l'homme pour regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsque Jûgo eut conclu son rapport, il attendit que l'Hokage l'autorise à s'en aller, mais l'homme face à lui restait immobile et silencieux. Le rouquin bougea sur place mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas paraître impoli, mais il avait hâte de quitter Konoha, voir Sasuke tant en peine, et ne pas pouvoir l'aider, le rendait malheureux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demande à prendre congé, le blondinet lui parla.</p><p>-Je te remercie de ton aide, Jûgo. Demande-moi ce que tu veux si c'est en mon pouvoir, je te l'accorde.</p><p>L'homme faillit lui répondre de tenter sa chance avec Sasuke. De divorcer et de vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait réellement, car ce serait sa récompense. Savoir son ami heureux serait amplement suffisant pour lui, mais il ne ferait jamais cela.</p><p>-Je vous remercie, Hokage-Sama, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Je l'ai fait par amitié envers Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto hocha la tête maintenant cependant son regard perdu sur son village, ensuite, d'une voix éteinte, le blond le congédia.</p><p>-Va Jûgo, je te souhaite bon voyage.</p><p>Le rouquin ne répondit pas, il quitta tout simplement le bureau puis la tour. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte centrale de Konoha, il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit. Il était attristé pour son ami, mais ses mains étaient liées. Si jamais celui-ci changeait d'avis, il serait le premier à venir le soutenir dans ses choix. Mais pour le moment, il éprouvait besoin de prendre l'air et revoir ses autres amis.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Les deux hommes se dévisageaient par-dessus la table, une tasse de thé entre leurs mains que Naruto leur avait préparées. Le silence s'était installé, les deux avaient les yeux baissés sur leurs mains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment briser ce silence malaisant. En finale de compte, Naruto releva le regard, les silences, il n'avait jamais aimé ça, et il devait s'expliquer auprès de Sasuke, il lui devait bien ça.</p><p>-Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, Sasuke. Tout ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là était un mensonge. Je ne t'ai pas aidé par bonté de cœur, je t'ai aidé car je voulais te garder auprès de moi dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.</p><p>Il inspira un bon coup, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, il voulait s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais au moment où il allait poursuivre, Sasuke parla.</p><p>-Que veut-tu exactement, Naruto ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ta charité. Je veux que tu sois complètement sincère avec moi.</p><p>Le regard d'obsidiennes le regardait fixement, ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de baisser les yeux.</p><p>-Je te veux dans ma vie. La nuit dernière, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi, mon lit était devenu trop grand, trop froid, trop vide. Je sais que j'ai agi en idi…</p><p>Sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres de Sasuke, il répliqua immédiatement ses mains, se plaçant automatiquement dans la chevelure de noir afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les mains de Sasuke étaient autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Ceux-ci s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboîtait parfaitement. Naruto se leva de sa chaise empoignant Sasuke par la taille immédiatement, celui-ci mit ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Sasuke entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche invitant Naruto à l'intérieur, le blond n'hésita pas et introduisit sa langue dans la cavité humide de son amoureux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, se taquinèrent. Naruto tenta de se diriger vers sa chambre sans rompre le contact et surtout sans faire tomber le beau brun. Celui-ci lui introduisait ses mains amoureusement dans les épis blonds. Pour ensuite longer les épaules, le dos du blondinet se collant autant que possible afin de ne posséder aucun espace entre eux. Naruto parvint finalement à sa chambre quittant les lèvres du brun pour embrasser son cou en avançant aveuglément vers son lit. Lorsque, enfin il entra en contact avec il déposa délicatement Sasuke pour immédiatement reprendre leur baiser enflammé. Les mains de l'Uchiha s'aventuraient plus bas pour empoigner les fesses de Naruto, les malaxant tendrement cela arracha un gémissement au blond. Par la suite, Naruto osa insérer ses mains sous le pull de Sasuke. Glissant doucement sur chaque parcelle de peau dont il avait accès, il se releva un peu pour tirer sur le tissu. Sasuke capta le message, il se hissa sur les coudes pour assister le blond à retirer son pull. Le noiraud sollicita la même chose à Naruto, qui n'hésita pas à aussi retirer le sien, les deux morceaux de tissu furent envoyés au hasard derrière eux. Les deux hommes prient un instant pour contempler l'autre Naruto fut sous le charme du corps parfait et sans défaut de Sasuke. Il déposa ses mains délicatement sur la peau de porcelaine, il avait l'impression de toucher la perfection incarnée, il se pencha pour embrasser la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Sasuke, de son côté, était éblouie des formes parfaitement bâties du blond des pectoraux nettement dessiner et le V sublime de sa taille. Le brun se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres devant le corps exquis face à lui, il osa élever ses mains vers les mamelons de Naruto. Il se saisit d'un entre son index et son pouce pour le pincer légèrement, il sentit le frisson qui parcourut le blondinet. Sasuke leva les yeux et le regard de Naruto était posé sur le sien. Celui-ci se pencha à nouveau, mais il n'alla pas réclamer les lèvres du noiraud comme il avait cru au lieu de cela il alla embrasser sa gorge tendrement mordillant doucement la peau. Sasuke remit ses mains sur le dos puissant de son blond splendide, il aimait sentir les muscles de celui-ci rouler sous ses mains. Le blondinet saisit un de ses lobes d'oreille pour le mordre délicatement, le noiraud émis, un gémissement ténu qui fit sourire le blond. Sasuke délaissa le dos et les fesses de Naruto pour entreprendre de déboutonner le pantalon du beau blond. Il apposa sa main sur le bouton du pantalon, puis l'ouvrit immédiatement, l'homme doré cessa de bouger complètement. L'Uchiha lâcha immédiatement le bouton et le jeans avant de lever un regard hésitant vers Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait, il avait atteint une couleur presque fuchsia, le blondinet se mordillait la lèvre du bas mal à l'aise.</p><p>-Je… Je suis désolé, Naru.</p><p>-Non… Je… Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire exactement.</p><p>Sasuke faillit se frapper le front avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il avait oublié que Naruto était encore vierge. Graduellement, le noiraud se releva en position assise maintenant le blond sur lui. Il encercla celui-ci dans ses bras, l'attirant tendrement vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.</p><p>-Je peux te guider si tu le souhaites.</p><p>Naruto hocha la tête docilement maintenant son regard bleu visé sur le regard noir de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci se releva un peu, obligeant le blond à se relever complètement. Sasuke l'invita d'un signe de tête à prendre place dans le lit nerveusement, il s'étendit sur le matelas. Il était si nerveux qu'il était tendu comme une corde d'arc. Son amant lui prit alors son pied gauche pour lui retirer sa chaussette puis fit de même avec le droit. Sasuke prit ensuite place aux côtés du blond sur le matelas, mais dos à lui, il reprit le pied droit et débuta un massage. Il continua ainsi sur les deux pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Naruto se détendre derrière lui. Une fois sa mission numéro un accomplie. Sasuke se retourna satisfait d'apercevoir un sourire discret sur le beau visage de l'homme face à lui. Le noiraud s'assit donc à califourchon sur lui, apposa ses mains sur le ventre du blond pour les faire glisser sur la peau d'or. Naruto le regardait entre ses paupières mi-closes, un sourire paresseux toujours présent sur ses lèvres, ses mains allèrent se poser délicatement sur les hanches du brun. Finalement, Sasuke se pencha légèrement vers la peau qui semblait l'appeler, il embrassa le cou, les épaules et mordilla la peau au même endroit. Naruto gémit légèrement ses mains, lui empoignant le dos, l'approchant un peu plus de lui. Alors le noiraud poursuivit son exploration du corps qui lui était offert. Il embrassa les pectoraux puis le mamelon gauche pinçant le droit en même temps. Le soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto fit apparaître des frissons le long du corps de Sasuke. Son pantalon de plus en plus serré inconfortable, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait, le plaisir du blond demeurait sa priorité. Il poursuivit ainsi sa descente sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il embrassa avec amour le nombril puis le chemin de poils blonds qui disparaissait dans le pantalon de Naruto. Une fois le rebord du sous-vêtement atteint, Sasuke éleva son regard vers le blond, il ne voulait rien faire sans son accord. Il était primordial pour lui que la première fois de son blond soit mémorable. Celui-ci le regardait anxieusement, mais avec confiance, il hocha simplement la tête, relevant de lui-même ses hanches. L'Uchiha en profitant pour retirer délicatement le pantalon, laissant pour le moment le sous-vêtement en place, il lança à l'aveuglette le jeans. Sasuke se releva un peu pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Naruto était ouvert, confiant, il avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'à l'accoutumé. Le noiraud reprit alors son exploration embrassant la verge de très légèrement un contact aérien Naruto émit un cri étranglé de frustration. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Sasuke, mais il ne lui offrit pas plus pour le moment. Il alla déposer des baisers papillons sur les cuisses de celui-ci ainsi qu'à l'intérieur.</p><p>-Sa…Sa'ke</p><p>Les plaintes de Naruto avec cette voix si sexy rendirent davantage plus son pantalon à l'étroit. Au même instant, la main du blond était sur le bouton de son jeans, le déboutonnant. L'Uchiha saisit le message, il retira rapidement lui-même le vêtement en soupirant de soulagement. Naruto prenait un peu plus confiance, il déposa sa main droite légèrement sur la verge de Sasuke qui déformait son sous-vêtement.</p><p>-Hmnn</p><p>Le son qui sortit de la gorge du brun excita terriblement le blondinet, il poursuivit le mouvement, mais avec plus de force, la verge tressaillit au travers du tissu. Sasuke se retrouva à genoux au-dessus de Naruto. Il l'embrassa.</p><p>-Tu vas me rendre fou.</p><p>Naruto ricana entre les lèvres de Sasuke, il ajouta un léger mouvement de va-et-vient soudainement, le brun se déroba. L'Uzumaki le regarda confus, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé.</p><p>-Si tu continues, je vais jouir beaucoup trop tôt.</p><p>La voix épaisse de désir de Sasuke rassura Naruto, le brun prit place à ses côtés face à face chacun couché sur leur flanc et ils s'embrassèrent. Les leurs mains semblaient agir conjointement celle du blondinet alla chercher le rebord du sous-vêtement du beau noiraud, et celui-ci fit exactement la même chose pour le blond. Ils levèrent leurs hanches en même temps et leurs mains allèrent joindre l'objet de leurs désirs. Chacun eut un frisson incontrôlable, ils cessèrent presque de respirer leurs regards rivés sur l'autre, incapable de briser le contact. Au même instant, leurs mains se mirent en mouvement leurs yeux restèrent en contact jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent pour s'embrasser de nouveau. Naruto avait l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Il avait son beau brun entre ses bras, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient et il sentait la pression de l'orgasme dans le bas de son ventre. Tout à coup, la main de Sasuke abandonna son pénis, il grogna de dépit. Le brun retira aussi la main du blond, Naruto ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir fermé.</p><p>-J'aimerais que tu me prennes Naruto.</p><p>Les paroles de Sasuke provoquèrent un court-circuit dans son cerveau, bêtement il observa l'homme face à lui immobile.</p><p>-Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, le blondinet réagit au quart de tour, attrapant Sasuke par le cou, et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.</p><p>-Oui… Je… Je le veux… Je…</p><p>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider.</p><p>Le brun se leva prestement du lit pour aller chercher son pantalon, il en sortit un petit flacon qu'il lança sur le lit. Par la suite, il y grimpa à quatre pattes, s'avançant vers le blond et capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Il empoigna le contenant pour l'ouvrir d'un geste vif, Sasuke prit alors la main de son blond pour appliquer ses doigts dedans.</p><p>-Tu dois me préparer, utilise tes doigts avec le lubrifiant. Commence avec un seul, je te guiderais.</p><p>Le noiraud se coucha alors sur le dos, entrouvrant légèrement les jambes pour laisser de la place à Naruto. Celui-ci avait repris une belle teinte rosée. Il attrapa correctement le lubrifiant et en étendit une quantité considérable sur son index droit. Délicatement, il s'installa entre les jambes de Sasuke, il leva les yeux et son souffle resta pris dans sa gorge. L'homme face à lui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle pour n'importe qui sur cette terre. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient étalés autour de sa tête, ses magnifiques yeux le regardaient avec confiance, désire. et il osa espérer l'amour. Avec lenteur, Naruto approcha son index de l'entrée du brun. En douceur, il dessina le contour de l'anneau de chair étalant correctement le lubrifiant avant de délicatement insérer son index. Le blondinet eut l'impression que son doigt était accepté sans effort, alors il prit confiance en lui et entama un mouvement délicat de va-et-vient. Sasuke avait émis un soupir tendre de bonheur lorsque le doigt de Naruto l'avait enfin pénétré. Celui-ci était si doux, si délicat, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde. Il en voulait plus.</p><p>-Tu peux en ajouter un deuxième, une fois à l'intérieur, tu effectueras le mouvement du ciseau.</p><p>Naruto hocha simplement la tête, ajoutant du lubrifiant avant d'insérer son deuxième doigt cette fois-ci, il rencontra un peu plus de résistance. Il haussa le regard pour s'assurer que Sasuke allait bien, celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, respirant plus précipitamment. Alors il entama encore une fois un mouvement de va-et-vient un peu plus vivement et ajouta le mouvement du ciseau comme demandé par Sasuke. Le corps de Sasuke était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il tremblait de tous ses membres, il gémissait son plaisir sans se retenir.</p><p>-Met… Mets-en un troisième !</p><p>Le blondinet n'eu pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il ajouta davantage du liquide, la résistance était encore-là. Malgré tout, son bel homme émettait des sons qui le rendait complètement fou de désir. Sa verge lui faisait mal tant elle était tendue, il était excité au plus haut point. Que le brun s'offre ainsi à lui avec autant de confiance, le rendait tellement heureux, humble, et il éprouva quasi l'envie de pleurer.</p><p>-Toi ! Je te veux.</p><p>Sasuke parla, sa voix était remplie de désirs, le blondinet extraya délicatement ses doigts, il s'étira vers sa table de chevet près de son lit et attrapa un préservatif. Une fois mis sur sa verge, il mit du lubrifiant, il faillit jouir et il se mordit durement la langue pour ne pas terminer immédiatement. Tout doucement, il se remit entre les jambes de Sasuke, il prit position et dressa le regard. Le noiraud hocha la tête puis plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto. Alors le blond s'aligna à l'entrée du brun, il poussa délicatement sur l'anneau de chair qui l'accepta sans trop de difficultés. Naruto eut l'impression d'être avalé en entier par Sasuke, il était sûr qu'il était mort et rendu au paradis. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi entier avant aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, son homme il n'osa plus bouger. Il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke, l'embrassant les deux mains de Sasuke, étaient posées sur ses fesses les tenant fermement.</p><p>-Bouge.</p><p>Ce fut tout l'encouragement que Naruto eut besoin, il se retira doucement pour rentrer de nouveau paisiblement. Il voulait conserver ce rythme, il voulait que ce sentiment dure pour toujours. Sasuke, sous lui, sa chaleur, ses baisers, ses mains sur son corps en sueur, Naruto avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Mais rapidement, le brun l'encercla avec ses jambes, le forçant à aller plus profondément en lui, l'encourageant à aller plus vite. Le blond ne résista pas à la demande, poursuivant lui aussi le plaisir ultime.</p><p>-Ahr... Naruto... C'est si bon...</p><p>Les mots de Sasuke lui montaient à la tête, le grisant, le blondinet bougeait sans pouvoir se contrôler, il alla capturer les lèvres gonflées. Leurs baisers étaient tous de dents, de langue, pleins de salives, mais les deux jeunes hommes s'en contrefichaient.</p><p>-Hrngg... Sa... Sass... Je... Je vais...</p><p>Les mouvements de Naruto étaient de moins en moins coordonnés, ces coups de butoir de plus en plus forts. Sasuke attrapa son membre négligé tentant de soutenir le rythme désordonné du blondinet.</p><p>-HNggr... Naru... Moi aussi...</p><p>Dans un dernier effort, le blond accéléra encore plus la cadence, embrassant toujours à pleine bouche son beau brun et dans un cri animal, il éjacula profondément dans son homme qui obtint son orgasme presque au même moment, recouvrant son estomac et celui de Naruto de son sperme. L'Uzumaki eut la présence d'esprit de se décaler un peu vers la gauche avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Son pénis sortit dans le même mouvement, faisant gémir légèrement Sasuke automatiquement Naruto, le pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi reprenant leurs souffles, la main gauche du blond jouait paresseusement dans les cheveux humides de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était légèrement retourné sur le côté pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, il dessinait des formes abstraites sur son torse. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble, la main du noiraud entra en contact avec un objet métallique qui était accroché au cou de son homme. Il se leva à l'aide de son coude droit pour regarder ce que c'était, un petit médaillon rond avec un fond rouge et une fine ligne qui dessinait une espèce de tourbillon.</p><p>-C'est beau, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.</p><p>Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait été à un cheveu de s'endormir. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce à quoi Sasuke faisait allusion. Il baissa donc le regard vers la main de celui-ci qui tenait la chaînette. Le blondinet se releva vivement, il avait complètement oublié la chaînette. Son mouvement brusque surprit l'Uchiha qui tomba sur le ventre de Naruto.</p><p>-Désolé, Sasu.</p><p>Alors le blond retira sa chaînette de son cou, il la regarda un instant avant de finalement se tourner vers le noiraud qui s'était assis à ses côtés et qui le regardait. Alors Naruto avança délicatement vers son amoureux, l'embrassant tendrement.</p><p>-C'est pour toi. Une preuve de mon amour.</p><p>Sasuke le regarda surpris avant que lui aussi cherche le fermoir de la chaîne qu'il portait qui semblait entremêler dans ses cheveux. Après quelques instants, il réussit finalement. Naruto s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était sur un fond bleu marine était dessiner une espèce d'éventail de styles Japonais.</p><p>-C'était selon mon père, le symbole des Uchiha dans les temps lointains. Il est pour toi.</p><p>Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, s'accordant le temps d'apprécier l'autre, se rapprochant davantage. Sasuke s'avança pour passer la chaîne dans le cou du blond, celui-ci fit de même. Au moment même où les médaillons entrèrent en contact avec leur peau, les deux amoureux eurent des images d'une autre dimension. Tout comme dans leurs rêves, excepté que dans ce cas-ci, c'était le point de vue de l'autre qu'ils voyaient et ressentaient. Leurs douleurs, leurs tristesses leurs amours sans limite pour l'autre. Leurs combats, leurs trahisons, leurs acceptations de ne jamais pouvoir être ensemble. Les deux croyaient que leur amour était à sens unique. Leurs dévastations de se rendre compte beaucoup trop tard que leur amour était en définitive réciproque. Le ressentiment, la colère et la solitude. Ils sentirent en plus d'apercevoir les deux hommes s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, incapable de gérer la proximité de l'autre. Leurs vies devenant de plus en plus vide, stérile. Chacun de leurs côtés s'insolant encore plus de leurs familles. Les deux étaient seuls, tristes et amers. Chacun séparés par des années d'amertumes et de tristesses. Pour finalement rendre leurs derniers souffles pratiquement au même moment à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Pour chacun d'eux, leurs dernières paroles furent le prénom de l'autre.</p><p>-Mais que vient-il de se passer ?</p><p>Naruto s'exclama la main sur son nouveau médaillon, les yeux pleins de larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, celui-ci avait pâli des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il tenait sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur, il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui avait été partiellement arraché. De ressentir tout ce que le double de Naruto avait ressenti pour son sosie l'avait bouleversé. S'il se fiait à l'expression du blondinet, celui-ci avait vécu la même chose. Sans se parler, ils se couchèrent de nouveau dans le lit immédiatement, Sasuke regagna sa place auprès de Naruto. Les bras de celui-ci se refermèrent autour de lui, le rapprochant davantage. Il sentit les lèvres du blond se poser avec délicatesse sur sa tête, il soupira de bien-être.</p><p>-Je ne veux jamais te perdre.</p><p>La voix du blondinet était à peine audible, presque un murmure que s'il n'avait pas été si proche, Sasuke ne l'aurait vraisemblablement pas entendu.</p><p>-Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.</p><p>L'Uchiha sentit Naruto expiré de soulagement, sa main jouant de nouveau dans ses cheveux. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas parler immédiatement de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils voulaient savourer leur moment ensemble. Ils auraient le temps de discuter plus tard sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux amoureux sombrèrent dans le sommeil.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un quartier huppé de la ville, deux hommes étaient assis face à face dans une salle à manger. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce à peine éclairée des assiettes vides au milieu de la table.</p><p>-Tu es confiant ?</p><p>-Je te dis que j'ai retrouvé sa trace. Le garde à la prison est entièrement sûr que c'était lui.</p><p>-Parfait, maintenant faut juste savoir où il est allé après sa visite.</p><p>-Ça va être la partie aisée, j'ai un détective privé sur le coup, le meilleur.</p><p>L'homme aux cheveux noirs attaché sur le dessus de sa tête hocha la tête pensivement. Il était satisfait de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir finalement localiser leur ami. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il le cherchait. Celui-ci devait les détester, il croyait sûrement qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Leurs parents avaient tout fait pour qu'ils n'aient plus contact avec lui, mais c'était mal connaître leurs fils. Jamais ils n'abandonneraient leur ami dans le besoin. Ils leur avaient fallu presque deux ans, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus près qu'ils n'avaient cru.</p><p>-Bientôt, on va pouvoir enfin l'aider !</p><p>-Oui, Neji, j'ai hâte de lui apprendre ce qu'on sait.</p><p>La nuit tomba aussi sur les deux hommes qui appliquaient leur plan pour venir en aide à leur ami d'enfance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Incognito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Il est en retard, ton mec.</p><p>Neji marchait vivement en rond au milieu du salon de Shikamaru, celui-ci était étendu de tout son long sur le sofa.</p><p>-Hmm. Il va arriver, inquiète-toi pas.</p><p>L'homme à la longue chevelure noire lança un regard irrité à son ami, il détestait particulièrement attendre, surtout lorsqu'il fixait un rendez-vous. Au moment où il allait regagner sa place sur le divan, on cogna vigoureusement à la porte. Alors l'Hyuga se dirigea d'un pas vif vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir brusquement pour démontrer clairement son mécontentement. L'homme face à lui était en train de dévorer un sac de chips un peu plus grand que Neji, l'homme était loin d'être mince. Le noiraud lui fit signe de pénétrer dans l'appartement.</p><p>-Tu es en retard.</p><p>Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se présenter, il haïssait les gens qui n'étaient pas ponctuels, ça démontrait de la paresse à ses yeux. La seule personne qu'il tolérait volontiers d'agir ainsi était Shikamaru car il le connaissait depuis toujours et l'homme était un génie.</p><p>-Nah, j'ai dit à Shika que je passerais après avoir mangé.</p><p>Neji orienta vivement la tête vers son ami qui s'était relevé prestement du divan, s'avançant paresseusement vers le nouvel arrivant.</p><p>-Chôji ! Content de te revoir.</p><p>Les deux hommes se firent un câlin avant de se sourire sincèrement, Shikamaru regarda en silence Neji avec un sourire discret en coin.</p><p>-Neji, je te présente Chôji, un excellent ami à moi ainsi qu'un détective exceptionnel. Chôji, je te présente Neji, un vieux copain de jeunesse.</p><p>Le détective tendit sa main vers l'autre homme, celui-ci hésita un instant avant de faire pareil. Sans se consulter, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Shika ainsi que Chôji prirent place sur le sofa. Neji pris place sur le loveseat. L'Hyuga se permit alors de détailler plus l'ami de Shikamaru, celui-ci lui en avait auparavant parlé auparavant, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. L'homme avait les cheveux longs, bruns avec des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il portait une longue écharpe blanche enroulée autour de son cou, une veste verte ouvert par-dessus un t-shirt blanc. Une paire de jeans propres, il était enrobé, mais malgré tout, il paraissait relativement bien. La seule chose que Neji n'aimait pas était deux tatouages que celui-ci arborait sur ses deux joues. Car il se demandait sincèrement comment celui-ci pouvait réellement accomplir son travail correctement avec un visage si particulier, par contre, selon Shikamaru, il demeurait l'un des meilleurs.</p><p>-J'ai localisé votre ami.</p><p>-Il est où ?</p><p>Neji exigea notamment se levant de son siège d'un bond, il était tellement soucieux pour Sasuke. Du jour au lendemain, celui-ci avait tout perdu maison, famille et ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas par choix, Shika et lui avaient tous fait pour le voir dès les premiers jours, mais leurs parents les avaient pratiquement confinés chez eux. Malheureusement, une fois qu'ils furent autorisés à sortir de chez eux, Sasuke avait entièrement disparu. Donc, depuis ce temps-là, les deux hommes avaient travaillé activement d'arrache-pied pour tenter de découvrir où était leur ami, ainsi que de venir en aide aux deux Uchiha incarcérés injustement.</p><p>-Je l'ai retrouvé près du centre-ville habitant avec un marcheur de chien.</p><p>Le détective sortit d'une pochette en plastique des clichés qu'il avait pris de leur ami accompagné d'un homme ainsi que d'un gros chien roux. Dans la majorité des photos prises, il était évident que Sasuke était amoureux de l'autre homme. Ils marchaient main dans la main, se souriant et riant aux éclats. Shikamaru tendit sa main vers une des photos, son ami était avec le jeune homme blond dans un parc à chiens. Les deux hommes étaient près d'une table, le blond avait pris Sasuke dans ses bras, le dos de celui-ci accoter sur son torse. En aucun cas, il n'avait pas observé le visage de son ami aussi relax, si rayonnant de bonheur. Peu importe qui était cet homme, il était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Sasuke.</p><p>-Qui est-il ?</p><p>Shikamaru se tourna vers Chôji en tapotant la photo du bout du doigt sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux blond.</p><p>-Uzumaki Naruto, 20 ans. Orphelin, depuis l'âge de 5 ans, il a grandi dans un orphelinat qu'il a quitté à ses 18 ans. Il a fondé notamment sa petite entreprise de marche pour chien presque au même moment. Il est ami de cet homme depuis sa sortie de l'orphelinat. Toutes ces photos ont été prises hier en après-midi, ainsi qu'en fin de journée.</p><p>Il déposa soigneusement une photo grand format de Kiba sur la table. Intrigué Neji s'avança, son cœur fit un drôle de bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'approcha davantage du cliché de l'homme pour bien l'observer. Celui-ci avait aussi des tatouages sur ses joues, mais contrairement à Chôji, Neji trouva que cela lui allait très bien. Il avait un sourire splendide, des cheveux auburn qui semblaient hors de contrôle, et ses yeux brun chocolat lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac. Jamais un homme avait eu cet effet sur lui, il se savait bisexuel depuis un long moment, mais c'était la première fois que son cœur réagissait ainsi.</p><p>-Son nom ?</p><p>L'Hyûga tenta de garder sa voix neutre désintéressée, il ne voulait pas que Shikamaru se mettre sur son cas.</p><p>-Inuzuka Kiba, 21 ans. Lui aussi, il est marcheur pour chien. Il habite toujours avec sa mère, sa sœur et trois autres frères. Sa mère est vétérinaire, sa clinique est à l'arrière de la demeure familiale.</p><p>Par la suite, il sortit deux autres photos, un autre homme ainsi qu'une jeune fille. Encore une fois, Neji tendit la main pour pratiquement arracher la photo de la fille des mains de Chôji.</p><p>-Où as-tu eu ça ?</p><p>La voix du jeune homme était quasi hystérique, Shikamaru leva les yeux surprit vers son ami.</p><p>-Hinata.</p><p>Neji n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, Shika savait bien à quel point sa jeune cousine manquait à son ami. Celle-ci avait été expulsée de chez elle lorsqu'elle avait refusé de prendre la succession de son père. Celui-ci n'avait rien voulu comprendre des raisons qui avait poussé celle-ci à refuser soit elle acceptait soit elle quittait la demeure familiale. L'Hyûga avait le regard fixé intensément sur le cliché entre ses mains, celle-ci tremblait un peu.</p><p>-Elle n'habite pas loin de chez Inuzuka-San. Elle étudie assidûment en travail sociale présentement en stage aux services de protection de l'enfance.</p><p>Neji fut profondément soulagé de savoir sa cousine en vie en sécurité et qu'elle avait réussi à se bâtir une vie. Son père demeurait un homme extrêmement contrôlant, donc qu'elle ait réussi représentait effectivement un exploit. Neji était fier de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir par elle-même. Il se promit de lui rendre visite très bientôt, il allait l'encourager à continuer et il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Dire que son oncle qui avait fait croire que celle-ci avait quitté volontairement Tokyo ainsi que le Japon. Dégoûté, il secoua la tête. Il forgerait quelque chose plus tard pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur leur projet.</p><p>-Quand va-t-on chercher Sasuke ? On doit mettre ce plan en marche bientôt.</p><p>-On peut y aller dans cet après-midi.</p><p>Shikamaru se tourna vers Chôji, ensuite il déposa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci en la serrant un peu.</p><p>-Merci de ton bon travail, Chôji. Le virement a déjà été fait.</p><p>-Quand tu veux Shika, prends bien soin de toi.</p><p>Le détective se leva sans aucun effort malgré son embonpoint, il tendit la main à Neji qui la saisit cette fois-ci sans aucune hésitation.</p><p>-Je tiens aussi à vous remercier sincèrement. Car sans même le vouloir, vous avez retrouvé ma cousine.</p><p>Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête. Shikamaru l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, les deux hommes discutèrent un moment sur le palier avant que le noiraud retourne au salon.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas croire que ton ami ait retrouvé notamment Sasuke en plus d'Hinata... Je suis vraiment heureux.</p><p>Le génie regarda son compagnon, il était particulièrement rare pour lui de s'exprimer ainsi. Il était plutôt taciturne en général, cachant toute émotion sous son visage de marbre froid et distant. Exactement comme Sasuke avant qu'il ne vive la tragédie qui avait détruit sa famille. Shikamaru serra les poings, il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à Sasuke tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.</p><p>-On y va ?</p><p>Shikamaru posa la question pour la forme Neji était déjà dans l'entrée pour s'habiller chaudement. Ils avaient décidé d'aller en marchant, leurs voitures suscitaient trop l'attention. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus voir leurs parents intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malgré le fait que les deux jeunes hommes n'habitaient plus avec eux, ceux-ci tenaient toujours à garder un certain contrôle, et ceci exaspérait davantage Neji ainsi que Shikamaru au plus haut point. Une fois convenablement habillé, le duo sortit du condo pour ensuite se mettre en marche vers l'endroit où leur ami habitait. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir le voir ainsi que de discuter avec celui-ci.</p><p>Sasuke se réveilla naturellement, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il était trop bien. Il sentait les bras musclés de Naruto qui le retenait contre son torse. Hier avait été une journée chargée en émotions pour les deux hommes, et finalement ils s'étaient avoué leur amour réciproque. Naruto lui avait enfin fait l'amour totalement parfait pour lui. Le blond avait été d'une tendresse qui l'avait ému sincèrement, malgré que c'était la première fois que celui-ci était avec un homme, il avait été d'une telle douceur. En aucun cas Sasuke ne s'était senti aimé à ce point lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec ses amoureux. Pas qu'il en ait eu beaucoup, mais avec Naruto, il avait vécu quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Lorsque plus tard, ils s'étaient réveillés de leurs siestes. Le blondinet l'avait regardé tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Le gardant fermement contre lui comme s'il avait peur que le noiraud disparaisse. Les deux amoureux avaient ensuite paressé un moment au lit, se touchant, s'embrassant et discutant de sujets divers. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de parler plus tard de la vision qu'ils avaient eu lors de leurs échanges de médaillons. Naruto possédait deux contrats qu'il devait accomplir, il avait dit à son homme de rester à l'appartement, mais celui-ci avait refusé en insistant qu'il voulait l'accompagner. Ils avaient alors pris une douche ensemble malgré l'espace restreint, ils avaient dû se contrôler de ne pas se sauter dessus et ainsi mettre le blond en retard. Ils s'étaient habillés en vitesse Kurama sur les talons et s'étaient élancer pour aller chercher le premier client. Sasuke était euphorique, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été si heureux. S'il se fiait au sourire éblouissant que Naruto avait celui-ci était dans le même état que lui. L'Uchiha avait ensuite fait proprement la rencontre, l'ami de son amoureux, Kiba. Cet homme était aussi bruyant que son blond, il avait été visiblement ravi de rencontrer Sasuke. Ils avaient passé près d'une heure au parc à chien malgré le froid. Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras à un point pour " le garder au chaud". Le noiraud était persuadé d'avoir eu un sourire idiot tout le long de leur sortie. Par la suite, ils avaient raccompagné leurs clients à leurs maîtres. Le blondinet avait insisté pour arrêter au marché pour leur acquérir du saumon pour le repas du soir. De retour à son appartement, Sasuke avait dû insister pour aider Naruto dans la préparation du repas. Ils avaient beaucoup ri ensemble, s'étaient embrassés à chaque instant, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher. Les deux amoureux avaient mangé en se dévorant du regard par la suite s'installer sur le divan pour écouter un film. Sasuke ne pourrait rien dire à propos du film. À peine celui-ci commençait qu'il s'était fait assaillir par Naruto, ses lèvres, ses mains étaient partout sur son corps. Le blondinet avait vénéré chaque partie de son corps, il lui avait de nouveau fait l'amour tendrement. Il avait beau être nouveau dans cet art, mais il possédait un talent inné. Jamais de sa vie l'Uchiha avait eu autant de plaisir de se faire prendre ainsi. Alors il s'était détaché un instant du blond pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur lui, pour ensuite s'abaisser et laisser la verge de celui-ci l'empaler. Sasuke avait alors chevauché son blond, celui-ci avait déposé ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Ils ne brisaient pas leurs contacts visuels seulement pour embrasser l'autre, mordant la peau et laissant des marques à quelques endroits différents. Ils avaient joui presque au même moment, s'embrassant en perdre l'haleine, ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment. Naruto, toujours à l'intérieur de Sasuke, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait bouger. Lorsque Sasuke avait eu un frisson, le blond s'était levé prestement avec celui-ci dans ses bras. Le noiraud gémit légèrement lorsque le membre ramollis du blondinet sorti de son corps. Le blond les ramena dans la douche pour qu'ils se lavent rapidement avant de retourner en silence dans leur lit. Naruto lui avait prêté un bas de pyjama avec un de ses t-shirts, le noiraud s'était vivement mis sous les couvertures pour conserver la chaleur. Le blondinet l'avait rejoint rapidement avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, mais ils étaient bien ainsi. Finalement, ils avaient sombré dans les bras de Morphée.</p><p>Naruto bougea délicatement sa respiration paisible changea ses bras serrant affectueusement son amoureux contre lui. Il inspira profondément la fine odeur du beau brun, il embrassa le cou de celui-ci.</p><p>-Hnmm. Bon matin</p><p>-Hmmnn.</p><p>Sasuke ronronna plus qu'il ne répondit, il sentit nettement le sourire du blond dans son cou en même temps que les lèvres pulpeuses de celui-ci. Kurama sauta vivement dans le lit entre eux, licha le visage de Naruto, pour par la suite faire exactement la même chose au brun. Les deux hommes éclatèrent spontanément de rire devant les agissements du chien, malgré qu'il n'avait pas le goût, le blondinet sortit de son lit chaud pour aller s'engager dans sa marche du matin avec son chien. L'Uchiha tenta de l'amadouer pour que celui-ci reste au lit, mais Kurama lui lança un regard d'avertissement, ce qui fit taire le brun qui fit semblant de bouder. Naruto ricana ouvertement pour ensuite se pencher, il embrassa hâtivement son homme. Il se sauva presque pour pouvoir aller s'habiller en silence et sortir vivement avec son chien. Naruto prit le temps d'aller aux toilettes, se vider la vessie, se brosser rapidement les dents, il tenta de brosser ses cheveux, mais renonça vite l'idée. Kurama l'attendait déjà près de la porte, il avala un verre d'eau et ensuite alla enfiler ses vêtements d'hiver. Il n'était pas encore parti que le blondinet voulait être de retour, jamais dans sa vie, il avait cru qu'il pourrait chérir autant une personne. Sasuke représentait une véritable bénédiction dans sa vie comme un deuxième souffle. Il n'avait pas repensé à son rêve ni à son double depuis la veille. Il espérait que la vision qu'il avait eue avec Sasuke n'était pas la réalité impitoyable de leurs sosies. Car si tel était le cas, son cœur se brisait pour ces deux hommes. En définitive, il entrouvrit la porte de son logement Kurama, sorti tel une fusée, avant même que Naruto puisse refermer sa porte, celui-ci était déjà en basLe blondinet secoua sa tête en souriant Kurama éprouvait le besoin de dépenser son énergie. Il comprenait ça, après tout hier, il n'avait pas réellement sorti. Ainsi, l'Uzumaki décida de se faire pardonner auprès de Kurama, il le laissa donc choisir par où ils allaient passer. Son chien s'en donna à cœur joie, ils allèrent par toutes sortes de chemins divergents ainsi que quelques ruelles. Il était apparent pour le blond que son chien avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. Au bout de presque 1 h, Kurama décida de rebrousser chemin pour les ramener chez eux. Naruto en fut soulagé car il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim. Une fois son immeuble en vue, le cœur du blond commença à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Tout ça car il savait qu'un être cher l'attendait chez lui. C'était un sentiment qu'il aimait qu'il voulait que celui-ci dure toujours. Sans même se regarder dans une glace, Naruto savait qu'il souriait comme un idiot. Mais honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il était épanoui comme il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, tout ça grâce à l'amour de Sasuke. Le blond déverrouilla à la hâte la porte de son immeuble, Kurama se faufila entre ses jambes pour disparaître dans les escaliers. Naruto secoua sa tête en souriant, il n'était pas le seul à être heureux d'avoir le noiraud dans sa vie. Il monta à la suite de son chien un sourire collé sur son visage, il était persuadé que celui-ci resterait à jamais là. La porte de son appartement était déjà ouverte, Kurama déjà à l'intérieur, et une odeur délicieuse de café matinal lui chatouilla les narines. Sasuke était habillé seulement d'un long t-shirt appartenant à Naruto, ainsi qu'un boxer. Le blondinet retira rapidement ses vêtements d'hiver et alla saisir le beau brun dans ses bras. Il en profita pour appliquer ses mains sous le chandail que celui-ci. Le blond soupira d'aise lorsque ses mains froides entrèrent en contact avec la peau satinée chaude de Sasuke.</p><p>-Hé ! Ho ! Bas les pattes.</p><p>Le noiraud avait réagi au quart de tour, se tournant spontanément sur lui-même repoussant vigoureusement Naruto.</p><p>-Va te laver les mains, ne m'approche pas tant que celles-ci sont toujours froides !</p><p>-Awwwww Sasu…</p><p>Les yeux de Naruto son sourire discret en coin, ainsi que sa fausse grimace de tristesse eurent raison de Sasuke. Il s'approcha de nouveau pour pouvoir embrasser correctement son amoureux, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment entre lasser ensemble.</p><p>-Je suis heureux.</p><p>La voix de l'Uchiha était partiellement étouffée par le tissu du chandail de Naruto, mais celui-ci le comprit parfaitement. Il raffermit sa prise sur lui.</p><p>-Je suis aussi heureux.</p><p>-Naruto, j'aimerais réellement qu'on parle de ce qu'on a vu hier soir.</p><p>Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond soupirer, il se sépara de lui avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer vers le sofa. Oubliant le café qui les attendait sur le comptoir de la cuisse. Ils prirent place sur le divan face à face genoux contre genoux, les mains enlacées.</p><p>-Je sais ce que je vais te dire va avoir l'air complètement cinglé, mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.</p><p>L'Uzumaki avait décidé de briser la glace, il avait décidé le tout lui raconter sur ses rêves car il était persuadé que Sasuke resterait avec lui.</p><p>-Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai dû quitter l'orphelinat qui m'a vu grandir.</p><p>Sasuke lui serra une de ses mains, il se souvenait des photos sur les murs du blond ainsi que son explication lorsqu'il les avait observés la 1re fois.</p><p>-Je me suis donc trouvé cet appartement modeste, ensuite j'ai décidé de fonder ma propre entreprise pour marcher des chiens.</p><p>Par la suite, il expliqua en détail au beau brun face à lui ses rencontres avec ses nouveaux amis. Kiba, Shino ainsi qu'Hinata. L'impact positif que ceux-ci avaient eu dans sa vie, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu avant de leur avouer ouvertement son homosexualité. À quel point il avait été soulagé que ceux-ci l'avaient accepté sans rien dire. Sasuke l'observait, l'écoutait silencieusement, s'abreuvant de chacune de ses paroles. Il était ravi que Naturo lui parle ouvertement de sa vie. L'Uchiha savait parfaitement qu'il ferait pareil, il avait prévu de ne rien cacher au blond, celui-ci représentait beaucoup trop pour lui.</p><p>-Au même moment que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat, j'ai débuté par faire un rêve, toujours le même.</p><p>Il arrêta de parler un instant, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacé, peau blanche contre peau dorée. Naruto avala la salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche, la partie difficile arrivait et il espérait qu'il avait raison du sujet de Sasuke.</p><p>-Dans ce rêve, je dois mettre l'emphase sur ce détail étais toujours le même. C'est important que tu comprennes ceci.</p><p>Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur les billes noires qui lui faisaient face compréhension. C'est ce que Naruto fit, ceci le soulagea donc il se permit de continuer son récit.</p><p>-La partie la plus dingue de ce rêve était l'autre personne qui apparaissait. Toujours la même.</p><p>Encore une fois, Naruto arrêta de parler. Il délaissa une des mains de Sasuke pour se passer une main nerveuse dans le haut de son cou. Rendant encore plus ses cheveux en désordre, il rabaissa sa main pour reprendre celle de son amoureux.</p><p>-Donc, dans ce rêve, je suis moi sans l'être vraiment. Je semble être réellement un homme puissant dans le sens réel de la véritable puissance.</p><p>Naruto secoua de nouveau la tête parvenant à peine à croire qu'il racontait calmement son rêve à son beau brun. Un doigt frisquet de Sasuke lui redressa le menton, son regard doux, rempli de tendresse en son endroit. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur à cette vue, jamais on ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi de toute sa vie. Tsunade, Shizune ainsi qu'Iruka l'avaient naturellement aimé. Ainsi que tenter de lui donner ce qu'il avait besoin, comme ils le pouvaient avec leur lot de travail. Mais ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sasuke était un amour sans fin, une acceptation totale sans aucune question. Le blondinet se pencha pour embrasser délicatement le bout des lèvres souples de son beau.</p><p>-Mais... Mais ce qui était le plus étrange dans mes rêves était l'autre personnage récurrent.</p><p>Une fois de plus, le blondinet arrêta de parler, retourner vers l'intérieur, analysant une fois de plus ce qu'il s'appétait à lui annoncer. En définitive, il se lança.</p><p>-C'était toi, enfin ton alter ego, j'imagine. Mais celui-ci était aussi puissant que mon personnage. J'aimais bien ce rêve autant que je le détestais, les sentiments qui se dégageaient de celui-ci me bouleversaient profondément à chaque fois.</p><p>Naruto se leva en silence pour aller chercher finalement les deux tasses de café oubliées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il tendit prudemment sa tasse à Sasuke, ensuite il reprit place sur le divan sans pour autant se remettre face à l'Uchiha. Il maintenait ses mains occupées avec sa tasse, il était mal à l'aise, mais déterminer à clore son histoire.</p><p>-Dans ses rêves, je ressentais beaucoup d'amour entre les deux hommes. Mais aussi beaucoup de colère, de ressentiment venant de ton alter ego qui ne voulait pas être sauvé par le mien.</p><p>Le blondinet prit une longue gorgée de café pour se donner du courage, il se trouvait un peu ridicule d'être aussi nerveux. Mais il était incapable de se contrôler.</p><p>-Donc durant 2 ans, j'ai rêvé régulièrement à celui-ci. Pas à tous les soirs, mais presque. Quand on est entrés en collision, j'ai eu l'impression de rêver de nouveau... Mais j'ai ressenti un lien immédiat avec toi à ce moment-là. Comme s'il fallait absolument que je te garde avec moi à tout prix.</p><p>Naruto osa tourner son regard vers l'homme silencieux à ses côtés, celui-ci l'observait d'un air impénétrable, indéchiffrable pour le blond.</p><p>-Sasuke... Je sais que ça l'air complètement cinglé… Mais je n'invente pas ça.</p><p>L'Uchiha s'approcha lentement de son blond splendide pour à son tour déposer un baiser affectueux sur ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que celui-ci avait fait exactement le même rêve que lui durant la même période. Sasuke décida qu'il était à son tour de parler, il se saisit de la tasse des mains de Naruto pour la déposer sur la table de salon. Il insista pour que le blond regagne sa position initiale face à lui genoux contre genoux.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas cinglé, Naruto. Je le sais car j'ai fait exactement le même rêve que le tien durant la même période. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, j'ai cru que je rêvais qu'un ange était apparu devant moi.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de baisser les yeux gêner rougissant un peu, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi direct avec ses émotions. Mais l'Uzumaki était à part de toute personne qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa vie, il ne voulait absolument rien lui cacher. Il haussa le regard pour apercevoir le ciel bleu face à lui, il l'observait avec une surprise non feinte, sans pour autant chercher à l'interrompe.</p><p>-C'était la même chose pour moi, chacun de ses rêves m'ébranlait. Je croyais que je perdais la tête, surtout lorsque je t'ai aperçu…</p><p>L'Uchiha se décida à lui faire part du moment où ses rêves avaient changé, ainsi que de sa rencontre avec son alter ego. Naruto ne le jugerait pas, il était convaincu, il le voyait dans le regard azur, qu'il l'observait paisiblement avec un sourire d'ange.</p><p>-Après notre rencontre le même soir, j'ai eu un rêve… C'était avec mon sosie, mais le rêve n'avait rien de commun avec les autres. Dans ce rêve, il me parla ouvertement.</p><p>Ce fut au tour du noiraud de délaisser les mains de son amoureux pour s'emparer de sa tasse de café. Il but avidement de longues gorgées comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Il était anxieux malgré tout, il faisait confiance à Naruto, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa peur irrationnelle.</p><p>-Donc mon sosie m'annonça que je non, nous étions ça « leur » dernière chance au bonheur.</p><p>Il replaça vivement sa tasse sur la table pour ensuite orienter vivement son regard noir dans celui-ci de son amoureux.</p><p>-Naruto, il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'on… Que notre rencontre, notre lien émotionnel représentait la dernière chance qu'on avait au bonheur.</p><p>Sasuke observa attentivement son blond qui le regardait continuellement aussi calmement, semblant attendre patiemment le reste de son histoire.</p><p>-Je te jure que ce que je te dis, je sais pertinemment que ça sonne parfaitement fou… Mais je l'ai cru… Sa douleur, son amour à lui perdu… Je le sentais réellement.</p><p>Le noiraud décida de se taire, plus il parlait plus il éprouvait l'impression d'être en train de s'enfoncer dans un trou sans fond. Lorsque la main de Naruto se déposa légère sur sa joue soyeuse automatiquement, il se laissa aller dans cette main chaude et rassurante. Il se sentait si bien, tellement bien qu'il ne voulait plus jamais vivre séparé du blondinet. Cette singulière révélation ne le surprit même pas, ceci s'était déjà installé dans son subconscient comme un fait accompli. Il sourit tendrement en empoignant la main de Naruto pour l'apporter à ses lèvres pour y déposer délicatement un baiser chaste.</p><p>-Sasuke… J'ai éprouvé aussi ces changements dans mes rêves suite à ta rencontre… Des rencontres troublantes avec mon double… La dernière fut la plus émotionnelle pour moi…</p><p>Il avala le sanglot qui était monté sans préavis dans sa gorge en repensa à son dernier rêve.</p><p>-Dans celui-ci… Ton alter ego s'est présenté… Il n'était pas supposé y être d'après la réaction de mon double… Mais Sasuke… Leur amour leur lien étaient tellement fort que j'en ai été renversé. Dans… Dans cette « réalité, » ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour… Je n'ai pas saisi les raisons exactes, mais ça les tuait à petit feu… Je savais ce que je ressentais pour toi était presque aussi fort que le lien qui les liait.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent silencieusement un long moment, comprenant le lien incroyable qui semblait déjà les lier depuis tellement plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas cru. Ce qui justifiait leur besoin presque palpable d'être ensemble pour ne plus jamais être séparés. Les deux amoureux s'approchèrent davantage, plus attrapant le cou de l'autre, pour s'embrasser tendrement leurs mains descendant dans le dos de l'autre. Ils avaient le besoin de toucher, de s'assurer que l'autre était vraiment là. Le manque d'oxygène les fit se séparer, mais ils gardèrent leurs fronts en contact. Sasuke prit alors la parole à voix basse.</p><p>-Lorsqu'on a échangé nos médaillons, j'ai eu une vision, celle-ci m'a littéralement arraché le cœur.</p><p>-Sasu… J'ai eu la même, je crois bien.</p><p>Chacun écouta l'autre décrire leur vision, chacun ému aux larmes. Ils laissèrent celle-ci couler librement sur leurs joues d'une manière ils voulaient honorer l'amour brisé de leurs sosies. Ils demeurèrent un très long moment ensemble, immobile sur le divan profitant de la présence de l'autre. Naruto ainsi que Sasuke ressemblaient presque à des statues de cire si ce n'était du mouvement de leur poitrine lorsqu'ils respiraient, ils auraient possédé leur place dans un musée. Un grondement ainsi qu'un bref jappement de Kurama brisa leur moment les faisant sursauter. Ils rirent légèrement s'embrassant de nouveau avant que Kurama émette un grognement davantage plus prononcé que le précédent. Quelques secondes après, une personne cogna à la porte. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant perplexe, Naruto se leva en haussant les épaules.</p><p>-Ça doit être Kiba.</p><p>Il s'approcha de la porte, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, sa dernière altercation avec Sai lui avait appris à être prudent. Deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se tenaient sur son palier. Deux très beaux hommes, les deux possédaient les cheveux noirs longs. Un avait des yeux bruns, ses cheveux attachés et le résultat ressemblait à une espèce d'ananas. Les vêtements que les deux portaient équivalaient à au moins deux mois de salaire pour le blond. Le deuxième portait ses cheveux très longs détachés librement sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient presque translucides ceci mit Naruto mal à l'aise. Kurama arriva sur ses entrefaites grondant dévoilant ses dents bien en évidence.</p><p>-Naru ? C'est Kiba ?</p><p>Le blondinet réalisa qu'il dévisageait les hommes face à lui fort impoliment. Sasuke arriva sur ses faits, Naruto braqua sa tête vers celui-ci pour voir toute couleur déserter son visage, et celui-ci redevint un masque dur et sans émotion. Il n'aima pas ça du tout, alors il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte au visage des deux hommes, mais l'homme ananas pris alors la parole.</p><p>-Sasuke… On n'a jamais voulu t'abandonner, mais nos parents nous ont pratiquement mis en prison surveillée… Après les événements qui se sont passés… Neji et moi te cherchons depuis les deux dernières années.</p><p>Il était relativement bon à juger les gens. Cet homme était sincère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il ne connaissait pas non plus l'histoire de Sasuke, ou bien même ce qu'il s'était passé exactement voilà deux ans. Alors il respecterait le choix que son amoureux déciderait, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser Kurama si c'était nécessaire. Mais il espérait que ça n'arriverait pas à ceci, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup d'argent et pourraient lui faire énormément de tort s'ils le décidaient.</p><p>-Hn.</p><p>Sasuke ne bougea pas, mais ne convia pas les hommes à entrer non plus. Alors Naruto resta-la, gardant la porte entrouvert et Kurama entre ses jambes. Le dénommé Neji s'avança d'un pas unique, et Kurama émit un jappement de mise en garde. L'homme abaissa son regard pâle vers le chien roux, il l'étudia un instant sans rien dire pour par la suite relever ses yeux et regarder Sasuke.</p><p>-Shikamaru te dit la vérité, Sasuke. Au début, on a cru nos parents lorsqu'ils nous ont dit que tu avais quitté le Japon… Mais une connaissance à moi m'a dit avoir cru de voir au centre-ville…</p><p>Malgré la honte que ressentait l'Uchiha, il ne baissa pas son regard devant ses anciens amis. Il ne commettrait pas cet affront à Naruto, pas après que celui-ci l'ait accepté tel qu'il était. Sans même connaître son histoire, ni même sa « lignée »</p><p>-Donc, après avoir accédé à cette information avec Shika, on s'est décidé de partir à ta recherche. Mais… Mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir être retrouvé, alors ça été beaucoup plus ardu qu'on ne l'avait prédit.</p><p>Naruto vu alors sous l'extérieur des deux hommes leur amitié réelle pour son beau brun.</p><p>-Allez, entrez. On ne va pas passer l'après-midi à discuter sur mon palier.</p><p>Sasuke le regarda en silence surpris, mais lu dans le regard de Naruto qu'il devait faire confiance à celui-ci. Il hocha la tête avant de retourner vivement vers la cuisine, il s'occupa volontiers en mettant l'eau à bouillir pour préparer le thé. Les deux invités surprises retirent leurs bottes ainsi que leurs manteaux qu'ils accrochèrent soigneusement dans l'entrée par la suite suivre le blond dans la cuisine. De la tête, il indiqua aux deux hommes de prendre place à la table, il se dirigea vers Sasuke. Il déposa délicatement une main affectueuse dans le bas de son dos, il embrassa ensuite le cou de celui-ci. Il sentit son homme se détendre légèrement, il l'aida en silence à organiser le thé qu'ils déposèrent ensuite sur la table. L'Uchiha rapprocha davantage sa chaise de celle de Naruto, puit lui pris ensuite possessivement la main.</p><p>-Je vous écoute.</p><p>Neji ainsi que Shikamaru échangèrent discrètement un regard, les deux hochèrent affirmativement de la tête. L'homme à la drôle de chevelure prit alors la parole.</p><p>-Durant les deux dernières années, on n'a pas juste cherché à te retrouver… On a aussi cherché un moyen légal de libérer ton père ainsi que ton frère et les laver de tous soupçons reliés à leurs accusations.</p><p>Celui-ci aurait frappé Sasuke d'un uppercut que celui-ci n'aurait pas été aussi sonné qu'il l'était présentement. Ses amis non seulement ne l'avaient pas abandonné comme il l'avait cru, mais ils l'avaient cherché depuis tout ce temps. Et en plus de ça, ils avaient travaillé pour trouver un moyen de venir en aide à la seule famille qui lui restait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne chercha pas à les essuyer.</p><p>-Dites-moi tout.</p><p>La main chaude dans la sienne la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Peut-être qu'après tout, il pourrait réellement venir en aide à son père et son frère.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soulagement, libération.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto commençait réellement à sentir sa main devenir de plus en plus engourdie. Mais il ne dit rien, Sasuke avait besoin de se sentir rassuré. Les deux hommes face à eux les regardaient en silence, finalement le dénommé Neji se leva de table. Il alla récupérer un sac à dos que le blond n'avait pas remarqué avant. L'homme regagna sa place à la table pour sortir du sac un gros cartable bleu. Neji le tendit alors à Shikamaru qui le prit pour le déposer face à lui sans l'ouvrir.</p><p>-Sasuke. Neji et moi avons travaillé sans relâche sur le dossier qui a été bâti contre ton père et ton frère.</p><p>Le génie ouvrit alors le cartable qui semblait contenir une vingtaine de pages au total, il observa son ami un moment avant de poursuivre.</p><p>-En premier lieu, j'ai ressorti tout le contenu de leurs accusations. Après l'avoir étudié, j'ai observé certaines anomalies.</p><p>Shikamaru tourna le cartable vers Sasuke qui délaissa la main de Naruto pour le prendre. Des dates de transactions étaient surlignées au marqueur vert. Un peu plus bas d'autres dates étaient surlignées, mais en rose. Pour Naruto, toutes ces dates et transactions ne lui disaient absolument rien, mais à la posture rigide de son amoureux, celui-ci semblait comprendre.</p><p>- Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que ton père a été victime de ce qu'on appelle "La fraude au président ". En gros l'objectif est de provoquer un transfert de fonds non autorisé. Un faux dirigeant exige de sa victime qu'elle effectue un virement international urgent. Un soi-disant avocat nommé dans le courriel frauduleux prend ensuite le relais pour donner des instructions supplémentaires à la victime. Ces fraudes sont le plus souvent perpétrées au moyen d'un courriel ciblé envoyé à la victime. Suivi par un appel visant à exercer une pression psychologique intense sur la personne. Avant de lancer ces offensives, les fraudeurs étudient leur cible parfois pendant plusieurs mois.</p><p>Shikamaru sortit un article de journal qui relatait ce type de fraude qui semblait malheureusement courante en France. Sasuke céda de nouveau la main de Naruto pour s'emparer de l'article. Le génie se racla la gorge avant de continuer.</p><p>-En plus de cette première fraude, Danzô a réussi à créer des doublons "légaux". Ainsi, si le gouvernement investiguait, tout le blâme tomberait sur ton père. Après tout, c'était sa signature sur tous les documents de transferts bancaires.</p><p>Neji se leva de table pour s'étirer le dos en le faisant craquer. Il prit à son tour la parole.</p><p>-Danzô avait tout prévu, le premier courriel fait par un de nos "avocats" pour régler promptement un des dossiers en cours était relativement normal pour Fugaku. Alors il n'a pas porté attention autant qu'il l'aurait fait d'un courriel parvenant d'un autre département.</p><p>Sasuke avait ses deux mains sur la table fermée en deux poings serrés tellement serrés que ses doigts fins étaient blancs.</p><p>-L'enfant de chienne !</p><p>L'Uchiha se releva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba à terre, surprenant tous les autres autour de la table. Le noiraud tremblait littéralement de rage, jamais ses deux amis ne l'avaient vu réagit ainsi pour quoi que ce soit.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas croire... Après tout ce que ma famille a fait pour lui... Ma mère... Ma mère l'a pratiquement sorti de la rue !</p><p>Les derniers mots avaient été hurlés. Sasuke s'agrippait la poitrine avec sa main droite, il avait perdu une nouvelle fois ses couleurs, des gouttes de sueur coulaient abondamment le long de ses tempes. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Se leva prestement puis se dirigea vers son amoureux. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement à l'oreille.</p><p>-Qu'y a-t-il ?</p><p>Neji avait demandé à voix basse à Shikamaru.</p><p>-Je crois qu'il fait une crise de panique.</p><p>Le blond se balançait doucement de gauche à droite en gardant soigneusement Sasuke dans ses bras. Maintenant, il chantonnait une mélodie douce, tentant de le calmer. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que la respiration du noiraud ne revienne à la normale. Lorsque ceci fut fait, il embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Naruto avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Neji se leva à son tour de la table pour aller vers le blond. Shikamaru faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit son ami prendre Naruto dans ses bras.</p><p>-Merci. Tu es vraiment celui qu'il faut pour Sasuke.</p><p>L'Uzumaki examina l'homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, il haussa le regard pour rencontrer le regard surpris de Shikamaru, qui les observait en silence, la bouche entrouverte. Ceci fit sourire Naruto, il semblerait que ces deux hommes tiennent réellement à son amoureux. S'il se fiait à la réaction du plus grand des deux, Neji ne semblait pas agir ainsi habituellement.</p><p>-Je crois qu'il est ce qu'il me faut. Sasuke me rend extrêmement heureux.</p><p>Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant totalement de heureux pour l'Uchiha, il était évident que le blondinet aimait sincèrement Sasuke. Ils reprirent place à table en attendant que le noiraud sorte de la salle de bains. Shikamaru détenait un plan, il espérait que Sasuke serait emballé par l'idée. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes, l'Uchiha émergea de la pièce. Il semblait avoir regagné le contrôle de lui malgré qu'il soit apparent qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait quand même mouillé ses cheveux et son visage pour atténuer les rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur son visage. Sasuke reprit place aux côtés de Naruto qui lui prit la main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun se fit un plaisir de lui retourner son baiser, ils durent cesser lorsque Neji se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Alors le jeune Uchiha retourna son attention vers ses deux amis de jeunesse. L'Uchiha baissa les yeux vers les documents face à lui, il commençait à saisir l'énormité du travail que ses amis avaient accompli. Il en fut réellement ému dire qu'il avait cru que ces deux-là l'avaient abandonné. Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche pour le retrouver en plus de tenter de trouver un moyen de venir en aide à sa famille.</p><p>-Shika, Neji... Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de votre aide.</p><p>-Neji et moi, on ne pouvait pas garder les yeux fermés sur une telle injustice. Tes parents et ton frère nous ont toujours traités avec respect. Et tu demeures notre meilleur ami.</p><p>L'homme répondit sincèrement maintenant son regard planté dans celui de Sasuke. Neji les observait en silence un sourire discret. Il sentit le regard du blond sur lui, alors il orienta sa tête vers lui. Naruto lui effectua un bref mouvement de tête avec un sourire, celui-ci était heureux du déroulement de leur conversation.</p><p>-J'imagine aisément que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici parce que vous avez un plan ?</p><p>-En effet, Shikamaru semble avoir trouvé une piste qu'on pourra remonter et utiliser.</p><p>-D'accord. Mais avant, je veux expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé à Naruto. À vous aussi pour ces deux années après la chute de ma famille. J'espère juste que je ne perdrai pas pour autant votre respect.</p><p>Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête, il semblait être perdu dans ses idées. Mais finalement, il éleva le regard vers Neji et Shikamaru. Après un moment, Naruto se leva de table pour refaire du thé lorsqu'il distingua quelqu'un frappé avec entrain à sa porte d'entrée. Il sourit car il savait bien qui cognait ainsi. Il s'approcha vivement de son entrée ouvrant quand même avec prudence la porte.</p><p>-NARU !</p><p>Kiba lui sauta pratiquement dans les bras, Akamaru entra à son tour pour rejoindre Kurama qui était installé dans le salon.</p><p>-Kiba ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?</p><p>-Je passais dans le coin. J'avais envie de venir discuter.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas si...</p><p>Sasuke apparus sur ses paroles, il saisit la main du blond dans la sienne.</p><p>-Kiba, entre, j'ai aussi de la visite. Je vais te présenter.</p><p>L'Uchiha fit un clin d'œil à son amoureux, puis l'embrassa sur la joue, et il lui porta une main aux fesses. Naruto rougis à cet acte inattendu provenant de son homme, celui-ci l'attira dans la cuisine. Kiba les suivit un pas en arrière, un sourire bien en place sur son visage, il était tellement heureux pour Naruto. Il cessa de marcher une fois dans la cuisine, deux des quatre places disponibles étaient occupées par deux hommes. Les deux étaient visiblement fortunés, ils tranchaient clairement dans l'appartement de l'Uzumaki. Kiba était un homme hétéro, tout du moins il le croyait, mais l'un de deux hommes venait de se tourner vers lui. Il portait des cheveux longs presque au milieu de son dos détaché. Son visage représentait la perfection incarnée selon Kiba, tout était à la bonne place, aucun défaut visible ou même invisible. Ses yeux... L'Inuzuka avait presque l'impression que ceux-ci pouvaient voir au fond de son âme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur partit au galop pour un autre homme et ça le terrifia.</p><p>- Kiba, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Shikamaru et Neji.</p><p>L'ami de Naruto n'osa pas ouvrit la bouche de peur de se ridiculiser. Alors il hocha néanmoins de la tête. Le blond lui désigna la chaise à ses côtés, Sasuke avait pris place sur ses genoux. Neji avait son regard rivé sur le nouvel arrivant, il était encore plus attrayant en personne. Son visage émotif, ses yeux brillants de joie de vivre et ce sourire qu'il avait malheureusement disparu trop rapidement. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais depuis le beau brun faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Le bruit de la discussion autour de la table le berçait. Neji se demanda si l'autre était gay ou peut-être bisexuel comme lui.</p><p>-NEJI !</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>Sasuke le regardait fixement ainsi que Shikamaru.</p><p>-Eh bien, je t'ai posé une question.</p><p>Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. L'Hyûga ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était dans la lune.</p><p>-Je t'ai demandé si tu voyais un inconvénient à ce que je vous raconte mon histoire.</p><p>L'Uchiha répéta pour son ami celui-ci secoua la tête, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.</p><p>-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est toi qui décides Sasuke.</p><p>Kiba bougea mal à l'aise sur sa chaise « je ne devrais pas être ici », se dit-il. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner chez lui, la main de l'Uchiha attrapa son poignet.</p><p>-Reste, s'il te plaît. Tu demeures une personne importante dans la vie de Naruto, et tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie, je veux que tu restes.</p><p>L'Inuzuka regarda Sasuke, les yeux ronds, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. Il glissa rapidement un regard vers Naruto qui lui offrit un sourire en hochant la tête, conviant son ami à reprendre place. Kiba obéis, flatté d'être inclus dans cette discussion qui semblait réellement importante. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas réellement voulu quitter l'appartement de son ami. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il voulait apprendre à connaître Neji. Il se posait d'incalculables questions quant au fait d'être autant attirés par cet homme, Kiba ne pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait en lui. Néanmoins, le moment n'était pas propice à l'analyse de sa vie, il était ici pour écouter l'histoire de Sasuke et comprendre ainsi pourquoi ces deux hommes étaient présentement chez Naruto.</p><p>Un silence léger s'installa dans la cuisine, les hommes présents respectant Sasuke, ils n'allaient pas le presser de raconter son histoire. L'Uchiha se demandait si Naruto était confortable avec lui assis sur ses genoux. Une des mains du blond était délicatement posée sur sa cuisse gauche tandis que l'autre lui flattait amoureusement le dos. Sasuke savait bien que tout le monde attendait après lui, mais il voulait avant tout avoir ses idées en ordre. Une partie de l'histoire ne serait rien de nouveau pour Shika et Neji, mais Naruto avait le droit de savoir. Il attrapa sa tasse sur la table pour en prendre une gorgée de son thé tiède bizarrement, ça lui donna le courage de débuter son histoire.</p><p>-Naruto… Ce que je vais te raconter ne doit pas changer ta vision de moi. L'homme d'avant et celui de maintenant est le même.</p><p>Il observa du coin de son œil son blond, celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de lui déposer un bec sur la tête.</p><p>-Je suis le fils cadet de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha. J'ai un frère aîné, Itachi, il a 5 ans de plus que moi, mais malgré la différence d'âge, on s'entend bien en général. Lorsque mon père a rencontré ma mère, il travaillait déjà d'arrache-pied pour fonder sa propre entreprise en pharmaceutique. Mon père possédait un talent inné pour les affaires. Selon ce que ma mère aimait nous dire à Itachi et moi. « Tout ce que touche votre père se transforme en or, il a le don pour trouver ce qui rapportera et soutiendra le plus de monde. »</p><p>Sasuke s'interrompit, surpris par sa soudaine peine, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux du revers de la main, le noiraud étendit sa main vers sa tasse de thé. Encore une fois, il en prit une longue gorgée, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi aujourd'hui ce breuvage semblait l'aider, mais il en était reconnaissant.</p><p>-Ainsi, lorsqu'il a fondé la compagnie, il n'éprouva aucune difficulté à s'établir en plus de se faire une place rapidement sur le marché.</p><p>Le noiraud eut un sourire mélancolique, il resta un instant silencieux, ses yeux dans le vide perdus dans ses souvenirs lointains.</p><p>-Rapidement, mon père a eu besoin d'engager plus de monde, mais surtout, il avait besoin d'un bras droit qui l'aiderait à administrer l'entreprise. Naturellement, Itachi avait toujours voulu suivre les pas de notre père, mais il était encore au collège à ce moment-là, et pas encore assez mûr pour acquérir une place au sein de la compagnie.</p><p>L'Uchiha se leva même s'il était confortablement assis sur son amoureux, il avait des fourmis dans les jambes, il ressentait le besoin de bouger. Son esprit était assailli par des centaines d'images de sa jeunesse insouciante avec sa famille, une rage bouillonnait dans son cœur. Avec du recul, Sasuke aurait dû se douter que raconter son histoire l'aiderait, mais le blesserait aussi en même temps. Par conséquent, il se permit de marcher en rond autour de la table de la cuisine, les hommes assis se contentaient de le suivre du regard.</p><p>-Ma mère avait le cœur aussi grand que l'univers, elle aimait venir en aide aux plus défavorisés de ce monde. Alors qu'elle faisait du bénévolat dans une soupe populaire, elle avait aperçu un ami de jeunesse Shimura Danzô. Elle fut triste d'apprendre qu'il avait tout perdu suite à un divorce fort houleux, elle le prit sous son aile et l'invita dans notre demeure</p><p>La colère de Sasuke se refléta à la surface, tous les traits de son beau visage étaient tendus et ses poings étaient de nouveau fermement fermés. Il avait aussi clos ses yeux et arrêter de marcher autour de la table. Naruto voulut se lever pour le réconforter, mais la main de Kiba se posa sur la sienne. Celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, le blond compris le message. Il savait que Sasuke avait besoin de parler de tout ça, mais son cœur se serrait de le voir en peine. Alors qu'il croyait que son amoureux avait décidé d'interrompre son histoire, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.</p><p>-Après l'avoir présenté à mon père, elle parla avec lui demandant de lui offrir un poste dans sa compagnie. Elle voulait l'aider à se remettre sur pied, ma mère était ainsi… Elle aimait réellement rendre service à son prochain…</p><p>Un sanglot coupa la parole à Sasuke, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Cette fois-ci, Naruto se leva d'un bond contourna la table afin d'accueillir son amoureux dans ses bras. Immédiatement, les bras du noiraud s'accrochèrent désespérément au blondinet. Celui-ci ne dit rien se contentant de soutenir fermement l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui, tentant ainsi que lui démontrer qu'il était là pour lui. Les deux amants restèrent un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre silencieusement. Les trois autres se demandèrent après un moment si Sasuke avait oublié qu'ils étaient présents. Neji allait prendre la parole lorsque son regard aperçut celui de son ami, celui-ci embrassa Naruto avant de poursuivre.</p><p>-Mon…hrnm… Mon père a accepté la demande de sa femme. Au commencement, Danzô a obtenu un poste au bureau du courrier interne. Mais mon père a remarqué rapidement qu'il n'utilisait pas l'homme à son plein potentiel. Il se décida donc à lui offrir plus de responsabilités, il lui accorda un poste dans le département de communication et publicité. Je me rappelle très clairement qu'un soir, mon père et Danzô étaient rentrés chez nous de très bonne humeur. Danzô avait en à peine 6 mois augmenté le nombre de clients de presque du double, les affaires allaient rondement. Pendant presque 5 ans Shimura a conservé son poste en communication\publicité, mais mon père a voulu le récompenser pour tout son travail laborieux.</p><p>Sasuke inspira longuement avec d'expirer tout l'air accumulé dans ses poumons, il tenta un regard vers les hommes autour de la table. Ceux-ci le regardaient tout simplement, aucun jugement, aucun signe d'emmerdement, ni rien soulagé, il continua son récit.</p><p>-Itachi a ainsi terminé ses études en major de sa promotion, son avenir tout planifié devant lui. Mon père était extrêmement fier de sa réussite, il lui accorda un poste au sein de la compagnie. Il lui proposa le poste qu'occupait Danzô lors d'un dîner. Bien sûr, il était présent, il avait observé mon père confus se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas été avisé qu'Itachi obtiendrait son poste. Inquiet, il allait interrompre mon père, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en levant son index.</p><p>Un sourire ténu en coin plein de tendresse détendit un instant le visage de Sasuke, ses mains aussi se détendirent. L'homme inspira de nouveau avant de résumer son récit.</p><p>-Alors mon père s'est tourné vers Danzo avec un sourire en coin, et il lui dit, « Danzô, j'aimerais que tu sois mon bras droit à partir de maintenant » Je me rappelle encore du cri de joie que ma mère avait poussé le bonheur manifeste de mon grand frère ainsi que la surprise totale de Shimura. Les transitions se firent sans accros et la compagnie continua à évoluer à un rythme satisfaisant. Tout ça a duré 10 ans, ma famille était heureuse, je menais une belle vie aisée. J'avais des vêtements de marque, je pratiquais un sport que j'adorais et dans lequel j'étais particulièrement doué. Mais… 3 ans plus tard, la journée de mes 18 ans tout a volé en éclats.</p><p>Épuisé, il se tourna vers Naruto, qui avait regagné sa place, le blond lui ouvrit ses bras, et Sasuke alla s'y réfugier. Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce, chacun des hommes présents perdus dans ses propres pensées. L'Uchiha resta assis sur son amoureux pour poursuivre son histoire.</p><p>-Lorsque tout a éclaté, la faute est retombée sur mon père. Bien sûr, Itachi, qui était membre du conseil vola à son secours et tenta par tous les moyens à sa portée de prouver l'innocence de notre père. Mais les enquêteurs ne voulaient rien savoir, ils décélèrent un lien contre mon frère et l'accusèrent en plus d'ajouter « entrave au travail des forces de l'ordre ». Quelques semaines plus tard, ils furent jugés coupables et envoyés en prison. Tout ce temps, Danzô jouait la victime, disant à quel point il avait cru dans la vision de mon père bla bla bla… On a tous perdu nos biens personnels, nos comptes bancaires ont été saisis, notre maison ainsi que nos voitures saisies également. On s'est retrouvés du jour au lendemain, à la rue, sans rien.</p><p>Sasuke perdit sa voix une fois de plus étranglée par les sanglots qui l'avait surpris en plein récit, il masqua son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Celui-ci lui passait une main réconfortante dans son dos en embrassant légèrement sa tête, le berçant quelque peu. Cette fois-ci, le silence était moins intense, mais rempli de chagrin provenant de Sasuke et ses amis. Kiba osa redresser le regard vers Neji, celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, sans savoir pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux Châtains percevait réellement la tristesse de l'autre homme. L'Hyûga sembla sentir le regard de Kiba, éleva délicatement son regard vers l'autre homme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendre compte. Ce fut la voix ténue de Sasuke qui les ramena à la réalité.</p><p>-Tout…humr… Tous les gens qui se disaient amis avec mes parents disparurent lorsque la nouvelle a éclaté dans les nouvelles. Les espoirs de ma mère d'être entourées et supportée ont été brutalement brisés, elle n'a pas pu supporter de se rendre compte qu'elle était responsable de tout ça. On lui a tous dit que tout n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle nous a soutenus que si elle n'avait pas demandé à notre père d'aider Danzô, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.</p><p>L'Uchiha se retourna un peu sur Naruto pour être face à ses amis, son dos bien installé contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son petit ami. Le blond garda ses bras autour des hanches de son homme, ses mains placées sur son estomac. Par moments, celui-ci donnait des baisers papillons dans le cou ou alors sur la tête de Sasuke, tentant ainsi de lui procurer du courage.</p><p>-Elle a finalement craqué un après-midi pendant lequel j'étais à l'école. Mon frère et mon père déjà emprisonnés, elle s'est enlevée la vie. Je… Je l'ai découverte sur son lit, une bouteille de somnifère vide à ses côtés. Ma mère était morte seule dans sa grande maison vide.</p><p>Naruto se figea complètement lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke expliquer que sa mère s'était suicidée. Il fut envahi d'une colère sourde qui lui donnait envie de se mettre à hurler et de tout détruire autour de lui. Comment un être humain pouvait agir ainsi et dévaster une famille et tout ça pour quelle raison ? Pour l'argent ? Le pouvoir ? Quel type d'homme ce Danzô pouvait-il être ? Trahir ainsi l'homme qui lui avait donné une vie, une deuxième chance L'Uzumaki tenta du mieux qu'il pût de contrôler sa rage, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Non, il devait rester fort et être présent pour Sasuke, celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Son amoureux frissonna insconciement en se collant plus à lui, puis reprit la parole.</p><p>-J'ai alors fui cette nuit-là. Fuir tout ce cauchemar que ma famille vivait, je ne pouvais plus y faire face. Alors je suis devenu un sans-abri durant ces deux ans, vivants et dormants où je pouvais. J'effectuais le tour des restaurants et des cafés à leurs fermetures pour avaler leurs restes. Mais... Mais parfois, j'avais besoin d'argent...</p><p>Il baissa les yeux honteux, il avait peur de gâcher l'amitié de Shikamaru et de Neji. La présence rassurante de Naruto lui redonna le courage de continuer.</p><p>-J'ai... J'ai dû à quelques reprises... Vendre mon corps.</p><p>Il avait murmuré la fin espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à se répéter, Sasuke ne voulait pas élever le regard, il avait trop honte. L'Uchiha saisit une chaise être repoussée, puis une deuxième, ensuite il sentit la présence de ses amis autour de lui. Soudainement, deux autres paires de bras l'encerclèrent, qui le serraient fortement contre eux. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva eu raison de son contrôle et éclata en sanglots. Il était donc finalement libéré de cette épée de damoclès qui l'avait poursuivie ces deux dernières années. Après un moment, tout le monde regagna leur place autour de la table, gardant le silence par respect pour Sasuke. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à croire que ses amis ne le jugeaient pas au contraire, ils le supportaient. L'Uchiha osa orienter sa tête vers le meilleur ami de son amoureux, prêt à être ridiculisé malgré que Kiba sache qu'il s'était prostitué auparavant. Mais il fut surpris d'observer l'homme le regarder les yeux pleins d'eau, l'Inuzuka osa approcher sa chaise de celle où était Naruto et Sasuke. Il tendit sa main gauche pour la poser sur le genou droit de l'Uchiha.</p><p>-Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies dû vivre tout ça tout seul. Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, tu pourras sans cesse compter sur moi et Akamaru, qui aboya pour donner son accord.</p><p>Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, ému que l'ami de Naruto soit prêt à l'aider malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaisse pratiquement pas. Ils restèrent un moment en silence accordant le temps aux émotions de redescendre. Finalement, Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.</p><p>-Si tu veux bien, Sasuke, je vais te faire part de notre plan.</p><p>Le noiraud hocha de nouveau de la tête puis dirigea toute son attention vers ses deux amis face à lui.</p><p>-Comme Neji l'as mentionné plus tôt, j'ai été en mesure de voir comment Shimura avait piégé ton père. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver la trace électronique et le tour est joué.</p><p>Neji se leva à nouveau de table pour retourner dans l'entrée où il fouilla dans sa poche de manteau, puis il retourna à sa place, non pas sans jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers Kiba.</p><p>-Ceci est une clé USB tout ce qu'il a de plus normal. Mais en fait, c'est un « pirate », nous avons engagé un homme qui va infiltre la compagnie de ton père et installer cette clé sur le serveur principal.</p><p>L'Hyûga regarda ouvertement Sasuke qui fixait la clé entre ses doigts, il semblait analyser la situation qu'on lui présentait. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ami n'avait pas de questions, il poursuivit ses explications.</p><p>-Alors, une fois la clé convenablement installée, Shikamaru pourra aller chercher à distance toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire tomber Shimura.</p><p>Shika observait les émotions sur le visage de Sasuke, il fut soulagé de constater que celui-ci semblait suivre sans aucun problème leur plan et semblait même l'apprécier.</p><p>-Mais comment allez-vous vous assurer que personne ne localise cette clé ?</p><p>-Comme Neji vient de le dire, nous avons engagé un homme qui va infiltrer la compagnie. Une fois cette étape de franchi, il n'aura qu'à se rendre au sous-sol où se situe la salle des serveurs. Personnes ne va dans cette salle sauf s'il rencontre un problème d'ordre technique ou pour l'entretien.</p><p>L'Uchiha se leva à son tour, son excitation visible sur son visage et dans ses mouvements. Il avait enfin l'impression d'obtenir une solution pour enfin pouvoir aider les dernières personnes qui lui restaient et qu'il aimait plus que tout (hormis Naruto, qui restait à présent partie intégrante de sa vie, et même de lui) et ça le rendait fébrile. Il pouvait visualiser la réussite de ce plan si l'homme que ses amis avaient engagé ne les laissait pas tomber ou n'abandonnait pas.</p><p>-Certes, je crois que vous possédez un plan astucieux.</p><p>-Super !</p><p>Neji s'exclama en saisissant simultanément l'épaule gauche de Shikamaru dans son enthousiasme, le génie grimaça pour la forme, mais son sourire était contagieux. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que les deux amis se rendent compte de l'heure, ils réalisèrent qu'ils devaient retourner auprès de leurs familles pour le repas familial du soir hebdomadaire. S'ils n'y allaient pas, on leur poserait trop de questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient pas répondre, Kiba annonça aussi qu'il devait partir pour aller faire une marche. Donc, tous ensemble, ils se déplacèrent vers l'entrée pour se préparer à sortir de l'appartement de Naruto. Sasuke s'assura de remercier chaleureusement ses amis de leurs aides indispensables ainsi que Kiba pour les mots aimables prononcés plus tôt. Le brun rougit quelque peu, mais lui prit la main lorsqu'il la lui tendit, Neji laissa Shikamaru sortir en premier sur le palier et descendre les marches. Kiba remarqua Neji qui semblait réellement prendre son temps pour boutonner son manteau avant de sortir le maître-chien rougi encore plus en comprenant qu'il l'attendait. Akamaru apparut sur ces entrefaites bouscula les deux hommes avant de sortir rapidement. Kiba, qui était en train d'enfiler ses bottes, perdit l'équilibre, mais une paire de bras l'empêcha de se ramasser la tête la première. Il haussa ses yeux pour tomber dans le regard presque translucide de Neji. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, l'Inuzuka avait l'impression qu'il était pris dans de la mélasse, il éprouvait l'impression d'être absorbé par ce regard envoûtant.</p><p>-Hum… Les gars ? On peut refermer la porte ?</p><p>La voix de Naruto brisa l'enchantement Kiba rougi violemment abaissa son regard et termina à la hâte d'enfiler ses bottes. Neji sortit sur le palier une rougeur imperceptible sur ses joues, il s'éclaircit la gorge.</p><p>-On se revoit bientôt, Sasu. Prends soin de toi.</p><p>Les deux derniers invités désertèrent finalement l'appartement Naruto referma la porte derrière eux en secouant la tête en souriant.</p><p>-Je crois que ton ami Neji a eu un crush sur Kiba.</p><p>-Kiba est gay ?</p><p>-Non pas à ma connaissance, il est complètement hétéro, mais Neji semble l'avoir déstabilisé.</p><p>Les deux hommes ricanèrent Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, le serrant contre lui.</p><p>-Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu, Sasuke. Tu es brave de nous avoir raconté ton histoire.</p><p>L'Uchiha sourit mélancoliquement avant de réclamer à nouveau la bouche de son amoureux, il l'entraîna peu à peu vers la chambre. L'instant d'après, les deux amants étaient étendus sur le lit, les mains occupées à dévêtir l'autre. Morceau par morceau embrassant la peau de l'autre, mordillant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau à leur porté. Sasuke se faufila doucement entre les jambes du blond pour embrasser ses cuisses de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Le blondinet se tortillait, tentant vainement d'attraper le noiraud pour ramener à lui son visage, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas approcher. Il continua à embrasser la peau du blondinet, il monta un peu sans pour autant approcher ses lèvres de la verge de son amoureux. Celui-ci grogna littéralement de frustration, Sasuke eut alors pitié de son homme, il s'approcha finalement de la délicieuse verge et l'avala d'un seul coup. Les hanches de Naruto se levèrent d'elles même afin d'approfondir le contact avec cette caverne chaude et humide qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Il manqua d'étouffer le noiraud qui dut bloquer les poussées de son homme. Les mains de son amant avaient trouvé refuge dans sa chevelure et il tirait un peu, mais sans vraiment lui faire mal. Sasuke continua ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Naruto le saisisse par surprise par les épaules et l'attire à lui. Maintenant, le corps de Sasuke était entièrement allongé sur celui de son amant, leurs érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre, les faisant gémir de plaisir. Les mains du blondinet descendirent délicatement le long du dos du noiraud jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux belles fesses bombées de celui-ci et il se fit un plaisir de les saisir à pleines mains. Sasuke gémit dans la bouche de son amant, la main droite de celui-ci abandonna une d'elle pour aller attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant. Une fois cette étape réussie, il enduisit son index droit habilement de liquide et taquina doucement l'entrée de son amoureux. Celui-ci tenta de forcer le doigt de Naruto à le pénétrer, mais à chaque fois, il se retirait.</p><p>-Naruuuu…</p><p>Le cri de frustration de Sasuke excita davantage Naruto, alors il lui accorda ce qu'il voulait et appuya délicatement sur l'anneau de chair et pénétra relativement aisément à l'intérieur. Sasuke gémit son plaisir, ses dents mordant légèrement les lèvres pulpeuses du blond. Alors celui-ci inséra un deuxième doigt, les bougeant sensuellement cherchant la petite boule de plaisir qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant. Finalement, il la trouva Sasuke gémit encore plus fort, s'enfonçant lui-même plus fort sur les doigts de son amoureux. Naruto martelait sans relâche la prostate de Sasuke, qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, laissant le plaisir prendre entièrement le dessus. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, la verge du blond était prête à exploser, il extraya délicatement sa main et chercha à l'aveuglette un préservatif. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il était à peine cohérent, mais il se saisit de la capote, s'assit sur les cuisses de son blond et le lui enfila délicatement sur son pénis. Il était décidé à lui procurer tout le plaisir auquel il voulait s'abandonner encore plus. Une fois fait, il s'avança avant d'aligner la verge de Naruto à son entrée. Il se laissa tomber en douceur profitant de la douce sensation d'être enfin complet. La sensation de la queue de Naruto qui le pénétrait lui faisait sans cesse voir des étoiles comme si son corps retrouvait une partie qu'il avait perdu. Le blond avait apposé ses mains sur ses hanches. Il le regardait les yeux à moitié fermés, mais Sasuke pouvait aisément y interpréter tout l'amour que l'autre ressentait pour lui. Une fois que son corps eut entièrement avalé le pénis de son homme, il s'accorda quelques secondes pour apprécier la sensation d'être enfin complet. Puis finalement, il se mit en mouvement ses mains sur les cuisses de Naruto pour maintenir son équilibre. Au commencement, il adopta un rythme agréable, sensuel. Les mains de Naruto avaient quitté ses hanches pour se promener un peu partout sur son corps, elles semblaient vénérer son corps. Après un moment, le blond enveloppa le brun de ses bras puis s'assit dans le lit. Ainsi, il entrait encore plus profondément dans son amant. Celui-ci gémissait de plus belle accélérant la vitesse de la pénétration. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément, s'agrippant de toutes leurs forces. Tout à coup, Naruto coucha son homme sur le dos sans pour autant cesser de le pilonner fortement. Le brun encercla automatiquement les hanches de Naruto. En cherchant à le faire aller davantage plus profondément en lui.</p><p>-Argg…Naru…Plus fort…</p><p>Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, le blond accéléra la cadence, se laissant aller entièrement. Il déposa sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, mordit fortement la peau faisant gémir davantage son amant. Celui-ci lui zébrait le dos de ses ongles et ses dents avaient aussi saisi la peau tendre du cou de Naruto. Leur rythme devient de plus en plus sauvage, presque animal, le lit frappait brutalement contre le mur de la chambre. Les deux hommes gémissaient, grognaient d'une voix unique, Naruto se releva un peu pour pouvoir attraper la verge abandonnée de Sasuke.</p><p>-Na…Argg…Je…Je vais jouir…</p><p>-Mnnn…Moi aussi…</p><p>Sasuke eut des étoiles qui explosèrent devant ses yeux, son orgasme le terrassa, le laissant sans souffle ni voix. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard Naruto explosé à l'intérieur de lui. Il se laissait tomber à ses côtés tout en gardant sa verge toujours bien au chaud à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les membres enchevêtrés laissant leurs corps retrouver un rythme un peu plus normal. Sasuke se releva de moitié pour attraper la couverture qui était en boule à ses côtés et tenta de les couvrit du mieux qu'il put. Naruto ricana dans son cou en y léchant délicatement la peau.</p><p>-Je crois qu'on va devoir porter des pulls à col roulé ou des écharpes pour les prochains jours.</p><p>L'Uchiha ricana à voix basse à son tour se rapprochant encore plus de son blond pour profiter davantage plus de sa chaleur corporelle. Mais le mouvement retira la verge ramolli de Naruto. Celui-ci attrapa alors le préservatif, le retira puis le lança dans la corbeille près du lit.</p><p>-Je t'aime, Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto avait voulu le lui dire depuis le matin, mais il n'avait jamais décelé le moment favorable, et là, c'était idéal selon lui. Lorsque Sasuke se raidit à ses côtés, la panique s'empara de lui, peut-être aurait-il dû attendre. Attendre que tout soit réglé avec sa famille, Naruto n'avait en aucun cas été un homme patient, peut-être que ce soir il le regretterait amèrement.</p><p>-Tu le penses sincèrement ?</p><p>Le blond orienta son regard vers le bel homme à ses côtés, celui-ci le regardait anxieusement, alors il l'attira encore plus à lui si c'était possible. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres délicieuses et addictives, passa amoureusement les mains sur le corps de rêve de Sasuke avant de lui répondre.</p><p>-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie. Je t'aime.</p><p>À sa surprise totale, les yeux de son amoureux étaient mouillés de larmes avant qu'il ne l'embrasse férocement. Ses bras autour de son corps l'empêchant pratiquement de bouger. Ceci durant quelques minutes lorsque finalement l'Uchiha n'eut plus de souffle, il se recula un peu.</p><p>-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Questionnement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shimura Danzô tournait nerveusement en rond dans son immense bureau qui surplombait la ville. Quelques jours plus tôt, sa secrétaire lui avait annoncé qu'un homme d'affaires fort connu voulait une rencontre avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait fait disparaître les Uchiha, les investisseurs s'étaient faits plutôt rares. Il avait déjà prévu ce contre-coup en mettant en place l'élimination de Fugaku et Itachi. Et maintenant, l'entrepreneur qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui était un jeune homme dans les débuts de la vingtaine. Celui-ci était déjà à la tête d'une puissante entreprise de développement pharmaceutique. Un contrat entre UchihaCorps et cette compagnie ferait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans auparavant. Et il pourrait assurément reprendre entièrement le dessus. Malgré le fait que l'UchihaCorps soit toujours reconnu pour la création de nouveaux vaccins. Le « scandale » avait laissé une tâche un peu plus difficile à faire partir que Shimura avait prévue. Il avait été dans tous les galas, rencontres obligatoires ou non. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été en mesure de se procurer plus que trois nouveaux investisseurs depuis ces deux dernières années. De plus, le jeune millionnaire n'avait encore jamais été vu à aucun des événements. Si c'était une obligation d'être présent, alors c'était son frère aîné ou sa sœur qui se déplaçait. Du coup que l'homme vienne en personne le rencontrer était important. Un coup discret à sa porte se fit entendre et sa secrétaire apparut.</p>
<p>-Sabaku-San est arrivés. Shimura-Sama.</p>
<p>-Bien. Faites-le entrer.</p>
<p>Danzô se remit vivement derrière son bureau pour y prendre place, il sortit des documents et s'installa. Il voulait donner l'impression de représenter un homme occupé, qu'il faisait une faveur au jeune Sabaku, alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire, mais il était hors de question que ce jeune entrepreneur en ait conscience. Enfin, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, sa secrétaire laissa place à son invité afin qu'il entre dans la pièce. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était pas seul, son frère aîné, Kankuro, l'accompagnait. Eh merde, Shimura avait effectivement espéré être seul avec le jeune Sabaku pour discuter posément et tenter de le convaincre de se joindre à lui.</p>
<p>Danzô se leva de sa chaise en se penchant légèrement.</p>
<p>-Sabaku-San, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux.</p>
<p>Il se redressa, le jeune homme s'était immobilisé à quelques pas de son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il le dévisageait. Kankuro demeurait un pas derrière son jeune frère, mais l'observait lui aussi. Shimaru resta interdit un instant avant de se rasseoir. Il avait entendu dire que Sabaku était un homme de peu de mots. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas la proximité avec les autres et ne se sentait à l'aise que dans son laboratoire. Il soupira intérieurement, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Danzô se demandait s'il serait possible pour lui de faire en sorte que le frère aîné disparaisse une quinzaine de minutes. Dans le silence qui s'était installé dans son bureau, loin de le mettre mal à l'aise, il leva les yeux vers le rouquin. Il l'observa, celui-ci était bel homme, quoique pâle, de complexion des cernes, lui mangeait pratiquement le visage. Il avait les cheveux roux qui n'étaient pas réellement coiffés, ainsi qu'un tatouage sur son front partiellement caché par ses cheveux. Sabaku se tenait dignement, le dos droit n'abaissant jamais le regard, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Son frère était mieux bâti que lui, il avait les bras le long du corps. Celui-ci était habillé sobrement ses cheveux de jais bien placés. Son visage en contrepartie était déstabilisant, il y avait de larges bandes de couleur mauve qui recouvrait une majeure partie. Gaara continua à le regarder sans ciller finalement celui-ci parla.</p>
<p>-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.</p>
<p>-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Prenez place, je vous prie.</p>
<p>Shimura retourna vers sa place avant même qu'il ne puisse se rasseoir, Kankuro prit la parole pour la première fois.</p>
<p>-Mon frère préférerait visiter vos locaux. Vous pourrez discuter en marchant.</p>
<p>Sabaku n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la porte. Danzô grinça des dents, serra ses poings, puis expira l'air de ses poumons doucement. Il força alors un sourire qu'il espérait plaisant avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il aurait explosé avec n'importe qui d'autre d'agir ainsi avec lui, mais la situation était délicate, il avait besoin de ce partenariat à tout prix, cet homme le savait vraisemblablement.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr, allons-y.</p>
<p>Shimura rattrapa le rouquin à la porte pour la lui ouvrit, il prit la tête de la marche ainsi que la discussion en main. Kankuro marchait quelques pas dernière eux, ne semblant pas réellement porter d'importance au monologue que Danzô avait avec son petit frère. L'homme d'affaires fit visiter la majorité des étages, ainsi que quelques laboratoires Sabaku semblait vaguement intéressés. Celui-ci posait peu de questions, mais celle qu'il posait était pertinente. Lorsque Kankuro posa sa propre question, Danzô aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.</p>
<p>-Qu'en est-il de votre réseau de sécurité internet ?</p>
<p>Sans le dire à haut voix, il faisait naturellement référence au cas Uchiha. Il inspira avant de se tourner vers l'aîné Sabaku.</p>
<p>-Eh bien, Sabaku-San. Nous avons tout simplement engagé le meilleur ingénieur informatique qui soit pour résoudre définitivement ce problème.</p>
<p>Satisfait, il voulut se remettre en marche, mais la réponse de Gaara l'en empêcha.</p>
<p>-Ce serait très surprenant, le meilleur du marché travaille pour nous.</p>
<p>Shimura se tourna pour faire face aux deux frères, l'aîné semblait satisfait de la réaction de son petit frère.</p>
<p>-Ah ?</p>
<p>Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un meilleur ingénieur que l'homme qu'il avait engagé. Un homme du nom de Sasori.</p>
<p>-En effet, le meilleur est ma sœur Témari, et comme je viens de vous le dire, celle-ci travaille pour nous.</p>
<p>Danzô ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas manquer de respect au frère Sabaku. Mais Sasori était également réputé pour son excellent travail.</p>
<p>-J'en conviens. Malgré tout, Akasuna no Sasori est aussi un ingénieur fort capable. Il a réussi à bien protéger mon entreprise, je vous le confirme.</p>
<p>Gaara ne rétorqua pas et se contenta de regarder à travers la fenêtre à leur gauche qui donnait sur un des nombreux laboratoires.</p>
<p>-Hmm... Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cet homme. Vous êtes en effet en sécurité avec lui malgré qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué que notre sœur.</p>
<p>Kankuro répondit nonchalamment en le regardant de biais avec un sourire discret insolent sur le visage. Ho, comme Danzô aimerait le faire disparaître, au lieu de quoi il serra les poings, mis un sourire factice et continua la visite. Il convoqua ensuite les frères à le suivre dans le sous-sol de la bâtisse où se trouvait le bureau d'Akasuna-San ainsi que la salle des serveurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de l'ingénieur Kankuro s'arrêta.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller aux toilettes.</p>
<p>Shimura cria de joie dans sa tête avec un peu de chance, il pourrait discuter un moment seul à seul avec le benjamin des Sabaku. Akasuna-san semblait absent pour le moment, ce serait l'occasion parfaite.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr. Vous empruntez le couloir, la dernière porte à votre gauche.</p>
<p>L'aîné hocha simplement la tête puis se mit en route, il déposa sa main légèrement sur l'épaule droite de son frère. L'homme d'affaires déverrouilla la porte de son ingénieur et invita le jeune Sabaku à entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci regarda autour avant de pénétrer à la suite de Danzô. L'homme lui indiqua de prendre place sur une des chaises disponibles, mais Gaara préféra rester debout. Shimura contourna le bureau de son subordonné pour prendre place derrière.</p>
<p>-Comment trouvez-vous nos installations Sabaku-San ?</p>
<p>Danzô n'était pas un homme qui aimait faire dans la dentelle, il était clair pour lui que le jeune homme face à lui était pareil.</p>
<p>-Vos installations sont bien. Mais je suis plutôt inquiet au sujet de vos réseaux internet.</p>
<p>Sabaku avait parlé sans détour son regard azur planté dans les yeux du vieil homme d'affaires. Sans comprendre pourquoi Shimura en fut mal à l'aise. Probablement parce que l'homme face à lui ne semblait pas cligner des yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je vous assure qu'Akasuna-San a fait un travail irréprochable.</p>
<p>Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme lui aussi roux, mais plus petit que Gaara.</p>
<p>-Shimura-San ?</p>
<p>L'ingénieur sembla surpris d'apercevoir son patron dans son bureau encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua l'autre homme.</p>
<p>-Akasuna-San, je vous présente Sabaku-San. Il est le propriétaire de Shukaku Inc.</p>
<p>L'homme se pencha respectueusement, il savait pertinemment qui était Sabaku-San. C'était un homme plus jeune que lui qui avait bâti un empire en peu de temps. Celui-ci était parti de rien, mais avait réussi avec son frère et sa sœur à créer Shukaku Inc. L'homme le salua poliment, mais ne dit rien de plus.</p>
<p>-Pouvez-vous expliquer les améliorations qu'on a apportées à la sécurité de notre réseau.</p>
<p>Sans se faire prier, il expliqua en détail les améliorations qu'il avait lui-même apportées sur leurs serveurs ainsi que sur la majorité de leurs services qui étaient reliés à l'internet. Sabaku-San l'observait attentivement, il était apparent qu'il comprenait tout ce qui lui était expliqué. Gaara étant un prodige de l'informatique qui, malgré son jeune âge, excelle dans son domaine. Sasori était réellement heureux d'obtenir la chance de pouvoir exposer son travail à un homme tel que lui. Danzô frétillait presque d'excitation sur sa chaise, il observait bien l'intérêt que portait le propriétaire de Shukaku à la discussion. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir apporté le jeune Sabaku au sous-sol de son entreprise pour qu'il puisse discuter avec son ingénieur. Ils discutèrent ainsi un moment, en fait Sasori discutait, et Gaara écoutait silencieusement, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Subtilement Danzô consulta l'heure bientôt une vingtaine de minutes depuis que les deux hommes discutaient ensemble. Il fronça les sourcils Kankuro était parti depuis un long moment, peut-être s'était-il perdu ? Non, le chemin était simple, il devrait peut-être aller voir lui-même pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour sortir de la pièce, on frappa légèrement à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement. Kankuro apparut dans la pièce un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il hocha la tête vers son frère. Gaara hocha la sienne en retour, tout en continuant à écouter ce que lui disait Sasori. Shimura ne comprit pas l'interaction entre les deux frères, mais trouva cela fort étrange, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.</p>
<p>-Je vous remercie pour la visite.</p>
<p>Kankuro s'était approché de son frère, celui-ci le regarda et parla pour la première fois.</p>
<p>-Shimura-san. Je vous remercie, Akasuna-San. Je crois sincèrement que vous avez accompli de l'excellent travail ici.</p>
<p>-Je… Je suis sans mot pour vous remercier Sabaku-san.</p>
<p>Sasori fit son salut le plus respectable à l'autre homme ainsi qu'à son frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se retourna vers ceux-ci.</p>
<p>-On sait où se trouve la sortis. Au plaisir, Messieurs.</p>
<p>Sans que Danzô ait le temps de réagir, les deux frères avaient déjà quitté la pièce. L'homme resta un moment surpris, puis haussa finalement les épaules, il espérait avoir des nouvelles de Sabaku-San bientôt.</p>
<p>Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait vers la sortie, Gaara observa son frère un sourire imperceptible satisfait sur son visage habituellement neutre. Les deux frères étaient heureux d'avoir pu assister leur ami Shikamaru. Lorsque celui-ci les avait contactés pour un rendez-vous, le rouquin avait accepté avec empressement, il appréciait grandement le génie. Ainsi, il avait rejoint son ami accompagné de Temari dans un restaurant du centre-ville. Shikamaru avait alors exposé son plan en leur racontant la raison derrière toute cette mascarade. Le génie n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister, la famille Sabaku détestait profondément toute personne qui trichait ou abusait de leur pouvoir. Le plan fut mis en place rapidement et au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, c'était un succès. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'édifice, Gaara appela vivement Shikamaru, tout était prêt. Il avait hâte d'observer le résultat de son subterfuge, être lorsque Shimura de son piédestal.</p>
<p>Naruto ne parvenait pas à croire que la veille, il avait finalement avoué à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait. Le plus incroyable dans tout ceci était que celui-ci lui retournait son amour. Maintenant, au petit matin, le brun serrer contre lui, son corps chaud contre le sien, le blond avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'aimer une personne pouvait être un sentiment si puissant. Le blondinet avait réellement l'impression qu'à partir de maintenant, il pourrait tout réussir. Sasuke représentait son univers, sa force, sa joie tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller de l'avant. Depuis que le noiraud et lui avaient échangé leurs médaillons, il n'avait plus rêvé aux deux autres. Naruto espérait que la vision qu'il avait eue n'avait pas représenté leur histoire exacte. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait vraisemblablement jamais le savoir. L'Uzumaki se demanda si son amoureux avait encore des songes à leurs sujets, il devrait lui demander. Kurama sauta au même moment dans le lit pour sauter par terre et ainsi de suite. Il comprit le message, il était l'heure de sortir. Naruto tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Sasuke sans le réveiller. Une chose pas facile à accomplir étant donné que celui-ci se tenait fermement au blond. Kurama décida de donner un coup de patte à son maître, il sauta sur le lit et se dirigea vers le bel endormi. Délicatement, il lui lécha le visage Sasuke grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, puis se détacha légèrement de Naruto. Le blond en profita pour sortir de son lit sans bruit puis alla se laver. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il se prépara à la hâte pour aller travailler, il laissa un petit mot pour son amoureux. Cela le fit sourire, il appréciait le fait de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez lui. Vivement, il avait récupéré les chiens de ses trois clients de la matinée, il avait hâte de voir si Kiba était au parcNaruto se demandait ce qui s'était passé hier entre lui et Neji, car de ce qu'il savait, Kiba était un homme à femmes. Malgré l'amour sans bornes qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant, le Hyûuga est un très bel homme. Le blond haussa les épaules, peut-être qu'il se faisait des films, et que Kiba n'avait aucune vue sur Neji d'une manière ou d'une autre, il respecterait Kiba. Les chiens commencèrent à tirer encore plus sur leurs laisses, devinant que le parc était proche, le blond du raffermir sa prise et élever la voix pour que sa meute se calme. Kurama s'en mêla aussi, son aboiement apaisa les autres chiens, ainsi la route jusqu'au parc se fit plus aisément. Une fois sur les lieux, il remarqua immédiatement Kiba, mais contrairement à son habitude, celui-ci était assis à l'écart et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto ouvrit le portillon du parc, ensuite il libéra son gang qui partit dans tous les sens, il s'avança vers son ami. Il était apparent que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son arrivé, sinon il aurait déjà eu droit à un câlin, donc le blond s'avança posément avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Kiba ne réagit pas plus à sa présence physique, son regard était perdu dans le vide face à lui, ses mains pendaient mollement entre ses deux genoux. Le temps frisquet de la journée ne semblait pas l'affecter car il n'avait pas mis d'écharpe et ses oreilles étaient rouges ainsi que ses joues. Son manteau n'était même pas convenablement fermé, il ne portait pas de gants et ses bottes n'étaient pas lassées comme il faut. Naruto secoua sa tête, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait avec lui.</p>
<p>-Kiba ? Hé ! Ho ! KIBA !</p>
<p>Son ami sursauta littéralement de sa place, manquant de tomber par terre, il lança un regard assassin à Naruto.</p>
<p>-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?</p>
<p>-Du calme ! Tu ne réagissais pas.</p>
<p>Kiba soupira en se passant les deux mains sur le visage, le blondinet remarqua alors sa pâleur ainsi que les cernes sous ses yeux.</p>
<p>-Que se passe-t-il avec toi ?</p>
<p>L'Inuzuka ne répondit pas immédiatement, il sembla même se dégonfler de l'intérieur. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi depuis qu'il le connaissait, il était toujours enjoué, le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation. Alors il se dit que pour l'instant, il resterait auprès de son ami, et il verrait si celui-ci voulait ou non discuter. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Naruto commençait à avoir les fesses qui gelaient. Kiba se leva aussi brusquement, faisant sursauter son ami qui le regarda avec étonnement. Le brun lui agrippa fermement son avant-bras gauche, le regard un peu halluciné.</p>
<p>-Quand...Comment... As-tu su que tu étais gay ?</p>
<p>La question surprit, Naruto, il se doutait néanmoins que ceci eût un lien avec sa rencontre de la veille avec Neji. Alors il lui répondit sincèrement.</p>
<p>-Je crois que vers l'adolescence... Les formes féminines ne m'ont jamais attiré sexuellement alors que des mains d'homme, un dos puissant ou bien une belle paire de fesses me mettaient dans tous mes états.</p>
<p>Kiba observait ses mains en hochant la tête, il haussa le regard vers son ami. Celui-ci l'observa un instant avant de tourner rapidement les talons et appela sa meute.</p>
<p>-Kiba ?</p>
<p>Naruto tenta de le suivre, mais le brun se tourna vers lui.</p>
<p>-Merci, Naruto. On se revoit bientôt !</p>
<p>Avant même que le blond puisse lui répondre, Kiba sortait déjà par la porte principale du parc. L'Uzumaki secoua sa tête en souriant, était-il passable que Kiba ait développé des sentiments ou une attirance envers Neji. C'était étrange pour lui de se représenter son ami avec un autre homme, celui-ci était un homme à femmes depuis qu'il le connaissait. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé hier entre les deux qu'il n'avait pas vus. Faut dire que son attention n'était pas sur son ami, mais sur Sasuke. Il haussa les épaules en secouant sa tête, il rameuta son gang, puis quitta le parc à son tour. Il ramena tout ce beau monde chez eux, ensuite il se décida à aller au marché. Naruto voulait acheter des croissants frais pour faire plaisir à son homme ainsi que du café. Il tenta de savoir l'heure en regardant sur les bâtisses qu'il put finalement lire 10:21 sur un autobus qui le dépassait. Sasuke devait être réveillé, il accéléra le pas Kurama sur les talons. Les deux avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux pour observer le beau brun et jouir de leur temps ensemble.</p>
<p>Kiba, après avoir ramené tous les chiens à leurs maîtres respectifs, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Hinata. Le côté calme posé de la jeune femme l'aiderait probablement à faire le tri dans sa tête. Depuis la veille, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais au grand jamais les hommes ne l'avaient pas attiré, il avait toujours été attiré par les belles formes rondes et douces des femmes. Son regard ne s'était jamais attardé sur le corps d'un autre homme, aucun signe que Naruto lui avait décrit. Alors pourquoi Neji l'avait autant dérouté hier ? Pourquoi il avait eu l'envie de passer une main dans sa longue chevelure ? Kiba avait honte de l'admettre même à lui-même, mais il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Cela faisait-il de lui un gay ? Un bisexuel ? Pourtant, Naruto était vraiment un bel homme, et il n'avait jamais été attiré par celui-ci. Il en était de même pour tous les autres hommes qu'il avait côtoyés dans sa vie. Pourquoi alors c'était différent avec Neji ? L'Inuzuka accéléra sa cadence en crispant la mâchoire, il n'avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions, et malgré tout, il avait envie de revoir l'homme de la veille. Celui-ci était un ami de Sasuke, il était donc possible qu'il le rencontre de nouveau fortuitement chez Naruto. Si ceci arrivait, que ferait-il de toute façon ? Kiba n'avait aucun mal à charmer une femme, il savait comment agir, quoi dire, etc. Mais pour Neji, c'était différent, il était évident que l'autre homme venait d'un milieu aisé, donc une grosse différence les séparait. Il avait naturellement remarqué le regard que celui-ci avait posé sur lui, donc il était probablement gay. Toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou, il détestait ne pas savoir comment agir ou quoi penser. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées au parc, il avait observé les autres hommes, et comme d'habitude, aucune réaction de sa part. Enfin, l'appartement de son amie apparut, il se mit presque à courir. Kiba était persuadé qu'Hinata pourrait l'aider avec son problème, elle était très perspicace et présentait une solution à presque tout. Celle-ci habitait dans un appartement modeste au-dessus d'un petit marché de fruits et légumes. Il grimpa deux par deux les escaliers extérieurs, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler avant de venir, il savait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et qu'elle cuisinerait une partie considérable de la journée. Le jeune homme tambourina deux coups rapides avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'annoncer.</p>
<p>-Hinata ! C'est moi.</p>
<p>Il remarqua une paire de bottes d'homme ainsi qu'un manteau accroché dans l'entrée, peut-être Shino était-il là. Il retira à la hâte ses vêtements pour s'avancer dans le couloir exigu.</p>
<p>-Kiba ? Je suis au salon.</p>
<p>Au bout du couloir se trouvait la cuisine vers la gauche, le salon installé avec beaucoup de goût.</p>
<p>-Hinata… J'ai réellement besoin de te parl…</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta d'avancer au même instant qu'il cessa de parler devant lui, assis sur le divan auprès de son amie, se trouvait Neji. Kiba fut tout à coup ultra complexé, il était habillé d'un vieux pantalon qui ne tenait que par pur miracle, ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées. Son pull était trop ample pour lui d'une couleur fade gris souris des trous où il avait acquis la fâcheuse habitude d'enfiler ses pouces. Que dire de ses cheveux ? II n'avait pas pris la peine de les laver ce matin, il avait tout simplement mis son bonnet par-dessus ceux-ci à la sortie de sa douche. L'homme brun voulait voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir à tout jamais.</p>
<p>-Kiba ? Kiba, ça va ?</p>
<p>Finalement, l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie le ramena au présent, il n'osa pas regarder Neji.</p>
<p>-Ou… Oui…hrnm… Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite… Je vais… Je vais revenir plus tard.</p>
<p>Kiba voulait déserter cet appartement le plus rapidement possible avant de se ridiculiser son cœur à la vue de l'autre homme était parti au galop. Il tremblait légèrement et avait l'impression d'avoir un nid de papillons dans l'estomac. Il tourna sur lui-même prêt à quitter la pièce en coup de vent lorsque la main fine de son amie lui attrapa le poignet.</p>
<p>-Non, reste Kiba. Mais que se passe-t-il avec toi aujourd'hui ?</p>
<p>Il n'osa pas élever le regard vers Hinata au risque de croiser celui de Neji.</p>
<p>-Kiba, je tiens à te présenter mon cousin Neji.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, la terre s'ouvrit définitivement à lui, le seul homme au monde capable de le faire sentir ainsi était un membre de la famille de sa meilleure amie.</p>
<p>-On se connaît déjà, Hinata. Je l'ai rencontré hier chez un ami commun.</p>
<p>La main de son amie l'entraîna vers le sofa, celui-ci était trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir.</p>
<p>-Mais c'est fabuleux ! Le monde est vraiment petit, hein Kiba ?</p>
<p>Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, se laissant traîner par Hinata. Elle l'installa doucement sur le sofa près de Neji, elle prit place face à eux un sourire heureux au visage. Kiba maintenait obstinément le regard visé au sol, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Neji le regardait comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ou si Kiba avait tout imaginé ceci ? Son cœur n'aima pas du tout cette idée, un pincement le surprit. Il secoua la tête, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contact avec la réalité, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa tête ni son cœur. L'Inuzuka ne voulait pas manquer de respect à son amie, par contre, il avait l'impression qu'il allait réellement perdre l'esprit s'il restait une seconde de plus.</p>
<p>-Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux Kiba ?</p>
<p>L'homme enregistra à peine la question, mais hocha faiblement de la tête, ses mains seraient fortement ses genoux. Hinata s'absenta de la pièce alors il se décida à se lever pour aller lui tenir compagnie, il ne pouvait pas rester aussi près de Neji. Mais à la minute où il fit mine de se lever, une main très soyeuse et chaude lui attrapa délicatement la main, l'attirant de nouveau vers le sofa.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?</p>
<p>La voix basse de l'homme le fit frissonner, jamais aucune personne ne l'avait fait frissonner ainsi. Kiba osa alors tourner la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés une nouvelle fois, la beauté sans nom de celui-ci le frappa. Ses cheveux étaient attachés lâchement dans le bas de son dos, il arborait une chemise blanche habilement coupée, un pantalon bleu marine. Kiba fut encore plus honteux de son accoutrement, il était impensable que l'autre le trouve attirant. Encore là, à cette pensée, son cœur eut un pincement désagréable, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à l'homme face à lui, il avait la bouche pâteuse et sa langue semblait être du papier mâché. Ainsi, il haussa simplement les épaules, Neji lui lâcha donc la main, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait. Hinata revint au salon sur ses entrefaites, déposant sur la table basse un plateau qui contenait trois tasses de thé ainsi que des petits biscuits. Kiba les adorait en général, mais cette fois-ci, à leurs vues, il eut un haut-le-cœur, donc il bondit sur ses pieds, surprenant les deux autres.</p>
<p>-Hina… Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne peux pas rester.</p>
<p>Il s'élança vers la porte, ignorant les appels de son amie, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené Akamaru avec lui aujourd'hui. Il tenta d'enfiler ses bottes, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'était pas en mesure de les attacher, alors il oublia l'idée attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, et pour terminer son bonnet. Il fut sur le palier extérieur en un temps record, le jeune tatoué failli tomber dans les escaliers dans sa hâte à cause de ses lacets défaits. Lorsque finalement il arrive en bas des escaliers, une main se déposa avec force sur son épaule gauche, puis le fit pivoter. Il tomba face à face avec Neji, son regard le tenait fermement en place, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et flottaient autour de lui à cause du vent. Son manteau n'était pas fermé, ses bottes à peine mises correctement, il respirait fort, il semblait en colère.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça avec moi ?</p>
<p>Neji lui demanda de sa voix contrôlée, mais Kiba éprouva toute la colère et la douleur dans cette simple phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, donc il tenta de se dégager. Mais l'homme face à lui était beaucoup plus fort qu'il paraissait, il tenta donc de le pousser, mais il ne bougea pas.</p>
<p>-Kiba ! Réponds-moi !</p>
<p>Une bulle lui passa par la tête, alors il lui cria ;</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autress !</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, il réussit à repousser Neji, celui-ci le regardait confus.</p>
<p>-Je crois que je suis attiré par toi… Mais tu es un MEC ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme, et je ne sais certainement pas comment gérer ça !</p>
<p>Kiba profita du moment de surprise qu'il avait créé pour s'enfuir de nouveau, ne laissant pas le temps à Neji de répondre. Il courut le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à chez lui, il ne salua personne de sa famille et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer avec un peu de chance, il disparaîtrait dans un trou noir. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de s'humilier comme il venait de le faire.</p>
<p>Neji, de son côté avait observé le jeune homme s'enfuir rapidement au bout de la rue, sa révélation résonnant dans sa tête. Le beau brun croyait être attiré par lui… Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres Neji était heureux que Kiba soit intéressé par lui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait peur de ce qu'il ressentait, il ne laisserait pas ceci devenir un obstacle à son bonheur. Il pouvait comprendre Kiba, il avait lui aussi eu du mal à accepter le fait d'être aussi attiré par les hommes. Dans sa famille, ce sujet était tabou, personne n'y faisait allusion lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec ses parents, ceux-ci lui avaient interdit de répéter ceci à qui que ce soit d'autre dans la famille. Depuis sa mère tentait par tous les moyens de le mettre en couple avec des femmes qu'elle lui présentait presque chaque semaine. Certes, Neji était bisexuel, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas spécifié à ses parents était qu'il avait une préférence malgré tout pour les hommes. L'Hyûga savait où demeurait son beau brun, mais il n'irait pas empiéter sur son espace personnel dans la situation actuelle. Hinata l'attendait en haut se demandant probablement ce qu'il se passait avec son ami. Alors Neji tourna les talons pour remonter chez sa cousine, il voulait continuer à rattraper le temps perdu avec elle et la rassurer par rapport à Kiba. Pour lui, ce n'était que partie remise car il prévoyait bien de prendre le temps de discuter avec le marcheur. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de solide à développer avec lui. Si Shikamaru lui formulait la question ; « comment le sais-tu ? » Neji ne pourrait pas lui répondre pour lui, c'était une question de « feeling ». Une fois assis de nouveau dans le salon d'Hinata, une de ses mains menues dans les siennes. Il écouta sa cousine lui raconté sa vie depuis que son père l'avait chassée de la demeure familiale. Neji écouta religieusement ce qu'elle lui expliquait, mais la déclaration de Kiba continuait à résonner dans le fond de son esprit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Présentation parentale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deux jours plus tard.</p>
<p>Sasuke était déjà assis nerveusement à la table de la cuisine. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été magiques, Naruto avait insisté pour qu'ils passent du temps juste tous les deux. Donc, à part les sorties pour le travail de son blondinet, ils étaient restés paisiblement chez Naruto. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, dévoilant davantage plus sur leurs passés respectifs. Ils avaient discuté de leur futur qu'ils espéraient bâtir ensemble. Sasuke avait beaucoup pleuré en parlant de sa mère, de son frère ainsi que de son père. Il parla avec enthousiasme de son sport favori, le kenjutsu Naruto, avait été impressionné de la passion de Sasuke à ce sujet. Il lui proposa de poursuivre ses cours une fois tous leurs problèmes réglés. L'Uchiha avait immédiatement accepté avec un sourire qui avait fait chalouper le cœur du blond. Les deux amoureux avaient aussi joui de ce temps pour apprendre davantage le corps de l'autre. Le noiraud avait l'impression de redécouvrir entièrement l'acte sexuel avec Naruto. Celui-ci était un amant naturellement tendre, il cherchait continuellement un moyen de rendre le brun fou de désir. Ils découvrirent ensemble à quel point ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Le blondinet lors de leur dernier ébat amoureux, il avait demandé pourquoi Sasuke insistait pour que ce soit toujours lui qui le prenne. L'Uchiha avait été surpris par la question, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses amants lui demandait ça. Depuis qu'il avait débuté à être actif sexuellement, il avait toujours été le uke dans ses relations, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Il aimait se faire prendre en général, mais avec Naruto, le plaisir était quasi-centuple. Alors l'Uchiha avait répondu que ça avait constamment été ainsi pour lui, mais que s'il voulait expérimenter autre chose cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se rappelait la lueur de convoitise dans les beaux yeux bleus de son homme, il avait été ensuite renversé par le corps puissant de son amoureux.</p>
<p>Maintenant, il était assis anxieusement à la table de la cuisine, il attendait que Naruto se réveille pour pouvoir lui parler. Pour une fois, celui-ci n'avait pas de marche à faire de la journée, Sasuke voulait qu'il se repose. Bon, le fait que ce soit lui qui soit debout en premier avant même qu'il ne soit 6 h du matin démontrait bien son anxiété. Il voulait demander à son amoureux de l'accompagner à la prison. Sasuke voulait monter à sa famille qu'il n'était plus seul, ils seraient soulagés de le voir avec Naruto. Bien entendu, il ne leur parlerait pas de ce qu'il préparait avec l'aide de Shikamaru et Neji. Il voulait être sûr à 100 % de leur réussite avant de donner de faux espoirs a ceux qui lui était cher. Il sursauta lorsqu'une truffe humide se posa sur sa main. Il baissa les yeux vers Kurama qui le regardait Sasuke posa donc sa main sur sa tête. L'Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il neigeait abondamment, mais il décida d'aller marcher avec Kurama malgré cela. Naruto serait heureux de ne pas à avoir le faire en se réveillant. Alors le noiraud se rendit dans l'entrée pour s'habiller chaudement le chien sur les talons. Celui-ci semblait heureux de sa décision, il sourit de le voir tourner autour de lui avec excitationIl attrapa la laisse puis ouvrir la porte sans bruit, il ferma à clé et dévala les escaliers. La neige bloquait un peu la porte vers l'extérieur, mais en forçant un peu Sasuke parvint à l'ouvrir sans trop de difficultés. Le vent le surprit, il enfila donc la capuche de son manteau par-dessus son bonnet, en plus de resserrer son écharpe. L'Uchiha était heureux d'avoir enfilé les bottes offertes par Naruto, elles étaient chaudes. Il décida de laisser le contrôle de la marche à Kurama. Celui-ci sembla satisfait de sa décision, ils déambulèrent au hasard des rues. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans ce blizzard qui ne dérangeait aucunement le noiraud. Auparavant, il aurait été désemparé face à ce type de température, mais plus maintenant, car il possédait un endroit où retourner et où il y avait aussi une personne qui l'aimait. En pensant à son blond un sourire idiot de pur bonheur se dessina sur son visage gelé. Sasuke commençait malgré tout à avoir les mains gelées, il allait appeler Kurama lorsque celui-ci retourna à ses côtés. Il grondait méchamment les poils de son dos hérissé et les crocs sortis. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il regarda autour de luiIl n'y voyait rien à cause du vent mélangé à la neige qui continuait à tomber sans relâche. Le chien continua à gronder de plus bel, il ajouta aboya un avertissement. Le noiraud concentra donc son regard dans la même direction que Kurama. Finalement, il distingua une silhouette qui avançait laborieusement dans la neige. Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur la laisse du chien, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci attaque qui que ce soit. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, la silhouette se définit et il fut presque tenté de lâcher la laisse de Kurama. Devant lui se tenait Sai qui marchait avec une canne, sa main droite dans un plâtre, et son visage semblait encore plus pâle que la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il remarqua Sasuke avec Kurama, il manqua de tomber à la renverse.</p>
<p>-Non... Non... Je... Je ne l'ai plus approché... Je te le jure...</p>
<p>L'homme pleurait en tremblant de tous ses membres, il tentait maladroitement de retourner sur ses pas tout en maintenant un œil apeuré sur Sasuke.</p>
<p>-Sai... De quoi tu parles ?</p>
<p>L'homme se mit à pleurer davantage, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne l'approcherai plus jamais.</p>
<p>Sur ces mots, il se détourna en clopinant et jetant des regards craintifs derrière lui. Sasuke était complètement confus, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il haussa les épaules Kurama jappa une dernière fois dans la direction où Sai avait disparu. Ils retournèrent à la hâte chez eux, le noiraud ne sentait pratiquement plus ses mains. Une fois près de l'immeuble, il laissa Kurama avancer devant lui et arriver le premier au pied de l'immeuble. Celui-ci couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais attendit que le noiraud soit près avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sasuke secoua la tête découragé, la porte s'était mal refermée et la neige avait pénétrés dans le lobby du bâtiment. Il empoigna donc une pelle qui était dans l'entrée pour dégager l'accumulation de la neige et referma convenablement la porte. Sasuke replaça la pelle puis escalada à toute allure les marches pour retrouver son amoureux. Il déverrouilla la porte, laissant Kurama pénétré en premier dans l'appartement, il pénétra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui.</p>
<p>-Sasuke !</p>
<p>Le noiraud fut carrément enveloppé dans la chaleur de son amoureux, celui-ci l'avait encerclé de ses bras et celui-ci lui embrassait le cou. Automatique les mains de Sasuke allèrent sous le pull de Naruto.</p>
<p>-ARRGG !</p>
<p>Le blond bondit en arrière lorsque les mains gelées de son amant entrèrent en contact avec sa peau chaude.</p>
<p>-Narruuuu...</p>
<p>Sasuke s'approcha de nouveau, le blond eut un petit cri peu masculin avant de tenter de s'enfuir. Il contourna la table, mais le noiraud était de l'autre côté l'empêchant de passer, alors il tenta de feinter vers à gauche. Mais à la dernière seconde, il se précipita vers la droite, sautant par-dessus une chaise. La main droite du noiraud attrapa le bas de son t-shirt, alors Naruto se pencha, levant les bras, et il laissant son haut aux mains de son homme.</p>
<p>-Narutooooo !</p>
<p>Kurama tournait autour d'eux en jappant Naruto, riait à gorge déployé alors que Sasuke tentait sans succès de se retenir. Le blond tenta de contourner son amoureux seulement il estima mal ses distances et il s'accrocha dans le divan, y tombant face la première, le blond n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà Sasuke était assis sur lui le maintenant face première dans le sofa. Alors le noiraud se procura un malin plaisir de plaquer ses mains, qui malheureusement s'était réchauffer quelque peu. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Naruto de crier dans le coussin sous lui en gigotant tendant de déloger Sasuke. Finalement, l'Uchiha eut pitié de son amoureux au lieu de ses mains, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son cou. Immédiatement, celui-ci cessa de bouger. Alors il recommença, embrassant de nouveau le cou, les épaules puis le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sasuke remarqua immédiatement la chair de poule qui apparut partout sur le corps du blond. Il continua donc d'embrasser la peau dorée qui était face à lui rendu au bord du pantalon de pyjama, il s'arrêta pour agripper une fesse en main. Naruto émit un gémissement partiellement étouffé par le coussin, un sourire discret en coin apparu sur le visage de l'UchihaIl s'installa un peu plus confortablement, il agrippa le bord du pantalon et tira légèrement vers le bas. Instantanément, le blond leva ses hanches pour faciliter le retrait du vêtement. Maintenant, il était entièrement nu et à la merci de Sasuke qui avait toujours le contrôle de la situation. Celui-ci remarqua les frissons qui sillonnaient le corps de son amoureux. Il se pencha de nouveau vers le corps, il le couvrit de baiser papillon. Ses mains empoignèrent fermement ses deux fesses, Naruto gémit encore plus fortement son pénis déjà au garde-à-vous était coincé entre lui et le tissu rugueux du sofa. Sasuke accentua la pression sur le beau derrière de son amoureux pour ensuite se pencher et mordre légèrement la peau.</p>
<p>-P'tain…S'ske !</p>
<p>Le noiraud adorait entendre son blond gémir, ainsi il poursuivit donc son travail minutieux. Il écarta légèrement les deux globes pour pouvoir aller lécher délicatement le rond de chair et finir par le suçoter tout doucement. Naruto tentait de bouger, mais il en était incapable, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de garder ses fesses en air et se laisser aller à la torture délicieuse de son amant. Sasuke adora le contrôle qu'il avait sur son blond, alors il osa ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il prit son index droit, le glissa dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier correctement, puis tout doucement, il inséra celui-ci dans l'antre inviolée de Naruto.</p>
<p>…hmmm.</p>
<p>Il y alla doucement en continuant à toucher celui-ci avec son autre main, il délaissa les caresses affectueuses sur le corps parfait de son amour et se saisit de ses bourses pour leur faire un doux massage. Son blond frissonnait de la tête au pied, il semblait délirer car tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était incohérent. Alors Sasuke osa un peu plus, il inséra sa langue dans l'antre de son homme. Celui-ci bougeait de plus en plus tentant d'ajuster sa position, mais Sasuke ne lui donnait pas cette chance. Il entendit Naruto littéralement grogner sa frustration, le noiraud extraya sa langue et présenta deux doigts à l'entrée et les poussa tranquillement. L'Uchiha sentit son blondinet se tendre sous lui, alors de sa main inoccupée, il alla attraper la verge négligée de son amant.</p>
<p>-Hrggg…S'ssaaaaaakkkkkeeeeeee</p>
<p>Souriant avec triomphe, il continua de bien exciter son beau blond, celui-ci tremblait encore plus, sa belle peau dorée était couverte de sueur. Alors il extraya délicatement ses doigts sans délaisser pour autant la verge de son amant, il embrassa les globes de Naruto. Tout à coup, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos. Naruto, le visage rougit et un sourire carnassier sur le visage le regardait drôlement.</p>
<p>-Naru ?</p>
<p>Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais se pencha vers l'avant étirant son bras sous le coussin du divan et attrapa une petite bouteille.</p>
<p>-Naru ?</p>
<p>Sasuke se demandait bien ce que son blond avait derrière la tête, mais lorsque celui-ci attrapa sa verge pour l'enduire de lubrifiant, il l'observa les yeux ronds. L'Uzumaki ne lui dit rien, mais il ne le lâchait pas du regard délibérément doucement, il ajouta plus de lubrifiant et le branla doucement. Le noiraud ferma les yeux, la sensation était tellement agréable, et le regard de son amant était tellement déstabilisant, mais il adorait çaSoudain, sa verge fut engloutie dans un antre extrêmement serré, mais si douce et chaude, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, dans toute sa splendeur, Naruto le regardait intensivement, son visage légèrement pincé, et il se laissa tomber complètement sur le pénis de son amoureux. Les deux amants cessèrent de bouger au même instant sans se quitter du regard. Les mains du blond étaient posées sur le torse de Sasuke, et les mains de celui-ci étaient posées aussi sur les hanches de son blond. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait pour la deuxième fois pris la virginité de son amoureux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas fondre en larmes était de se perdre dans le magnifique regard bleu océan qui le regardait débordant d'amour. À ce moment-là, Naruto commença à onduler légèrement du bassin les mains du noiraud allèrent spontanément se placer sur le postérieur du blondinet. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Uzumaki se souleva un peu pour se laisser retomber délicatement, il recommença ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un rythme qui lui convenait, Sasuke suivait le mouvement. Il était tellement à l'étroit, sa verge était si bien entourée, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur dans sa poitrine. Leurs mouvements prirent de l'ampleur, l'Uchiha faisait de son mieux pour soutenir la cadence de Naruto. Celui-ci le chevauchait de plus en plus rapidement les yeux clos, la tête renversée lui offrant sa gorge. Il gémissait le nom de Sasuke comme une litanie. Le brun ne put plus résister, il se releva pour être assis et enfin pouvoir s'emparer de l'homme qu'il aimait entre ses bras. Ainsi, il pénétrait davantage profondément son amant, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ne dévoilant que du désir.</p>
<p>-Arggg…Sas…</p>
<p>-Naru…Naruuu</p>
<p>Il se saisit de la verge du blond pour tenter de faire en sorte qu'ils jouissent ensemble, mais Naruto jouit en premier. Son sperme éclatant sur leurs torses, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites alors que son intérieur se resserrait presque douloureusement sur la verge de Sasuke.</p>
<p>-SAS'KKKEEEE !</p>
<p>L'Uchiha continua à pistonner son blond poursuivant sa propre jouissance, qui éjacula brusquement, et il se déversa profondément à l'intérieur de Naruto. Celui-ci se laissa ensuite tomber sur le noiraud, son sperme s'étalant encore plus entre eux, mais le blond semblait s'en préoccuper comme de sa première dent. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, laissant leurs respirations redevenir normale. Finalement, le blond frissonna de froid, il se releva légèrement et se pencha pour embrasser avec amour Sasuke. Naruto se sentait davantage près de son amoureux d'avoir enfin pu être lui aussi connecté avec lui, il se releva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Naruto grimaça lorsque le membre ramolli de son amoureux sorti de lui, suivi de son sperme. L'Uchiha se leva à son tour, attrapant la main du blond pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.</p>
<p>-Allez, viens. Allons-nous laver.</p>
<p>Naruto le tira vers la salle de bains, il ouvrit l'eau chaude, puis l'eau froide, et se glissa sous le jet entraînant son homme avec lui. Il y avait peu d'espace dans la petite douche, mais ceci ne les dérangeait pas. Ils s'accordèrent le temps de se savonner mutuellement, se laver ainsi que nettoyer les cheveux. Les mains prenant le temps de toucher, d'effleurer le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres cherchant celles de l'autre. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils durent se résoudre à sortir de la douche, l'eau chaude commençant à se faire rare. Une fois sortis de la douche, ils se séchèrent rapidement avant de retourner dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Sasuke s'habilla en silence, observant du coin de l'œil son amoureux. Celui-ci semblait avoir mal dû à leur activité quelques minutes plutôt, il savait ce qu'il ressentait Alors une fois entièrement habillé, il prit la main de son blond pour l'attirer dans le lit, il l'installa confortablement. Le noiraud l'observa un moment ému plus que de raison d'apercevoir cet homme merveilleux le regarder avec autant d'amour. Alors il se décida à lui demander ce qu'il voulait depuis son réveil. Mais Naruto le prit de court.</p>
<p>-Merci, mon amour.</p>
<p>-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-Pour m'avoir fait sentir ce matin à quel point je suis important pour toi.</p>
<p>Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux hommes étaient étendus côte à côte, face à face, les mains touchant l'autre.</p>
<p>-Naruto… J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi rendre visite à mon père et mon frère.</p>
<p>L'Uchiha n'avait pas regardé son amoureux en lui demandant ceci, il examinait la main bronzée qui reposait tendrement sur son bras. Son pouce bougeant délicatement sur sa peau tendrement. Le noiraud n'osait pas hausser le regard, il ne savait pas comment le blond accueillerait sa demande. Peut-être trouverait-il qu'il était encore trop tôt dans leur relation pour effectuer la rencontre de la famille ? Qui plus est, celle-ci était en milieu carcéral. Il allait dire à Naruto d'oublier ça que finalement ce n'était pas une idée brillante lorsque la main soyeuse de celui-ci lui attrapa délicatement le visage pour qu'il le regarde.</p>
<p>-Tu...hrum… Tu veux vraiment que je rencontre ta famille ?</p>
<p>Le ton surpris de Naruto fit lever les yeux à Sasuke. Son amoureux le regardait les yeux brillants, il se mordillait légèrement la lèvre du bas. L'Uchiha empoigna la main de son bel homme pour l'apporter à ses lèvres, il y appliqua un baiser chaste.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr que oui. Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi.</p>
<p>L'Uzumaki le regarda incrédule, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.</p>
<p>-Mais... Mais...Quand ?</p>
<p>-Lorsque... Lorsque je me suis enfui d'ici après la rencontre avec Sai... J'ai eu envie de les voir. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont convaincu de revenir vers toi et discuter.</p>
<p>Le noiraud rougit un peu en se rappelant de cette histoire, comment il avait agi comme un enfant. Naruto se rapprocha du visage de son amoureux, il l'embrassa tendrement enserrant son corps de son bras pour le rapproche encore plus.</p>
<p>-Ça me ferait plaisir de les rencontrer.</p>
<p>Ils continuèrent pendant un moment à s'embrasser, se toucher et profiter de la présence de l'autre. La sonnerie du téléphone de maison du blond les fit sursauter, l'Uzumaki se leva d'un bond pour courir jusqu'au salon. Le seul combiné se trouvait près du canapé et ne sonnait pratiquement jamais, donc il se demanda qui pouvait bien appeler.</p>
<p>-Allô ?</p>
<p>-Humm...Sasuke es-là ? C'est Shika.</p>
<p>-Oui, oui. Attend un instant.</p>
<p>-SASUKE !</p>
<p>Le noiraud émergea de la chambre, son visage encore rougi de leur séance intense d'embrassade et les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Naruto le trouva tellement beau qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser avant de lui tendre l'appareil. Naturellement, le brun n'hésita pas à lui retourner.</p>
<p>-Oui, allô ?</p>
<p>-Salut ! C'est Shika, ça va ?</p>
<p>-Hey ! Ça va bien, et toi ?</p>
<p>-Super. Je t'appelle pour t'informer que le plan est en marche. Mon contact a réussi à installer la clé dans la salle des serveurs depuis deux jours et je travaille dessus depuis.</p>
<p>-Et ? Ça avance comment ?</p>
<p>Il entendit son ami soupirer longuement son cœur, manqua un battement.</p>
<p>- T'inquiète pas. Ça va bien, mais j'ai beaucoup de données à analyser.</p>
<p>-Super. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.</p>
<p>Shikamaru ricana dans le combiné avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-Franchement. On trouvera bien un moyen. Je te laisse profiter de Naruto.</p>
<p>Avant que Sasuke puisse objecter quoi que ce soit, son ami avait déjà raccroché. Le blondinet était toujours près de lui, il lui embrassa le cou en l'entourant de ses bras.</p>
<p>-Que voulait ton ami ?</p>
<p>-Hmm... Il voulait me faire part de son travail pour la libération de mon père et mon frère.</p>
<p>Naruto se recula pour observer son amant, celui-ci semblait heureux, détendu, c'était agréable de le voir ainsi. Il l'entrainant vers la cuisine, l'assit, puis se tourna vers la cuisine pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il sentait le regard de son amoureux qui le suivait, mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer, mais engagea tout de même la conversation.</p>
<p>-Quand aimerais-tu aller voir ta famille ?</p>
<p>Le blond déposa sur la table leur repas ainsi que le café Sasuke lui fit un sourire en coin. Il avala une gorgée de café avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-Je pensais y aller après avoir terminé de manger.</p>
<p>Naruto accepta d'un signe de tête, ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant. Une fois qu'ils terminèrent de manger, ils firent la vaisselle puis allèrent s'habiller pour l'extérieur. Kurama sautait autour d'eux en jappant joyeusement sa queue battant l'air vivement.</p>
<p>-Il ne pourra entrer dans la prison... Tu n'as pas peur qu'il ait froid ?</p>
<p>Sasuke regarda le chien inquiet.</p>
<p>-Nah, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Kurama adore l'hiver et surtout la neige.</p>
<p>Une fois les deux convenablement habillés, ils sortirent de l'appartement, dévalant les escaliers en souriant et courant. Lorsque Naruto entrebâilla la porte extérieure, elle lui fut arrachée des mains, tant le vent était puissant. Il s'assura que le visage de son homme soit correctement couvert. Celui-ci fit pareil avec lui. Ils se prirent par la main, gardant l'autre dans leurs poches pour ne pas avoir froid. Les deux amoureux avançaient en silence le vent ainsi que la neige rendant toute discussion difficile. La route jusqu'au pénitencier était simple, mais les derniers mètres étaient une côte relativement ardue. Ils eurent quelques difficultés à monter, car sous la neige, il y avait parfois des plaques de glace qui faisant en sorte qu'ils perdaient l'équilibre. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, ils furent devant l'imposante porte principale. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers son amoureux, il ne voyait que son magnifique regard bleu, ses cils ainsi que ses sourcils recouverts de glace. Mais son anxiété diminua le regard de Naruto était calme. En unissons, ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur immédiatement, ils retirèrent leurs excédents de vêtements pour les déposer dans les vestiaires disponibles. Le noiraud jeta un dernier regard anxieux à Kurama à l'extérieur, mais le chien était assis paisiblement et semblait observer la neige tombée. Pour se donner courage, Sasuke agrippa la main de Naruto et se dirigea vers l'accueil, il demanda à voir sa famille. Comme les dernières fois, il dut montrer sa pièce d'identité ainsi que le blondinet par la suite, ils furent autorisés à aller dans la salle des visites. L'Uzumaki regardait nerveusement autour de lui, il n'arrêtait pas de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le noiraud s'approcha pour l'embrasser vivement.</p>
<p>- T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.</p>
<p>-Mais… Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?</p>
<p>L'angoisse dans la voix du blond surprit Sasuke, il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse s'inquiéter ainsi de cette rencontre. Il réalisa encore une fois que cet homme l'aimait réellement, il voulait que sa famille l'approuve pour son propre bonheur.</p>
<p>-Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont t'adorer.</p>
<p>Le noiraud l'emmena vers une des tables inoccupées, ils y prirent place Naruto, lui continuait à regarder autour de lui nerveusement. Alors l'Uchiha lui reprit sa main dans la sienne, il lui sourit pour le rassurer, il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Naruto pourrait être nerveux de rencontrer sa famille. Celui-ci semblait tellement à l'aise en règle générale avec tous les gens qu'il côtoyait qu'il avait pris pour acquis que cela serait pareil pour son père et son frère. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée des prisonniers retentit, le blondinet bondit presque de sa chaise. Il eut un sourire contrit pour tenter de masquer à quel point il se sentait fébrile. Donc il se tourna vers les hommes qui apparurent les uns derrière les l'autres, sans même que Sasuke le lui dise, il distingua immédiatement son frère. Celui-ci était presque la copie conforme de son amoureux, mais en plus âgé, son père suivait de près, et il était lui aussi clairement un Uchiha. Le blondinet se dit que toute cette famille était magnifique car malgré son âge, Uchiha-san était un homme fort beau. Il baissa les yeux honteux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il les dévisageait impoliment. Sasuke se leva de sa chaise pour pouvoir empoigner sa famille dans ses bras, Naruto se leva, mais resta à côté de la table, mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>-Papa, Itachi. Je vous présente mon petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
<p>La présentation de son amoureux prit de court le blond, il se pencha bien bas.</p>
<p>-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer Uchiha-San.</p>
<p>Il garda son salut un peu plus longtemps qu'il le faisait habituellement, mais il voulait bien paraître aux yeux de la famille de son homme. Lorsqu'il se releva, les deux paires d'onyx tout aussi noires que ceux de Sasuke semblaient le dévisager très sérieusement. Il cessa pratiquement de respirer, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa personne. Finalement Sasuke lui attrapa la main pour le faire asseoir à ses côtés.</p>
<p>-Mon petit frère nous a dit que tu l'avais beaucoup aidé ?</p>
<p>La voix d'Itachi était plus profonde que celle de son frère, mais elle était quasi identique. Naruto hocha vivement la tête n'ayant pas encore confiance de parler sans s'embarrasser.</p>
<p>-Pour quelle raison ?</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, ce fut le père qui lui adressa la question, il était pétrifié. Jamais dans sa vie il avait autant ressenti le besoin d'avoir l'accord de personne à son sujet. Il tourna subtilement le regard vers son amoureux, celui-ci le regardait en souriant. Sa main effleurait la sienne, ceci apaisa un peu Naruto alors il osa parler.</p>
<p>-Je...hrm… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… Il s'est pratiquement évanoui devant moi.</p>
<p>Les deux paires de billes noires orientèrent leurs attentions vers Sasuke, celui-ci baissa les yeux et semblait trouver la table grandement intéressante.</p>
<p>-Sasuke… Que veut-il dire au juste ?</p>
<p>Le jeune Uchiha lança un regard de travers à son amoureux, mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus, il avait le regard visé sur son frère aîné qui avait formulé la question.</p>
<p>-Je… J'avais…</p>
<p>-Sasuke Uchiha ! Tu vas nous dire la vérité.</p>
<p>Sans même élever la voix, le patriarche se fit entendre même Naruto se tassa sur sa chaise.</p>
<p>-Je n'avais pas très bien mangé.</p>
<p>Le noiraud répondit d'un ton penaud gardant les yeux baissés cette fois-ci, c'était la main du blond qui tentait de réconforter son amoureux. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre, Naruto se disait qu'il avait dû en parler avec son homme avant d'arriver à la prison.</p>
<p>-Hn. Tu as l'air plus en santé et en forme que la dernière fois que tu es venu.</p>
<p>Itachi déclara calmement sa déclaration, brisa quelque peu la tension qui s'était formée autour de la table. Celui-ci retourna son regard noir comme la nuit vers Naruto, celui-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas briser le contact visuel. Mais il avait l'impression que le grand frère de Sasuke était en mesure de voir au fin fond de son âme, ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable.</p>
<p>-Sasuke nous a dit que tu avais créé ta propre entreprise ?</p>
<p>Lorsque Fugaku lui parla, il osa briser le contact avec Itachi pour observer le patriarche, celui-ci avait un regard tout aussi imposant. Mais il décelait dans ce regard une tendresse réelle pour ses fils, ainsi qu'une vague menace si jamais il osait léser son cadet. Naruto comprit tout ça sans qu'aucune parole soit échangée.</p>
<p>-Sasuke exagère un peu, ce n'est pas réellement une entreprise en soi. Lorsque j'ai dû quitter l'orphelinat, je ne possédais pratiquement rien en poche. Je n'étais pas un élève studieux, et de toute façon, je m'ennuyais en cours.</p>
<p>Il eut un rire nerveux en se passant la main sur la nuque ébouriffant encore plus sa tignasse.</p>
<p>-Néanmoins, j'ai le contact facile avec les animaux, particulièrement avec les chiens. Donc une journée où je déambulais dans mon quartier en tentant de me trouver un travail, j'ai aperçu un parc à chiens. J'ai aperçu un homme qui était avec cinq chiens, je suis allé discuter avec lui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était un marcheur pour chiens, il aidait les propriétaires de ces canins à faire en sorte que ceux-ci jouissent de leur promenade. Ainsi, le lendemain, j'ai fait quelques prospectus à la main pour proposer mes services. En peu de temps, j'ai bénéficié d'une clientèle régulière en plus d'être stable.</p>
<p>Naruto fit de son mieux pour maintenir son regard entre les deux Uchiha face à lui. Ceux-ci l'observaient sans un mot pendant un moment tellement qu'il eut l'impression que ça durait depuis toujours. Alors le patriarche s'approcha un peu de lui en prenant appui sur la table avec ses avants bras, le blond fit pareil.</p>
<p>-Tu sembles être une bonne personne, tu sembles bon pour mon fils. Je n'ai pas vu Sasuke aussi heureux depuis des années.</p>
<p>Il se rapprocha davantage de l'Uzumaki fit donc pareil lorsque l'homme poursuivi, il murmurait.</p>
<p>-Mais si jamais tu cherches à le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre… On ne retrouvera pas ton cadavre.</p>
<p>Fugaku reprit posément sa place avec un sourire agréable, comme s'il ne venait pas de menacer l'amoureux de son fils de mort. Le blond hocha simplement la tête aux deux hommes face à eux, il se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la famille Uchiha discuter ensemble, il était quelque peu envieux de son amoureux. Celui-ci, malgré sa situation épineuse, possédait toujours deux membres de sa famille vivant. Ceux-ci tenaient clairement à lui, ils le protégeraient peu importe le prix sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient recouverts de larmes. Naruto parvint au dernier moment à masquer une larme qui avait tenté de se glisser sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas voir l'attention être sur lui l'important pour lui en ce moment était le bonheur de son homme. Les amoureux restèrent jusqu'à la fin des visites, Naruto avait peu discuté, il avait laissé son amoureux tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse parler avec sa famille. Au moment de les quitter, la main d'Itachi agrippa le poignet de Naruto solidement.</p>
<p>-Sasuke ? Je veux parler un instant avec Naruto.</p>
<p>Son amoureux lui lança un regard, le blond hocha simplement la tête. Avec un petit sourire « super, une autre menace » se dit le jeune homme tournant son regard vers le frère aîné.</p>
<p>-Merci, Naruto. Merci de rendre mon frère si heureux de l'avoir accepté tel qu'il est et sans jugement.</p>
<p>L'homme face à lui lui tendit la main. L'Uzumaki la saisit sans aucune hésitation. Il fut entièrement surpris lorsque l'homme l'attira dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.</p>
<p>-S'il te plaît veilles sur mon petit frère.</p>
<p>-Je t'en fais la promesse, Itachi.</p>
<p>Lorsque les gardiens s'approchèrent pour les séparer, les deux Uchiha regardèrent Sasuke quitter l'endroit avec un homme bon qui semblait réellement être amoureux de lui. Les deux en furent soulagés. Ils pouvaient enfin se relaxer en sachant que le jeune Uchiha n'était plus seul au monde et qu'une personne l'aimait de tout son cœur. Le reste, ils pouvaient vivre avec même s'ils devaient rester ici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pourquoi pas ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji observait depuis sa voiture Kiba qui était au parc à chiens. Cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis leur dernière rencontre. L'Hyûga était aussi venu la veille pour l'observer, mais il n'avait pas osé l'approcher. À présent, ce serait différent néanmoins, il était un Hyûga, il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser la gêne l'empêcher d'aller lui parler. Neji inspira longuement avant d'expirer, il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il soit plus calme. Une fois ceci accompli, il sortit de sa voiture, il sera son écharpe autour de son cou et enfila ses gants. L'homme espérait qu'il n'aurait pas l'air trop suspect à pénétrer dans le parc sans chien. Il ouvrit la clôture en s'assurant de bien la refermer derrière lui. Kiba demeurait dos à lui, il discutait avec animation avec une femme, celle-ci riait aux éclats et déposait fréquemment sa main sur son épaule. Neji sentit une pointe de jalousie à cette action, il inspira de nouveau pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour se faire entendre, il hélas, l'homme qui le hantait depuis leur rencontre chez Naruto.</p><p>-Kiba.</p><p>L'homme cessa brusquement de parler, il se tourna doucement vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait geler sur place son visage rougi par le froid et ses sourcils recouverts d'une fine pellicule blanche. Neji le trouva encore plus beau que la dernière fois, il se dégageait de lui un côté animal qui lui plaisait beaucoup.</p><p>-Neji ?</p><p>Il ne semblait pas réaliser que l'homme était bel et bien en face de lui. La jeune femme déposa une fois de plus sa main sur l'épaule de Kiba. Neji sera les poings pour ne pas réagir, il ne voulait pas paraître complètement fou.</p><p>-Kiba, ça va ?</p><p>La femme demandant se penchant un peu plus vers l'homme.</p><p>-Oui, Hanna... Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Dis à maman que je m'occupe des autres en revenant.</p><p>Neji se détendit complètement en se rendant compte que la femme face à lui était la sœur de Kiba. Alors il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait charmant, elle l'observa un moment sans réagir pour finalement tourner les talons et récupérer six chiens et quitter le parc.</p><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Neji ?</p><p>Kiba ne le regardait plus, il s'était détourné et observait les chiens qui couraient en liberté autour d'eux.</p><p>-Eh bien, je voulais te parler. Tu m'as quand même lancé une sacré bombe la dernière fois.</p><p>À sa réponse, le visage de Kiba se teinta de rouge et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers deux chiens qui se chamaillaient. Neji n'insista pas pour le moment, il savait comment se sentait le maître-chien, il avait vécu la même chose trois ans auparavant. Au même instant, l'Hyûga frissonna, il n'était pas habillé pour rester longtemps à l'extérieur. Ses bottines étaient de bonne qualité mais pas faite pour être dans la neige, même chose pour son manteau. Il s'était habillé pour se rendre à une réunion d'affaire qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée. Donc il avait de plus en plus froid, le vent avait commencé à se lever. Kiba leva son regard au même moment, il sembla remarqué comment Neji était habillé et fonça les sourcils.</p><p>-Mais comment es-tu habillé ? Tu vas attraper la mort !</p><p>Il s'avança furieusement vers l'Hyûga, l'attrapant par la main, il siffla pour rappeler les chiens à lui. Cinq chiens apparurent, la langue pendante Kiba se pencha pour les attacher rapidement et il reprit la main de l'autre homme pour sortir du parc. Alors l'Inuzuka se tourna vivement vers lui.</p><p>-Où est ta voiture ?</p><p>Neji le regardait bêtement, surpris par la réaction du brun. Il pointa du doigt sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.</p><p>-Retourne dans ta voiture, la prochaine fois que tu prévois de venir ici, habille-toi en conséquence.</p><p>Kiba se détourna de l'homme mais Neji lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.</p><p>-Attend. Je veux vraiment discuter avec toi. Je peux t'accompagner ?</p><p>-Tu n'es pas habiller correctement.</p><p>-Alors monte avec moi, je t'aide à ramener les chiens chez eux.</p><p>Le tatoué le regarda abasourdi avant de regarder la voiture de luxe et ses chiens couverts de neige.</p><p>-Les chiens vont saloper tout l'intérieur de ta voiture.</p><p>-Ce n'est pas un souci. Je l'enverrais au nettoyage.</p><p>Sans espérer la réponse du brun, il déverrouilla la porte arrière de sa voiture, haussa un sourcil incitant du regard l'homme à faire entrer les chiens.</p><p>L'Inuzuka l'observa un instant en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il semblait réellement hésiter. Finalement, il hocha la tête et avança vers la porte ouverte, demandant au chien de pénétrer dans le véhicule. Il s'engagea à son tour dans la voiture sans croiser le regard de Neji. Kiba s'assit mal à l'aise, regardant par la fenêtre, il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il resta muet. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans la voiture qui se réchauffait, Neji se racla la gorge avant de demander.</p><p>-Où dois-je aller pour rendre les chiens à leurs maîtres ?</p><p>Kiba sursauta légèrement dans son siège, il fournit l'adresse du premier client. L'Hyûga se mit en route sans rien demander de plus, la majorité de leur voyage se fit en silence, excepté lorsque le brun donnait l'adresse suivante. Les propriétaires des canins furent surpris d'apercevoir leur animal revenir en voiture de luxe chez eux. Kiba ne savait plus où se mettre, il tentait ainsi de détourner leurs questions. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier chien fut déposé chez lui, l'Inuzuka eut presque envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il résista et retourna prendre place dans la voiture. Neji remit la voiture en route, le silence était lourd dans le véhicule, alors le noiraud mis de la musique. Il voulait parler dans un endroit paisible et pas pendant qu'il conduisait. Le marcheur regardait toujours par la fenêtre, se demandant où Neji l'emmenait. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de décor, il comprit que celui-ci l'emmenait dans un quartier chic de la ville. En effet, pas dix minutes plus tard, l'Hyûga pénétrait dans un parking souterrain pour ensuite se garer dans un endroit réservé. Kiba était mal à l'aise, tout ceci était trop luxueux jamais il ne pourrait s'offrir la moindre chose ici. Lorsque Neji coupa le contact puis sortit de la voiture, l'autre jeune homme hésita avant de faire pareil.</p><p>-Suis-moi, on sera plus confortablement au chaud pour discuter.</p><p>Le noiraud se dirigea vers les ascenseurs Kiba, le suivit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une fois dans la cabine, l'hôte appuya sur la touche de son étage et les portes se refermèrent silencieusement. Le tatoué se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Neji, il était apparent qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il voulut sortir de l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui et vraisemblablement ne plus jamais sortir. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, l'Hyûga sortit de la cabine en observant Kiba une fois de plus, celui-ci hésita, mais le suivit après quelques secondes. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du noiraud, celui-ci déverrouilla la porte et convia le jeune homme à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes retirèrent leurs vêtements chauds en silence, ensuite Neji invita Kiba à le suivre. Il l'emmena au salon, le regard brun de Kiba s'ouvrit en grand. La pièce était magnifique, le mur à sa gauche ainsi que celui face à lui était fait de fenêtres qui procuraient une vue spectaculaire sur le centre-ville. Toute la pièce était dans les tons blanc et gris métallique. Les deux grands sofas étaient blancs avec des coussins gris foncé, un tapis de qualité incontestable d'un bleu sombre était installé entre les deux divans. À sa droite sur le mur, un cadre immense utilisait presque la totalité du mur et représentait la forêt Amazonienne. Par la suite, il semblait y avoir un couloir, l'Inuzuka ne s'osa pas bouger plus de peur de salir quelque chose, ou pire encore briser un des nombreux objets d'art qui décoraient le salon. Juste un des deux sofas devait valoir au moins 6 mois de son salaire, non il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Ce n'était pas son monde, il ferait tache…</p><p>-Kiba ?</p><p>La voix légèrement anxieuse de Neji le ramena au présent, il avait reculé vers la porte d'entrée sans même s'en rendre compte. Il haussa le regard vers son hôte, celui-ci le regardait avec tristesse.</p><p>-Tu… Tu peux partir si tu ne veux pas… Je vais te payer un taxi…</p><p>Kiba voulut accepter l'offre immédiatement, mais la manière donc Neji avait parlé, il y décelait une peine sincère et une telle déception dans ses mots. Cette réalisation fit quelque chose à son cœur, alors il parla avant même de s'octroyer le temps de réfléchir.</p><p>-Non… Non… Je suis juste… J'ai peur de salir quelque chose ou pire les briser.</p><p>L'Hyûga le regarda un instant interdit, puis éclata finalement de rire. Immédiatement, le cœur de Kiba fut perdu. Il adora ce son le visage du bel homme face à lui, se changea, il le trouva encore plus magnifique si une telle chose était possible.</p><p>-Kiba… Ce ne sont que des objets… Ta présence ici… Pour moi… Tu es la chose qui a le plus de valeur dans cette pièce.</p><p>L'Inuzuka piqua un fard monstre, on ne lui avait jamais fait un tel compliment de toute sa vie. Il ne sut pas quoi dire ou faire, alors il resta-la immobile comme un sentit plus qu'il ne vit Neji s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci lui prit la main tout doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se sauve en courant. Kiba accepta le geste en une petite pression, il voulait ainsi démontrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Alors son hôte l'emmena au divan, le priant de s'asseoir avant d'en faire autant. Il s'installa confortablement pour faire face à Kiba maintenant la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.</p><p>-Tu as déjà embrassé une femme avant ?</p><p>-Bien sûr que oui !</p><p>-Alors ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire.</p><p>Kiba se doutait réellement de ce que le noiraud voulait faire, mais il le voulait lui aussi dans un certain sens. Alors il ferma ses yeux à peine un instant plus tard, il sentit les lèvres souples de Neji effleurer les siennes. Immédiatement, l'Inuzuka voulut en avoir plus l'autre compris le message et embrassa ses lèvres plus fermement sur celles de Kiba. Celui-ci sut à ce moment exact qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer des lèvres du noiraud, il ne voulait même pas s'accorder le temps d'analyser le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment était qu'il éprouvait l'impression qu'il était entier pour la première fois de sa vie, que ce soit un homme n'avait plus d'importance. Neji sentit exactement la même chose, laissant les choses se faire sans se soucier du reste. Une chose était sûre pour l'Hyûga, il ne laisserait en aucun cas cet homme sortir de sa vie.</p><p>Shikamaru lança sur la console de la voiture son portable légèrement irrité. Il avait tenté de joindre Neji, mais tombait toujours sur la boîte vocale. Il se tourna vers son ami Gaara, qui était assis à ses côtés dans sa voiture.</p><p>-Il doit être occupé, il ne me répond pas. Allons chez Naruto comme prévu, il nous y rejoindra plus tard.</p><p>Le rouquin hocha simplement de la tête, il observa la ville défilée au travers de la fenêtre de la voiture. Il était ravi de pouvoir venir en aide à son ami, mais il avait hâte de retourner travailler dans son laboratoire. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été confortablement avec les autres à quelques rares exceptions, Shikamaru en faisait partie, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. Faut dire que Shika avait attisé sa curiosité lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son aider pour installer une clé USB chez UchihaCorps. Le Sabaku avait posé peu de questions comme à son habitude, mais le motif derrière tout ceci était plus que valable. Il haïssait profondément les types de personnes comme ce Shimura. Le rouquin était aussi curieux de rencontrer ce Sasuke, son ami en parlait en bien et semblait grandement l'apprécier donc il voulait apercevoir cet homme malgré son aversion générale pour les nouvelles rencontres. À peine dix minutes plus tard, Shikamaru gara sa voiture face à un immeuble qui avait définitivement connu de meilleurs jours, la même pouvait être dit pour tout le quartier. Il observa son ami, mais celui-ci se contenta de sortir de la voiture, attendant que Gaara fasse la même chose et il verrouilla les portières. Le brun s'avança sans hésiter vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit Gaara le suivi dans le lobby, il fronça le nez. L'intérieur sentait quelque peu le moisi, mais il ne jugerait pas avant de rencontrer l'ami de Shika, les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers en silence. Une fois devant la porte de Naruto, le Nara cogna fortement. Ils perçurent des voix ainsi que le son de pas qui se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, le rouquin crut rêver. Devant lui se tenait l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu un regard bleu qui devait rendre le ciel jaloux de lui. Ses cheveux d'un blond qui ressemblait à des lingots d'or que dire de son visage splendide ? Et de sa peau couleur de miel doré ? Si cette personne était l'ami de Shika, eh bien, il ferait tout pour l'aider, et ensuite il espérait pouvoir s'en rapprocher afin de le charmer.</p><p>-Shika !</p><p>-Salut, Naruto. Sasuke est là ?</p><p>Ainsi, le blond s'appelait Naruto ? Hum, donc ce n'était pas l'ami dont il entendait tant parler, aucune importance, il décida qu'il le charmerait coûte que coûte.</p><p>-Oui, entre…</p><p>Le noiraud regarda dernière lui, il avait quasi oublié le rouquin.</p><p>-Naruto, je te présente mon ami Gaara. Gaara, Naruto.</p><p>Le blondinet tendit sa main, alors Sabaku la lui prit, le contact ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût.</p><p>-Entrez. Sasuke prépare du thé.</p><p>Naruto s'avança vers la cuisine, son amoureux demeurait dos à lui finissant de préparer le thé. Il s'avança pour enlacer son homme, puis l'embrassa dans le cou sous son oreille droite.</p><p>-Naru… Arrête…</p><p>Sasuke tentait de se dérober des avances de son beau blond, ils avaient de la visite après tout. Mais il s'avait qu'il n'était pas convaincant, surtout lorsqu'il lui offert son cou afin que son blond puisse placer ses baisers. Les deux amoureux semblaient ne jamais en avoir assez de l'autre, ils ressentaient toujours le besoin de se toucher, s'embrasser le plus possible, comme s'ils avaient peur que tout se termine brusquement. En définitive, Naruto se sépara de son homme lorsqu'il perçut les bruits de pas de leurs invités. Il les invita à prendre place à la table, puis aida son amoureux à mettre le tout sur la table. Ils avaient été achetés des croissants lorsque Shikamaru les avait prévenus qu'il passerait. Sasuke prit place face à son ami alors que Naruto s'assit à ses côtés, il lui prit immédiatement la main avant de retourner son attention à leurs visiteurs. Le noiraud regarda l'homme au côté de son ami, le rouquin était stoïque, mais l'Uchiha était persuadé d'avoir aperçu son œil droit, posséder un léger tic lorsque Naruto lui avait pris la main. Il se sermonna mentalement, il ne pouvait pas voir des rivales dans toutes les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait, sinon il n'aurait pas fini de se rendre malade pour rien. Les quatre hommes restèrent un moment en silence savourant leur thé, mais Sasuke commençait à être anxieux.</p><p>-Shika ?</p><p>-Sasuke. Je tiens avant tout à te présenter un excellent ami à moi, Sabaku Gaara. C'est lui, avec l'aide de son frère Kankuro, qui a été en mesure d'installer la clé USB dans la salle des serveurs chez UchihaCorps.</p><p>L'Uchiha se leva immédiatement de sa place pour aller effectuer une profonde révérence face à Gaara.</p><p>-Je ne pourrais en aucun cas vous remercier de votre aide Sabaku-Sama.</p><p>Le rouquin le regarda un instant impassible observant l'homme face à lui, toujours baisser les bras droits le long de son corps. Gaara se souvint ce que Shikamaru lui avait dit à son sujet, ce qu'il avait vécu, et soudainement il fut saisi d'une émotion. Chose qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais, il éprouva de la compassion pour le jeune Uchiha. Alors le Sabaku réalisa une chose encore inhabituelle, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, l'obligeant à se relever.</p><p>-Tu es un ami de Shikamaru. Et avec ce que Shimura a fait à ta famille, il était hors de question en possédant les détails que je le laisse s'en sortir.</p><p>Sasuke tenta de se pencher de nouveau vers l'avant, mais la poigne de fer de Gaara lui en empêcha.</p><p>-Je… Je vous…</p><p>-Arrête-moi ça immédiatement…Appelle-moi Gaara.</p><p>-D'ac… D'accord. Merci, Gaara.</p><p>Tout à coup, les deux hommes furent écrasés dans une embrassade entre les bras puissants de Naruto. Celui-ci riait ses yeux pétillaient de joie, il bondissait sur place.</p><p>-Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara !</p><p>Le blondinet chantonnait à tue-tête dans sa cuisine, heureux de rencontrer une autre personne qui voulait sincèrement aider son amoureux.</p><p>-Na… Naru… Naruto !</p><p>Celui-ci cessa de bondir pour regarder Sasuke, celui-ci avait les joues rouges, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Naruto tourna alors doucement son regard vers l'autre homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Le rouquin le regardait fixement le visage complètement neutre, une fine couleur sur ses joues ainsi que ses cheveux dans un état pire que ceux de Sasuke. Naruto relâcha vivement les deux hommes, il passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.</p><p>-Hé, hé ! Désolé les gars, je me suis laissé emporter.</p><p>-Eh, pas de problème pour moi, mon amour.</p><p>Sasuke reprit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser légèrement, puis se redirigea vers leurs chaises. Mais le blondinet résista légèrement, il regarda le rouquin.</p><p>-Gaara ? Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'aime pas les câlins.</p><p>L'Uchiha attendit avant de reprendre place sur sa chaise, il ne voulait pas délaisser la main chaude de son amoureux. Il en profitait pour observer scrupuleusement le rouquin qui avait fait quelque chose d'extrêmement risqué pour sa famille et lui. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas malgré tout, il s'était exposé à ce risque énorme pour les aider car il était ami avec Shika. Sasuke décida que lorsque tout ceci serait réglé, il trouverait un moyen de remercier Gaara d'une manière ou d'une autre.</p><p>-Il n'y a pas de mal, Naruto.</p><p>La surprise qui apparut sur le visage de Shikamaru annonça aux deux amants que cette réaction n'était pas une commune chez le rouquin.</p><p>-Donc ? On discute de ce plan ?</p><p>Le Nara annonça, il avait hâte de mettre tout ceci en route. Ça faisait un long moment que Neji et lui travaillaient sur ce projet, il espérait que tout ceci serait une réussite. Les trois autres hommes regagnèrent leur place à la table, tournant tous en même temps leur regard vers Shikamaru. Alors celui-ci expliqua ce qu'il avait réussi à découvrir grâce à la clé USB, ensuite il leur exposa son plan pour exposer Danzô. Ils discutèrent longuement en profondeur des prochaines étapes qui seraient à venir. Sasuke écoutait la discussion, participait lorsque c'était nécessaire, par contre, il avait du mal à comprendre le fait que Shikamaru Neji, ainsi que Gaara. N'oublions pas que celui-ci ne le connaissait pas avaient fait tout ceci pour lui venir en aide. Naruto rayonnait à ses côtés très l'heureux pour lui, il ne cessait de l'embrasser sur la joue dans le cou et lui tenir la main. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, tout comme son sourire, car les autres hommes étaient aussi souriants, enfin presque. Gaara semblait un peu moins sérieux qu'à son habitude, par quelques rares occasions, un sourire fantôme apparaissait pour aussitôt disparaître. Mais Shikamaru connaissait assez le rouquin pour savoir qu'il appréciait grandement Naruto, il l'avait vu réagir à sa vue lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Ainsi que le petit tic à son œil droit quand il avait réalisé que le blondinet était en couple avec Sasuke. Le génie en fut presque déçu pour son ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu démontrer un quelconque intérêt vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit auparavant. Shikamaru n'était pas aveugle, ce qui reliait Naruto et Sasuke était plus fort qu'un amour ordinaire. Il ne pourrait pas l'expliquer, il avait juste cette impression que leur lien était beaucoup plus fort et profond qu'il n'y paraissait pas. Le Nara était soulagé d'avoir réussi à décrypter la majorité des fichiers retrouvés grâce à la clé. Malgré que la majorité avait été décryptée avec l'aide de Témari, la sœur de Gaara. Il avait hâte de discuter avec Neji, il se demandait sincèrement où il se trouvait, il savait que celui-ci avait absolument tenu à être présent aujourd'hui. Alors il se dit qu'il pourrait tenter de le rejoindre une fois.</p><p>-Vous voulez rester manger ?</p><p>La voix de Sasuke interrompit les pensées de Shikamaru, il orienta son regard vers Gaara.</p><p>-Kankuro est déjà en bas, je dois retourner au laboratoire.</p><p>Les deux jeunes hommes furent immédiatement debout accompagnant le rouquin à la porte. Pendant que Shika tentait de joindre Neji une fois de plus. Enfin, il décrocha.</p><p>-Oui ?</p><p>-Mais t'es où putain ?</p><p>-En route.</p><p>-Tu étais où ?</p><p>-Je serai là dans dix minutes.</p><p>La ligne fut coupée, le Nara secoua vivement la tête, il ne comprenait pas son ami. Il haussa les épaules lorsqu'il haussa le regard Sasuke refermait la porte derrière Gaara. Les amoureux s'enlacèrent tendrement, parlant à voix basse, sourire aux lèvres. Shikamaru était heureux de savoir qu'il avait un peu de mérite dans le bonheur de Sasuke. Naruto se tourna vers Shika pour lui faire un sourire qui l'aveugla presque, cet homme représentait une personne à part. Sasuke pouvait se trouver réellement chanceux de l'avoir trouvé sur sa route.</p><p>-Tu as envie de manger quoi, Shika ?</p><p>Une fois de plus, la voix de l'Uchiha le sortit de sa rêverie.</p><p>-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas exigeant.</p><p>Naruto se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo pour y récupérer des légumes, des œufs du saumon ainsi que du riz.</p><p>-Alors je vais vous faire un riz frit au saumon.</p><p>Lorsque Sasuke voulut l'aider, le blondinet le chassa le poussant vers son ami. Alors le noiraud saisit le bras de Shikamaru pour l'entraîner au salon où ils prirent place sur le sofa face à face. Sasuke attrapa la main de son ami.</p><p>-Shika, je ne sais pas par où commencer.</p><p>L'Uchiha abaissa le regard brièvement avant de chercher à nouveau les yeux de l'homme face à lui.</p><p>-Je n'oublierai jamais ce que Neji, toi ainsi que Gaara avaient fait pour moi. Tu… Tu es vraiment un ami extraordinaire.</p><p>Sans crier gare, il attira le Nara dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Shikamaru fur surpris de ce geste, jamais Sasuke n'avait agi ainsi avant. Il émergea de sa torpeur rapidement pour lui retourner lui aussi le geste, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke pour voir Naruto les regarder avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres ainsi que des larmes de joie dans son regard bleu. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Shika, son sourire s'agrandit par la suite le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la préparation du repas.</p><p>-En parlant de Neji, où est-il ?</p><p>-Il va arriver sous peu. Il était supposé venir ici avec Gaara et moi, mais je tombais sans cesse sur sa messagerie.</p><p>Dans la cuisine, Naruto chantonnait en cuisinant Shikamaru remarqua immédiatement le regard de son ami se remplir de tendresse et d'amour. Le simple fait d'observer le blondinet élaborer une chose aussi banale que de cuisiner le rendait heureux, le Nara était satisfait de la situation. On cogna à la porte, Sasuke se leva pour répondre, il s'y dirigea pour l'ouvrir. Il éprouva la surprise de sa vie, Neji était face à lui accompagné de Kiba, les deux s'embrassaient.</p><p>-Arhm…</p><p>Il eut du mal à contenir son sourire lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, Kiba prit une solide couleur rouge en abaissant son visage. Neji lança un regard de biais à Sasuke attrapant la main du brun et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. L'Uchiha se tourna vers la cuisine en criant.</p><p>-Naru ! Dresse deux assiettes de plus, Kiba et Neji viennent d'arriver.</p><p>-D'accord !</p><p>Le blondinet sourit, donc son ami avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions, il était ravi pour lui. Une chance qu'il lui restait plus de saumon qu'il ne l'avait cru à la base, ainsi il y en aurait assez pour tout ce beau monde. L'Uzumaki sentit les bras de Sasuke l'entourer. Il se laissa automatiquement aller un peu vers l'arrière pour profiter encore plus de la chaleur et proximité de son amoureux.</p><p>-Je t'aime.</p><p>Le blond sourit en continuant de préparer le repas, il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son amoureux.</p><p>-Je t'aime aussi.</p><p>Lorsqu'il entendit les chaises bouger, il se retourna Sasuke suivant le mouvement.</p><p>-Hé, Kiba, Neji ! Vous avez faim ?</p><p>Les deux derniers venus firent oui de la tête Shikamaru, abandonna le confort du sofa pour venir prendre place à la table avec les deux autres.</p><p>-Sas' tu peux aller chercher la chaise dans notre chambre, s'il te plaît ?</p><p>L'Uchiha lâcha le corps de son amoureux pour le contourner pour ensuite le regarder drôlement.</p><p>-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le…</p><p>Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres gourmandes de son amoureux lui coupèrent la parole. Il réagit au quart de tour entourant la taille de Sasuke de ses bras approfondissant leurs baisers, mais il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Donc coupa court leur baiser.</p><p>-Tu as dit notre chambre ?</p><p>La surprise dans la voix basse de son amoureux donna des papillons dans le ventre de Naruto. Il sera plus fortement l'homme contre lui et l'embrassa une fois de plus.</p><p>-Bien sûr… À nous…À moins que tu ne veuilles pas.</p><p>Encore une fois, il se fit couper la parole par les lèvres de son homme, il sentit une goutte d'eau sur sa joue. Il leva le regard dans celui de Sasuke, il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de celui-ci.</p><p>-Tu me rends si heureux, c'est presque impossible de le décrire.</p><p>Alors que Naruto allait réclamer les lèvres de son noiraud, la voix de Shikamaru l'interrompit.</p><p>-Hum… Vous avez besoin d'un moment seul ?</p><p>Embarrasser les deux hommes se séparèrent non sans un dernier baiser rapide, l'Uchiha alla dans leur chambre récupérer la chaise et la rapporta dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait déposé sur la table un grand bol rempli à ras-le-bol de sa recette du soir. Les deux derniers s'installèrent à la table cinq personnes autour de la petite table de Naruto. C'était un peu serré, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient dérangés par cette situation.</p><p>-Donc, Kiba. Tu as trouvé les réponses à ta question ?</p><p>À la base, Naruto s'était dit qu'il ne poserait pas la question ce soir à son ami. Mais sa bouche avait décidé de ne pas communiquer avec son cerveau et avait formulé la question sans qu'il y réfléchisse plus. L'Inuzuka faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé, qu'il venait tout juste de prendre. Neji s'était penché immédiatement sur lui tapant légèrement son dos pour l'aider à recouvrer son souffle, il projeta un regard assassin à Naruto. Celui-ci eut la bonne idée d'avoir l'air penaud malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de masquer son sourire au Hyûga. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Kiba put reprendre son souffle, mais maintenait la tête baissée. Puis il sembla prendre une décision et prit la main de Neji avant de hausser le regard vers son ami blond qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, Naru. Tout ce que je sais… Tout ce que je recsens… Je ne le ressens que pour Neji… Je… Je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi…</p><p>-Kiba.</p><p>La voix paisible de Naruto lui interrompit la parole.</p><p>-Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire. C'est exactement comment je me suis senti la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur Sasuke.</p><p>Le tatoué observa le regard bleu de son ami, il y vit la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La connection qui reliait le blond à l'Uchiha, il en avait été lui-même témoin, il ne voulait nécessairement pas comparer leur situation et la sienne. Mais il fut soulagé de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans son entourage comprenait sa situation sans qu'il ait besoin de se justifier. Kami savait qu'il en aurait pour un moment pour expliquer tout ça à sa famille sans inclure les gens autour de lui.</p><p>-Bon, on peut manger à présent ?</p><p>Le ton presque endormi de Shikamaru ramena tout le monde au repas, alors ils se servirent chacun leur tour. Neji posa des questions par rapport à la visite de Gaara ainsi que les derniers détails qu'il avait manqués dus à son retard. Ainsi Kiba fut par la même occasion mis au parfum de ce qui se passait dans la vie de son ami et de son amoureux. Il était ravi du développement pour Sasuke s'il avait bien compris si tout se passait bien, il serait bientôt réuni avec sa famille. L'Inuzuka espérait seulement l'Uchiha ne se transformerait pas envers Naruto une fois que sa vie reviendrait à la normale. Mais s'il observait bien le noiraud avec son ami blond, ses doutes s'évaporaient aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Les cinq amis discutèrent longuement une majorité de la discussion était pour apprendre à se connaître. Naturellement, ils discutèrent de la prochaine étape dans le plan de Shika et Neji, ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir ensemble durant toute la soirée. Lorsque Shikamaru annonça qu'il retournait chez lui pour dormir, Kiba et Neji se levèrent à leurs tours. Les salutations s'étirèrent davantage sur le palier, mais lorsque finalement Naruto ferma puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux, Sasuke lui sauta littéralement dessus.</p><p>Le blondinet ne resta pas surpris longtemps, il réagit au quart de tour empoigna son amoureux par la taille et le soulevant de terre. Celui-ci l'entoura immédiatement de ses jambes, les deux amoureux continuant à s'embrasser, à en perdre haleine. Les t-shirts furent les premiers vêtements à disparaître sur le chemin vers leur chambre. Sasuke embrassait, mordillait la peau du cou de son amoureux, celui-ci ne restait pas inactif. Il malaxait les fesses rebondies de son amant, tout en mordillant à son tour le cou de son noiraud. Mordant fortement par endroit ceci faisant gémir son homme et il adorait ça. Une fois dans la chambre, ils ne s'accordèrent même pas le temps d'allumer l'Uzumaki, déposa Sasuke sur le lit pour lui retirer vivement son bas pour faire pareil avec son pantalon. Le blondinet resta un instant debout au pied du lit, observant l'homme face à lui. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il rêvait de nouveau, particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-ci. Face à lui, Sasuke était sur le dos habillé seulement de son sous-vêtement, ses cheveux étaient en éventail autour de sa tête. Les petites rougeurs sur ses joues contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec le blanc ivoire de sa peau, il avait pris du poids, ainsi Naruto n'apercevait plus ses côtes. Le regard de l'Uchiha le regardait aussi, ce qu'étudiait le blondinet dans les onyx, le rendait émotif à chaque fois, amour, désir, confiance et abandon. Alors sans pouvoir attendre un instant de plus, il retira à son tour son pantalon et s'avança à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke. Son médaillon pendait entre eux, touchant légèrement la peau de son homme, il se pencha pour embrasser à travers le tissu la verge déjà bien dressée du brun. Automatiquement, les mains de l'Uchiha allèrent trouver refuge dans la tignasse blonde. Naruto eut un sourire satisfait et s'empara du membre de son amoureux entre ses lèvres, la verge toujours prisonnière du bout de tissu tressailli au contact de la bouche du blond. Les mains dorées frôlaient les jambes écartées de Sasuke, doucement et amoureusement, il remonta ses mains vers le bord du sous-vêtement. Les hanches du noiraud se levèrent d'elle-même l'Uzumaki ricana, mais il retira malgré tout le morceau de tissu qui le gênait dans son exploration.</p><p>-Argg…Naru…Ne joue pas…</p><p>Sasuke ne put achever sa phrase car le blond avait avalé d'un seul mouvement sa verge entièrement dans sa cavité humide et chaude. Les mains du blond maintenaient ses hanches au matelas, l'empêchant de bouger. Il gémit de frustration, il voulait avait besoin de plus de contacts, mais la poigne ferme de son amoureux ne lui donnait pas le choix. La bouche de son amoureux était autour de sa verge, mais il ne bougeait pas, n'appliquait pas de pression, seul son souffle effleurait son engin. Sasuke crut qu'il devenait fou si celui-ci ne faisait pas quelque chose très bientôt. L'Uzumaki sembla prendre pitié de lui car finalement il aspira pour se mettre à descendre puis remonter, il prit sa main gauche pour aller masser délicatement les testicules du brun. Un long gémissement quitta les lèvres du noiraud, ses mains tirant un peu trop fort sur les épis blonds, mais Naruto ne réagit pas. Il abandonna les bourses de son amoureux ainsi que sa verge. Il haussa le regard vers lui et alla capturer ses lèvres. Sasuke attrapa de ses mains le bord du sous-vêtement du blond pour le lui retirer, celui-ci l'aida sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsque le vêtement fut retiré, il se coucha de tout son long sur Sasuke. En prenant appui sur ses deux coudes, il regarda son amant dans les yeux, ensuite sans briser le contact, il se déporta légèrement vers la gauche et mit son index dans sa bouche. L'Uzumaki ne lâchait pas son homme du regard lorsqu'il dirigea sa main vers le bas, ignorant la verge bien tendue. Doucement, il glissa sa main entre les deux globes tout aussi délicatement, il inséra son doigt. Tout ce temps, le blondinet ne lâcha pas du regard de son beau ténébreux. Une fois dans l'antre chaude, il commença un lent va-et-vient, son regard fixé sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Ceci ne changea pas lorsqu'il inséra son deuxième doigt, Sasuke gémissait se tortillant sous lui, mais il ne baissait pas le regard. Il pouvait y voir tout l'amour que Naruto ressentait pour lui, tout le désir ainsi que la tendresse débordante qu'il avait pour lui. Le noiraud tenta de saisir son amoureux par le cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas satisfaction. L'Uzumaki inséra donc un troisième doigt le regard toujours fixé sur le visage de Sasuke bougeant ses doigts agrandissant le passage en plus de chercher cette boule de plaisir.</p><p>-NaRUUUU...</p><p>Les mains de Sasuke maintenaient les draps tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient aussi blanches que les draps sous lui. Le blondinet continua d'observer son amoureux, continuant de frapper sans relâche sa prostate. Au bout que quelques instants, Naruto sentit les parois de Sasuke se resserrer contre ses doigts et il jouit.</p><p>-Arggg...Naru !</p><p>Le blond continua à bouger un peu encore à l'intérieur avant de retirer ses doigts, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant pour bien en enduire sa verge qui vibrait littéralement de plaisir dans sa main. Tout à coup, il se retrouva sur le dos, sa queue toujours en main, il leva son regard surpris vers son amant. Sasuke le regardait le regard un peu fou, il extraya la main de Naruto sans ménagement avant de se laisser tomber sur la queue du blond. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur ébat, Naruto ferma les yeux. La pression de l'intérieur de son amant et la douce chaleur que celui-ci dégageait lui coupa presque le souffle. Lorsque les deux mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur sa poitrine, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour être captivé par son regard onyx. Celui-ci se releva vivement pour redescendre tout aussi rapidement, il imposa un rythme dynamique presque sauvage. Le blondinet lui attrapa alors le postérieur pour l'aider à maintenir son rythme soutenu. Après quelques minutes, Naruto remarqua que les jambes de son amoureux commençaient à trembler. Sans crier gare, le blond renversa Sasuke sur le dos sans altérer leur rythme, le changement de position fit en sorte que l'Uzumaki tapait à chaque coup sur la prostate de son amant. Celui-ci s'agrippait fortement à son cou, l'embrassant fougueusement, et finalement il le mordit dans le cou. Naruto grogna en augmentant la force de ses coups de butoirs ses mains tenant toujours fermement les fesses de Sasuke. Les deux hommes se mirent à gémir de plus en plus fort, cherchant à atteindre leur jouissance, une des mains de Naruto abandonna une fesse pour empoigner la verge de Sasuke, qui était de nouveau au garde-à-vous. Le blondinet fit de son mieux pour que tout soit coordonné, Sasuke avait croisé ses pieds sur le haut de ses fesses, augmenta la pénétration, et tout d'un coup, tout devint blanc. Son deuxième orgasme en peu de temps lui fit perdre conscience. Naruto gémit le nom de Sasuke lorsque son intérieur se resserra sur sa verge, il éjacula profondément dans son amoureux. Il remarqua le corps mou de son amoureux, celui-ci semblait s'être évanoui, le blondinet étendit doucement son amant sur le lit. Avant de sortir de se lever, il s'assura que celui-ci était bien couvert puis le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un linge et le mouilla d'eau chaude. De retour dans leur chambre, il sourit tendrement, Sasuke était déjà enroulé sur lui-même. Alors l'Uzumaki s'approcha sans bruit monta dans le lit, puis se mit sous les couvertures, il lava du mieux qu'il put son brun endormi. Une fois terminé, il se rapprocha de lui l'entourant de son bras. Naruto écouta pendant un long moment la respiration de Sasuke. Appréciant la régularité de celle-ci finalement, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil un fin sourire de bonheur sur le visage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Réunion tant attendu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 semaines plus tard.</p>
<p>Extérieur du pénitencier de Tokyo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La famille Uchiha faisait face à une horde de journalistes. Le directeur de la prison Sarutobi-San tentait de calmer la foule afin de pouvoir débuter la conférence de presse. Finalement, le vieil homme en eut marre et siffla carrément dans son micro, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un écho extrêmement désagréable.</p>
<p>-Bon, maintenant que je jouis de votre attention. Je tiens tout d'abord à présenter mes plus sincères excuses à Uchiha Fugaku ainsi qu'à Uchiha Itachi pour leur emprisonnement injustifié. Avant les questions, je vous présente le chef de la police de Tokyo qui vous expliquera ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Voici donc Sarutobi Asuma.</p>
<p>L'homme qui s'avança avait le visage solennel, une cigarette éteinte pendouillait à ses lèvres. Grand, bien bâti, il avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs et les yeux de la même couleur. Il regarda un instant la foule de journalistes face à lui avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p>-Comme le directeur vient de l'annoncer, nous avons découvert que les accusations portées envers les Uchiha étaient sans fondement et montées de toutes pièces. Naturellement, nous avons des excuses à présenter aux deux hommes pour avoir été deux années emprisonnées à tort, ainsi que toutes les pertes qu'ils ont subies.</p>
<p>L'officier de police se tut un instant, se tournant vers la famille qui était derrière lui. Les trois hommes Uchiha avaient la tête haute et le regard déterminé, il était admiratif de ces hommes qui n'avaient en aucun cas baissé les bras. Il poursuivit son discours.</p>
<p>-Donc voilà, il y a trois semaines, nous avons reçu des informations confidentielles anonymement. Dans ces documents, nous avons découvert toutes les démarches frauduleuses dont ont été victimes la famille Uchiha. Nous avons pris le temps de tout passer au peigne fin pour nous assurer de la véracité des informations reçues. Aussitôt fait, nous avons communiqué avec l'avocat des Uchiha ainsi et nous sommes entretenus avec eux. Aujourd'hui, c'est des hommes libres et lavés de tout soupçon qui quitte la prison.</p>
<p>Dès qu'il termina son dialogue, la horde de journalistes se mirent tous à parler en même temps. L'officier pointa un homme du doigt.</p>
<p>-Est-il vrai que vous avez procédé à l'arrestation de Shimura Danzô ? L'ancien bras droit d'Uchiha Fugaku.</p>
<p>-En effet, celui-ci se trouve actuellement en détention.</p>
<p>La masse humaine se mit de nouveau à parler en même temps cette fois-ci le policier pointa une femme dans le milieu du groupe.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que les autorités policières prévoient un dédommagement financier et moral à la famille Uchiha ?</p>
<p>-Ceci est d'ordre confidentiel.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, il désigne un homme de forte corpulence à l'avant.</p>
<p>-Uchiha Fugaku, que prévoyez-vous de faire ?</p>
<p>L'attention de la meute de gens se détourna du policier pour examiner la famille, l'homme interpellé regarda calmement la marée de gens face à lui avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-Je veux tout d'abord passer du temps avec mon fils cadet, puis je souhaite récupérer notre maison familiale.</p>
<p>Toutes les mains se levèrent simultanément, l'officier de police choisit une femme dans le fond.</p>
<p>-Uchiha Itachi, voulez-vous retourner travailler avec votre père ou vous détenez d'autres plans.</p>
<p>L'homme observa la femme dans les yeux sans ciller mal à l'aise, celle-ci se dandina sur place.</p>
<p>-Je n'ai jamais pensé abandonner mon père, ni la compagnie qu'il a bâtie de ses propres mains.</p>
<p>De nouveau, plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps un autre choix au hasard.</p>
<p>-Uchiha Sasuke ! Comment avez-vous survécu seul durant ces deux dernières années ? Vous avez entièrement disparu.</p>
<p>Le cadet, tout comme les deux hommes à ses côtés, était habillé d'un complet noir complété d'une chemise d'un bleu pâle. À son tour, il observa un instant le journaliste qui lui avait posé la question, le silence s'étira un peu trop longtemps. Alors que le journaliste allait lui poser la question de nouveau, Sasuke répondit.</p>
<p>-Un ange m'a sauvé.</p>
<p>Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, son père fit signe au policier que c'était terminé, tous les hommes présents retournèrent dans la prison. Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, ils entendirent les acclamations des journaliste Sasuke soupira profondément. Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne, il haussa le regard vers Naruto, qui lui souriait tendrement et l'embrassa brièvement. Les deux hommes se joignirent à la procession vers le bureau du directeur où leur avocat Aburame-San les attendait. L'homme était assis derrière une pile de papier et semblait être en train de compléter des documents, il leva à peine les yeux lorsque les hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Naruto resta debout près de la porte, laissant les chaises face au bureau pour les trois Uchiha. Initialement, il avait proposé d'attendre à l'extérieur pour que ceux-ci puissent discuter en famille. Mais la voix ferme de Fugaku l'en avait empêché. Alors le blondinet était resté, mais était tout de même mal à l'aise, car les hommes d'affaires et l'avocat parlaient d'argent et bien matériels. Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de montant d'argent aussi élevé de sa vie. Un dixième de ces montants pourrait tellement aider son orphelinat pour les dix prochaines années. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son amoureux venait d'un environnement si riche, il se sentait si diminué dans cette situation. Dire que Sasuke avait vécu avec lui dans son appartement modeste dans un complexe immobilier qui datait de cinquante ans, son brun ne devait pas avoir nécessairement apprécié l'endroit. Peut-être qu'il réaliserait que Naruto ainsi que sa classe sociale n'était pas à ce à quoi il voulait être associé. Naturellement, le blondinet avait entendu son amoureux lorsqu'il l'avait décrit en « ange » devant la presse, mais l'Uzumaki avait insisté pour rester dans l'ombre. Que se passerait-il maintenant ? Est-ce que Sasuke le quitterait ? Allaient-ils vivre séparés ? Toutes ces questions lui tournaient à un rythme effréné dans la tête, les événements s'étaient déroulés si rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de tout ceci ensemble.</p>
<p>-Naruto !</p>
<p>La voix de Sasuke le sortit de sa rêverie, il leva le regard pour remarquer que les quatre hommes le dévisageaient.</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Mon père t'a posé une question.</p>
<p>Le blondinet rougit en observant le père de son amoureux.</p>
<p>-Sasuke m'a dit que tu as été élevé dans un orphelinat. Que tu as gardé contact avec eux et que tu tentes de les aider le plus possible.</p>
<p>-Oui, Uchiha-San.</p>
<p>Celui-ci haussa un sourcil contrarié pinçant ses lèvres, le blondinet se reprit vivement.</p>
<p>-Oui, Fugaku, c'est vrai. Tsunade travaille avec acharnement avec deux autres personnes pour maintenir l'orphelinat à flot, les subventions gouvernementales compensent à peine les frais.</p>
<p>-Eh bien, mon garçon, cette femme et ses aides n'auront plus besoin de s'en faire. Je vais leur créer un fond rien que pour eux. Ceci fera en sorte qu'ils renverront un salaire fixe ainsi que des fonds pour la gestion de l'orphelinat.</p>
<p>Naruto ne bougea pas pendant un moment son cerveau tentant d'intégrer correctement l'information. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tsunade n'aurait plus besoin de se battre avec le gouvernement pour réparer le toit ? Elle aurait un salaire décent ainsi que Shizune et Iruka ? Sans s'accorder le temps d'assimiler ses gestes, le blond se jeta sur Fugaku. Il le prit fortement dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant librement sur ses joues. L'homme se figea un instant avant d'envelopper le blond dans ses bras à la surprise totale des deux frères Sasuke eu un sourire radieux sur le visage.</p>
<p>-Merci Fugaku, merci mille fois ! Vous… Tu vas changer la vie de trois personnes merveilleuses ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'orphelins… Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier…</p>
<p>-Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu as sauvé Sasuke au moment où il en avait le plus besoin sans arrière-pensée. De surcroît, tu le rends heureux, je ne fais que te remercier.</p>
<p>L'avocat se racla subtilement la gorge, il n'avait pas terminé avec la paperasse. Naruto tenta de retourner à sa place près de la porte, mais la main de Sasuke l'empêcha pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'assit sur lui sans plus de cérémonie, le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Le reste de la discussion se passa relativement rapidement du point de vue de l'Uzumaki, la main de Sasuke sur sa cuisse le distrayait. Il ne la bougeait pas, mais le seul fait de l'avoir ainsi sur lui le calmait, et il se sentait un peu moins anxieux par rapport aux prochaines étapes de leur vie. Finalement, les deux aînés Uchiha, suivis de Sasuke, étreignirent la main de leur avocat et celui-ci sortit de la pièce.</p>
<p>-Allons-y, les garçons, j'ai fait préparer la maison. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dormir dans mon lit.</p>
<p>Le patriarche annonça en se dirigeant vers la porte Itachi, le suivait avec un sourire discret, mais son excitation était visible dans son regard. Le benjamin de la famille était aussi fébrile de retourner dans la maison familiale, il tira sur la main du blond, mais celui-ci résista et tient bon. Sasuke le regarda en haussant un sourcil.</p>
<p>-Je dois te parler.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr.</p>
<p>-Je vais retourner chez moi, Kurama doit être sortie et… Je… Je crois que c'est mieux…</p>
<p>L'index du noiraud se posa doucement sur les lèvres de son amoureux, lui coupant la parole.</p>
<p>-J'ai déjà demandé à Kiba d'aller le chercher chez toi, Kurama nous attend chez mon père. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, Naruto.</p>
<p>Le blondinet le dévisagea clairement surpris de son initiative, il ne croyait pas que son amoureux aurait pensé à aller chercher Kurama et l'inclure dans tout ceci. L'Uchiha eut un petit sourire tendre.</p>
<p>-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier le principal responsable de notre rencontre ?</p>
<p>Naruto haussa les épaules en rougissant un peu honnêtement, il était quelque peu dépassé par tous les événements de ces dernières semaines. Il avait perdu quelque peu ses repères, le blondinet était vraiment heureux pour Sasuke. Celui-ci allait pouvoir reprendre ses études, retrouver son rythme de vie auquel il était habitué, et Naruto ne savait plus où lui, il en était avec tout ça.</p>
<p>-Naru, je te veux toujours autant dans ma vie. Je t'aime toujours autant si tu ne veux pas habiter chez mon père, on restera à l'appartement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui est important pour moi en ce moment, c'est d'être avec toi.</p>
<p>Les beaux yeux ciel de son amoureux se remplir de larmes à ses paroles Sasuke, le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto lui retourna son baiser avec autant de douceur, ses bras se refermant sur son corps, comme s'il souhaitait pourvoir fusionner et le garder tout près pour toujours. Un raclement de gorge les surprit ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Itachi qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>-On vous attend.</p>
<p>Les deux jeunes hommes se prirent par la main pour suivre l'aîné, il avait été prévu qu'ils sortent de la prison par la porte arrière afin d'éviter la foule de journalistes qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vivement vers la porte Itachi et Fugaku dégageait une fébrilité plus que normale. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux aînés Uchiha prirent un instant pour respirer l'air en tant qu'homme libre. Ensuite, ils prirent tous place dans la jeep noire aux vitres teintées. Une fois tous bien installés, leur chauffeur mit la voiture en marche et ils quittèrent le pénitencier sans un regard en arrière. La main de Naruto serait fortement celle de Sasuke dire qu'il était anxieux était un euphémisme. Il garda donc les yeux baissés sur leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi leur annonce qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'il contempla à l'extérieur le blondinet en eut le souffle coupé devant lui se dressait une maison, non un manoir traditionnel Japonais. L'édifice était superbe, Naruto eut l'impression d'avoir remonté dans le temps. Tout autour de lui dégageait luxure richesse et il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Il n'appartenait pas à ce décor, il regarda ce qu'il portait, il avait l'impression de faire tâche. Sasuke avait été habillé par un des assistants de son père, son complet lui donnait un air distingué ici, il était dans son élément. Naruto saisissait les paroles réconfortantes que son amoureux lui avait dites un peu plus tôt, mais comment celui-ci pourrait renoncer à cette maison de nouveau. Le blondinet ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça, mais lui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans toute cette luxure. Un aboiement le sortit de ses pensées la seconde d'après, il était sur ses fesses par terre, les bras pleins de Kurama. Cette présence le rassura grandement, son chien était toujours capable de le ramener dans le présent. Sasuke lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever avec un sourire infime en coin.</p>
<p>-Allez, viens, mon amour, je vais te faire visiter.</p>
<p>Avant même que Naruto puisse lui répondre, son amoureux l'attira vers la porte centrale de la maison. Le blond ne voulut pas décevoir son beau brun, donc il le suivit docilement à l'intérieur. Encore une fois, il fut renversé par la beauté de l'endroit, les Uchiha avaient préservé la structure d'origine. Naruto retira ses chaussures, regardant partout avec émerveillement Sasuke, attrapa sa main et l'attira vers les escaliers qui montaient vers le deuxième étage. En haut des escaliers, ils se dirigèrent vers la droite, trois portes plus tard à leur gauche, le noiraud ouvrit la porte. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent une fois de plus, la chambre de son amoureux était aussi spacieuse que leur appartement. Deux des quatre murs étaient peints d'un bleu marin, un lit immense était placé le long d'un des murs blancs. La pièce était sobre, peu de décorations, mais sur un meuble était posé plusieurs cadres avec des photos. Le blond s'avança pour y jeter un œil, la majorité était des photos de ses amis et lui. Une photo attira son attention, un jeune Sasuke était assis sur une femme, les deux se regardaient avec beaucoup d'affection.</p>
<p>-C'est ma mère.</p>
<p>La voix sereine du noiraud le fit sursauter.</p>
<p>-Elle est très belle.</p>
<p>Sasuke enlaça son amoureux par-derrière, embrassant légèrement son cou.</p>
<p>-Oui... Elle... Elle me manque beaucoup.</p>
<p>Naruto se retourna pour faire face à son amoureux, il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Front contre front, ils restèrent ainsi un moment profitant de ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient peu eu depuis ces dernières semaines.</p>
<p>-Naru... Je sais que tout ceci...</p>
<p>Sasuke fit un geste vague autour d'eux.</p>
<p>-Que tout ceci peut être impressionnant pour toi. Mais je te l'ai dit plus tôt, on reste ici si tu le veux, sinon on retourne à l'appartement. Pour moi, ce qui est le plus important est ta présence et ton bien-être.</p>
<p>Le blondinet raffermit sa prise sur son homme en cachant son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.</p>
<p>-Je t'aime.</p>
<p>Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke alla réclamer les lèvres de sa tendre moitié, il goûta les larmes salées de Naruto. Il se doutait bien que le blond dût être mal à l'aise ici, il devait être anxieux à propos de leurs différences.</p>
<p>-Hrmm</p>
<p>Les deux amoureux se retournèrent d'un mouvement commun vers la porte de la chambre Itachi, les regardaient un sourire en coin.</p>
<p>-Venez manger.</p>
<p>-Comment fait-il pour être toujours aussi silencieux ?</p>
<p>Naruto observait son amoureux, il se disait qu'Itachi ne touchait pas le sol lorsque celui-ci marchait tant, il était silencieux. Ils sortirent de la chambre, le blondinet suivant son homme, en prenant le temps d'observer autour de lui, tout était de goût et de qualité. Une fois à la cuisine, la bouche du blondinet s'ouvrit en grand, la pièce était immense. La table pouvait aisément accueillir une vingtaine de personnes pour le moment, les assiettes étaient placées au bout droit de la table. Les deux autres Uchiha les attendaient à la table Kurama, assis près d'Itachi. Naruto prit place à la gauche de Fugaku puis Sasuke prit place à la droite de son amoureux.</p>
<p>-Sasuke.</p>
<p>Fugaku interpella son fils d'une voix calme, observant les deux amoureux.</p>
<p>-Oui, père ?</p>
<p>-Que désires-tu faire à présent ?</p>
<p>Sasuke se saisit de la main de Naruto, la serrant fortement.</p>
<p>-Je veux terminer mes études, mais j'aimerais retourner vivre chez Naruto.</p>
<p>Le regard éberlué du blond démontra bien sa surprise, la réponse était inattendue.</p>
<p>-Sasu...</p>
<p>-Naruto, j'ai pris ma décision. À moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veux ?</p>
<p>Le blondinet observa bêtement le visage anxieux de Sasuke, il ne parvenait pas à croire que celui-ci pouvait penser qu'il le dérangerait. Mais qu'il soit prêt à retourner vivre avec lui dans son petit appartement au lieu du confort de sa maison, le fait l'aimer encore plus si une telle chose était possible.</p>
<p>-D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux et que Naruto n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.</p>
<p>Naruto considéra le patriarche.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que... Je croyais seulement...</p>
<p>Le blondinet se racla la gorge soudainement mal à l'aise devant les deux aînés Uchiha qui le regardait fixement.</p>
<p>-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vis pas dans le luxe comparé à ...</p>
<p>De ses bras, il montra tout ce qui les entourait en ce moment. Naruto comprenait très bien ce que Sasuke lui avait expliqué et exprimé, mais il avait peur qu'il le regrette dans les moments plus pénibles.</p>
<p>-Naruto.</p>
<p>La voix d'Itachi l'interrompit dans son élan.</p>
<p>-Je crois bien que mon petit frère réalise bien le choix qu'il fait. Ne crois-tu pas ?</p>
<p>Le blondinet examina clairement le frère de son amoureux, celui-ci le regardait pensivement, la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche. Alors Naruto hocha seulement la tête, il se devait de donner raison à Itachi. Sasuke savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il faisait, il devait arrêter de douter de son amoureux et de lui-même.</p>
<p>-Oui. Fugaku, je veux que tu saches qu'il sera pour le reste de sa vie le bienvenu à mes côtés.</p>
<p>L'homme le regarda attentivement un moment avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage sévère.</p>
<p>-Parfait. Alors après le repas, mon chauffeur vous ramènera chez vous.</p>
<p>Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, puis ils se mirent tous à déguster le repas qui avait été déposé devant eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant le plus possible de parler du séjour en prison des deux aînés. Ils élaborèrent conjointement des plans pour le futur Sasuke rayonnait littéralement de bonheur ainsi entouré des gens qu'il aimait le plus. À plus d'une occasion, Fugaku dut maîtriser ses émotions qui risquaient de prendre le dessus. Apercevoir enfin, sa famille réunie lui rappelait à quel point sa femme lui manquait. Ce qui rendait plus facile tout ceci pour lui était justement ce qu'il voyait présentement. Son fils aîné détendu souriant et taquinant son jeune frère exactement comme dans le passé. Et que dire de son cadet ? Celui-ci semblait représenter une nouvelle version améliorée de ce qu'il était auparavant. Fugaku n'avait en aucun cas vu Sasuke autant sourire, rire et respirer le bonheur qu'en ce moment. Naruto représentait un petit miracle pour son fils cadet. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour faire en sorte que ceux-ci restes aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient maintenant.</p>
<p>Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Mais Sasuke ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, ses mains étaient déjà sous son pull et ses lèvres sur son cou et ses oreilles. Le blondinet réussi finalement à ouvrir la porte Kurama se faufila entre leurs jambes pour disparaître dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Naruto empoigna son amoureux par le col de son manteau pour le plaquer contre le mur, sa tête heurta le mur, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet. L'Uzumaki arracha pratiquement le manteau de son amant avant de faire pareil avec le reste des vêtements d'hiver que celui-ci portait. Les mains du noiraud produisaient la même chose de leur côté, il avait hâte de pouvoir effleurer la peau de son amant, de le dévorer. Une fois tous les vêtements retirés, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'attira sans ménagement vers leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, leurs bouches toujours scellées, les mains dorées du blond retirèrent vivement le t-shirt du noiraud. Naturellement, celui-ci fit pareil en un temps record les deux jeunes gens étaient aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans le regard de Naruto, il poussa sans ménagement son amant sur le lit avant de le renverser pour qu'il soit sur son estomac. Sasuke émit un son de surprise, mais à part ça, il se laissa faire, il aimait se sentir à la merci de son amant. Le blond se positionna à genoux derrière son noiraud, lui demandant avec ses mains d'écarter un peu plus ses jambes ce que fit celui-ci sans hésiter. Alors Sasuke sentit les mains soyeuses de son amoureux se positionner sur ses deux fesses pour entrouvrir légèrement celle-ci pour ensuite souffler légèrement sur son rond de chair. Un long frisson s'empara du corps de l'Uchiha, il se mordit la peau du bras pour ne pas gémir pour si peu. Il perdit le combat lorsque la langue à son amoureux se plaça sur son entrée. Celle-ci lui lécha le contour en lui suçotant en même temps, Sasuke était incapable de contenir ses gémissements. Lorsque finalement l'appendice de Naruto entra en lui, il gémit presque en criant tant la sensation était divine. Les mains de son amoureux lui malaxaient le fessier en plus de glisser de temps en temps dangereusement près de sa verge, mais sans jamais la toucher réellement. Sasuke grogna son mécontentement, il cherchait par tous les moyens d'avoir plus de friction sur son engin qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Alors que le noiraud tentait d'abaisser son bassin pour se frotter sans aucune gêne contre le matelas la main ferme de Naruto l'empêcha carrément de bouger.</p>
<p>-Arrgnn...Naru...</p>
<p>Sasuke tremblait de tous ses membres, la sueur coulait sur son corps surchauffé, il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi excité. Il émit un gargouillement lorsque deux doigts le pénétrèrent en même temps, la douleur ne fut rien comparée à la sensation d'être enfin pénétrée. De toute façon, Naruto n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité de lubrifiant. Immédiatement, le blond imposa un rythme rapide, presque animal, sans crier gare, il mordit fortement la fesse gauche de Sasuke. Celui-ci gémit en s'empalant de plus en plus sur les doigts qui le pénétraient durement, tapant pile-poil sur sa prostate. Ensuite, il crut perdre la tête lorsque la main droite de Naruto lui empoigna sa verge sans la moindre douceur. Il le pompait aussi rapidement que ses doigts le pénétraient dans la position dans laquelle était l'Uchiha, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire si ce n'est subir. Il adorait être ainsi sans aucun contrôle que Naruto le possède entièrement de corps et d'esprit. Sasuke perçu la jouissance approcher la pression de son bas-ventre ainsi que son souffle erratique. Il ferma les yeux prêts à jouir lorsque tout à coup plus rien. La main de Naruto lui tenait fermement la base de sa verge pour ne pas qu'il jouisse de plus, il avait extrait ses doigts, il se sentait si vide. Il tourna la tête en cherchant Naruto, celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire carnassier.</p>
<p>-Naruu...</p>
<p>-Que veux-tu ?</p>
<p>-Naruuuu...</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Sa-su-ke !</p>
<p>La manière donc il avait articulé chaque syllabe en le regardant, en ne relâchant pas la pression sur sa verge, le fit quasi perdre la tête.</p>
<p>-Je te veux ! Je veux que tu me prennes.</p>
<p>-Et voilà... Ce n'était pas si ardu.</p>
<p>Enfin ! Finalement, Sasuke sentit la verge de son amant le pénétrer peu à peu, contrairement au rythme soutenu d'un peu plus tôt. Une fois entièrement en lui, Naruto se pencha pour l'enserrer et l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou. La différence entre les deux instants était troublante pour l'Uchiha, mais peu lui importait tant que son amant se décidait à le prendre. Du reste, celui-ci semblait compenser pour sa violence antérieure, car ses mains étaient douces sur son corps, le caressant délicatement. Ses lèvres l'embrassaient au même rythme partout où celle-ci se rendait. Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête ses mains maintenait le devant de son corps, donc il ne pouvait aucunement participer. Naruto se retira peu à peu presque entièrement, laissant uniquement le bout de son gland à l'intérieur puis recommença. Le blond continua un long moment à ce rythme, Sasuke gémissant doucement à chaque entrée, il espérait que Naruto accélérerait la cadence. Il tenta lui-même d'accélérer les choses, mais les mains de son amoureux l'en empêchèrent, il grogna sa frustration. Il entendit clairement son amant ricané, alors celui-ci se pencha pour lui mordre une fois de plus sa fesse fortement faisait crier Sasuke. Du coup, Naruto se mit en mouvement de plus en plus rapidement, il attrapa son amoureux pour le relever pour qu'il demeure dos à lui. Le blond lui empoigna donc sa verge continuant de le pilonner à un rythme effréné. Sasuke avait haussé ses bras pour les passer dans le cou de son amant, s'aidant ainsi pour bouger à son tour, augmentant la force des coups. La deuxième main du blondinet s'empara d'un des mamelons de son amoureux pour le torturer entre son index et son pouce. L'Uchiha bougea son corps de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort, la sueur entre leurs deux corps émettait des bruits de succion à chaque mouvement composant une mélodie presque obscène. Les gémissements s'entremêlèrent jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui gémissait ou qui criait son plaisir. Tout d'un coup, Sasuke sentit son amoureux se tendre derrière lui, sa respiration se bloquer et sa main accentua la pression sur sa verge. Il sentit la semence de son homme se répandre en lui, ceci en plus de tout le reste, le fit exploser dans la main de Naruto et le lit sous eux. Les deux amoureux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. L'Uzumaki eut la présence d'esprit de se déplacer un peu vers la gauche pour ne pas broyer son amant sous son poids. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, reprenant leur souffle. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, Sasuke trouva le courage de se tourner vers son amour, celui-ci s'était déjà mis sur le dos. Lorsqu'il sentit bouger son homme, il dressa son bras gauche, invitant ainsi Sasuke à prendre place dans ses bras. En même temps que de se positionner, il attrapa les couvertures pour bien les couvrir. Kurama en profita pour sauter à son tour sur le lit pour se positionner au pied de ses maîtres.</p>
<p>-Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi.</p>
<p>La voix endormie de Naruto le fit sourire dans la pénombre de leur chambre, il se plaça confortablement entre les bras de celui-ci ajustant sa tête au creux de son épaule.</p>
<p>-Je n'aurais pas voulu ceci autrement. Je t'aime, Naruto.</p>
<p>Un grognement lui répondit le bras de son blondinet, le serrant plus fortement contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant tendrement sur sa chevelure. Si quiconque lui aurait annoncé voilà à peine deux mois qu'il allait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et que sa famille serait libérée, il l'aurait traité de fou. Maintenant, il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était vrai. Que Naruto était réel et que son père ainsi que son frère étaient de retour chez eux. Par contre, son bonheur ne mentait pas, il embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Naruto et se laissa aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Petit bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiba &amp; Neji. Leur histoire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiba tournait nerveusement en rond dans sa chambre, Neji l'avait invité à dormir chez lui. Il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'une jeune pucelle la veille de son mariage. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler avec sa famille. Le tatoué n'avait pas honte de son amoureux ni des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée comment les membres de sa famille allaient réagir à cette nouvelle.</p>
<p>-Kiba !</p>
<p>La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre celle-ci, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Kiba ne trouva pas sa mère à la cuisine, il fonça les sourcils.</p>
<p>-Ma ?</p>
<p>-Au salon.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea au salon de plus en plus perplexe une fois sur le palier de la pièce, il cessa de marcher ainsi que de respirer en même temps. Son amoureux était assis sur le divan face à lui sur la chaise berçante était sa mère, et sa sœur aînée était debout près de celle-ci. Neji était comme toujours en beauté ce soir, il portait une simple paire de jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir moulant. Il avait natté ses cheveux superbes, le regard de celui-ci le regardait fixement un sourire d'ange en place. Kiba se sentit sourire à son tour comme un idiot face à l'homme qui lui avait si facilement volé le cœur. Malgré sa joie de le voir ici, Kiba se demandait réellement ce que celui-ci faisait ici si tôt.</p>
<p>-Kiba, ne vas-tu pas nous présenter ton ami ?</p>
<p>La manière donc sa mère prononça le mot ami le mis sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji, toujours assis calmement sur le sofa totalement à son aise. Fait surprenant, couché sur ses cuisses était Bella, une petite chienne de race indéterminée que sa sœur avait sauvée de l'euthanasie, voilà à peine un an. La petite boule de poils avait pratiquement peur de toute nouvelle personne qui pénétrait dans leur maison. Il avait fallu à Naruto presque deux semaines avant qu'il puisse la caresser. Et là, son amoureux lui caressait le dos tout doucement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. En observant sa sœur, il vit bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Kiba soupira légèrement avant d'inspirer pour se donner du courage et s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où était assis Neji pour prendre place à ses côtés. Le jeune Inuzuka maintint une distance insignifiante entre eux. Il se dandina un peu mal à l'aise, résistant à l'envie de prendre la main de Neji dans la sienne.</p>
<p>-Kiba ?</p>
<p>Encore une fois, la voix de sa mère interrompit ses pensées.</p>
<p>-Hum… Oui… Je vous présente Neji… Mon… Mon ami.</p>
<p>Le mot roula inconfortablement sur la langue, il baissa les yeux sur ses deux mains placées sagement sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme n'osa pas lever le regard pour apercevoir la tristesse ou la déception dans le regard de son amoureux.</p>
<p>-Ami ? Depuis quand le connais-tu ?</p>
<p>À cette question, le tatoué leva finalement la tête, regardant Neji qui lui retourna tranquillement son regard avec un sourire en coin. Dans ses yeux, tout ce que Kiba vit était son amour, ainsi que son soutien de constater ceci redonna courage à Kiba. Il étira donc son bras vers l'Hyûga pour s'emparer de sa main, il déposa ensuite leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse gauche.</p>
<p>-Maman, Hanna. Je… Je suis amoureux de Neji, il se trouve qu'il est plus qu'un simple ami pour moi.</p>
<p>Cette fois, si Kiba n'abaissa pas le regard, il put observer toute la gamme d'émotions qui passèrent sur le visage des deux femmes face à eux. Surprise, consternation, déni… Mais il ne baissa pas le regard, la main chaude de Neji dans la sienne, ainsi que sa présence à ses côtés lui donnait confiance. Peu importe ce qui se passerait après cette annonce venue beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue, il savait que celui-ci serait là pour lui. Sa mère le regardait fixement, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour ensuite se refermer, pour ensuite se relever d'un bond et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Kiba se leva à son tour pour tenter d'intercepter sa maman, il devait lui parler, lui expliquer…</p>
<p>-Kiba, donne-lui de l'espace. C'est toute une nouvelle que tu viens de nous annoncer.</p>
<p>L'inuzuka regarda sa sœur qui lui avait attrapé le poignet doucement, Neji s'était levé à son tour, son regard inquiet le dévisageait.</p>
<p>-Et toi, Hanna ?</p>
<p>-Ça ne change rien pour moi… Quoique je m'en doutais pour lui.</p>
<p>Elle lui dit en pointant du pouce son amoureux, celui-ci leva un sourcil surpris d'être inclus dans cette discussion, alors il répondit.</p>
<p>-Ah ? Comment se fait-il ?</p>
<p>Hannah éclata de rire en frappant de son poing droit l'épaule de Neji, celui-ci se retint de le frotter après le coup rude reçu.</p>
<p>-Comment ? ... HAHA… Mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! HAHA ! La première fois au parc à chien ? Si je n'avais pas demeuré sa sœur, je suis persuadée que j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure.</p>
<p>Les joues de Neji rougir un peu, mais n'abaissa pas le regard.</p>
<p>-J'aime réellement ton frère Hanna. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant.</p>
<p>Cette déclaration entièrement honnête de Neji fit rougir Kiba jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il s'approcha donc de lui pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer à lui. L'Hyûga l'entoura sans hésiter de son bras autour de sa taille.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi parler avec maman. Ça va passer, inquiète-toi pas. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle remarquera à quel point tu es heureux. Tu sais, petit frère ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux ni amoureux. Donc que ce soit Neji qui te rendre aussi rayonnant ? Eh bien, ainsi soit-il. Maman va comprendre, fais-moi confiance.</p>
<p>Les larmes que le jeune Inuzuka retenait depuis quelques instants finalement remportèrent le combat pour couler librement sur les joues de l'homme. Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras contre son cœur comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait été en proie à un cauchemar. Neji s'était retiré quelque peu pour laisser la place à la sœur de son amoureux, il comprenait parfaitement ce que celui-ci expérimentait présentement, il l'avait vécu lui-même. Excepté que pour Neji, ce ne s'était pas aussi agréablement passé, la loi du silence lui avait donc été imposée, il ne devait en aucun cas en faire part à qui que ce soit d'autre de la famille. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne lui avait pas dérangé car il n'avait pas rencontré personne qu'il voulait introduire dans sa vie. Kiba avait changé tout ça, il voulait le présenter à ses parents, leur faire comprendre que celui-ci représentait l'homme de sa vie. L'Hyûga rendu là se contrefichait des conséquences, son amoureux méritait d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Neji espérait fortement que Hanna avait raison et que la mère de celui-ci passerait au-dessus du choc initial pour accepter son fils tel quel. Après quelques instants, le frère et la sœur se séparèrent Hanna embrassa délicatement les joues de Kiba avant de se tourner vers Neji.</p>
<p>-Tu en prends bien soin, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>-Naturellement.</p>
<p>Elle l'observa un instant sans ciller, la jeune femme sembla le sonder au plus profond de son âme. L'Hyûga la laissa faire, il n'avait absolument rien à cacher. Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de les laisser seuls au salon. Kiba maintenait la tête baissée, ses épaules étaient encore secouées de pleurs silencieux, Neji s'avança doucement et enroba son amoureux entre ses bras. Les bras de celui-ci l'enlacèrent fortement, ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Le noiraud sentit les lèvres de son homme dans son cou, il resserra sa prise sur celui-ci.</p>
<p>-On peut y aller à présent ?</p>
<p>La voix de Kiba était rauque de pleurs, Neji esquissa un signe de tête positif. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, l'Inuzuka collecta son sac à dos qu'il avait préparé plus tôt aujourd'hui. La gêne ainsi que son anxiété réapparue une fois à l'extérieur de sa maison, en route pour la voiture de son amoureux. Ça faisait présentement trois semaines qu'ils étaient en couple, Neji avait été plus que patient avec lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés, caressés, ainsi qu'une fellation mutuelle. Mais Kiba n'avait pas été encore entièrement à l'aise d'aller plus loin, son amoureux n'avait jamais insisté ou démontré de l'impatience envers lui. Mais maintenant, le tatoué se sentait prêt, par contre, il ne savait pas ce que Neji aimait. Voudrait-il le prendre ? Voudrait-il que ce soit lui qui le prenne ? Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en parler, ce sujet le gênait encore. Il se trouvait naturellement idiot de réagir ainsi, il n'était pas vierge. Malgré tout ce côté de sa sexualité le rendait anxieux, il ne savait pas comment faire l'amour avec un homme. Bien sûr, il avait regardé du porno, mais se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être aussi facile, surtout les premières fois.</p>
<p>-Kiba ?</p>
<p>-Hum?</p>
<p>-Ça va, koinu ?</p>
<p>L'Inuzuka réalisa que le moteur de la voiture tournait Akamaru faisait le tour de la voiture. Neji le regardait par-dessus le toit de la voiture, le regard soucieux.</p>
<p>-Hum… Oui… Oui… Désolé, je… J'étais dans la lune.</p>
<p>Alors le jeune homme entrouvrit sa portière, demandant à Akamaru de prendre place sur la banquette arrière. Une fois son chien convenablement installé, il prit place à son tour Neji fit de même et mit la voiture en route. Les premières fois que Kiba avait été chez lui, il n'avait pas osé emmener son chien avec lui. En revanche, il se sentait mal lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui et son amoureux l'avait vu. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il pouvait amener Akamaru n'importe quand. La première fois, Kiba avait été une véritable boule de nerfs, il avait sans cesse peur qu'Akamaru brise un des objets d'art de Neji ou salissent ses divans. Mais il n'avait pas voulu voir son amoureux changer quoi que ce soit, mais celui-ci avait fait à sa tête. Donc la semaine passée, lorsqu'il s'était présenté chez lui pour le repas du soir avec Akamaru sur les talons. Il avait été surpris des changements que Neji avait faits chez lui. Celui-ci avait fait installer des boîtiers de protection pour ses objets de valeur, il avait aussi changé son ensemble de salons. Le nouvel ensemble était de couleur gris charbon avec des coussins bleus foncé. Pour ses efforts, Neji avait été récompensé par un baiser d'enfer avant que Kiba lui offre une fellation qui lui fit perdre la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Hyûga stationna sa voiture à sa place désignée avant qu'il puisse sortir de la voiture, la main de Kiba l'attrapa pour l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa d'une manière qui lui faisait toujours bouillir le sang, cet homme savait comment le rendre fou de désir. L'Hyûga attrapa à son tour le collet de son amoureux, l'attirant encore plus près de lui approfondissant leur baiser. Finalement, ce fut le jappement d'Akamaru qui les firent se séparer le souffle court et les joues rosies. Ils sortirent prestement de la voiture en ricanant Akamaru juste derrière eux. Les amoureux enlacèrent leurs mains en continuant de s'embrasser hâtivement, taquinant un peu leur douce moitié. Une fois aux portes de l'ascenseur, les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser, de se caresser ainsi que de ce sourire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Kiba dans sa précipitation, ne regarda pas où il allait, donc il faillit entrer en collision avec un homme d'âge mûr qui sortait de celui-ci. L'homme regarda Kiba de haut en bas, le nez légèrement retroussé de dégoût, son regard glissa ensuite vers Akamaru, et le dédain fut encore plus évident.</p>
<p>-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes perdus ? Cet immeuble est privé et me doute fort bien que vous n'ayez pas les moyens de vous offrir, ne serait-ce qu'un simple une pièce.</p>
<p>Le sang quitta le visage de Kiba, ses poings se serrèrent, Akamaru se mit immédiatement entre son maître et l'homme. Crocs sortis un grondement menaçant sortait de sa gorge, il était légèrement penché sur ses pattes avant prês à l'attaque. Neji s'avança à son tour rouge de colère, il bouillonnait de rage à peine contenue. Il connaissait cet homme de vue, il habitait au même étage que lui, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parle. À part les salutations de politesse d'usage, donc de quel droit cette personne osait parler ainsi à son amoureux ? Non, il était plus que ça, il était l'homme qu'il allait marier dans le futur et vivre le restant de ses jours avec lui.</p>
<p>-De quel droit vous vous autorisez à parler ainsi de mon petit ami ?</p>
<p>L'homme sursauta en se retournant sur lui-même surpris, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Neji. Son voisin de palier retourna son attention envers le chien qui n'avait pas cessé de gronder le poil hérissé sur le long de sa colonne.</p>
<p>-Hyûga-San… Vous… Vous connaissez cet… Cet homme ?</p>
<p>-En effet, comme je viens tout juste de vous mentionner, cet homme est mon amoureux.</p>
<p>Le dégoût apparut encore une fois brièvement sur le visage de son voisin. Mais celui-ci connaissait très bien la famille ainsi que le pouvoir des Hyûga, il reprit contenance ainsi qu'un visage neutre.</p>
<p>-Eh bien, hum, vous m'en voyez désolé, Hyûga-San.</p>
<p>Sans plus attendre l'homme tourna les talons pour se diriger la tête haute vers une voiture de luxe stationnée un peu plus loin. Neji se retourna vers son amoureux, celui-ci s'était agenouillé au côté d'Akamaru et lui caressait doucement le dos.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolé, Kiba.</p>
<p>Neji déposa une main sur l'épaule de son amoureux, il sentit celui-ci se tendre légèrement avant de se détendre. Kiba haussa ses épaules en se releva, conservant son regard baissé avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-Il n'a pas tords, tu sais.</p>
<p>L'Hyûga fonça les sourcils avant de prendre la main de son amoureux dans la sienne et de l'attirer dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dans celui-ci, Neji prit son amoureux entre ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.</p>
<p>-Tu sais bien que tout ceci, il fit un geste vague de la main, n'est que du matériel. Ce qui est réellement important pour moi, est ton amour, ta personne Kiba.</p>
<p>Celui-ci secoua la tête, le visage caché dans le cou de son amoureux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent silencieusement sur le palier de l'appartement de Neji. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Kiba, Akamaru les suivait en silence, l'Hyûga déverrouilla la porte de son appartement en silence pour la verrouiller à nouveau une fois à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se dévêtir pour ensuite se diriger d'un commun accord au salon. Akamaru alla prendre place sur un immense coussin que Neji lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Kiba s'était assis les fesses sur le rebord du divan jouant avec ses mains. Le noiraud devinant que son amoureux était anxieux à propos d'une chose et qu'il cherchait un moyen de lui en parler. Alors il s'empara d'une de ses mains pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne, il ne dit rien laissant à Kiba le temps de trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. Neji s'installa confortablement, attirant son amoureux pour que celui-ci s'appuie sur lui, l'aidant ainsi à se relaxer et être en mesure de discuter de ce qu'il le tracassait. Après quelques minutes, Neji sentit Kiba prendre une grande inspiration, il sut alors que celui-ci était prêt à discuter.</p>
<p>-Je… Je… J'aimerais aller au complet avec toi.</p>
<p>Le visage du tatoué prit une teinte rosée, mais il ne baissa pas le regard, alors il vit immédiatement le désir apparaître dans le noir regard de son amoureux.</p>
<p>-Tu es certain ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…</p>
<p>Il ne put compléter sa phrase car les lèvres de son amoureux furent sur les siennes douces, chaudes, insistantes. Sa langue lui demandait l'accès à sa bouche, ce qui lui fit plaisir de lui offrir lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact les deux hommes gémir. Les mains de Kiba allèrent spontanément se placer dans la chevelure de son amoureux, il adorait celle-ci tellement douce sous ses doigts. Il tira légèrement vers l'arrière, dévoilant la gorge de Neji, et il s'attaqua à celle-ci. Les mains du noiraud étaient loin d'être inactives, elles étaient déjà sous son chandail, caressant la peau douce de son amoureux et s'amusant à titiller les petits bouts de chair. Les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus excités, les corps cherchant à se rapprocher de l'autre le plus possible, leurs bouches se cherchant sans répit.</p>
<p>-Allons… Dans… Ma… Chambre.</p>
<p>Neji proposa entre chaque baiser, Kiba se leva du sofa les yeux entre ouverts l'envie et le désir clairement présent dans son radorable regard noisette. Il tendit la main à son amoureux pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser en se dirigeant vers la chambre du noiraud. Kiba fut de nouveau saisi par l'angoisse. Il avait peur de ne pas plaire à Neji de ne pas être à la hauteur de ne pas savoir quoi faire exactement.</p>
<p>-Hé !</p>
<p>La voix sereine de Neji le ramena au moment présent, celui-ci avait déposé sa main sur sa joue gauche, il l'observait avec inquiétude.</p>
<p>-Tu n'es pas obligé…</p>
<p>-Je… Je…Je n'ai aucune idée quoi faire… Je ne veux pas te… Décevoir…</p>
<p>Il murmura la fin de sa phrase, embarrassé de devoir avouer qu'il n'avait aucun point de repère. Ceci n'avait rien à avoir avec les relations auxquelles il était habitué.</p>
<p>-Kiba…On fait ce que tu es à l'aise, je ne te forcerai en rien.</p>
<p>-Je le sais… Je veux… Je veux le faire en entier avec toi… Mais…</p>
<p>Neji reprit sa main pour l'attirer peu à peu vers le lit, il le fit s'asseoir et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Une fois qu'il fut assuré d'avoir la totale attention de Kiba, il commença par retirer posément son t-shirt qu'il balança derrière lui. Immédiatement, les mains de Kiba furent sur ses hanches, effleurant délicatement la peau. Ensuite, l'Hyûga défie le bouton qui maintenait son pantalon fermé par la suite, il baissa sa braguette doucement, gardant son regard fixé sur son amoureux. Celui-ci insinua ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon pour le faire glisser le long des jambes de son futur amant, absorbant la vision qui était face à lui. Neji était un peu moins musclé que lui, mais son corps frôlait la perfection. En fait, aux yeux de Kiba, il représentait la perfection incarnée. Il approcha son visage du corps de son amoureux pour embrasser la peau de son ventre tout près de son nombril. La peau de Neji fut couverte de chair de poule au contact des lèvres chaudes de son amoureux contre sa peau. Il baissa les yeux, la beauté du regard de Kiba le frappa, celui-ci l'observait comme s'il représentait la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Alors il se pencha pour embrasser celui-ci, gêné, il voulait briser le contact visuel. Kiba en profita pour introduire une de ses mains sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour aller attraper une de ses fesses. Il sera légèrement, Neji gémit dans leurs baisers. Il se redressa un peu, il attrapa le rebord du t-shirt de Kiba, lui demandant la permission du regard, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et il éleva les bras. Le bout de tissu fut lui aussi lancé au hasard, le noiraud le poussa délicatement sur le dos, il partit d'alors de sa bouche pour aller embrasser sa gorge. Il adorait embrasser son homme à cet endroit de son corps car celui-ci était si réactif. Il mordit alors légèrement la peau, faisant apparaître de la chair de poule sur le corps musclé de son amoureux. Neji se déplaça légèrement vers le bouton de son jeans qu'il détacha doucement du bout des doigts. Il leva le regard vers Kiba pour s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours d'accord, celui-ci le regardait entre ses paupières mi-closes. Celui-ci hocha la tête, ne détachant pas son regard du sien, il leva ses fesses pour l'aider au retrait de son pantalon. Une fois son pantalon enlevé, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Neji replonge pour aller capter les lèvres de son amoureux. Lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent en contact, leurs verges toujours prisonnières de leurs sous-vêtements. L'Hyûga se déporta légèrement vers la gauche pour ne pas écraser Kiba sous son poids, celui-ci le suivit refusant d'abandonner ses lèvres, leurs mains frôlant sans relâche le corps de l'autre. Finalement, Kiba osa introduire une fois de plus sa main sous le boxer de son amoureux pour lui retirer, celui-ci l'aida pour ensuite l'envoyer valser à quelque part derrière lui. L'Izuzuka empoigna la verge de son amoureux pour entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, Neji gémit à voix basse dans la bouche de son amant. Il tenta crée plus de fraction, mais le tatoué ne lui donnait pas cette chance.</p>
<p>-Hmm...Kiba...</p>
<p>Avec un peu d'hésitation, la main du noiraud se posa sur le rebord du sous-vêtement de Kiba, il cessa de l'embrasser pour s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours consentant. Celui-ci hocha de la tête pour ensuite relever un peu son bassin pour faciliter le retrait du bout de tissu. Une fois ceci fait, le noiraud s'allongea de nouveau auprès de son homme, tous les deux face-à-face se regardaient amoureusement. Chacun saisit la verge de l'autre dans leurs mains pour se mettre en mouvement d'un geste parfaitement synchronisé. Chacun gémit dans la bouche de l'autre se rapprochant le plus possible sans pour autant entraver leurs mouvements de mains. Rapidement, les gestes dévirent saccadés, désynchronisés, leurs baisers étaient tout aussi hors de contrôle. Neji attrapa la main de son amoureux, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quelque peu confus.</p>
<p>-Je… Je ne veux pas jouir ainsi ce soir…</p>
<p>Le rouge monta aux joues de Kiba, mais il hocha la tête, l'Hyûga se retourna sur lui-même pour ensuite étirer son bras vers son petit meuble près de son lit. Il attrapa son lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif qu'il déposa auprès de son amoureux. Celui-ci le regardait nerveusement, son érection quelque peu affaiblie alors le noiraud s'installa de nouveau à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement.</p>
<p>-Kiba ? Parle-moi.</p>
<p>L'homme le regarda un instant sans parler, ses mains continuant à le caresser amoureusement, et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.</p>
<p>-Tu… Comment ?</p>
<p>Neji approfondis leur baiser avant de répondre à son homme, laissant sa main droite aller taquiner la verge de celui-ci pour l'exciter à nouveau.</p>
<p>-Pour ce soir, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me prendre.</p>
<p>Cette réponse sembla plaire au tatoué si le noiraud se fiait à la réaction de sa queue qui était redevenue dans toute sa gloire. Alors Kiba le retourna sur le dos, ensuite il s'installa entre ses jambes pour ensuite saisir le tube de lubrifiant. Il s'enduit amplement les doigts de sa main droite, il s'avança un peu et positionna délicatement son index à l'entrée de son amoureux. L'Inuzuka haussa le regard vers Neji, il voulait s'assurer qu'il faisait tout correctement, il ne voulait pas blesser son amoureux. Celui-ci le regardait le regard enflammé par le désir entre ses paupières mi-closes, il lui fit signe de continuer. Alors Kiba appuya délicatement sur l'anneau de chair qui résista un peu avant d'accepter son index. Neji avait complètement fermé les yeux, il respirait rapidement, mais ne semblait pas en douleur, donc il débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. L'Inuzuka maintenait son regard sur le magnifique visage de son amant, celui-ci émettait des sons qui le rendait fou de désir, il osa alors insérer un deuxième doigt. L'ouverture accueillit le second sans trop de résistance, Neji agrippait les draps de ses deux mains, son bassin se relevant du lit cherchant plus de frictions, plus de profondeur. Kiba se pencha alors pour saisir la verge de celui-ci en bouche, un son intelligible sorti de la bouche de son amant, et ses mains se placèrent dans la chevelure du tatoué. Satisfait de la réaction de sa tendre moitié, il continua ses allers-retours augmentant la cadence ainsi que la profondeur. Tout d'un coup, il fut projeté sur le dos, Neji était déjà sur lui. Sa natte s'était détachée ses longs cheveux de jais lui servait comme un somptueux rideau. Il alla réclamer les lèvres de Kiba de sa main droite, il attrapa le préservatif pour ensuite déchirer l'emballage. De son autre main, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, il en appliqua une bonne quantité sur la verge de son amant qui gémit fortement à ce contact. Par la suite, le noiraud déroula la capote sur la queue de son amant, il cessa de l'embrasser pour prendre appui de ses deux mains sur le torse puissant de Kiba. En douceur, il se laissa retomber sur le membre de son amoureux, la sensation d'être remplis l'aida à négliger la douleur initiale de la pénétration. Les mains de Kiba se posèrent sur le haut de ses hanches, l'aidant ainsi à conserver son équilibre. L'Hyûga abaissa le regard pour tomber dans le beau regard noisette qui le regardait tendrement. Son amour ainsi que son affection étaient tellement réels qu'il se sentit submergé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Kiba. Alors tout doucement, il se mit en mouvement, les mains de son amant toujours présentes sur lui. Son regard chocolat qui le regardait et Neji alla réclamer les lèvres de son amour. Ce mouvement eut pour effet d'approfondir la pénétration, le faisant gémir de plus bel. Alors Kiba se releva maintint son homme dans ses bras et l'aida à maintenir la cadence. Les bras autour de son corps et l'encouragea à mettre les siens autour de son cou. Neji fit ce que son amant lui demandait en plus de croiser ses pieds derrière le dos de celui-ci, ils augmentèrent le rythme. La sueur coulait sur leur corps émettant des sons presque indécents, les deux hommes s'embrassaient à prendre l'haleine.</p>
<p>-Ki…ba…je…</p>
<p>L'Inuzuka n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter d'un mouvement lest, il renversa son amoureux sur le dos. Augmentant ainsi la rapidité, en plus de la profondeur de ses coups de butoir, il attrapa par la même occasion la verge délaissée de Neji pour tenter de faire en sorte qu'ils jouissent en même temps. Les mains de l'Hyûga graffignait le dos de Kiba, il lui demandait d'aller plus fort, plus loin, et celui-ci était plus qu'heureux d'obéir.</p>
<p>-Ahhhrrrggg…KIBA !</p>
<p>L'Inuzuka sentit les parois de son amoureux se resserrer autour de lui à l'instant même où celui-ci éjacula entre leurs deux corps. Il poursuivit ses coups de butoir quelques secondes de plus avant de jouir à son tour, il ralentit son rythme tranquillement. Pour finalement de déposer délicatement sur le corps de son amant. Les deux restèrent ainsi en silence, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle en fin de compte, Kiba se retira doucement du corps de Neji. Celui-ci gémit à voix basse, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux Kiba observant l'homme à ses côtés, et si son cœur aurait pu exploser de bonheur, il l'aurait fait en ce moment même. Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son homme, celui-ci répondit mollement, il semblait déjà près à s'endormir. Le tatoué sourit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour saisir un linge et le mouiller d'eau tiède. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna dans la chambre Neji, n'avait toujours pas bougé de son emplacement et il semblait endormi. Kiba lui appliqua délicatement le linge sur son ventre ferme pour ensuite délicatement lui essuyer entre les fesses. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il lança le linge souillé dans la direction générale des autres vêtements. L'homme attrapa par la suite les couvertures pour étendre celle-ci sur eux. Aussitôt qu'il se coucha auprès de Neji, celui-ci roula sur lui-même pour se coucher la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Kiba sourit dans la noirceur en passant son bras autour du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, l'attirant encore un peu plus à lui. Alors il lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant à l'oreille.</p>
<p>-Je t'aime, Neji.</p>
<p>-…'aime…aussi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Correction apporter avec l'aide de ma super beta Nenesse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>